


Cliché Central

by Jongdaesdimple



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Introvert Kyungsoo, Jealousy, Kyungsoo wants to be a chef, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Playboy Baekhyun, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Swearing, boys being dumb, mentions of biphobia, plot twists I hope, sorta as a joke but also making a point of not invalidating people's preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 79,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't like his roommate Baekhyun. They just don't work together so he plans to move out. The only thing is he need cash, Baekhyun has a proposition he just can't turn down. How bad can 10 days pretending to be Baekhyun's boyfriend be? Kyungsoo's about to find out.I have a goal of writing a fic with the most amount of cliches possible. I want to specify these have to be cliches I actually enjoy so no evil Kyungsoo or jerk Chanyeol or weak Baekhyun. But there are strawberries, penguins and corgis. Also it will be a healthy relationship... well as healthy as is realistic. This was suppose to be like 20k max but it turned into something way long than I thought it would.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 32
Kudos: 127





	1. I swear it won't happen again

**Author's Note:**

> Baek and Soo are the same age, don't question it this is an AU.

Kyungsoo never really wanted a roommate. He’s not an extrovert by any means. Not that he doesn’t like people, some people are great and he has friends, he just prefers to have a few really good friends rather than a whole bunch who don’t know him well.

When he looked at his financial profile and realized how ridiculous it would be for him to live alone, he decided a roommate would be better than an apartment without a full kitchen. Kyungsoo had hoped that he could be good friends with his new roommate, that way it wouldn’t be so bad sharing his private living space. 

He really tried to like Baekhyun. He honestly did but Baekhyun is the absolute epitome of the kind of person Kyungsoo just doesn’t mix with. He’s loud, he’s arrogant, he’s a flirt and he’s messy. 

When Kyungsoo first met Baekhyun, Baekhyun claimed to be an introvert but clearly, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have different definitions of the word. Baekhyun brings people home all the time. Not even the same people, Kyungsoo can’t even count the number of different people that have invaded his home. Baekhyun doesn’t warn him half the time and doesn’t even have the decency to put a sock on his bedroom door. Kyungsoo has desperately tried to repress  _ those _ memories. 

Kyungsoo is now without a doubt convinced Baekhyun is doing this stuff just to get a rise out of Kyungsoo. If that’s his goal, it works. Kyungsoo can’t hold himself back from reacting to Baekhyun’s... everything. 

Baekhyun seems to think he owns the whole school or something just because his older brother is the university's latest star alumni. Byun Baekbeom, a law student turned hottest new k-drama actor. Kyungsoo can admit Baekbeom’s acting is good, he was a theatre kid in high school so he can recognize talent but Baekhyun isn’t Baekbeom. All Baekhyun does is party and when he’s home, bother Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo’s been living with Baekhyun for almost 5 months now and he’s fed up with it. Usually, a good rant to his best friend Jongdae is enough to calm him down but lately, it’s just been too much. 

“If you hate him that much, move out” Jongdae as he cleans the café counter. 

“You know I don’t make enough money here to afford to live on my own” Kyungsoo sighs as he cleans the coffee machine “even with some of the ridiculous tips from your fangirls.”

“They’re not just interested in me Soo” Jongdae laughs.

“Either way, unless they start dropping fifty dollar bills in that jar, I’m not going to get my own place” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Maybe you could pick up another job” Jongdae suggests. 

“I have enough to deal with now. My courses are getting crazy all of a sudden, I work here 20 hours a week. I don’t have time for another job” Kyungsoo says before checking the cash register “plus you know what happened when I worked two jobs in high school.”

“Oh yeah” Jongdae nods remembering Kyungsoo break down “Forget two jobs, just try to get more tips. Maybe actually flirt with the girls, I promise they’ll start tipping even more. If you’re lucky one might drop a hundred for a date with you.”

“I’d feel dirty” Kyungsoo shutters. 

“You calling me dirty?” Jongdae laughs lightly to show he’s not offended. 

“You’re naturally flirtatious, it works for you” Kyungsoo smiles “I just know how to make coffee.”

“And cook and bake and sing and act and tap dance and draw” Jongdae starts “oh can’t forget, you’re really good at putting on screen protectors.”

“I better be good at cooking, that's what I’m studying” Kyungsoo says, brushing off the other compliments, he’s not great at accepting praise. 

“I thought you were studying hospitality & tourism management, with an emphasis on restaurant and foodservice” Jongdae teases. 

“For now, but applications for culinary school are soon” Kyungsoo laughs at Jongdae quoting his major perfectly “anyway, everything looks good here. Ready to close up?” 

“Sure” Jongdae nods “Also Kyungsoo, maybe just take another look at the housing market. Something might have opened up. Even if it’s another place with a roommate, can’t be worse than Baekhyun, right?” 

Kyungsoo can think of plenty worse than Baekhyun. Kyungsoo might not like the guy but there’s much much worse in the world but Jongdae is right, it doesn't hurt to check. 

~=+•+=~

Kyungsoo sighs as he puts the key into the lock. If he’s lucky, Baekhyun will be out at some stupid party and stay over at someone else’s house. It’s Saturday, it could definitely happen. Kyungsoo silently prays to entities he doesn’t even believe in that that’s the case. It’s been a long day and he just wants to relax. Alone. 

Kyungsoo turns the key and opens the door to his apartment. He slowly opens it and walks in. Everything seems peaceful at least which means if Baekhyun is here, he’s alone. Kyungsoo takes off his shoes and puts his coat on the coat rack. 

“Soo!” Baekhyun yells excitedly walking into their little entryway. 

“Fuck” Kyungsoo whispers before taking off his scarf “I told you not to call me that.” 

“But it’s so cute!” Baekhyun laughs “Did you bring any food? I’m hungry.”

“No, just eat your food from the kitchen.” Kyungsoo sighs before walking past Baekhyun, going straight for his room. 

“But I’m out of snacks! Can I have your strawberries?” Baekhyun pouts running after Kyungsoo. 

“No, just like every other time you’ve asked, you can’t” Kyungsoo frowns as he continues to walk away. 

“But they’re gonna go bad soon anyway! Do you need all of them?” Baekhyun begs before running up and hugging Kyungsoo from behind. 

“Leave me alone” Kyungsoo says as he pulls Baekhyun’s arms off. Baekhyun doesn’t put up any resistance and let's go right away “I’m going to try a new jam recipe so yeah I need them all.”

“Ooo can I have some when you’re done?” Baekhyun asks just as Kyungsoo reaches his room. 

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo says turning to face his roommate “I’ve had a long day at work and all I want to do is get some sleep. Can you not bother me with questions you know the answer to?”

“But then I wouldn’t get to see your cute little grumpy face” Baekhyun smiles before mimicking the scowl with a lot more cuteness than Kyungsoo exudes. 

“Fuck off” Kyungsoo scoffs before walking into his room and closing the door. He locks it just to make a point. 

“Good night!” Baekhyun laughs “Dream of me!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and makes his way to his bed. If he dreams about Baekhyun it’ll be about him moving away, leaving Kyungsoo alone. 

As much as Kyungsoo does want to move out there’s a lot he likes about his current living scenario. His room is spacious enough for a desk and a double bed. He even has an on-suite bathroom, even if he shares it with the adjacent bedroom. Baekhyun’s. It’s still nice to have. 

Kyungsoo walks into the little bathroom and washes his face and brushes his teeth. Once he’s washed up he walks back into his room, slips into some PJs, and crawls into bed. With the amount of work he did today, he passes out quickly. 

~=+•+=~

The next morning he wakes up long before Baekhyun which does give him a bit of peace although he has to rush to work so he’s still rather tense. After his shorter shift today he’ll be able to check out the real estate market though which is a little exciting. It has him smiling more than a few times while he works. Even Jongdae noticed. 

After his 4 hours are up he heads home. Baekhyun, predictably, is out. He’s probably hanging out with a frat or something, Kyungsoo doesn’t exactly know what he does but more often than not it involves day drinking. Kyungsoo grabs his laptop and sits in the living room. He puts on his current Netflix binge, Avatar the last air bender, and lazily looks through the apartment on offer that fit his criteria. 

4 episodes in and he’s looked through maybe 10 apartments, he was a little too distracted by the show so he decides to pause it and look through some more of the results. It seems to be the same as it was earlier in the year, all the apartments that are in his price range don’t have the kitchen he needs or look way too sketchy. The rest are out of his price range, even the ones with roommates.

There’s only one that peak’s Kyungsoo’s interest. It’s a relatively small studio apartment but it does have a nice kitchen with a gas stove. The furniture is bland and it’s not well decorated but Kyungsoo could care less. He’d be alone and be able to practice his cooking, it’s all he wants. The only catch is the deposit. He could pay the rent but it would take him a couple months to save up for the deposit. He’s not exactly sure why it’s so high, maybe so people aren’t tempted to break the year-long lease. The lease does also concern Kyungsoo a little because if he gets into culinary school he’ll need to move again but he can work that out later. His main priority now is moving away from Baekhyun ASAP. 

“Whacha doing?” Baekhyun asks loudly, walking towards Kyungsoo. 

“Nothing” Kyungsoo dismisses closing his laptop. 

“Oh yes very believable” Baekhyun laughs before walking over to the laptop and trying to pry it open. 

Kyungsoo hits his hand before he has the chance but Baekhyun seems to take that as a challenge and keeps trying to open the laptop. Kyungsoo is not amused by this so he gets up and pinches Baekhyun’s neck. 

“Ow!” Baekhyun laughs rubbing his neck “You’re a violent little one, you know that? I could have you charged for assault.”

“And I could have you charged for touching my property.” Kyungsoo answers. 

“I’m not sure that’s a law” Baekhyun answers while reaching for the laptop again and Kyungsoo quickly thwarts his attempt. 

“Shouldn’t you know that? I know you don’t study but as a law student-” Kyungsoo says before getting cut off. 

“Pre-law” Baekhyun corrects. 

“Whatever, shouldn’t you know laws?” Kyungsoo says crossing his arms. 

“Maybe” Baekhyun shrugs “But really I only need to know half the laws to pass so who cares.”

“I still don’t understand how you even got into the program” Kyungsoo sighs, picking up his laptop to prevent further attempts to open it. 

“I’m a very mysterious person” Baekhyun smirks “It makes me more attractive don’t you think? I’m fun but also a pre-law student so I’m smart too. I’m the whole package.”

“I wasn’t aware ‘the whole package’ included being annoying” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“Oh come on Kyungsoo you know you love it” Baekhyun says, taking a step closer. 

“No, I don’t” Kyungsoo frowns, leaning back a little but standing his ground. 

“Yeah you do” Baekhyun smirks putting a hand on Kyungsoo’s arm “Our ‘will they, won’t they’ tension. It’s exciting.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kyungsoo laughs at the ridiculous suggestion. 

“I’m talking about how easy it is to distract you” Baekhyun smiles before quickly yanking the laptop out of Kyungsoo’s hand and running off to his room. 

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo yells before running after him. 

Kyungsoo quickly catches up to him and grabs Baekhyun by the ear. 

“Ow ow ow ow!” Baekhyun whines. 

“Give me my laptop” Kyungsoo says firmly. 

“Here, here, take it!” Baekhyun says twisting his arm at a weird angle to hand it to Kyungsoo. 

“Thank you” Kyungsoo says, taking the laptop and letting go of Baekhyun. 

“I don’t know why you care so much about me seeing you look at porn, I mean you’ve seen me-” Baekhyun says rubbing his ear and facing Kyungsoo. 

“Porn?” Kyungsoo asks, slightly scandalized. 

“Oh come on don’t pretend it was obvious” Baekhyun laughs “Avatar on the TV was a little weird but-”

“I wasn’t looking at porn!” Kyungsoo yells as his face turns a little red. 

“Right ok” Baekhyun nods while continuing to laugh “Whatever helps you sleep at night but really there’s nothing to be ashamed of, even for a virgin.”

“I’m not a virgin!” Kyungsoo yells getting really angry, Baekhyun really knows how to push his buttons but it doesn’t even seem like he’s trying today.

“Fine, maybe you aren’t” Baekhyun says, throwing his hands up “You just really seem like the waiting for marriage type.”

“Well, I’m not” Kyungsoo grumbles. 

“Can you at least agree you’re a bit of a prude?” Baekhyun says giving Kyungsoo a look “I mean every time I walk into the shower you freak out.”

“Because I locked the door! And you came in anyway!” Kyungsoo says a little exasperated “I’m not a prude just because I don’t want to shower with you!”

“Alright, alright” Baekhyun gives up “If you say you aren’t a prude, then you aren’t one.”

“Thank you” Kyungsoo mumbles, feeling a little weird for thanking someone for not insulting him. 

“See, look at this, we’re bonding!” Baekhyun smiles “We’re close enough to take a shower together, don’t you think?”

“No” Kyungsoo answers before turning on a dime and heading for his room. 

“This was fun!” Baekhyun yells watching Kyungsoo walk away. 

~=+•+=~

“The maillard reaction is a chemical process between the amino acids in food and reducing sugars. As you all know, browning adds flavour but the maillard reaction is why. We are going to go in-depth on the different effects of various cooking methods and how the maillard reaction works in those cases. It’s really quite interesting!” The prof says excitedly. 

Kyungsoo does not agree. He really isn’t all too interested in the chemistry behind it but the information will certainly be useful. He’s just desperately waiting for the hands-on portion of the class. He thought “understanding foods” would be a lot more interesting than the rest of his courses which are mostly business based but if it’s just going to be about chemistry he’s going to be let down. So far it’s only been theory but the prof promises they’ll have a chance to apply it to actual food. 

The entire rest of the hour is about browning food and the chemistry behind it. Kyungsoo takes notes but he’s not really enjoying it. He would have to learn about it eventually though, he’s sure they’ll go over it in culinary school so at least he’ll be ready for that. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t dislike his degree and he knows it’ll be extremely useful as a chef, he just wishes he got into culinary school when he first applied. Or the second time. It would be much more focused on what he wants rather than an open program about tourism and stuff. 

“I think that’s it for today, we’ll pick up on Wednesday about how the maillard reaction works in dried fruit” The prof concludes. 

Kyungsoo packs up his stuff and leaves the lecture hall. He runs to the bus station but it’s too late the first bus leaves without him. Kyungsoo sighs as he watches the bus drive away without him. He wanted to go home and take a shower before work but by the time the second bus arrives, he’ll already have to go to work. Luckily he did plan for his and has his uniform in his backpack but it still sucks. 

The second bus ends up being a little late which completely stresses Kyungsoo because now not only will he go to work without having showered first, he’ll also probably be late. Once the bus is at his stop he runs toward the cafe. 

“Don’t you look cute in that sweater” Jongdae laughs as Kyungsoo speed walks into the cafe “Too bad it’s not the uniform.”

“I know, I know” Kyungsoo laughs back “I’ll get changed in the bathroom.”

Kyungsoo says as he quickly walks towards the employee's restroom. Kyungsoo locks the door and takes off his regular clothes as quickly as he can. He pulls on his black dress pants and puts his white dress shirt on before starting to button it up. 

“Come on!” Kyungsoo growls as the little buttons seemingly slip everywhere but in the buttonholes. 

After an embarrassing amount of time, Kyungsoo’s shirt is on. He quickly ties on his black apron around his waist and leaves the bathroom. He stores his backpack in the employee break room and joins Jongdae behind the counter. 

“Guess who’s taking orders today?” Jongdae smiles at Kyungsoo before handing him the note pad and pen.

“No” Kyungsoo whines “why?”

“Cause you’re late” Jongdae says before starting the espresso machine. 

“But we’ll make more tips if you take orders and I stay back here” Kyungsoo tries to reason with a cute look on his face. 

“Nuh-uh” Jongdae laughs “They are deprived of their penguin barista. They miss you Soo.”

“Ugh fine” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

Kyungsoo grabs the notepad and walks toward the little tables with numbers on them signifying they’re ready to order. He approaches a table with two girls, one blond and one brunette. Both look to be about Kyungsoo’s age which isn’t unusual. Most of their clients are young to middle-aged ladies due to their handsome, somewhat under-qualified, male staff. The baristas are the main draw of the cafe although their coffee and baked goods have improved significantly since Kyungsoo started working here a year ago. 

“What can I get you two ladies?” Kyungsoo says with a fake, but very well faked, smile. 

“What’s the one with the latte art?” The blond asks. 

“Well a latte” Kyungsoo answers trying to repress any type of laughter “but any drink with milk foam will have nice designs.” 

“Ohhh” The girl smiles at Kyungsoo “I’ll have a green tea.”

“A matcha latte?” Kyungsoo suggests, a little confused why she would ask about latte art when she wanted green tea. 

“No just plain green tea, I’m on a diet” She answers, although Kyungsoo can’t see why she would need to be on a diet “have to look for bikini season, only 4 months away!” 

“Ok” Kyungsoo nods, not willing to continue that conversation “and for you?” 

“Uhh, the matcha latte sounds good” The brunette answers. 

“Alright, I’ll have that brought out as soon as possible” Kyungsoo answers with a smile. 

Kyungsoo walks back to Jongdae with the order. 

“Please don’t make me do this” Kyungsoo whines. 

“Oh no cute girls throwing themselves at you, what can I do to help?” Jongdae laughs as he prepares a latte. 

“You know I don’t like it” Kyungsoo grumbles. 

“Alright fine we can switch but all I’m gonna hear is them complaining they don’t get to see you enough” Jongdae says before putting the latte on a tray. 

“Thank you thank you thank you” Kyungsoo smiles. 

After Jongdae takes over the order duties the shift goes rather smoothly for Kyungsoo. He finds making coffee rather relaxing even with the loud sounds of the cafe. Near the end of Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s shift, the café dies down. Anyone looking for coffee at this hour won’t pick their café as their first choice. 

“Hey Soo, I saw an ad on campus about a cooking class.” Jongdae says as he cleans out the espresso machine “it’s free for students and I know you probably won’t learn anything but I thought it would be fun? We could go together.”

“Yeah, that’d be great! I like cooking even if I’m not learning” Kyungsoo smiles as he packs up the 2 danishes they still had in their display. 

“Great! It’s in 2 weeks! I’ll text you the details” Jongdae smiles “Hopefully I’ll make something edible.”

“I will help you make sure it’s at least edible” Kyungsoo laughs. 

The telltale ding of the front door turns both Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s attention to the door. A tall man with messy hair and way oversized clothes walks in. 

“Hey, can I get a coffee? Something with a lot of sugar would be good. And milk” The man says in his deep voice “please.”

“We just shut the espresso machine down for the night” Jongdae answers the man. 

“Oh sorry. I just heard about this place and I’ve been wanting to try it for a while” The man answers. 

“You heard about this place’s coffee?” Kyungsoo asks a little surprised, he really didn’t think that was the rep they had. 

“Well no, I heard about the bari- uh if you guys are out of coffee don’t worry about it I’ll come back later some time” He says clearing his throat. 

“We still have some coffee grounds if you’re ok with a regular latte without the foam” Kyungsoo suggests. 

“That would be great thanks” The man smiles. 

Kyungsoo walks into the back to find some of their freshly ground beans they keep in the freezer for the next morning. Jongdae, not having anything better to do, follows him. 

“Interesting guy” Jongdae says leaning on the wall “not like most people we get in here.”

“I’ll take someone like him over our regular clients any day” Kyungsoo answers, closing the freezer door. 

“Of course you would” Jongdae smirks. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kyungsoo asks his friend. 

“Cute guy coming to a cafe known for hot male baristas? I think you have a pretty good chance with him” Jongdae smiles warmly. 

“That’s not what I meant. I just meant clients who are polite and don’t try to flirt in ridiculous ways.” Kyungsoo answers as he starts walking back to the counter. 

“All I’m hearing is he's your type” Jongdae laughs. 

“Shh” Kyungsoo shushes his friend as they walk closer to where the guy might be able to hear them. 

Kyungsoo puts the coffee grounds on the table and takes out one of the pour over drippers out of the cupboard, along with a gooseneck kettle and a cup. Jongdae grabs a filter and hands it to him. 

“Could I watch you make it?” The man asks “I hope that doesn’t sound weird. I just think it looks cool.” 

“I get it, pour over still looks cool to me and I’ve been doing it for a while” Jongdae says, helping Kyungsoo move the materials in front of the man. 

Kyungsoo gets hot water from their big electric kettle. He did turn it off earlier but the water shouldn’t have cooled down much in the past 5 minutes. Once everything is set up, with Jongdae’s help, Kyungsoo starts adding the water to the bean grounds. He’s very careful to do it in a circular motion that will ensure the best cup of coffee. The best coffee that could be made with partially frozen beans and almost perfect temperature water, that is. So, it’s not the best but it should still taste like coffee, especially if they add milk and sugar as requested. 

“Wow” The man smiles watching the whole thing. 

“That’ll be 20 bucks” Jongdae jokes. 

“What?” The man says switching his attention from the coffee to Jongdae. 

“I’m kidding, it’s 3.95” Jongdae laughs. 

“Oh” The guy laughs back before handing Jongdae a 5 dollar bill “Keep the change.” 

“That’s very generous thank you” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“I feel like it would almost be worth 20 though.” The guy says referencing Jongdae’s earlier joke as Kyungsoo finishes making the coffee. “Way better than Starbucks.”

“Thanks but you haven’t even tried it yet” Kyungsoo laughs. 

Jongdae brings out the milk and sugar and gives it to the guy so he can add as much as he wants. Once the coffee is to the guy’s liking he drinks it. 

“ _ Way _ better than Starbucks” The guy concludes. 

“If you come back another day I, or my co-worker Kyungsoo here, can make you something really fancy with our espresso machine.” Jongdae suggests. 

“Kyungsoo” The man repeats to himself. 

Jongdae winks at Kyungsoo while the man is focused on his drink and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes in response. 

“I will definitely be coming back” The man concludes as he finishes the drink “I’m Chanyeol by the way.” 

~=+•+=~

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath as he walks into his apartment. Saturday morning shifts are the worst. That Chan-something guy hasn’t even shown up since a week ago and Kyungsoo is starting to think he was lying about coming back. Not that Kyungsoo particularly cares, it would just be nice to have clients who weren’t... flirty college girls. 

Seeing that Baekhyun clearly isn’t home, it’s much too peaceful. Kyungsoo goes into his room and gets changed out of his uniform and into some cozy sweats and worn out t-shirt before grabbing his laptop and resumes his avatar binge/apartment search.

He’s already checked most of the sites with no results. He hasn’t even found anything like that one place where the deposit was just too high. Seems like his best plan is probably just to stay with Baekhyun for another couple months while saving as much money as possible. 

That being said, Kyungsoo really doesn’t want to stay for that long so he won’t stop looking through random sites until he runs out of real estate in the entire city... even then, things can open up so it’s good to check again. 

Kyungsoo hears the lock on the front door turn and he groans. He’s done checking for now.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun yells at full force before running in and stopping right in front of Kyungsoo, blocking his view of the TV “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend! Ok? Great! We’ve been dating for 11 months.” 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks getting up off the couch to face Baekhyun “No way! Why the hell would I do that?” 

“My parents are showing up in 20 minutes and I might have been lying to them for a while so I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend” Baekhyun begs grabbing Kyungsoo’s hands “Please, I really need this.” 

“You got yourself into this, I’m not helping you out” Kyungsoo scoffs pulling his hands away “Just tell them you lied or something.” 

“No cause- I can’t!” Baekhyun panics. 

“Whatever, I'll be in my room” Kyungsoo says, walking away from Baekhyun. 

“No! Please! I’ll do anything!” Baekhyun says desperately to Kyungsoo’s back. 

Kyungsoo stops walking but doesn’t turn around. 

“I’m listening” Kyungsoo says softly before Baekhyun runs over in front of him. 

“I’ll take out the trash every single week!” Baekhyun offers. 

“You’re already supposed to do that” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before taking a step but Baekhyun grabs him by the shoulders. 

“Ok ok, I’ll... stop picking the lock when you're in the bathroom!” Baekhyun offers. 

“Promise?” Kyungsoo asks, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Absolutely. I really need this” Baekhyun says, relaxing a little. 

Kyungsoo almost laughs at Baekhyun, how many times has he said he needs this? Like 10? Point made. 

“Ok deal” Kyungsoo says before continuing to walk to his room. 

“Kyungsoo! You agreed!” Baekhyun yells as Kyungsoo walks away. 

“I’m not meeting your parents dressed like this” Kyungsoo laughs “What kind of boyfriend would I be?” 

“Thank you thank you thank you” Baekhyun says with a huge smile. 

Just as Kyungsoo slips on his nice dark gray sweater over his white button-up he hears a ding dong. 

“Of course they’re early” Baekhyun grumbles loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear it from his room before Baekhyun knocks on his bedroom door. Kyungsoo is a little appreciative he didn’t try to open it. It’s locked but he usually tries anyway. “Kyungsoo? Are you ready?” 

“Yup” Kyungsoo says, opening the door. 

“Wow you clean up nice” Baekhyun smiles looking at the very well put together outfit “wait” 

Baekhyun runs a hand through Kyungsoo’s black hair. 

“Ok perfect” Baekhyun smiles before running to the door. He’s very agitated today, Kyungsoo knows why but it’s still odd to see him so on edge. 

“Mom, Dad, welcome” Baekhyun says with a fake-looking smile “So glad you two decided to drop by.” 

“Well we wanted to see how you were really living” His mom says stepping in “it’s cleaner than we expected.” 

“Yeah that’s because of Kyungsoo, he’s really great at keeping things tidy.” Baekhyun says honestly. 

“It was difficult at first but I got Baekhyun to start cleaning up too” Kyungsoo smiles walking towards Baekhyun’s parents. He extends his hand to shake their hands “it’s really great to finally meet you.” 

Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo with a bit of shock. Clearly, he underestimated Kyungsoo’s acting skills. 

“Would you like anything to drink?” Kyungsoo asks politely. 

“Water would be nice” Baekhyun’s dad responds. 

“Baekhyun, why don’t you get it. We’d like to talk to your boyfriend here.” Baekhyun’s mom says to her son. 

“Is that ok with you honey?” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo with a weird look, he might be expecting Kyungsoo to say no but he can’t really tell. 

“That’s fine with me” Kyungsoo smiles “I’d be happy to entertain them.” 

“What a nice young man” Baekhyun’s mom smiles. 

Kyungsoo ushers them to the living room. Baekhyun’s parents sit on the couch and Kyungsoo sits near them on a loveseat. 

“So Baekhyunnie tells us you’re studying to be a chef.” Baekhyun’s dad smiles. 

Kyungsoo’s caught off guard for a second because that means Baekhyun was actually telling his parents about Kyungsoo, not just some faceless boyfriend. Kyungsoo clears his throat and answers. 

“Not quite, I’m studying hospitality and tourism with an emphasis on how to run a restaurant but I do plan on becoming a chef” Kyungsoo answers honestly. 

“Ahh, so more of the business behind it?” Baekhyun’s mom asks with a smile. 

“Yes, exactly” Kyungsoo smiles back, finally someone gets it “it’s not quite as interesting as cooking to me but it will be extremely useful.” 

“I’m back!” Baekhyun yells putting two glasses of water on the small table beside the couch. 

“Do you have a coaster?” Baekhyun’s mom asks even though the coaster stands clearly visible.

“Right” Baekhyun says quietly before grabbing them from the stand and putting them under the glasses. 

Kyungsoo expects Baekhyun to sit in the seat across from Kyungsoo but instead, he walks right over to him and squishes himself into the love seat. He has to wrap his arm around Kyungsoo to sit comfortably but Kyungsoo suspects that was part of the plan. 

“What were we talking about?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Just about Kyungsoo’s education.” Baekhyun’s dad answers. 

“It’s cool, right? Restaurants and stuff” Baekhyun adds clearly not knowing what he’s talking about “he’s gonna have a Michelin five-star restaurant one day.”

“Ha uh I’d like to get a Michelin star but I’m just focused on becoming a chef and running a restaurant” Kyungsoo clarifies, he doesn’t feel super comfortable with Baekhyun hyping him up like that. 

“So when did Kyungsoo move in?” Baekhyun’s mom asks. 

“Five months ago” Kyungsoo answers honestly. 

“Wow, five months are you’re still together” Baekhyun’s dad smiles “that’s a little surprising.”

“Baekhyun has his quirks but he’s nice to live with. I’ve really enjoyed it.” Kyungsoo lies this time, but he is good at lying. So good that Baekhyun looks like he’s a little touched by what Kyungsoo said. Not that he should be. “I still love him just as much as before we started living together, maybe a little more.” 

“Wow sounds like it’s pretty serious” Baekhyun’s mom laughs lightly. 

“It is” Baekhyun says seriously. 

“And yet you only told us about him 3 months ago” Baekhyun’s mom sighs “and you never once invited us to meet him, we had to invite ourselves over when we knew you couldn’t get out of it.” 

Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun tense beside him and for good reason. 3 months? 

“Well you guys are always busy and Kyungsoo’s not good with people so I didn’t want to pressure him” Baekhyun answers. 

“He seems very good with people” Baekhyun’s dad points out. 

“Baekhyun’s right, I’m not usually good with strangers but he’s told me so much about you two that I feel comfortable” Kyungsoo says putting on a smile “it is a little nerve-racking to meet your boyfriend’s parents though.” 

“You hide it really well” Baekhyun’s dad smiles. 

“Thank you” Kyungsoo smiles back.

“Well, that’s good enough right?” Baekhyun asks “you’ve met Kyungsoo, you can see we’re happy and everything’s good here so I’m sure you have better things to do.” 

“Baekhyun” Kyungsoo whispers to his roommate “don’t be rude.” 

“Baekhyun’s right, we were just popping by, we should get going.” Baekhyun’s mom answers “it was really nice to meet you Kyungsoo.”

“It was nice meeting you too” Kyungsoo says, getting up off the couch. 

“We should do this again sometime when we all have time” Baekhyun’s dad says standing up “We’ll organize it with Baekhyun.”

“Yup I will do that when I can” Baekhyun nods before ushering his parents to the front door “Great seeing you guys, bye.”

“Goodbye Baekhyun” Baekhyun’s mom laughs. 

His parents leave the apartment and Baekhyun locks the door. Baekhyun sighs once he knows they’re out of earshot. 

“Thanks, for-” Baekhyun starts. 

“What the hell was that Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo bursts out in anger “Three fucking months? What did you drag me into!”

“Listen, they were never supposed to come over ok?” Baekhyun answers “I’m very good at avoiding their visits.”

“You better be because they want to meet again! I’m not doing this again! You need to grow up and tell your parents the truth because this is just ridiculous” Kyungsoo yells “Are we going to get fake married in a year? When does it end!”

“No, you’re going to go off to culinary school and we’ll have a long-distance relationship till you’re done” Baekhyun smiles “I’ve thought this through ok, the only reason this happened is cause they cornered me but it won’t happen again.”

“I would ask why you even have to pretend to have a boyfriend but I don’t even care enough” Kyungsoo hisses “Just leave me out of this from now on.”

“It’s just a one-time thing I swear” Baekhyun says seriously. 

“Good” Kyungsoo grumbles “I’m going to my room, don’t bother me.”

“But what about supper?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Starve!” Kyungsoo yells walking to his room.


	2. Getting Paid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two first chapters are kinda longer than I was predicting so they might get shorter after this idk.

“Kyungsoo are you ok?” Jongdae asks as Kyungsoo accidentally ruins the design on the latte he was making. 

“Yeah I just didn’t get much sleep... this week” Kyungsoo sighs before going to make a new latte. 

“Why not?” Jongdae asks. 

“Boys, where’s the latte for table one?” Minseok, the café owner, asks, walking up to them. 

“Sorry I messed it up, I’m making another” Kyungsoo answers attempting to pour the foam in properly this time. 

“That’s not like you” Minseok says with mild concern “Are you feeling ok?”

“Why does everyone have to ask” Kyungsoo mumbles. 

“What was that?” Minseok asks. 

“I have an econ-stats midterm on Friday, even though we’ve only had 3 weeks of class. So I’ve been studying a lot cause I don’t get it and then Baekhyun’s been... well let’s just say he’s making a lot of noise when I’m actually trying to get some sleep.” Kyungsoo says finishing the simple heart in the latte, he doesn’t trust himself to make anything more complicated “The latte is ready.”

“Baekhyun? I thought you were moving out” Minseok says, picking up the cup. 

“Not in this economy, I’m not” Kyungsoo sighs “I’m still looking.”

“Well for today, take the day off. You clearly need a nap... or a 14-hour deep sleep” Minseok smiles “Jongdae and I can handle this place. I'll call Junmyeon in if I have to.”

“Minseok is right, go sleep Kyungsoo” Jongdae smiles “Plus if you’re tired you won’t be able to go to the cooking thing with me tomorrow and I’m super excited about it.”

“Yeah alright” Kyungsoo smiles back at his co-workers “I’ll go home but I’m gonna need to steal a sandwich.”

“Deal” Minseok laughs

Kyungsoo decides to take Minseok’s advice, once he gets back to his place he’ll just crash until tomorrow morning before the cooking thing which should give him about 13 hours of sleep. He can hear Baekhyun laughing inside the apartment and Kyungsoo prays he’s just watching a comedy or something. He opens it and luckily, the TV is on and Baekhyun is alone. 

“Kyungsoo? You’re back early” Baekhyun says leaning over the couch to see Kyungsoo at the door “Did you-”

“Sandwich” Kyungsoo answers, already knowing Baekhyun’s question “Now don’t make any more sound. I need to sleep. For once this week.”

Kyungsoo walks up to Baekhyun and throws the sandwich in the brown paper bag at Baekhyun. 

“TV off, got it?” Kyungsoo says raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah alright guess this is my fault anyway” Baekhyun agrees “Although Yixing-”

“I don’t want details and I’m pretty sure you agreed not to make a sound” Kyungsoo says in a way that seems more like a threat than an observation. 

Baekhyun smiles and makes a zipper motion over his mouth. 

“Thanks” Kyungsoo says before walking into his room. 

Once he’s ready for bed he slips under the covers and falls asleep very quickly to the peaceful silence in the apartment. A sleep that, to Kyungsoo, lasts about 5 minutes. In actuality, he wakes up in the morning when his alarm goes off but Kyungsoo could have sworn he just went to sleep. Maybe that’s just what happens when you don’t sleep much the whole week and then crash. In any case, Kyungsoo feels well-rested and is ready to cook with his best friend. 

Kyungsoo gets dressed and heads to the address Jongdae sent him. Once he arrives he doesn’t find Jongdae in the lobby but the class is starting soon so Kyungsoo enters the class. It’s a large room with two rows of cooking stations with one at the front of the class in the middle of the two rows. It looks a lot like a high school classroom but with stoves and counters instead of desks. It looks like each station is to be shared with a partner so Kyungsoo decides to claim one for him and Jongdae. 

Kyungsoo pulls out his phone to see if Jongdae texted him and sure enough he gets a text saying he’ll be a little late. Figures. 

“Hey! Kyungsoo right?” A voice says to Kyungsoo’s right. 

He looks over and up at the tall man. What was his name? Something Yeol? The tall coffee dude. Kyungsoo just nods in response to the question.

“It’s funny how we’re both here huh?” Tall coffee dude smiles “Wanna be partners?”

“Well-” Kyungsoo starts before Jongdae walks into the room. 

Jongdae looks over at Tall coffee dude before smiling and winking at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo frowns briefly before seeing his friend greet someone else and stay at their station. 

“Sure, we can share the station” Kyungsoo smiles, looking up at Tall coffee dude. He really needs to remember his name. 

“Alright class, today we’ll be making chicken udon. There are many ways to do that, I’m only teaching one way but I encourage you to experiment with other udon recipes when you leave class.” The teacher addresses the class. 

“Udon’s fun” Kyungsoo says with a small smile. 

“The first step is rather simple. Put the cast iron pan on the stove and turn on the stovetop to medium.” The chef instructs. 

“Easy enough” Tall coffee guy laughs before turning the stovetop dial to the middle setting. 

“The pan goes on first” Kyungsoo teases before putting the pan on. 

“Right yeah” Tall coffee guy says “I tend to cook kinda... well my mom says it’s messy cooking.”

“As long as you don’t burn anything, nothing wrong with that.” Kyungsoo smiles “Cooking is for fun right?”

Kyungsoo does like cooking for fun but he does also take procedures very seriously. He has to if he wants to be a chef. However, this is just a class for fun and bonding with Jongdae, or Tall coffee guy now. 

“Now add one tablespoon of sesame seed oil and one tablespoon of olive oil” The chef instructs. 

Kyungsoo adds the olive oil and Tall coffee guy adds the sesame. Kyungsoo uses a spatula to mix it around a bit and fully coat the bottom of the pan. 

“Great now while that heats up, chop some garlic, one or two cloves should be good, and throw it in when you’re done. You can mince it as fine as you want, it’s really up to you and the recipe is forgiving so don’t worry about it too much” The chef smiles at the class. 

Tall coffee guy grabs a knife and peels the garlic clove and starts chopping. Kyungsoo cringes a little at his technique but Tall coffee guy seems to be concentrating on it so Kyungsoo has to get his attention. 

“Uh Yeol” Kyungsoo says a little awkwardly “You might want to try curling your knuckles a bit and just rocking the knife.” 

“Yeol?” Tall coffee guy asks as he stops chopping and looks at Kyungsoo with a smile. 

“It’s a nickname” Kyungsoo defends. 

“I like it” Yeol answers with an even brighter smile “could you show me what you mean? For the garlic cutting.” 

“Sure” Kyungsoo smiles. 

Kyungsoo steps over to where Yeol is standing and picks up the knife. He easily and quickly chops up the garlic before throwing it in the pan. 

“Wow that was so cool” Yeol says with a huge smile. 

“Yeah takes some practice” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Let that garlic brown a bit but don’t let it burn! Remember browning creates flavour!” The chef says enthusiastically. 

“Mailliard reaction between amino acids and reducing sugars” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself. 

“What?” Yeol asks. 

“Huh? Oh nothing.” Kyungsoo dismisses. 

“Here’s where working in teams will come in handy. I want you guys to start boiling a pot of water as well as measure out one cup of broth, a third cup of soy sauce, and a quarter cup of hoisin sauce.” The chef starts “When the water is boiling add two udon packets and boil them for two minutes. This is fresh udon, it cooks fast but don’t worry about it getting soggy if you cook it longer, it won’t do that unless you cook it for a very long time. Also once the garlic is browned, add in the cooked chicken breast pieces, you might want to chop them up smaller but that is up to you. After that’s cooked for a bit go ahead and add all the liquids.”

“Wow, that's a lot of steps” Yeol says. 

“Eh it’s not so bad, you handle the noodles and I’ll focus on the sauce?” Kyungsoo suggests. 

“Sure yeah” Yeol nods. 

Kyungsoo easily follows the instructions from the chef, he adds the chicken and measures out the three components of the sauce. He adds them in and stirs the pan. 

“Once the udon is done, drain it and add it to the pan. You can also add a tablespoon of sriracha if you want. Keep stirring the pan until the sauce thickens and then you’re done! Plate it and enjoy!”

“That was simple” Yeol smiles. 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo nods. 

Kyungsoo and Yeol finish cooking the udon rather quickly and Kyungsoo plates the udon. It’s difficult to get the udon out of the pan without making the dishes messy with the dark sauce but he manages.

“You’re really good at that” Yeol says, impressed at the elegant plating. 

“Yeah I kind of have a lot of experience” Kyungsoo says shyly. 

“I didn’t know you served udon at the cafe” Yeol smiles before taking a bite of the udon “Oh my God this is great.”

“Yeah it is, the fresh noodles are really chewy” Kyungsoo smiles thoroughly enjoying the flavour profile along with the pleasant texture “And we don’t serve udon at the café but I’m studying food and stuff.”

“Really? What are you doing here then? This class is for beginners.” Yeol says a little surprised. 

“Well my friend, Jongdae my co-worker, invited me so we could do it together” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Wait did I steal his spot? I’m so sorry! Why didn’t you tell me?” Yeol panics. 

“Oh don’t worry about it” Kyungsoo dismisses looking away from Yeol “He was late and he found a different friend so.”

“Are you sure?” Yeol asks cutely. 

“Yeah, it was fun cooking with you anyway” Kyungsoo smiles a little. 

“Oh” Yeol blushes. 

~=+•+=~

Kyungsoo groans at the problem in front of him. He knows economic statistics are probably useful to someone but Kyungsoo hates math. Not all math, basic math is very useful but this? This math makes him want to rethink his whole career path. He just wants to skip this part and start learning how to cook complicated dishes but no. For now, he’s stuck with binomial distributions and linear functions of random variables? His head hurts. 

Kyungsoo looks up from his homework when he hears his bedroom door rattle. 

“Technically this isn’t the bathroom door so...” Baekhyun smiles, popping his head in Kyungsoo’s room. 

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo sighs even though he’s kind of relieved to be taking a break. 

“Right, well reading week is soon” Baekhyun says, stepping into the room. 

“Yeah I know that’s why I have so many midterms and projects coming up” Kyungsoo grumbles “Don’t you?”

“Yeah, but the point of reading week is to finally take time off!” Baekhyun smiles as he leans on Kyungsoo’s desk “So how about you join me on a little trip somewhere warm?”

“Sorry didn’t hear you right. Can you repeat that?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“No, you did. It’ll be fun, warm water and sun! Completely free I’ll pay for your ticket and everything” Baekhyun says enthusiastically. 

“But I don’t want to go on a trip with you?” Kyungsoo asks, a little confused about why Baekhyun would even invite him. 

“Oh come on please!” Baekhyun begs. 

“Ok, why are you actually asking me to go?” Kyungsoo deadpans. 

“Alright fine” Baekhyun sighs like a little kid “My family is doing this family reunion thing that week and well I sorta have to bring my boyfriend.”

“You agreed that was a one-time thing” Kyungsoo laughs “there’s no way I’m doing it again and not for a whole week.” 

“We leave Friday and come back the next Sunday so it’s more like ten days” Baekhyun corrects. 

“That’s worse and I’m not doing it. Forget about it.” Kyungsoo shakes his head “Just tell them I’m sick or something.”

“I’ll do the dishes from now on” Baekhyun says, attempting to bribe him into agreeing. 

“I’m not doing it at all Baekhyun” Kyungsoo just laughs “There’s no chore you could do to get me on that trip.”

“What about money?” Baekhyun tries before noticing the subtle change in Kyungsoo’s expression. 

“What do you expect me to be some sort of escort?” Kyungsoo jokes. 

“Paid actor” Baekhyun answers “you could put it on your resume, I’ll give you a great review for future employers.” 

“I don’t need resume padding” Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“2000 dollars” Baekhyun states before Kyungsoo’s eyes bulge “that’s on top of me paying for your whole trip.” 

“Food and drinks?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“That’s actually covered by the place we’re staying at but yeah, food and drinks are free too” Baekhyun nods. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this again” Kyungsoo mumbles. 

“But you are doing it right?” Baekhyun says as a smile starts to spread across his face. 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo nods “I’ll do it.” 

“Thank you!” Baekhyun yells before leaning down awkwardly hugging a sitting Kyungsoo. 

2000 dollars almost covers the deposit fee, just one week of work after reading week and Kyungsoo should be completely ready to move out. 

Unfortunately, the next two weeks go by way quicker than Kyungsoo would have wanted. He’s dreading the trip and pretending to be Baekhyun’s boyfriend for ten days. He’s also not a huge fan of large family gatherings in general so overall he’s not going to enjoy it. He just thinks about the money and his new apartment when he needs to calm down. 

Much to Kyungsoo’s surprise, the flight isn’t that bad. Baekhyun acts like a regular human for once, maybe because they’re in public, and he just watches the inflight entertainment instead of turning Kyungsoo into his entertainment. After the plane lands Baekhyun actually doesn’t annoy Kyungsoo either because he’s focused on getting their luggage and hailing a cab. He does start talking to Kyungsoo about his family once they’re waiting for the cab though. 

“And Taehyung is the last cousin on my dad’s side, got it?” Baekhyun asks expectantly. 

“No” Kyungsoo says shaking his head “I’m not going to be able to memorize your whole family tree just because you explain it to me.” 

“Oh don’t worry we have the whole ride to the resort to memorize it and you only need to know my dad’s side. My mom’s family won’t be there.” Baekhyun smiles. 

“I’m not doing that, I know your parents that’s good enough” Kyungsoo says sternly. 

“Come on Kyungsoo, it’s important you have some information on the people you’re spending over a week with” Baekhyun pouts. 

“Nope because all I have to do is make small talk and stand beside you.” Kyungsoo answers before putting his headphones on. 

“Yeah but-” Kyungsoo doesn’t hear the rest of what Baekhyun is saying because his music is already playing.

Baekhyun frowns dramatically with his arms crossed at Kyungsoo who just laughs in response. Much to Baekhyun’s misery, they spend the rest of the taxi ride in silence. That is until they approach the resort and Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide. He was expecting a little hotel, nice looking but not... this. It’s absolutely massive with beautiful landscaping full of amazing flowers and tropical plants. The tall beige and giant room windows are spotless. Clearly, this place isn’t cheap. 

“How much was this?” Kyungsoo asks, pulling his headphones. 

“My brother paid for a lot of it.” Baekhyun admits before Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. Baekhyun offering to pay seems to make a lot more sense now “Not for the room or flight, I paid for that but the ballroom for the actual reunion and some other events...”

Kyungsoo just nods before putting his headphones back on. The resort goes out of view as the taxi passes some large trees on the way to the drop off near the front of the resort. Once the car slows down Kyungsoo starts getting a little excited. He might not have wanted to come on this trip, for obvious reasons, but he hasn’t been on a tropical vacation for a long time and this might actually be really nice. The free time he’ll have anyway. 

“Ready to check-in _ honey _ ” Baekhyun says emphasizing the pet name. 

“Sure” Kyungsoo says curtly before opening the taxi door and getting out. 

The warm air hits Kyungsoo’s face and he tries to suppress a smile, he wouldn’t want Baekhyun calling him out for it. He walks with Baekhyun to the back of the taxi to get their luggage out of the trunk. They roll up to the entrance of the resort and Kyungsoo is hit with a wave of AC. As much as Kyungsoo likes the warmer air outside, he's glad he’ll have a cool retreat when he needs it. The lobby is just as beautiful and perfect as the landscaping outside. The marble floors sparkle without even a speck of dirt, there are beautiful paintings hung on the dark wood walls and amazing pottery also decorating the lobby. Kyungsoo follows Baekhyun up to the front desk where a worker is smiling at them as they walk up. Her dark orange hair is very neatly put up in a bun which matches her black dress suit well, she looks extremely professional but also very well put together. 

“My name is Byun Baekhyun, I’m staying till next Sunday.” Baekhyun announces as they roll their luggage right to the desk. 

“Ah yes another Byun” She smiles politely “here’s your keycard, would you like another so you each have one?” 

“That would be great thanks” Kyungsoo smiles before she hands him a keycard. 

Kyungsoo isn’t that thrown off that they’re sharing a room. When Baekhyun had originally proposed it he did imply they’d have separate rooms but based on the whole boyfriends who live together thing, Kyungsoo figured they’d be sharing a room for appearance's sake. What Kyungsoo never thought would happen was them sharing a honeymoon suite but if the large king bed with red sheets and two kissing swan-shaped towels were any indication, that’s what this room was. 

“Baekhyun what the fuck is this?” Kyungsoo says before dropping his luggage on the floor. 

“It’s nice right?” Baekhyun smiles before bringing his luggage to the middle of the room “I got a pretty good deal.” 

“There’s only one bed you dumbass” Kyungsoo says fuming. “This isn’t one of your stupid jokes, I’m stuck here for more than a week.”

“You don’t seriously have a problem sharing a bed, do you?” Baekhyun asks baffled “we’ve showered together!”

“Not willingly!” Kyungsoo defends “I'd rather sleep on the floor than in a bed with you.” 

“Oh come on Soo-“ Baekhyun starts. 

“Don’t call me that” Kyungsoo quickly interrupts. 

“It’s more than big enough for us to both sleep on without being near each other” Baekhyun sighs “we can even put up a little pillow barrier if you want.” 

“Fine” Kyungsoo grumbles “but you better not touch me.”

“Let’s be real, you’d be the one crawling over to my side of the bed” Baekhyun smirks. 

“Whatever, I'm going to the pool” Kyungsoo announces before opening his suitcase to look for his swimsuit 

“Then I’m coming with you.” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Just cause we’re “dating”” Kyungsoo says using air quotes “Doesn’t mean we have to do everything together. Go talk to your family.” 

“Nah I’d rather swim.” Baekhyun says casually before Kyungsoo closes his suitcase. 

“Then I’ll stay here and read a book or something” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Ooo we could watch a movie on the TV” Baekhyun says excitedly before pointing to the TV mounted on the wall. 

“No! I just spent 4 hours on a plane with you. Leave, I don’t want to be near you.” Kyungsoo all but yells. 

“Fine, I’ll stay here. You can go to the pool but be back by 5, we’re having family dinner at a nearby restaurant and you do have to come to that.” Baekhyun says before sitting on the bed. 

“Alright fine” Kyungsoo nods. 

Kyungsoo finishes getting out his swimsuit and rash guard and uses their on-suite bathroom to get changed into them. He also grabs a towel and throws it over his shoulder. When he walks out he finds Baekhyun’s already fallen asleep on the bed, fully dressed, not even under the covers. Kyungsoo laughs a little at the sight, Baekhyun looks like a tuckered out toddler, and considering he didn’t sleep at all on their very early morning international flight, he probably is tuckered out. 

Kyungsoo sets an alarm on his phone as he walks out of their room. He sets it for 4:30, that way he should have enough time to shower before getting ready for dinner later. Hopefully, Baekhyun doesn’t also try to shower at the same time. That no picking the lock rule doesn’t just apply at home so he better not try anything. 

The pool isn’t too crowded, probably because most people are hanging out at the beach just a few hundred feet from the pool. Kyungsoo prefers the pool though, a day at the beach is good but he’s not in the mood to deal with sand getting... everywhere. 

Kyungsoo puts his towel on a nearby chair and dips his feet into the pool. It’s warm but not too warm, just perfect for the hot afternoon. 

“Oh my god!” Kyungsoo hears someone scream behind him. 

Kyungsoo turns his head to the sound and sees a very excited blond girl smiling at a guy who’s clearly about to head for the pool. 

“Can I get your autograph?” The girl asks with a smile which intrigues Kyungsoo a little. 

“Sure, do you have a pen?” The guy answers. 

Kyungsoo looks a little closer. The man seems oddly familiar and Kyungsoo wracks his mind for where he’s seen the guy before and it hits him. He’s Baekhyun’s brother. Kyungsoo’s seen him before on TV and never really saw the resemblance with Baekhyun but in person, he can see it. Baekbom looks sorta like if Baekhyun looked way more like an adult. The term baby brother really seems to apply to Baekhyun. 

Baekbom finishes signing the paper he was given and heads towards the pool. Kyungsoo looks away a little embarrassed that he was starring. 

“Hey, do I know you?” Baekbom asks from beside Kyungsoo. 

“Uh maybe” Kyungsoo answers turning his head to look at Baekbeom as he sits beside Kyungsoo “I’m Baekhyun’s boyfriend.”

“Oh yeah! Kyungsoo!” Baekbom smiles “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You have?” Kyungsoo asks, a little surprised. 

“Yeah, Baekhyun’s constantly talking about you when I call him.” Baekbom smiles widely. 

“Oh” Kyungsoo says before putting a shy smile on for appearances. 

Internally Kyungsoo is thinking hard about what Baekbom said but not in the cute, flattered way he's pretending. What reason does Baekhyun have to do all this? Kyungsoo kinda gets lying to his parents about having a boyfriend but isn’t this way too far? And why Kyungsoo? Why is he telling people all about the guy he likes to torment? 

“Wanna hang out till dinner?” Baekbom asks before getting into the pool. 

“Sure” Kyungsoo smiles, not that he had another option but hanging out with Baekhyun’s brother doesn’t seem so bad. 

Baekbom and Kyungsoo end up having a lot of fun. He’s a lot more mature than his brother and they have more than a few things in common, they both love acting and apparently, Baekbeom is quite interested in cooking as well. Baekbom also has a fun time sharing some stories about Baekhyun that Kyungsoo thoroughly enjoys and will maybe use as blackmail later, who knows. Kyungsoo barely has to act when he’s talking with Baekbom. At least he’ll have one friend here. 

When it’s closer to 4:30 Kyungsoo leaves the pool and his new friend. Once he gets to the room he realizes he didn’t bring his keycard so he knocks on the door. He waits for a while before Baekhyun finally unlocks the door. As the door opens Kyungsoo half-smiles at Baekhyun who was clearly sleeping. His hair is sticking up everywhere and he still has one eye closed and a sleepy frown. 

“Wake up sleeping beauty we have a dinner to go to soon” Kyungsoo laughs before pushing past Baekhyun. 

“Ugh fine” Baekhyun sighs before closing the door “Let’s shower.”

“I’ll go first” Kyungsoo says firmly. 

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something but then closes it and just nods. 

Kyungsoo takes a warm shower cleaning off all the pool water and leaves it feeling fresh. He changes into the clothes he picked out for dinner, his light gray fitted sweater and black jeans. He also puts his glasses back on once they stop fogging up from the humid air. Once he’s done he leaves the bathroom to face a much more awake Baekhyun. 

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Baekhyun asks eyeing Kyungsoo up and down dramatically. 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo says as a frown spread across his face. 

“You look... studious” Baekhyun comments. 

“I am studious and isn’t that a respectable look for meeting the family?” Kyungsoo says before putting his swimsuit in a plastic bag so he can properly wash it later. 

“It’s a casual dinner, just throw on a black t-shirt. I know you packed at least one” Baekhyun says in an almost judgemental tone. 

“Fine, if you care that much I will” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“And wear your contacts, it’ll look better with that outfit” Baekhyun adds “I’ll be in the shower so feel free to change, I won’t look. Not that it’s anything I haven’t seen before.” 

“Again, against my will” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as Baekhyun walks into the bathroom. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t mind wearing a black t-shirt and he was going to wear contacts anyway. He doesn’t like that he’s doing what Baekhyun told him to do but he also doesn’t want to stick out if it’s casual like Baekhyun said. 

Kyungsoo gets changed and after a little while, Baekhyun leaves the bathroom dressed in a simple white graphic t and black shorts. If Baekhyun is wrong about dinner and they stick out at least they both will. 

“I thought you agreed to wear contacts” Baekhyun says, frowning at Kyungsoo’s glasses. 

“I need a mirror to put them in” Kyungsoo scoffs before walking into the bathroom. 

“Oh” Baekhyun says softly. 

Once they’re both dressed and ready they leave their hotel room and walk to the restaurant. According to Baekhyun, it’s not too far from the resort and Kyungsoo isn’t complaining. The weather is much nicer than it is back home and the beautiful sunset makes for a wonderful walk. Almost makes up for the fact he’s going to have to pretend to be in love with Baekhyun in a couple of minutes. 

They walk up to a rather plain family-style restaurant. Kyungsoo was expecting something a little more tropical but this looks just like the chain restaurants they have back home. Once they walk in they walk up to the podium where a waiter is standing. If the waiter is wearing black pants and a white polo, Kyungsoo is most certainly not underdressed. 

“We have a reservation” Baekhyun says to the waiter “the Byun family.”

“Oh of course, some of your party is already here” the waiter smiles at the couple before walking out from behind the podium “right this way.” 

Kyungsoo knew this was a family reunion but the large table still shocks him. From the looks of it there will be at least 30 people dining with them. It looks like the restaurant just pushed all their tables from this side of the restaurant together. Which conveniently creates a large open space where people are having conversations. No one has sat down yet, probably because they’re waiting for everyone to arrive. As they walk towards the group of people Kyungsoo scans the crowd for a familiar face. 

“Who are you looking for?” Baekhyun asks quietly. 

“Your brother” Kyungsoo answers quickly. 

“My brother? Why-“ Baekhyun starts. 

“Baekhyun!” A female voice calls out, Kyungsoo looks over and notices it’s Baekhyun’s mom. 

“Hi mom” Baekhyun says, sounding a little irritated as he walks towards her. 

Baekhyun’s mom runs up to the couple and smiles. 

“Nice to see you again Kyungsoo” His mom says, addressing Kyungsoo “I’m glad you could come with us! You’re part of the family after all, right?” 

Kyungsoo tries not to freak out too much at her comment. Part of the family? Does she think Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are engaged? Kyungsoo will have to talk to Baekhyun after this. 

“Yeah of course” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Baekhyun?” Baekhyun’s mom asks seeing Baekhyun’s eyes focused somewhere to the left of the room. 

“Yes?” Baekhyun says turning his attention to his mom before quickly looking back at the left-hand side of the room “if you don’t mind, there’s someone I’d really like to catch up with.”

Kyungsoo eyes Baekhyun suspiciously, his glaring doesn’t really scream “friendly” more like he’s trying to avoid someone. 

“Oh sure” Baekhyun’s mom nods. 

Kyungsoo smiles at Baekhyun’s mom ready to continue the conversation as Baekhyun walks further right, again suspicious, but then Baekhyun comes right back and pulls Kyungsoo along with him. 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo whispers angrily. 

“Nothing” Baekhyun answers innocently “wanted to... talk to-“ 

Baekhyun cuts himself off as he stands up on his tippy toes to see over the crowd. 

“Someone” Baekhyun finishes his thought. 

“That’s the most obvious bullshit I’ve seen in a while but honestly I don’t care” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks, clearly he’s still distracted. 

“Nothing” Kyungsoo sighs “let’s just take a seat, people are starting to sit.”

“Yes, let’s sit... here beside Taehyung” Baekhyun says pulling Kyungsoo to the very end of the table on the right. 

Kyungsoo would make a point of pulling his arm out of Baekhyun’s grip but they’re in public so he just plays along and sits down beside Baekhyun, across from a young man Kyungsoo can only assume is Taehyung. 

“Hey cuz” Taehyung smiles with the same rectangular smile Baekhyun has, Kyungsoo can certainly see the similarity “you brought a... friend?”

“Boyfriend” Baekhyun corrects, so clearly they aren't "engaged" then “Taehyung, this is Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo this is my cousin Taehyung.” 

“Nice to meet you” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“I’m glad you finally found someone after-“ Taehyung starts. 

“Yeah, it’s really great. I’m so happy to have him” Baekhyun answers with a large smile. 

“What should we get?” Kyungsoo says looking up from his menu. 

“You’re the chef, shouldn’t you be making recommendations?” Baekhyun smiles at Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo almost frowns back at him before he corrects his behaviour. He’s not used to Baekhyun being genuinely nice to him. He’s usually just trying to get something, technically he’s trying to prove they’re in love to his family but it still feels weird to have Baekhyun’s genuine smile pointed at him. 

“I’m not a chef yet” Kyungsoo answers, faking a bit of flirtatious shyness. 

“Well, I don’t even know what half the things on the menu are” Baekhyun laughs. 

“You don’t know what steak is?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Ok no I know what that is” Baekhyun laughs “I mean like, chorizo risotto, what is that and why isn’t there a picture?” 

“Risotto sounds like rice, so probably some kind of fried rice” Taehyung answers, reading the menu “I love fried rice.”

“It is rice-based but it’s not fried” Kyungsoo corrects trying not to sound condescending before turning to Baekhyun “it’s spicy, you wouldn’t like it.”

“I like spicy things” Baekhyun frowns. 

“You pretend to like spicy things” Kyungsoo laughs “and you wouldn’t like this trust me.”

“Fine, I’ll get steak and you get the risotto. I’ll try it and if I like it, we switch.” Baekhyun offers. 

“Why would I do that?” Kyungsoo questions playfully. 

“Because you love me?” Baekhyun says seriously “and you love steak.”

“I do love steak, but I won’t get to have it because you won’t like the risotto” Kyungsoo teases. 

“You love me” Baekhyun pouts “Tell me you love me.” 

“I love you Baekhyun” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

Even though he’s acting it still feels weird to say he loves Baekhyun. It just doesn’t sit right with him and makes him fidget in his seat a little. 

After some more idle chitchat with the people sitting around them, the orders are taken and then delivered. Along with the food, quite a few wine bottles were placed on the table, courtesy of Baekbeom and Kyungsoo is more than happy to drink some. He might not be a sommelier but tasting wine does interest him. Also, alcohol might be a decent way of coping with how flirty and playful Baekhyun is being. 

“Great, now I try the risotto” Baekhyun says as the plate lands in front of Kyungsoo. 

“Go ahead” Kyungsoo offers but Baekhyun just opens his mouth.

Kyungsoo fights an eye roll very hard before feeding some of the creamy rice and sausage to Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s reaction is immediate and it doesn’t take a genius to see that he doesn’t like it. His face even starts turning red. It's not even that spicy but Baekhyun doesn’t handle Mexican spices well. 

“It’s great” Baekhyun says before coughing “I love it.” 

“Even I can tell you didn’t like that” Taehyung laughs. 

“You can never lie to me Baekhyun” Kyungsoo laughs before turning his head to face Baekhyun “I know you too well.”

“That’s true” Baekhyun says while looking deep into Kyungsoo’s eyes “I can’t lie to you.” 

Kyungsoo takes a large sip of wine after that. He never realized Baekhyun being nice to him would make him feel worse than Baekhyun tormenting him. There’s something just too foreign and uncomfortable about it. Baekhyun seems to have the same feeling because he also drinks his entire glass of wine before pouring more. Kyungsoo knows his alcohol tolerance well enough to know he’ll probably have to deal with a drunk Baekhyun soon. 

“So when did you two meet?” Taehyung asks, looking up from his pasta. 

“First year of university” Baekhyun answers quickly “I made the horrible mistake of taking intro to marketing as an elective. I was garbage at it, partially because it’s boring and I hated it, but also a bit because I was distracted by a certain boy in the class.”

Kyungsoo pauses for a moment to replay what Baekhyun said in his mind. Baekhyun took intro to marketing first year too? How did Kyungsoo not know about this? Kyungsoo never told him he took it so either this is a huge coincidence or Baekhyun’s telling the truth and they both took that course in first year. 

“I wasn’t trying to be distracting” Kyungsoo half-smiles, looking at his glass of wine before drinking some more. 

“Oh come on! You were always running your hand through your hair, which is so hot by the way, and you answered all the profs' questions with your deep voice” Baekhyun teases. 

“That’s just the sound of my voice” Kyungsoo defends feeling a little awkward about this story. He jams some food in his mouth to stop himself from reacting. 

“I know” Baekhyun laughs “I’m used to it now but at the time- and so anyway, I got up the courage to talk to him. Right after class I ran over to his desk, blocked him from leaving and I asked him-“ 

“If I wanted to go to the new pub with you” Kyungsoo says as he remembers. 

Kyungsoo never realized that was Baekhyun. In retrospect, it makes perfect sense but it was a 2-minute interaction almost 3 years ago. Kyungsoo thought the first time they met was the day he moved in. As much as it should weird him out that Baekhyun once asked him out, it doesn’t. Baekhyun is interested in everyone and anyone. If he didn’t know Kyungsoo well and all he heard was a deep voice, it makes perfect sense. 

“Exactly!” Baekhyun smiles widely “and he said thanks but no. After that, I didn't quite let go of my feelings for him but it wasn’t until almost a year ago that we actually got together for our first date.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize you guys had so much history” Taehyung says with a smile “I thought this was a really recent thing.”

“Why-“ Kyungsoo starts but Baekhyun shoved some steak in his mouth. 

“It’s only fair, I stole a bite of your food” Baekhyun smiles at him. 

There’s a certain look in Baekhyun’s eyes that Kyungsoo recognizes clearly. He’s already drunk, or at least very tipsy. 

“You should have eaten more before drinking the wine. We didn’t eat much on the plane.” Kyungsoo points out. 

“Mmm true” Baekhyun nods before putting a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh beneath the table “You’re always looking out for me.”

“Someone has to do it” Kyungsoo laughs. 

Kyungsoo removes Baekhyun’s hand carefully in a way that wouldn’t look suspicious to anyone looking at them. 

“It took me a while to get Kyungsoo to finally agree to go out with me” Baekhyun says to Taehyung. He doesn’t sound sober at all, confirming Kyungsoo’s assumption. “He’s not flirty and I think he just thought I was annoying but after a while, I was able to prove I wasn’t just annoying.”

“You were annoying though” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Yes, but I’m also very sweet and thoughtful” Baekhyun says before leaning closer to Kyungsoo “Which is why I got him to agree.” 

“You two seem to be a great match” Taehyung smiles “You’re like best friends! I mean... well I just mean you guys seem to get along super well like best friends.” 

“Kiss me” Baekhyun whispers in Kyungsoo’s ear. 

Kyungsoo has to summon all the power in his body not to cringe at what Baekhyun says. Instead, he just fakes a smile and whispers back. 

“Not if you were the last person on earth” Kyungsoo says with a fake giggle. 

Kyungsoo pulls away and has another bite of his food. He’s almost able to appreciate the different flavours of the dish properly before he feels Baekhyun wrap an arm around his waist and lean his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“Please we need to sell this” Baekhyun whispers. 

“I’m not kissing you” Kyungsoo whispers back “think of something else.” 

“Kyungsoo and I need to get back to our room” Baekhyun announces loud enough for half of the table to hear them. 

“Sorry, Baekhyun’s had a little too much to drink.” Kyungsoo covers standing up and helping Baekhyun up “I’ll take care of him.” 

Truthfully, Kyungsoo is feeling the influence of the alcohol as well but they’ll be walking back anyway so it’s not important. Kyungsoo apologizes once again before they excuse themselves. Baekhyun stumbles a bit as they walk away from the table and Kyungsoo wonders if he’s playing it up. The answer is quickly answered once they leave the restaurant. 

“C-can we just sit, everything’s spinning” Baekhyun slurs. 

“We’re in the middle of a parking lot, where are you going to sit?” Kyungsoo asks. 

Baekhyun responds by ungracefully plopping on the ground. 

“Better” Baekhyun smiles before looking up at the night sky “aw pretty twinkling stars.”

“They aren’t twinkling” Kyungsoo says looking up at the sky. The stars might not be twinkling but they are beautiful. There are so many more than they see in the big city. Reminds Kyungsoo of when he’d visit his uncle's farm, probably because this is a relatively small island, there isn’t much light pollution. 

“Let’s go to bed” Baekhyun says before smirking “together.” 

“You touch me and I’ll cut off whatever touched me” Kyungsoo says angrily, looking at the drunk man on the ground. 

“What if I touch you with my head? You’ll cut my head off?” Baekhyun questions. 

“Yes” Kyungsoo answers quickly before walking over to Baekhyun “now get up!”

“I don’t want to walk, drive me home!” Baekhyun complains and wiggles as Kyungsoo tries to pull him up.

“We don’t have a car” Kyungsoo answers “even if we did, I’ve been drinking too.”

“You’re a shitty date then” Baekhyun pouts as he finally stands up. 

“I’m not your date” Kyungsoo frowns deeply as he pulls Baekhyun to the sidewalk. 

“Shhh Kyungsoo” Baekhyun shushes “You can’t say that, what if someone hears?”

“No one is here” Kyungsoo deadpans while pulling Baekhyun along “now shut up, I’m tired of your voice.” 

“I like talking” Baekhyun whines as he continues to stumble, trailing behind Kyungsoo. 

“I know” Kyungsoo laughs “that’s why I told you to shut up.”

“Fine I’ll stop talking but you’ll regret it” Baekhyun says stubbornly. 

Kyungsoo did not regret it. Throughout their whole walk back to their hotel room Baekhyun stayed completely silent and Kyungsoo couldn’t be happier. They finally reach the hotel room and Kyungsoo realizes he didn’t bring his key. 

“Give me the key.” Kyungsoo says to Baekhyun who just pouts and makes a zipper motion over his mouth “just cause you can’t talk doesn’t mean you can’t give me the key.” 

Baekhyun just crosses his arms in response. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and checks Baekhyun’s back pockets for the keycard. Baekhyun squirms but he pulls the card out. 

“You assaulted me!” Baekhyun exclaims. 

“I thought you weren’t talking” Kyungsoo teases. 

“That was before you touched my ass!” Baekhyun says acting scandalized. 

An old couple looks at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo with a worried look. 

“We’re dating!” Kyungsoo lies to the couple to avoid having the police called. 

“Let’s go in our room honey” Baekhyun purrs, Kyungsoo just hopes he’s putting on an act for the couple looking at them. 

Kyungsoo unlocks the door and walks in. He walks straight into the bathroom and grabs the little cup beside the toothbrush holder. He fills it with water and walks back into the main room to hand it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun is already stretched out starfish style on their huge bed. 

“Drink this” Kyungsoo says, catching Baekhyun’s attention “I need to talk to you but you need to sober up.”

“You drank too” Baekhyun points out before taking the water. 

“I’m sober enough for this” Kyungsoo argues. 

“Water gone” Baekhyun says, handing the empty glass back to Kyungsoo. 

“Are you ready to talk?” Kyungsoo asks seriously. 

“Sure” Baekhyun says, not looking particularly happy about it. 

“We had a deal, I would pretend to be your boyfriend for your family. I never agreed to being touched or kissing you!” Kyungsoo says quickly, feeling his anger surface. 

“Taehyung called us best friends” Baekhyun answers as if it’s an explanation. 

“So? He clearly knows we’re dating!” Kyungsoo answers, forgetting to add quotation marks around it. 

“Yeah but-“ Baekhyun starts. 

“No” Kyungsoo cuts him off “Let’s make one thing clear, you will not be touching my thigh again. You can hold my hand sometimes and maybe wrap your arm around my shoulder but that is it!” 

“Kyungsoo, this is really important to me. I need to sell it.” Baekhyun explains “if anyone figures out we're not dating, I’m fucked.” 

“They aren’t going to!” Kyungsoo yells in frustration “No one spends their time thinking about whether people are actually dating! That would be insane! I don’t think this is about them finding out weren’t not dating at all.” 

“Right” Baekhyun laughs “then what would it be about?”

“You have a crush on me” Kyungsoo answers “but I’m not here to be your boyfriend, I’m here to act in front of some people. Know the difference. You can’t buy me.”

“Fuck Kyungsoo! You seriously think that? I don’t want to buy you! I don’t want a relationship, I’m very happy with my bachelor life” Baekhyun exclaims “I just want a fake boyfriend, nothing more.”

“You asked me out in first year” Kyungsoo says, crossing his arms “how am I supposed to know you don’t still like me?” 

“I don’t like you! Yeah like three years ago I thought you were cute but that was three years ago! I have not been pining after you this whole time.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes “I didn’t think this would be an issue, you know what I’m like!” 

“The way you were acting was suspicious” Kyungsoo repeats “and don’t say it’s because the fake boyfriend thing is important to you. Why the hell is it so important to you anyway? Who cares if you have a boyfriend or not?” 

“I don’t need to explain myself to you!” Baekhyun argues. 

“Yeah, you kind of do” Kyungsoo laughs “I didn’t care before but now this whole thing seems way weirder. Tell me why.”

“Because I went through a messy breakup and my family won’t let me live it down” Baekhyun says quietly “and that’s all I’m telling you.” 

“That doesn’t sound like them-“ Kyungsoo starts. 

“You don’t know them” Baekhyun answers “Just trust me. I need this.” 

“Fine whatever” Kyungsoo answers “let’s just set up the pillow barrier and go to sleep.”

“Yeah alright” Baekhyun agrees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That udon recipe is real, it's the one I make all the time. Very tasty.


	3. Something Blooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied this one is long too. Also mini warning this is the chapter with mild biphobia and a discussion about internalized homophobia (not the of the character though)

It would seem as though Baekhyun listened to Kyungsoo because, after the first night, he stopped being so touchy with Kyungsoo. Things start to play out the way Kyungsoo thought they would. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun show up to the reunion events together but spend most of the day alone. It’s kind of nice? They aren't fighting as much since all their interactions at the events are fake and they don’t step on each other's toes when they get back to their room. They talk a bit when they’re alone but Kyungsoo actually ends up spending more with Baekbeom. He really is his only friend here so he cherishes the time they spend together. Baekhyun on the other hand doesn’t seem too thrilled about their friendship. He's clearly jealous but Kyungsoo’s not sure what the exact reason is. It could be because Baekhyun lied and does like Kyungsoo. Or it could be because Kyungsoo has a better relationship with his brother than he seems to. Even though Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun calls Baekbeom rather regularly, he hasn’t seen him interact with him once in this entire trip. It’s another in a long list of weird behaviours Baekhyun has. 

“We’re having breakfast with the family” Baekhyun says as Kyungsoo walks out of the bathroom. 

“Can’t I have breakfast in peace?” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“You think I want to talk to them at this hour? They’re going to ask me about school again” Baekhyun whines before putting on his shoes. 

“And you’ll say the usual lie about studying hard?” Kyungsoo teases before getting ready to leave. 

“I study enough alright?” Baekhyun laughs before opening the door “breakfast is in the usual place. We just booked the whole dining hall so it will only be the reunion there.” 

“How many people are going to be there?” Kyungsoo asks, already dreading the interaction. 

“All of them. A couple more people just checked in last night so probably around 50” Baekhyun answers before calling the elevator. 

“God” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

When they get to the dining hall, Kyungsoo looks around the room for what food they’re serving. Looks like it’s western breakfast style but there’s a lot more than that. Lots of fruit and other tasty things. Predictably, Baekhyun looks around the hall, the way he does every time they walk into a reunion thing. It doesn’t even phase Kyungsoo at this point. 

“Come on, let's get some toast” Baekhyun says before pulling Kyungsoo towards that table. 

“Yeah, toast works” Kyungsoo nods before following Baekhyun. 

Once they get to the table they both grab a plate and start putting food on it. Baekhyun grabs toast, some eggs, a yogurt container, and seems satisfied. Kyungsoo loads up with some fruit and toast with jam. He’ll probably come back but it’s a good start. 

“Baekhyun?” An old-sounding male voice says catching but Baekhyun and Kyungsoo attention. 

The man looks like he’s in his late 50s. He has balding dark gray hair and some oval black glasses. He’s wearing a red and white checkered shirt tucked into his black dress pants. He looks like a classic grandpa but he doesn’t quite look old enough for that. 

“Uncle!” Baekhyun exclaims sounding a little unsure of himself “did you just arrive?”

“Yeah, my flight was last night” Baekhyun’s uncle answers “so who’s this?”

“This is Kyungsoo” Baekhyun answers “he’s my- we live together.”

Kyungsoo looks over at Baekhyun completely surprised at the introduction. He lets himself react because if he were really Baekhyun’s boyfriend he'd be pretty upset with that presentation. What is going on? 

“So you brought him here?” Baekhyun’s uncle asks. 

“He’s my brother’s friend as well” Baekhyun answers, still looking rather stiff. 

“Ah I see” his uncle smiles widely “well great to meet you, what was it? Kyunggoo? I’m Taeho.”

“Kyungsoo” Kyungsoo corrects before smiling “and it’s nice to meet you too Taeho.” 

“So how’s school?” Taeho asks turning back to Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo smiles a little at the bland question. He starts eating the food off his plate as Baekhyun answers all the dull questions his uncle asks. Oddly enough he doesn’t ask Kyungsoo anything. Although, he doesn’t know Kyungsoo is supposedly Baekhyun’s boyfriend so that might be why. 

“Baekhyun! Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun’s mom interrupts the conversation “oh hello Taeho, I didn’t know you were here yet!” 

Kyungsoo has never seen Baekhyun look happy to see his mom but his face is unmistakably happy. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why Baekhyun seems to dislike his uncle so much. He’s a little boring but he’s a nice guy. 

“So you’ve met Baekhyun’s boyfriend finally?” Baekhyun’s mom smiles. 

“Boyfriend?” Taeho asks. 

Baekhyun chews his lip and closes his eyes in defeat before pulling on the fakest smile Kyungsoo has ever seen him have. 

“Yes, he is my... boyfriend.” Baekhyun says slowly. 

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Baekhyun’s mom asks. 

“I’m out of bacon mom, could you get me some more? Some for Kyungsoo as well?” Baekhyun says handing his plate to his mom as a clear signal to ask her to leave. Kyungsoo expected her to fuss over his manners like usual but she seems to understand why Baekhyun said that and takes the plate before walking away. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were gay now” Taeho says seeming apologetic making Kyungsoo extra confused about the situation. 

“I’m not gay” Baekhyun answers “I’m still bisexual like I have been my whole life.” 

“But you dated girls” Taeho says, a little confused. 

“Yes, because I was and still am bisexual” Baekhyun answers. 

“And now you’re dating a boy” Taeho points out. Kyungsoo is a little offended to be called a boy, he gets the point but Taeho knows his name. “So this is a phase? Or was dating girls the phase?” 

  
  


“That’s ok, don’t worry about it.” Baekhyun gives up “Kyungsoo and I should get going soon. After breakfast, we have some important plans.”

“Sorry, it was nice meeting you” Kyungsoo starts with a smile “but Baekhyun’s right we can’t be late.” 

“What about your mom?” Kyungsoo asks as they walk away from Baekhyun’s uncle. 

“Right” Baekhyun says before walking over to his mom who’s looking for bacon at the tables “mom?”

“Baekhyun! Sorry I can’t find any bacon, it looks like everyone ate it already” she explains. 

“That’s fine. I just remembered Kyungsoo and I have a guided nature tour and we’re going to be late so we’re actually leaving.” Baekhyun lies on the spot. 

“Oh ok” she smiles “well I’ll see you two later then!”

“Yeah bye” Baekhyun says before walking away. 

Once they’re out of the room Kyungsoo speaks up. 

“Hey, Baekhyun I’m sorry about-“ Kyungsoo starts. 

“It’s fine” Baekhyun dismisses but doesn’t make any kind of eye contact with Kyungsoo. He just keeps walking. “some people don’t get it.” 

“It’s not ok” Kyungsoo says stopping Baekhyun by grabbing his hand “listen we might have our disagreements but if you want to talk-“

“I don’t” Baekhyun shuts him up “what I want to do is grab some stuff, get out of here and walk a nature trail till the sunsets.” 

“Wait you were serious about that?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yeah, the stars are pretty here” Baekhyun answers before he starts walking again “but you don’t have to come. I’ll go alone and you can spend the day in our room alone. I know you’d like that.” 

“I’ll go with you” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Alright” Baekhyun says quietly “We'll need to pack snacks.” 

“I’ll make us lunch” Kyungsoo nods. 

Kyungsoo never would have believed even just a week ago that he’d willingly spend the whole day with Baekhyun walking in the local flora but now he’s not upset about it. When Baekhyun isn’t being a jerk, he’s not so bad. As much as Baekhyun said it didn’t bother him, Kyungsoo can tell he’s lying. He’s not joking around or teasing Kyungsoo. He’s just filling up his backpack with things from his suitcase. Kyungsoo feels bad for him but maybe a day in the fresh air away from his family will cheer him up. 

Kyungsoo packs his bag with some nuts, granola bars, and all the other nonperishable snacks they bought the second day here. He also makes two sandwiches and puts them in little baggies before putting them in too. He throws in two water bottles too before he’s pleased with what he has. 

“Ready?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun. 

“Yup!” Baekhyun says before slinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

“I still can’t believe you brought a tent on a resort vacation” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Tiny tent, to avoid bugs when stargazing” Baekhyun explains “it weighs two pounds.” 

“Fancy” Kyungsoo laughs “alright let’s get going.” 

Baekhyun leads the way to the trail. It’s clear that he had the plan for a while. Not only because he brought a tent in his suitcase but he also knows where the trail is without even consulting a map or his phone. Kyungsoo finds it a little odd Baekhyun hasn’t mentioned it before. Usually when Baekhyun is excited about something he doesn’t shut up about it no matter how much Kyungsoo asks him to. 

“Are you the guide?” Kyungsoo asks as they pass the little sign indicating the start of the trail. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks. 

“You told your mom this was a guided tour so are you the guide?” Kyungsoo asks again. 

“Oh I guess so” Baekhyun answers “the trail is only a couple of hours but you know I’m planning to do this all day until the stars come out so we’re going off the trails.” 

“Is that safe?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Completely safe, plenty of people do it” Baekhyun answers “it’s just harder to walk when you’re not on the trail. It’s like hiking.” 

“I think that’s literally the definition of hiking” Kyungsoo teases, trying to re-establish their normal dynamics. 

“Smart ass” Baekhyun scoffs. Kyungsoo smiles at the insult. Not that he enjoyed it, but he’s glad Baekhyun seems to feel better. Now he can stop thinking about him, which is certainly welcome. 

“There are a lot of cool unique birds on the island” Baekhyun says before pointing to a blue one perched in the tree “these ones aren’t like the ones on the mainland because they’ve been isolated for a while.” 

“Can’t they just fly to the mainland whenever they want?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Probably but why would they? They have everything they need here” Baekhyun answers as the colourful bird flies away. 

“You’re a decent guide. I’d give you three stars” Kyungsoo says as he follows Baekhyun. 

“Only three?” Baekhyun asks dramatically. 

“I could do without the sass” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“If anyone’s being sassy it’s you” Baekhyun laughs “ _ can’t they just fly back to the mainland? _ ”

“That was a genuine question!” Kyungsoo exclaims. 

“Yeah, a stupid one” Baekhyun mocks. 

“Hey! That wasn’t a stupid question” Kyungsoo yells “Don’t be rude! I’m here to be nice to you.”

“I didn’t ask you to come” Baekhyun frowns. 

“Yeah, but you also didn’t want to talk about what happened” Kyungsoo points out. 

“And I still don't, so can we drop it?” Baekhyun says speeding up his pace. 

“I just think it would be helpful to talk about it” Kyungsoo answers “Don’t internalize it.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even answer. He just continues to walk without even acknowledging that Kyungsoo spoke to him. They have all day and Kyungsoo is determined to get Baekhyun to talk about this. It might not be his place but he knows what kind of damage these comments can do and he doesn’t wish that on anyone, including Baekhyun. He might have to try a bunch of times but he’ll break Baekhyun eventually. 

After a little while of walking down the trail, Baekhyun finally speaks up again. Not referencing their previous conversation but he starts pointing out some of the wildlife and the plants. It’s pretty educational and Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. He didn’t know this stuff interested Baekhyun. He thought he was interested in... well his playboy activities and video games. Maybe law, but more likely he’s just going after the paycheck and prestige. 

Kyungsoo knows not to bring up the subject too soon but after an hour he tries again just to be shut down. Then they stop for a small snack break, they start acting a little more friendly and Kyungsoo chooses not to ruin it. 

“They have weird animals here” Kyungsoo says to strike up a conversation “normally if I eat nuts in the park squirrels start coming near me.”

“They do? What are you? The squirrel whisperer?” Baekhyun laughs, meaning he’s not still mad. 

“Animals like me” Kyungsoo answers “I’m gentle with animals.” 

“Humans are animals too” Baekhyun jokes while popping a cashew in his mouth “you should be gentle with me.”

“You haven’t earned it” Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“But the squirrels have? They’re nasty little rodents.” Baekhyun jokes. 

“Squirrels deserve it more than you do” Kyungsoo answers before opening a granola bar. 

“Wow harsh” Baekhyun laughs. 

“We’re near the end of the trail. Where are we going after this?” Kyungsoo asks while munching on his snack. 

“I have the directions on my phone” Baekhyun answers “There’s a great spot for looking at stars but it’s on the side of the island, farthest from the light of the town.” 

“Ok cool. How long is the walk back?” Kyungsoo asks “I want to get some sleep tonight.”

“Oh, I’ll be calling a cab to get back. The nearest street is about 10 minutes away.” Baekhyun explains. 

“Good” Kyungsoo nods “let’s get going then.”

“Aw come on, let’s wait a little longer. I didn’t get to eat everything I wanted at the buffet.” Baekhyun begs “maybe some small animals will swarm to you.”

“I doubt they will with you beside me” Kyungsoo smiles “they can sense your energy.” 

“Ah yes, my big dick energy” Baekhyun says seriously. 

“I’ve seen you naked Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes. 

“Finally you admit it!” Baekhyun says with a huge smile. 

“I was never denying it! I just point out I never did willingly. You basically flashed me.” Kyungsoo smiles a little to show he’s not that mad. 

“Can’t hear you” Baekhyun laughs ignoring his roommate. 

After they finish their snack they continue down the trail until they reach the end. Baekhyun opens his phone and leads the way to their new hike. It’s certainly not as easy as their previous walk since there’s no dirt trail but it’s not too challenging. If Kyungsoo hadn’t chosen jeans, he’d probably be getting his legs scratched up by the plants. Kyungsoo looks over to Baekhyun, who’s wearing shorts and sure enough, he’s got more than a few scratches. Kyungsoo brought a mini first aid kit but it might better wait till they get to a clearing because it’s only going to get worse. 

“You still think shorts were a good idea?” Kyungsoo asks in a judgemental voice. 

“Yes, I’d be dying of heat in jeans” Baekhyun answers as he walks forward “I’d rather bleed than overheat.” 

“What if you react to one of the plants?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Is that a possibility?” Baekhyun asks, sounding a little scared. 

“Anyone can be allergic to anything so yes and there are plants that everyone reacts to.” Kyungsoo explains “I thought you’d know that you’re the guide on this hike.” 

“I know flowers and animals, you know the pretty things” Baekhyun answers. 

“But not safety?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I checked, this walk is safe for beginners. That’s all I needed to know. Then I learned about the pretty things.” Baekhyun explains. 

“Well I guess that’s not so bad then” Kyungsoo nods as they finally walk into a forest with low ground cover “the grass is shorter now, let me deal with your cuts so they don’t get infected.” 

“Yeah ok” Baekhyun agrees before sitting on the ground with his knees up to avoid getting the cuts in the dirt. 

Kyungsoo pulls out his tiny kit and uses a disinfectant wipe on the cuts to clean them. He has about 3 larger cuts and a bunch of small ones. 

“Ow!” Baekhyun exclaims “That burns! Are you sure it’s safe for people?” 

“It’s alcohol, it’s supposed to sting” Kyungsoo answers. 

Once everything is cleaned up Kyungsoo covers them with a bunch of band-aids. Some super tiny ones he never thought he’d actually use but they work well in this case. 

“There” Kyungsoo says once he’s done “See, was it that hard to let me help you?” 

“Kyungsoo-“ Baekhyun says in a low tone. 

“Why do you insist on not talking about this?” Kyungsoo asks, sounding angry already. 

“Because!” Baekhyun yells “they're my thoughts and I don’t need to share them.” 

“I know what internalizing can do and-“ Kyungsoo starts. 

“You do?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Not personally-“ Kyungsoo answers honestly. 

“That’s what I thought” Baekhyun scoffs getting up off the ground “Just shut up, ok? Let’s walk.” 

“Fine but I’m here if you want to talk about it” Kyungsoo answers as he gets up as well. 

They walk in silence for a very long time. Kyungsoo asks a few questions about their destinations but nothing more than that. It’s uncomfortable. Kyungsoo should be used to the tension between him and Baekhyun considering how much they fight but now it just feels wrong. They don’t have the same dynamic they had a week ago. They’ve gotten closer and Kyungsoo doesn’t really like to fight anymore. He’d much rather Baekhyun point out random things and describe what they are. Even if he just made it up like Kyungsoo knows he did a few times. He might not be into botany but he knows what tulips are. 

After what feels like forever Baekhyun finally starts talking again. Still nothing personal but at least he’s pointing at plants and birds again. 

They stop for lunch in a nice shady area. The lunch conversation is minimal but it’s better than it’s been. Usually, Kyungsoo would be thrilled to eat and walk in silence but not today. Today he wants Baekhyun to feel like his annoying self again. 

“How much longer until we get to the hill?” Kyungsoo asks before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“10 minutes ago I said 4 hours, so 3 hours and 50 minutes. That’s without counting the break time obviously” Baekhyun answers snarkily. 

“Then we’ll probably get there at 5” Kyungsoo replies as if neither of them had made that conclusion before “What are we going to do when we get there? Sun won’t set until around 6.”

“Play games?” Baekhyun suggests. 

“What do you have in mind?” Kyungsoo questions. 

“I don’t actually know what much about you so maybe 20 questions? Or 2 truths and a lie?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Those are best played with alcohol, do you have any?” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk? I’m sorry Kyungsoo but that’s not going to happen” Baekhyun laughs. 

“As if I’d willingly want to deal with a drunk Baekhyun” Kyungsoo laughs with him. 

“Hey, I’m very fun when I’m drunk” Baekhyun winks. 

“And I’m very much not interested” Kyungsoo says with an exaggerated face of disgust. 

“Your loss” Baekhyun says before scooching closer and placing a hand on Kyungsoo’s upper thigh “I’m very good”

“You want to lose that hand?” Kyungsoo asks in a serious voice. 

“You don’t have anything sharp” Baekhyun laughs before pulling away. 

“I don’t need anything sharp” Kyungsoo threatens. 

“Damn you really are prickly when you want to be” Baekhyun jokes. 

“So are you” Kyungsoo answers seriously. 

“I have a valid reason” Baekhyun says as the smile fades from his face. 

“So do I” Kyungsoo answers not missing a beat “you know as well as I do that I could press charges of sexual assault.” 

“Alright fine you have a point” Baekhyun answers before thinking for a minute “Did I really go too far?” 

“No, it’s fine just don’t make a habit of it” Kyungsoo answers “I don’t like it but I know it’s a joke and it’s annoying, nothing more.” 

“Ok good” Baekhyun says softly. 

“We could play 20 questions now and 2 truths and a lie when we get to the hill” Kyungsoo says trying to lighten the mood. 

“I’ll start” Baekhyun says, immediately getting excited “what is your biggest pet peeve?” 

“You’re going to use this against me” Kyungsoo says, narrowing his eyes. 

“That is a great idea” Baekhyun smiles. 

“I’m not answering” Kyungsoo says firmly. 

“Oh come on, fine I won’t bother you with it.” Baekhyun pouts “please?” 

“I don’t like eating noises” Kyungsoo answers. 

“So ASMR?” Baekhyun asks. 

“It’s the worst” Kyungsoo answers grimacing. 

“I find it calming” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Of course you would” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes “what was your first pet?” 

“Aw, what a cute question” Baekhyun coos “it was a goldfish named blub.” 

“Blub?” Kyungsoo laughs at the ridiculous name. 

“I was three, I was not good at naming.” Baekhyun laughs with him. 

They continue the game for a while, they end up extending it to 21 questions because they enjoy it so much. Soon enough the game ends though and they get back to walking. This time with a lot of talking. About nothing and everything. They just enjoy talking to each other. They seem to have a lot more in common when they’re not being hostile with each other. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to ruin the mood so he puts off asking Baekhyun to talk about his uncle. Eventually, they approach their final destination. Or at least they should be there soon, it’s been 5 hours since lunch but they still aren’t there. They must have been walking slower than predicted because they were having fun. Still, Kyungsoo has to try to talk to Baekhyun again. 

“I’ll never know what it’s like to be bisexual” Kyungsoo starts. 

“Kyungsoo not again-” Baekhyun sighs. 

“But I know what it’s like to be gay” Kyungsoo continues. 

“You’re gay?” Baekhyun asks, surprised. 

“Why are you so surprised? Just because I turned you down?” Kyungsoo jokes. 

“Well yes but no, I always thought- well I didn’t really think about it but you seem kind of straight” Baekhyun explains. 

“Is that an insult?” Kyungsoo laughs “Am I not fun enough to be gay?” 

“You’re just kind of reserved? I don’t know it sounds stupid now but I figured- it was just a vibe I guess” Baekhyun defends. 

“Well I’m gay” Kyungsoo says again “and I’ve had some difficulty talking to some of my family about it but ultimately I only cared enough to tell my parents and my sister and they were all fine with it.”

“Yeah, my parents don’t care either” Baekhyun answers “but you knew that...” 

“I’ve dealt with homophobia a few times but it wasn’t really what you’re dealing with. I guess the closest would be with my first boyfriend, which wasn’t directly me but it still affected me.” Kyungsoo opens up. He smiles a bit because Baekhyun is finally starting to talk. 

“My uncle really isn’t too bad. I have other family members on my mom’s side so none of them are here, but they have some really conservative views. We don’t really talk to them anymore but I don’t know I guess it still hurts? I hate the idea that my family would hate me just because of my sexual orientation. It’s hard when my uncle and some other people just don’t get what bisexuality is but at least he won’t throw derogatory terms at me. I don’t know it sounds dumb but sometimes it’s just too much for me to deal with so I just avoid it as much as I can. I hate trying to explain myself to him and have him not understand.” Baekhyun admits “It would be great if he could just accept that I’m not gay or straight but I don’t know I guess it could be worse.” 

“It could be, but that doesn’t minimize your problems or your pain” Kyungsoo answers “I mean someone could cut off both my arms and I could say cutting off one arm would be better but that doesn’t mean losing one arm is ok either.”

“That’s a weirdly visual analogy” Baekhyun laughs lightly. 

“It makes the point though doesn’t it?” Kyungsoo laughs with him “plus it makes me think of Monty Python and the search for the holy grail and I love that movie.”

“That is a classic” Baekhyun nods before pausing “you mentioned an old boyfriend earlier. Would you mind sharing that story? I mean I shared so.” 

“Oh yeah of course.” Kyungsoo nods “My first boyfriend was in the closet because his family was pretty religious. And it was really shitty. It tore him apart and it put so much stress on our relationship because I don’t think he was actually ok with being gay. I tried to help him but sometimes you just can’t fix things. Sometimes you can only comfort people going through something. I learned that pretty quickly.” 

“That’s awful” Baekhyun says softly. 

“Yeah it was. It was way worse for him but it wasn’t great for me either.” Kyungsoo answers “We broke up after a couple of months because he really wasn’t ready for it. I think he’s actually out now but I haven’t really talked to him since.”

“I hope his family came around” Baekhyun says. 

“They might have. People can change and improve. Plus the Pope said gays should be able to have a family. That has to make a difference, right?” Kyungsoo adds. 

“It’ll definitely make a difference for some people and it will promote further change” Baekhyun smiles. 

“It’s good to know the world is getting a tiny bit better, baby steps but progress is happening” Kyungsoo smiles back. 

“Kind of like us” Baekhyun answers before realizing how that might sound “I’m not hitting on you, I mean I feel like we’re becoming friends? We’re fighting less.” 

“Yeah we are” Kyungsoo nods “It’s a lot easier to get along than to fight.” 

“So what do you say? Friends?” Baekhyun asks, extending his hand. 

“Friends” Kyungsoo agrees, shaking his hand. 

Baekhyun continues to push through the bush and Kyungsoo follows. They fall into a comfortable silence, much better than all the ones before it. They start going up a small hill before Baekhyun stops. Kyungsoo looks at him with curious eyes. 

“Thank you” Baekhyun says softly “for talking to me.” 

“Please don’t take this the wrong way” Kyungsoo starts “but why did you fight me for so long?”

“I thought you were going to get preachy and I really wasn’t in the mood to deal with it” Baekhyun answers “but you didn’t.”

“You should give me a little more credit” Kyungsoo smiles “I wouldn’t do that. I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to deal with it alone. People care.” 

“You care?” Baekhyun teases. 

“Yes believe it or not Baekhyun, I care about you” Kyungsoo laughs “I thought we literally just decided we’re friends.” 

“That’s true we are friends. Been friends for a whole 10 minutes and we’ve already seen each other naked and slept together.” 

“Oh my god do not say it like that!” Kyungsoo cringes “I know no one can hear us but it just sounds so wrong. Plus I didn’t agree to any of that.” 

“You could have slept on the floor.” Baekhyun shrugs. 

“Sleeping near you is better than the floor, yes. But that’s a very low bar. I wouldn’t be proud if I were you.” Kyungsoo answers. 

“But you’re not me and I’m absolutely taking that as a win” Baekhyun smiles. 

“The sun’s going to set soon” Kyungsoo says, checking the time on his phone “how much longer?” 

“This is it!” Baekhyun says pointing to the hill in front of them. 

Kyungsoo can see why that’s the best place on the island to see the stars. It’s pretty high up and there are very few trees. It’s like a little look outpost. They’ll be able to see almost the whole sky with no obstructions. 

They make it up the hill in under ten minutes. The view is breathtaking. The ocean is visible from the left and to the right there’s the view of all the places they walked through to get here and in the distance, the town is barely visible. 

“Wow” Kyungsoo says in awe. 

“This really is everything the reviews said” Baekhyun says with a huge smile “I’m so glad we did this.”

“So am I” Kyungsoo smiles back. 

“Thanks for coming with me” Baekhyun says sincerely “I know it wasn’t all great but I think it was better with you here.” 

“I think we’re both better off because I came with you” Kyungsoo replies with the same sincerity. 

“Plus I’ll have someone else to help me set up this tent” Baekhyun says as he takes off his backpack. 

“I have no idea how to set up a tent” Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun pulls out a bag that almost looks like a small sleeping bag. 

“Oh, it’s easy I’ll explain it” Baekhyun says before taking the tent out of the bag. 

Baekhyun was not lying when he said it was easy to set up. They put it up in under 5 minutes. There wasn’t all that much to do but once it’s set up, Baekhyun adds some small pillows and a sleeping bag to make it cozier. They’ll be able to lay it in comfortably to look at the stars since they decided to leave the rain cover off, the whole tent is essentially just mesh. It’s also pretty small which doesn’t make Kyungsoo that excited to go in it with Baekhyun. It feels too intimate but they have been sleeping in the same bed for a week now so he’ll be able to get over it quickly. 

“Ok well while the sun sets let’s start the game” Baekhyun says before sitting beside the tent and looking at the beautiful orange, pink and purple sky “How many boyfriends have you had?” 

“What? We’re supposed to play two truths and a lie” Kyungsoo says as he sits near Baekhyun. 

“But that was before I knew you were gay” Baekhyun answers playfully “now I have so many questions.”

“How about we play two truths and a lie but I’ll include some stuff about my love life” Kyungsoo compromises. 

“Deal” Baekhyun says excitedly. 

After a couple of rounds of the game the sun sets completely and the stars appear in the dark sky. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo cram themselves and get under the sleeping bag they’re using as a blanket for warmth because with the sun gone, the temperature is dropping quickly. 

“I’m guessing you haven’t gotten 100 on a test” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Nope that was true, the lie is I’ve had a threesome. I have not, I like to have one partner at a time.” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Ok, I wouldn’t have predicted that but I guess I’ve never seen more than one person at home” Kyungsoo says, still staring up at the stars. “There are so many stars. It’s beautiful.”

“It is” Baekhyun smiles to himself “even better when I’m not drunk.” 

“Agreed” Kyungsoo says softly “Should we call the cab soon though?” 

“Yeah, good idea” Baekhyun says before wiggling around in the small tent “it’s dead.”

“What is?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“My phone” Baekhyun answers. 

“Are you joking?” Kyungsoo asks, getting a little mad. 

“No, but it’s not a problem right? You can call them with your phone” Baekhyun answers. 

“I don’t have international coverage! I told you that!” Kyungsoo yells. 

“Shit” Baekhyun curses. 

“I can’t believe you did this!” Kyungsoo continues to yell. 

“I thought we were done fighting! We’re friends!” Baekhyun yells back. 

“That was before you stranded us on this hill in the middle of nowhere!” Kyungsoo yells. 

“Fine!” Baekhyun yells before pouting. 

“Fine? What do you mean fine? We need a plan!” Kyungsoo says angrily. 

“Obviously we’ll just sleep in this tent and walk down to the road tomorrow and wait for a passing car to help us” Baekhyun explains. 

“You want us to sleep in this thing?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“It’s a tent Kyungsoo that’s what it’s for” Baekhyun answers “we’ll put the rain cover on just in case and then huddle for warmth until we fall asleep. It’s a decent plan.” 

“I’ve died and gone to hell” Kyungsoo mumbles “that’s the only explanation.” 

“I’d like to think cuddling with me isn’t your personal hell. I get you don’t want to but hell is harsh” Baekhyun answers sounding genuinely hurt. 

“I didn’t- sorry. I’m just stressed and call me crazy but I like sleeping in beds. In rooms with walls and no potential dangerous wildlife.” Kyungsoo explains. 

“There aren’t any bears or anything here. We’re safe.” Baekhyun says seriously before pausing for a moment “Can we just save this night? I know it’s not ideal and I messed up and I’m sorry but we can keep playing a little longer before going to sleep.” 

“Ok” Kyungsoo says quietly. 

“Good” Baekhyun says happily “it’s your turn.” 

“I’ve never eaten lobster. I once dated a professor after I graduated from his class. And I shaved my head in second year. Twice.” 

“I’m going to guess lobster because I so want the other two to be real” Baekhyun says excitedly. 

“I’m studying to be a chef Baekhyun. How could I have not eaten lobster? No, I’ve never dated a prof. I would never want to it’s so weird.” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“It wouldn’t be  _ that _ weird” Baekhyun responds. 

“You’ve dated a prof?” Kyungsoo asks in an incredulous tone. 

“No, she was my TA, and dated isn’t accurate. I just-“ Baekhyun starts. 

“I don’t want to hear it” Kyungsoo interrupts. 

Baekhyun just laughs loudly in response. 

“Wait that means you shaved your head?” Baekhyun asks “Do you have pictures?” 

“None that you'll see” Kyungsoo answers quickly “Your turn.”

The two boys keep playing the game until they both feel rather tired. As the game progresses, they get closer together because the cold night air gets harder to handle alone. So when it’s time to sleep they’re already practically cuddling. Sadly though one of them has to leave the warmth of their makeshift bed to put the rain cover on. They decided the loser of the game would have to do it which made the competition even more interesting. Baekhyun ended up losing, which works out better anyway because he knows how to attach it. Not that it’s complicated it just hooks onto some loops in the tent but it’s still simpler than Baekhyun explaining it to Kyungsoo. Once Baekhyun is done he gets back into the tent and immediately wraps his arms around Kyungsoo from behind so they’re spooning with Baekhyun as the big spoon. 

“You’re cold” Kyungsoo notices. 

“Who’s fault is that?” Baekhyun asks, speaking quietly because his mouth is so close to Kyungsoo’s ear. 

“Yours for losing” Kyungsoo answers with a smirk only he can see. 

“Is that playful flirting I hear?” Baekhyun teases before he feels Kyungsoo tense up in his arms “relax I’m only kidding.” 

“Right” Kyungsoo mumbles. 

“Good night” Baekhyun whispers “Sweet dreams.” 

“Good night” Kyungsoo responds. 


	4. Cosy

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun whispers “are you sleeping.” 

“Not anymore” Kyungsoo answers before turning to face Baekhyun. He realizes he might have made a mistake because with how small the tent is their faces are really close. Their noses are practically touching. Baekhyun seems to notice too if the look on his face is any indication. Kyungsoo tries to shrug it off “what’s up?” 

“I couldn’t sleep” Baekhyun answers quietly “I had too many thoughts.” 

“Is it about-“ Kyungsoo starts to asks. 

“It’s about a lot of things that happened today” Baekhyun answers “I want to apologize for... everything.” 

“Baekhyun it’s ok. I overreacted.” Kyungsoo answers “you made a mistake but you’re human, everyone makes mistakes.” 

“That’s not what I mean but that too” Baekhyun says softly “I want to apologize for the way I’ve been treating you since you moved in.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks “I mean why apologize now?” 

“I don’t know, we spent all day together and I guess I realized what I was really doing” Baekhyun answers “I poisoned our relationship and that’s really the last thing I wanted to do.” 

“You seemed to enjoy getting under my skin” Kyungsoo points out. 

“Yeah... but that was really just an act” Baekhyun says shyly “I just wanted your attention and... I was worried.” 

“Worried?” 

“I was worried you’d reject me again” Baekhyun answers “it wasn’t a small little crush Kyungsoo. You were the first person in university who caught my eye and I don’t know. I guess I built up all these ideas about what we could be. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. What your voice would sound like saying my name. What your hair would feel like under my fingers. What it would be like to kiss you. And then you told me no. I didn’t even get a chance to show you who I was.” 

“I didn’t know” Kyungsoo says softly. 

“No, of course, you didn’t. You didn’t even remember me.” Baekhyun says with a sad chuckle. 

“Do you still feel that way?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I lied earlier. When you asked if I still liked you” Baekhyun answers looking away from Kyungsoo “I never stopped liking you.” 

“Oh” Kyungsoo says softly. 

“You’re going to reject me again” Baekhyun says sadly. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer. Instead, he finds himself doing something he doesn’t quite understand himself. He grabs Baekhyun’s hand and gently places it on his head. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks breathlessly. 

“You wanted to touch my hair, right?” Kyungsoo asks “Baekhyun?” 

A smile spreads across Baekhyun’s face as he runs his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair. It feels so nice and Kyungsoo finds himself smiling too. 

“What does this mean?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I’m not rejecting you” Kyungsoo answers softly. 

Baekhyun moves forward and Kyungsoo doesn’t move away. Their lips meet in a chaste kiss. Kyungsoo brings a hand to the nape of Baekhyun’s neck to deepen the kiss. Baekhyun pulls away slightly just to breathe and Kyungsoo thinks he’s never looked more beautiful. With the moonlight hitting his face, his messy hair from laying in the tent, and the dusty pink on his cheeks. He’s like a work of art. Kyungsoo tries to commit the scene to memory. 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks, except his lips didn’t move. Kyungsoo tilts his head in confusion as a bright light fills the scene. 

~=+•+=~

“Kyungsoo come on get up” Baekhyun says, waking Kyungsoo up “my brother found us, we’re getting a ride back.”

“You?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion before realizing what just happens. 

Kyungsoo recoils in disgust as he realizes what he did in his dream and with who. He puts as much distance as he can between him and Baekhyun in the small tent. 

“I’m not even going to ask” Baekhyun laughs before getting out of the tent. 

Why did his brain do that to him? Why did he act like that in his dream? He wouldn’t do that in real life! Never! Unless... No! He absolutely does not think of Baekhyun like that. It must just have been all the games they were playing and the cuddling. His brain misunderstood the situation. Stupid brain. 

“Hurry up Soo!” Baekhyun yells from outside before pulling off the rain cover.

“I told you-“ Kyungsoo starts before seeing Baekbeom. Right, Baekhyun said he’s here to pick them up. Time to put the act back on “I’ll be out in a minute.” 

“Suit yourself I’m getting to the car” Baekhyun says running away from the tent. 

“Looks like we’re supposed to pack up the tent” Baekbeom laughs. 

“Yeah well Baekhyun was the one to set it up last night so I guess it’s fair” Kyungsoo lies. 

“You two seemed rather cosy when I found you. I’m surprised Baekhyun didn’t want to continue to cling to you” Baekbeom jokes. 

“We were cosy?” Kyungsoo asks, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“You were completely wrapped up around him” Baekbeom smiles “it took him forever to get out of your grip when I woke him up. He wanted to let you sleep.”

“He was c-cold last night so I-“ Kyungsoo explains as he feels his cheeks heat up. Why is he so embarrassed about this? Probably just because of his stupid dream. It’s going to haunt him all day. 

“Hey, no need to explain” Baekbeom smiles “I’ve been in love before. I get it.” 

“Right” Kyungsoo nods “so the tent?” 

Kyungsoo and Baekbeom fold up the tent and put everything back in Baekhyun’s backpack that he left behind when he went running to the car. Kyungsoo feels better when he’s talking to Baekbeom. They move past the subject of Baekhyun quickly and Kyungsoo enjoys talking as they walk to the car. It takes about 10 minutes of walking but it’s pleasant. It’s still morning so it’s not too hot out and their surroundings are beautiful. When they get to the car, Baekhyun is just leaning on it. 

“You didn’t give me the keys” Baekhyun says to his brother “I’ve been waiting here the whole time.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have abandoned your boyfriend to pack the tent” Baekbeom says as he holds up the keys to the car “running away isn’t very nice.” 

“Kyungsoo’s grumpy when he wakes up” Baekhyun answers before reaching for the keys in his brother's hand “I’ve learned it’s best to leave him alone until he wakes up fully.”

“He didn’t seem grumpy to me, even with you abandoning him” Baekbeom points out as Baekhyun gets into the driver's seat. 

“No, he’s right. I’m not a morning person” Kyungsoo answers honestly “but I had a good time with Baekhyun last night. I was pretty exhausted so I slept well too.” 

“Didn’t need to hear that” Baekbeom laughs before walking around the car to the driver's seat. 

“Oh my God not like that!” Kyungsoo says, realizing his mistake “we walked all day and then looked at the stars together. It was nice.” 

“Alright, I believe you” Baekbeom laughs before pulling his little brother out of the driver's seat “sit in the back with Kyungsoo.” 

“Fine” Baekhyun says almost pouting. 

“You should be thankful I found you at all” Baekbeom says as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun strap themselves in. 

“It was my idea to turn on find my friends in the first place” Baekhyun answers. 

“Yeah, but it was my idea to check it when no one had seen you two all day yesterday. I figured you guys just went somewhere romantic but you weren’t at breakfast this morning either.” Baekbeom explains while starting the car “Good thing your last location was actually where you two were.” 

“Yeah it died after we got to the hill” Baekhyun says looking out the window.

“Kyungsoo’s phone too?” Baekbeom asks. 

“No, mine was fine” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Then why didn’t you call with that one?” Baekbeom asks. 

“He doesn’t have coverage” Baekhyun answers. 

“Yeah, but you could have switched SIM cards” Baekbeom mentions. 

“SIM cards” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself “dammit.” 

“From what I heard, it seems like you enjoyed it so maybe it was meant to be” Baekbeom laughs. 

“Except we missed breakfast” Baekhyun pouts “can you drive faster, I’m starving.” 

“I’m not getting us in a car crash just because you missed breakfast.” Baekbeom rolls his eyes. 

“No fun” Baekhyun crosses his arms “Soo would do that for me. Wouldn’t you Soo?” 

Kyungsoo takes all his force not to yell at Baekhyun for using the nickname he hates. It’s morning, he doesn’t have much control, why must Baekhyun test him? 

“Breakfast is important but I wouldn’t drive at a dangerous speed” Kyungsoo answers. 

“If it’s that much trouble we can go pick up something from a drive-through” Baekbeom suggests. 

“Yes!” Baekhyun exclaims, excitedly “Mc Donald’s!” 

“We have that at home, let’s try a local fast food instead” Baekbeom suggests, Kyungsoo is very much on board. He loves trying new food. “We’re only here for a few more days.” 

“Ew don’t remind me” Baekhyun whines. 

“I kind of miss my bed” Kyungsoo admits “the hotel is nice but it’s not home.” 

“You mean  _ our  _ bed” Baekhyun whispers to Kyungsoo. 

“Our bed is my bed” Kyungsoo responds “isn’t it?” 

“With the way you hog covers? Yeah, it is” Baekhyun scoffs. 

“I do not!” Kyungsoo says slightly offended at the comment. He did that one night and Baekhyun won’t stop talking about it. It’s annoying. 

“You totally do” Baekhyun laughs. 

“There’s the place!” Baekbeom says breaking up their mini fight. 

The car pulls into the drive-through of the fast-food joint. Kyungsoo can practically feel Baekhyun vibrating from excitement. Kyungsoo loves food but he’s not quite at Baekhyun’s level, at least not for fast food breakfast food. 

  
  


“We’re having lunch soon so maybe don’t get too much food.” Baekbeom says as they wait in line to get their order taken. 

“I’m on vacation, I’m going to eat as much as I want” Baekhyun answers “plus Kyungsoo doesn’t care, right honey?” 

“Why would I care?” Kyungsoo asks, a little confused. 

“See so it’s all good” Baekhyun answers. 

Once they pull up to the microphone, everyone in the car orders, including Baekbeom. Baekhyun gets an egg and sausage breakfast sandwich along with an iced americano. His brother just gets a muffin since he already had breakfast. Kyungsoo orders a breakfast wrap and black coffee. 

They eat while Baekbeom drives them back to the resort. By the time they reach their destination their food is all gone. Baekbeom was right, lunch is only an hour and a half away but neither Baekhyun nor Kyungsoo will complain about eating again soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I trick you ;)? This chapter was actually kinda short so I'll post the next one a lot sooner, maybe tomorrow.


	5. Cold Wind

“It is unusually cold” Baekhyun complains as they walk up to the restaurant. “I thought it was only cold last night but I guess it never warmed up.”

“It’s cloudy” Kyungsoo remarks “plus you’re the one who didn’t bring a coat.”

“We’re in the tropics, why would I pack a coat?” Baekhyun asks. 

“For when we land back home where it’s not warm at all?” Kyungsoo laughs. 

Kyungsoo opens the front door and steps into the restaurant. 

“Do you guys always get buffets?” Kyungsoo asks as they walk in and he takes in his surroundings. 

The restaurant is full of people because Baekhyun insisted on being fashionably late. Most of the people are just in line at the buffet but some are already sitting and eating. 

“We’re a big group” Baekhyun answers “A buffet kind of makes sense. And we don’t always do that. It was just breakfast yesterday.” 

“More buffets than I’ve been to all year” Kyungsoo laughs as they continue to walk. 

“That’s 'cause you’re cheap.” Baekhyun jokes as he scans the room, the way he does every time his family is near. 

“I’m not cheap with food” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“Fine you’re right, it’s because you’re a food snob” Baekhyun jokes. 

“I like good food but it doesn’t have to be pricy or fancy” Kyungsoo corrects as Baekhyun leads them to one of the large round tables in the restaurant. It’s empty but there are a few coats on some of the chairs. 

“Have a seat my love” Baekhyun says pulling out a chair. 

“Such a gentleman” Kyungsoo chuckles before sitting in the chair Baekhyun pulled out “but are you sure we should sit here?” 

“Yeah, that’s my mom’s coat” Baekhyun explains “and that’s Baekbeom’s.” 

“Oh good!” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Don’t act so excited to be near my brother” Baekhyun says as he sits beside Kyungsoo “we’re still dating. You can’t flirt with him.” 

“I haven’t been flirting with your brother” Kyungsoo says with a frown. 

“Sure” Baekhyun scoffs “and you don’t smile when you see him either.” 

“I like him, he’s nice and mature. I enjoy being around him so yeah I smile when I see him. But I’m not interested in him.” Kyungsoo explains. “It’s not like I have a lot of friends around here.” 

“Alright fine” Baekhyun gives in. 

“Shouldn’t we get in line for food?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Nah it’s super long, we should wait till it’s gone” Baekhyun shakes his head “I don’t know about you but I’m not exactly dying of hunger right now.” 

“That’s a good point” Kyungsoo agrees “what do we do until then?” 

“Stare into each other’s eyes lovingly in case someone’s looking” Baekhyun says before placing his elbows on the table and leaning his chin on his hands to do just that. 

“No” Kyungsoo laughs at the dopey look on Baekhyun’s face. 

“You two should mingle more” Baekbeom says approaching the table with a plate full of food “you’re always hanging out with me or mom and dad.” 

“Not true we spent the first dinner with Taehyung” Baekhyun points out “and I danced with many second cousins at the dance.” 

“Mingle with people over 8” Baekbeom laughs while sitting down at the table “Also I only suspect you danced with them because Kyungsoo was sick and couldn’t come.” 

“Would it have been wrong to spend a dance with my boyfriend?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I guess not but you know what I’m getting at.” Baekbeom sighs. 

“Unlike you, I’m not exactly beloved by some family members” Baekhyun answers as his gaze drifts away from his brother. Kyungsoo thinks back to Baekhyun’s uncle and frowns. He thought Baekhyun said this side of the family didn’t dislike him because of his sexuality. 

“I don’t think that many people care” Baekbeom says softly. 

“Enough of them do and I’m not willing to talk about it.” Baekhyun says firmly. 

“I thought you were ok now?” Baekbeom says, sounding concerned “You have Kyungsoo now, you’ve moved on.” 

“Wait what does that have to do with this?” Kyungsoo asks. 

Baekhyun looks over at Kyungsoo with a puzzled look before he seemingly understands. 

“That’s not what we’re talking about” Baekhyun says to Kyungsoo before turning to his brother “and Kyungsoo can’t erase the past. He makes me happy but that doesn’t mean I can’t be reminded of before.” 

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo asks softly. 

“You didn’t tell him?” Baekbeom asks his brother. 

“No-“ Baekhyun starts. 

“What? Baekhyun you should’ve-“ Baekbeom says before his parents approach. 

“They have amazing smelling pasta here” His mom smiles before sitting down “Baekhyun why don’t you have food?” 

“We haven’t gone yet” Baekhyun explains “but we should go get some now. Come on Kyungsoo.” 

Kyungsoo follows Baekhyun’s lead and gets up. 

“Grab your coat too” Baekhyun says before looking directly at his brother “My brother’s right, we should mingle more. We’ll sit somewhere else.” 

“Ok” Kyungsoo responds softly before grabbing his coat. 

They walk towards the buffet line and once they arrive Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s hand to catch his attention. 

“You know you can talk to me right? If you don’t want to, that's fine too but I’m here if you need me. I know a bit about past trauma myself.” Kyungsoo says hoping Baekhyun won’t get mad. 

“Thanks, Kyungsoo” Baekhyun says with a small smile “I might want to talk later but not right now. Right now I want to stuff my face full of ravioli.” 

“Sounds good” Kyungsoo smiles back at him before letting his hand go. 

The line actually moves pretty quickly and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun fill up their plates with all the delicious food they want. Baekhyun gets the ravioli like he said he wanted. Kyungsoo gets a side of Caesar salad along with some seasoned chicken and rice. 

Baekhyun picks a different table for them to sit at and Kyungsoo has met none of these people before, which naturally means more introductions. Something Kyungsoo is getting a little tired of at this point. At the table, there are 2 of Baekhyun’s cousins who are in their teens and their mother. They all seem nice, they congratulated Baekhyun on having a boyfriend with bright smiles and no sign of biphobia. 

“Funny Baekhyun would be dating someone so skilled in cooking when he’s awful at it” Mark, the younger cousin, laughs. 

“I burnt toast one time at your house and you never let it go” Baekhyun chuckles. 

“To be fair you tried to poach an egg by just cracking it straight into boiling water.” Kyungsoo points out. 

“Ok so I’m not great at cooking” Baekhyun laughs “Big deal, I live with Kyungsoo, I don’t need to know how to cook.” 

“And if I go to culinary school?” Kyungsoo asks remembering Baekhyun’s ultimate plan for their “relationship”. 

“I can feed myself while you're gone. It’s not like I was helpless before you came into my life” Baekhyun playfully rolls his eyes. 

“No, that’s true.” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“I’ll miss your cooking” Baekhyun says looking into Kyungsoo's eyes “and you.” 

Kyungsoo’s smile falls. Baekhyun sounds so sincere. He could be, they have lived together for a while and Kyungsoo would actually be leaving. Kyungsoo’s reminded that he does have plans to move out much sooner than Baekhyun knows. His chest pangs with pain just thinking about telling Baekhyun. After all they’ve been through on this trip he's not so sure he wants to move out anymore. He’ll certainly keep the money he’s saved up but he might wait a month or two before leaving. Just to see if things are better with their home life. 

“Well, I think it’s time for some dessert, don’t you Soo?” Baekhyun smiles at Kyungsoo. 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo smiles back purposefully ignoring the annoying nickname Baekhyun  _ love _ s to throw around. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun get up from the table and make their way back to the buffet table to grab some tasty sweets. 

“Baekhyun!” A female voice says from behind the couple, making Kyungsoo turn to face her. Baekhyun on the other hand doesn’t move, he only stops walking. She looks like a very nice young woman, about Kyungsoo’s age, maybe a little older. She has bleached blonde hair, she looks like she’s rather well off if her clothing, hair, and makeup are any indication. 

“I haven’t seen you this whole time, I almost thought I wouldn’t see you before it ended.” She continues talking but Baekhyun doesn’t turn “Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo looks over at Baekhyun who very slowly turns to face the woman. 

“Hi, Nina” Baekhyun says slowly. 

“Who’s this?” The woman, Nina, asks while looking at Kyungsoo. 

“My boyfriend Kyungsoo” Baekhyun says in a tone that sounds confident but Kyungsoo can tell he’s not. It’s too forced. 

“Oh” Nina says as her smile falters “I didn’t know you had a new partner.” 

“It’s not really new, we live together” Baekhyun explains. 

“So it’s serious?” Nina asks “Are you sure that’s a good idea? After-“

“You got married, didn’t you? That’s why you’re here after all.” Baekhyun says as his tone very quickly turns venomous. “To my cousin. Very nice.” 

“Baekhyun what’s going on?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun in a quiet voice. 

“I’m his ex” Nina answers for Baekhyun “Ex-fiancé.” 

“Your what?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun in genuine shock “you were engaged?” 

“I was” Baekhyun confirms. 

“You don’t have to worry, that’s all in the past. Baekhyunnie and I are friends now” Nina smiles “It took us some time but we made up.” 

“Yeah” Baekhyun nods “we did.” 

Baekhyun has been lying a lot on this trip and right now he’s very clearly lying. Kyungsoo finally connects all the dots, this is what all the odd behaviour was about. He didn’t want to meet her because she’s the problem with his past people are bringing up. That must also be one of the reasons Baekhyun needed a “boyfriend” so badly, to prove he’s fine without her. How much did she hurt him?

With this revelation, Kyungsoo decides to change up his behaviour a bit. Baekhyun’s his friend now and he’s not going to let him deal with his pain and his ex alone. He also would like to scare her away as fast as possible because Baekhyun clearly hates even seeing her. 

“I wouldn’t be worried about that at all” Kyungsoo smiles before wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and pulling him in a little closer “We’re really happy together. I trust him completely. I was just a little shocked he had been engaged.” 

“Oh good, I thought I might have caused an issue” Nina says with a somewhat exaggerated sigh of relief. 

“Not at all” Kyungsoo smiles before turning to look directly at Baekhyun’s face which is just inches away from his “right honey?” 

“Right, I love Kyungsoo more than I’ve loved anyone else” Baekhyun says, turning his head to look directly at Kyungsoo. A smile spread across his face. Before he turns back to Nina “no offense.”

“None taken” Nina says looking a little shaken up “So- so how did you two meet?” 

“We met in university” Kyungsoo answers swiftly before resting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder possessively. 

“First year” Baekhyun adds. 

“First?” Nina asks, taken back. 

“Yup first year” Baekhyun smiles “we’ve only been dating 11 months though. I’m not a cheater.” 

“Right” Nina laughs awkwardly “Of course not.”

“Baekhyun’s one of the best things that happened to me. Too bad I didn’t take him up on his offer when he asked me out in first year” Kyungsoo says staring right at Baekhyun. 

“Well things would certainly be different but I like to think Baekhyun and I both gained some important experiences together” Nina adds in. Kyungsoo tries really hard not to raise an eyebrow at that comment. 

“Sure” Kyungsoo quickly dismisses “but I would have loved to have Baekhyun in my life sooner.” 

Baekhyun hasn’t taken his eyes off Kyungsoo in a while. Maybe because he doesn’t want to look at Nina or maybe because he’s so surprised about what Kyungsoo is saying. Kyungsoo makes sure to stare back into his eyes whenever he can. 

“He brings me out of my shell” Kyungsoo says before placing a hand on Baekhyun’s cheek “Now that I’m with him, I can’t imagine living without him.”

Kyungsoo’s not exactly what leads him to think this is a good idea but he leans in closer to Baekhyun’s space. Nina is really starting to piss him off for some reason and he just wants her to leave. The more touchy he is with Baekhyun, the better chance she leaves. Kyungsoo looks down at Baekhyun’s pretty pink lips. He smiles a little as he notices a little mole just above his lip. He’s probably seen it before but he never really stared at Baekhyun’s lips before. He didn’t have a reason to. He’s not sure he really has a reason now. Baekhyun doesn’t back away or even turn his head as Kyungsoo moves even a little closer. 

“Yeah, Baekhyun can do that-“ Nina starts but Kyungsoo is just so fed up with her talking about Baekhyun that he does the only thing he can think of to finally make her shut up and leave. He kisses Baekhyun. And not like a small little pec. He wraps both his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and kisses him passionately in a way that would make anyone uncomfortable with the level of PDA. Kyungsoo expected Baekhyun to be at least a little stunned by the action but he starts kissing back really quickly. After a while, Baekhyun pulls away. Kyungsoo tries not to linger on how nice it feels to have Baekhyun’s lips against his but it’s been a while since he’s kissed anyone and Baekhyun’s a fantastic kisser. Probably from all the experience which makes Kyungsoo cringe a bit, Baekhyun is a playboy after all and he shouldn’t get any ideas. Not that he’d want to kiss Baekhyun again or anything. 

“She’s gone” Baekhyun says as he pulls away from Kyungsoo completely. 

“Thank god” Kyungsoo says before wiping his lips. 

“Thanks for that” Baekhyun says looking around, clearly still a little paranoid. “I don’t mean the kiss, I mean everything. She’s... well I think you caught on.” 

“I have a general idea but I would like to hear the details in case we meet her again.” Kyungsoo answers. 

“I have two tickets to a petting zoo” Baekhyun smiles “I’ll tell you there.” 

“With emotional support nearby, smart” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Thanks” Baekhyun laughs “let’s get out of here.” 

“We keep sneaking out early” Kyungsoo answers “don’t you think people will care?” 

“No” Baekhyun laughs “they do not care about me, now let’s go.” 

“Alright if you say so” Kyungsoo says before following Baekhyun “I’ll just grab my coat.” 

After they leave the restaurant they take the bus to the petting zoo Baekhyun was talking about. It seems to be a bit more than just a petting zoo, it’s more like an amusement park that happens to have a petting zoo. 

“Roller coasters?” Kyungsoo asks expectantly as they approach the entrance. 

“No, petting zoo only” Baekhyun pouts “I hate roller coasters. They’re so scary.” 

“Really? I thought you’d love them.” Kyungsoo says as he starts walking towards the gate for people who already have tickets. 

“No, they’re awful. I feel like I’m dying the whole time” Baekhyun explains before grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand. 

Kyungsoo looks down in confusion at the jester. It’s not like Baekhyun’s family is nearby. 

“We have to buy tickets first” Baekhyun explains before walking toward the ticket line. 

“I thought you said you had two tickets” Kyungsoo says confused. 

“It’s a figure of speech. I have money to buy them” Baekhyun answers. 

“I don’t think you know what a figure of speech is...” Kyungsoo laughs. 

After the tickets are bought they both enter the amusement park and follow the signs straight to the petting zoo. 

“Kyungsoo they have alpacas!” Baekhyun says excitedly as they approach the animals. “Let’s go!” 

“Baekhyun wash your hands first! You don’t want to get your nasty germs on them” Kyungsoo says holding Baekhyun back “and we should buy them some food.” 

“Good idea” Baekhyun says before walking up to one of the little dispensers and adding a coin. 

Kyungsoo walks over to the handwashing station to give them a quick wash, the way Baekhyun should have. 

“You should have washed your hands before grabbing the food” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“They lick dirt. I'm sure they can handle my hands.” Baekhyun says with his hands full of pellets before walking toward Kyungsoo “want some?” 

“Sure” Kyungsoo says, holding out his hands so Baekhyun can pour some pellets in his hands. 

They enter the petting zoo, which is a bit difficult with hands full of pellets but they do it. They’re almost immediately swarmed with the animals. Kyungsoo looks over at Baekhyun who’s smiling brightly but his attention is quickly shifted to the animals in front of him. There are a lot of animals and he does not have that many pellets. 

Kyungsoo tries to give them out equally. Kyungsoo uses the opportunity to pet as many of the animals as possible. They’re mostly goats but they’re all cute and he treats every single one of them with respect and kindness. Once the pellets are gone most of the animals leave but a few small goats stay near him and lean into his hand when he scratches between their immerging horns. They’re so cute and Kyungsoo has to hold himself back from trying to kiss their foreheads. 

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun says excitedly, grabbing Kyungsoo’s attention. 

Baekhyun is standing beside the fence the alpacas are behind. A black alpaca walks right up to him and sniffs him before walking away. Baekhyun replicates what the alpaca did but in an overly cute way. Kyungsoo bursts out laughing at the sight. Baekhyun smiles back at Kyungsoo looking rather proud. Baekhyun slowly walks towards Kyungsoo. 

“Looks like you have some fans” Baekhyun says pointing to the small goats. 

“Seems like” Kyungsoo says before one of them rams into his leg a little too strongly. Kyungsoo’s knee buckles and he’s sent falling forward. As he falls he reaches out for Baekhyun hoping he’ll catch him but all Baekhyun does is stand there so Kyungsoo ends up knocking Baekhyun down as he falls. 

“Ow!” Baekhyun exclaims as he hits the ground landing on his ass. 

“Why didn’t you catch me!” Kyungsoo says as he looks at his hands for any damage they might have gotten landing on the ground. 

“I don’t know! I’m not used to people falling near me!” Baekhyun says while he stands up “are you ok?” 

“Yeah, just scraped my hands a bit” Kyungsoo says, getting up. 

“Let me see” Baekhyun says before gently grabbing Kyungsoo’s hands and inspecting the palm “you’re bleeding.”

“Barely” Kyungsoo chuckles at the tiny scrape. 

“Still you should wash the dirt out at least.” Baekhyun points out. 

“Yeah maybe, but I’d have to leave my fans” Kyungsoo jokes as the little goats still stay nearby him. 

“Sorry guys” Baekhyun says to the goats “Fanmeet is over.” 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo leave the petting zoo and head towards the little portable hand washing stations in front of the zoo. They each get to a sink and wash their hands. Kyungsoo cleans the palms of his hands thoroughly, cleaning out any and all dirt with water before getting some soap and washing the rest of them. 

“We met in high school” Baekhyun starts as he walks over to Kyungsoo with recently washed hands. 

“What?” Kyungsoo says as he continues to rinse his hands.

“Me and Nina” Baekhyun explains. 

“But I thought you were dating in university, just from context I mean.” Kyungsoo responds while shaking the water off his hands. 

“We did. We met in high school, she was in 12th grade and I was in 10th. We kept dating until I left for university. Then we broke up. We got back together at the end of my first year.” Baekhyun explains. 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks as he walks away from the sink so other people can use it. 

“Why did we break up or why did we get back together?” Baekhyun asks with a small smile as they start to walk away from the zoo. 

“Both” Kyungsoo answers. 

“We broke up because she’s... manipulative. That’s a pretty big part of this whole story. Basically, when we were dating she was always telling me what to do. Where our dates were, what gifts I had to get her, what I had to wear, even what friends I could have.” Baekhyun sighs “and I was in love for the first time so I was just happy to do whatever she wanted. I just wanted her happiness. I drew the line at university though. She told me I had to go to her school but I didn’t want to.” 

“Why did you care though? No offense but you don’t really seem to care about our school.” Kyungsoo explains. 

“Well you know it’s where Baekbeom went. I just had to. It was important to me.” Baekhyun answers “but she didn’t care about that at all. I realized how toxic our relationship had become. I couldn’t stand it anymore so I broke up with her and went to the school I wanted.” 

“Good for you” Kyungsoo adds. 

“Yeah well, it didn’t last long.” Baekhyun scoffs “A new school was fun, so many new people. Dorms and parties, but it felt kind of empty, I was so used to having her around. I tried dating a couple of people but it just felt wrong. She messed with me to the point where a healthy balanced relationship didn’t feel normal to me. So one night when she showed up at my dorm, I crawled right back into her arms.”

“Jesus, I knew she was... something but I never imagined that” Kyungsoo says. 

“I’m just talking about the bad parts. There’s a reason I loved her, she’s smart and funny. When I was with her I felt really appreciated and important. She was nice to me when she wasn’t manipulating me, or I guess that was part of the manipulation, but I think she did really love me back. She just didn’t know how to express it, she wanted everything on her own terms. We had a lot of good memories but they don’t really make up for how toxic it was. Every story is complicated. She wasn’t all bad and I certainly wasn’t all good.” Baekhyun explains “After almost a year of dating in university I just didn’t see my life without her so I proposed.” 

“You were both so young though” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Yeah, but with all the history, I honestly didn’t think we’d ever break up. We didn’t have plans of getting married before we finished school though” Baekhyun explains “but my friends... they didn’t think it was a good idea and I really should have listened. It took a while but they showed me why it was such a bad choice. I was going to break it off with her but turns out she... found someone else.” 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks angrily. 

“Yup, my cousin. I introduced them a while ago and I guess they had kept talking or something. She decided she’d be better off with him so she gave me the ring back and started dating him.” Baekhyun laughs pitifully. 

“What the fuck? Your family just let her show up here after that? Shouldn’t she be shunned? Like seriously what the fuck” Kyungsoo says loud enough for some parents to throw him dirty looks. 

“They don’t know” Baekhyun bites his lip “they think she just broke up with me because things weren’t working out. Everyone thinks I was so hurt by it but honestly it was liberating. Sure, I was hurt but I realized it was what I needed. It gave me a reason to let go and see her for what she was. A bitch.” 

“At least you see it” Kyungsoo says. 

“Yeah, and I got over my whole issue with intimacy, obviously.” Baekhyun smirks “one of the better aspects of our break up.” 

“I don’t think coming home with a different person every night really counts as intimacy” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“I could date if I wanted to. I just don’t want to. I told you I’m happy as a bachelor.” Baekhyun smiles. 

“I would disagree but I haven’t exactly been dating either” Kyungsoo points out “not exactly by choice but...”

“Not by choice? Kyungsoo you could probably have anyone you wanted. I mean have you met you? Everyone becomes obsessed with you after just a couple of hours” Baekhyun says “Look at my brother, I bet he loves you more than me now.” 

“No way” Kyungsoo laughs “and it’s not everyone, you aren’t obsessed with me.” 

“No, but I was. I didn’t ask you out for nothing” Baekhyun answers “plus I’m starting to see the appeal again. I think we just had a rocky start and neither of us really wanted to fix the relationship. Partially because it’s actually really fun to mess with you.”

“God, you would think that” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“It’s more fun to do stupid shit till you laugh” Baekhyun smiles widely at Kyungsoo “your sense of humour is really unique.” 

“It’s funny!” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“I’m really glad you came on this trip with me” Baekhyun says sincerely “it kinda sucks it’s ending and not just because we’ll have to go back to school. It’s been really fun with you here.” 

“I’m glad I came too and not just for the money” Kyungsoo smiles back. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot I was paying you” Baekhyun laughs. 

“You can keep your money. You paid for my stay and that’s more than enough.” Kyungsoo says softly. 

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asks. 

Kyungsoo pauses for a second. Without the money, he won’t be able to move out but he can always save up from work like his original plan. It’ll give him time to see if moving out is really what he wants, it’s probably better than way anyway. 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo nods “you don’t owe me anything. Except the no showering with me thing, that still stands.”

“Oh come on but we’ve even kissed at this point” Baekhyun teases. 

“Don’t remind me” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Why? Are you afraid if you think about it too much you’ll fall in love with me?” Baekhyun jokes. 

“You wish” Kyungsoo says, pushing on Baekhyun’s arm lightly “I only did that to scare off Nina. It was a one time offer.” 

“Your lips were really soft” Baekhyun says linking their arms “I mean they always look soft and plush and so pink but damn that was nice.”

“Don’t make me regret helping you” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes before pulling his arm out of Baekhyun’s “your family isn’t here, there’s no need to pretend.” 

“Alright fine.” Baekhyun smiles before grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand anyway and pulling him forward as he starts to run towards an ice cream truck parked on the side of the walkway “ice cream! Let’s get some!” 

“You’re such a child” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Are you saying you don’t want ice cream?” Baekhyun asks as he stops dead in his tracts. 

“No, I could never say that. We just don’t have to run to it like kids chasing an ice cream truck. It’s parked, not going anywhere.” Kyungsoo points out. 

“Your life must lack a lot of excitement Kyungsoo” Baekhyun frowns “I’ll fix that for you though don’t worry.” 

“Oh, joy” Kyungsoo says as he’s getting pulled towards the ice cream truck again. 


	6. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter... the next one will probably be the longest out of all the chapter but I'm really having fun uploading so

Soon enough the trip is over and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun fly home. They didn’t end up meeting Nina again, through careful avoidance on both of their parts, not just Baekhyun. But they did meet that cousin she married and that was awkward. Apparently, he’s the son of the biphobic uncle, quite the family. Other than that little hiccup though the rest of the trip was fun. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo spent almost all day every day hanging out together, sometimes with Baekbeom so they did have to act all coupley. Although, they did spend all day downtown alone and they could just be themselves. Friends and nothing more. It was liberating to not have to fake their interactions but Kyungsoo almost found himself missing the skinship he had grown accustomed to. Almost.

It was something he’d have to get used to though because when they got on the plane, the fake boyfriend thing was officially over and things would go back to normal. Well almost normal, they are friends now after all, but no more hand-holding, no more longing gazes, no more feeding each other, among other things. 

“Home!” Baekhyun exclaims as they walk into their apartment “I have missed this place.” 

“Me too” Kyungsoo agrees, walking in “now I can sleep in my own bed, in my own room alone.”

“That’s all you care about huh?” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Oh like you’re not thinking it” Kyungsoo jokes. 

“Oh I don’t plan on sleeping much tonight” Baekhyun smirks. 

“No, of course not” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes “aren’t you tired after our flight though?”

“Yes but it’s been so long” Baekhyun pouts. 

“It’s been 10 days” Kyungsoo points out. 

“Exactly! You get it” Baekhyun smiles widely “do you know how many hot people I saw on our trip? And I couldn’t hit on any of them because of the whole boyfriend thing. I only got to kiss one of them!” 

“You kissed someone?” Kyungsoo asks, wondering how he missed that. 

“Yeah” Baekhyun laughs before staring at Kyungsoo. 

“O-oh” Kyungsoo says, feeling a bit embarrassed that Baekhyun just indirectly called him hot. 

“Anyway I should unpack” Baekhyun says, pulling his luggage closer to his room. 

“Ugh” Kyungsoo sighs at his own luggage. 

Once he’s unpacked Kyungsoo makes the mistake of looking at his school work for the next week. On the trip, he completely forgot about the midterm and projects he has due. It’s going to be a long week. He might as well get started on some studying before it’s dinner time. 

Kyungsoo goes over his notes for 3 hours straight before his headache gets way too intense. He grabs some pain meds and goes straight to the kitchen. He wants nothing more than to cook right now, it always cheers him up. He doesn’t even bother asking Baekhyun what he wants, Kyungsoo’s making carbonara. He knows Baekhyun likes it and it’s what he’s in the mood for. While he cooks he hums to himself, nothing in particular just whatever song comes to his mind while he’s working hard on supper. Eventually, humming turns into full-on singing and it makes Kyungsoo smile. 

“I didn’t know you could sing” Baekhyun says, surprising Kyungsoo who was focused on the stovetop. 

“Jesus Christ Baekhyun don’t scare me while I’m at the stove” Kyungsoo says as he tries to calm his heart rate. 

“I like singing too, we should sing together sometime” Baekhyun suggests. 

“You sing?” Kyungsoo asks as he adds another spoonful of pasta water to the sauce to get the consistency right. 

“I won a talent show or two” Baekhyun brags “what are you making? Smells so good.” 

“Carbonara” Kyungsoo says as he looks carefully at the dish “and it’s ready now.”

“That makes sense, bacon always smells so yummy.” Baekhyun says excitedly before walking right beside Kyungsoo to get a better look at the food. 

“It’s not bacon, it's guanciale. I didn’t drive an hour to get it for you to call it bacon.” Kyungsoo corrects while grabbing plates out of the cupboard. 

“Ooo fancy bacon” Baekhyun smiles. 

“It’s not-“ Kyungsoo says before just sighing “it’s pig but it’s not bacon at all.” 

“Well, I bet it’s just as good!” Baekhyun says happily. 

“It’s better” Kyungsoo says as he plates the pasta “bacon would be sacrilege.”

“Whatever you say, either way, I’m gonna love it” Baekhyun says as he runs over to their small dining table to wait for the plate. 

“Thanks, I guess” Kyungsoo laughs. 

Kyungsoo puts the plate in front of Baekhyun who immediately starts eating. Kyungsoo smiles a bit at the face Baekhyun is making because of his food. While he doesn’t handle compliments that well, seeing Baekhyun enjoy his food warms his heart. 

“Oh my god yes I’ve missed your food” Baekhyun practically moans “fresh pasta is so good.”

“At least you can tell it’s fresh pasta” Kyungsoo laughs before sitting down. 

“Well yeah, it’s obvious” Baekhyun chuckles before grabbing another fork full of pasta. 

“It’s obvious guanciale isn’t bacon but you couldn’t tell” Kyungsoo teases. 

“It tastes the same” Baekhyun shrugs. 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before he finally starts eating the pasta. He’s actually quite proud of himself. It’s not like he hasn’t made carbonara a lot but this one is almost perfect. 

“Wanna watch a movie tonight?” Baekhyun asks between bites. 

“I thought you were going out” Kyungsoo points out before taking another bite of the pasta. 

“Change of plans” Baekhyun answers “You're right, I’m tired and I just want to watch something with my new friend.” 

“Alright” Kyungsoo nods “sure.”

“Yay” Baekhyun smiles “what do you want to watch?” 

“I heard Moonlight is good” Kyungsoo mentions. 

“My brother’s movie?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I haven’t seen many of his movies. Thought it would be fun” Kyungsoo shrugs. 

“I haven’t either but I don’t exactly want to” Baekhyun laughs before stuffing his face with more pasta. 

“Don’t want to see your brother kiss someone?” Kyungsoo teases. 

“No, it’s nasty” Baekhyun shakes his head “plus it’s weird to see my brother on-screen.” 

“That’s honestly why I want to see it. Now that I know him, I want to see what it’s like to watch his movie” Kyungsoo answers while collecting some of the pasta on his fork. 

“Alright fine but you have to pay for the rental” Baekhyun proposes. 

“Deal” Kyungsoo agrees. 

After they finish their dinner, they put their dishes in the dishwasher and head towards the TV. Kyungsoo pays for the movie and they watch it. Baekhyun was right, it is a little weird to see Baekbeom like this. In the movie, he’s the son of a powerful CEO and corporate spy. The plot of the movie seems a little dry but the acting and action certainly make up for it. As in most spy type movies, there is naturally a scene of Baekbeom seducing an attractive young woman. Nothing that would ruin the PG-13 rating of the movie but more than enough to completely disgust Baekhyun. 

“I’ll never have sex again” Baekhyun whines as he covers his ears to avoid hearing the breathy words his brother is saying. 

“You don’t mean that” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes while watching the movie. 

“No I do, it’s been ruined forever” Baekhyun says opening his eyes for a moment to look at Kyungsoo “Why are you watching!” 

“He’s not my brother” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Stop watching!” Baekhyun yells before jumping on Kyungsoo and pushing him into the couch so he can cover Kyungsoo's eyes with his hands. Baekhyun immediately regrets his decision when he hears the sounds from the tv again, he pulls his hands off Kyungsoo and puts them right back on his ears. 

“I’ll just skip it if it bothers you that much” Kyungsoo laughs while picking up the remote “it’s not like they’re going to show anything, this isn’t rated R.” 

“I would sue him if he did that” Baekhyun says, sticking out his tongue. 

“Because you’re going to be a lawyer?” Kyungsoo jokes. 

“Exactly, I’d sue for emotional trauma” Baekhyun says, calming down. 

The movie cuts to a wide-angle shot of a train in the mountains. Baekhyun sighs seemingly in relief. 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo answers half-heartedly as he sees Baekbeom staring out of a train window. 

“Can you be honest with me?” Baekhyun asks, sounding rather serious. 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks knitting his eyebrows together. 

“Are you into my brother?” Baekhyun asks. 

“No!” Kyungsoo says a little too loud as his focus turns to Baekhyun “we’re just friends.”

“You seem to like him a lot” Baekhyun says without the teasing tone Kyungsoo expected. It throws him off. 

“I do- because he’s cool but that’s all. I couldn’t even date him if I wanted to. I’m dating you remember?” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Sorry” Baekhyun says softly. 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Cause I’m holding you back” Baekhyun answers. 

“For fuck’s sake Baekhyun I’m not interested in your brother!” Kyungsoo says a little exasperated. 

“I get it. Everyone likes him” Baekhyun says sadly, still not accepting Kyungsoo’s words. Kyungsoo’s expression softens looking at Baekhyun. He seems so hurt and it’s probably not just because of Kyungsoo. 

“Not everyone” Kyungsoo answers before looking at the screen. Baekbeom is being punched in the face by some random guy Kyungsoo hasn’t seen before because he was focused on Baekhyun “that dude clearly hates him.” 

“They’re actually friends in real life” Baekhyun answers with a small smile. 

“You’re ruining my argument” Kyungsoo laughs “I’m sure there are plenty of people who don’t like him. He’s a public figure, it’s bound to happen.” 

“Yeah, but they’re all assholes” Baekhyun frowns. 

“Listen” Kyungsoo says, grabbing Baekhyun’s hands to get his attention “I don’t have a crush on your brother, ok? He’s nice but I don’t even have his number. I’ll probably never talk to him again.” 

“Ok” Baekhyun nods. 

“Good” Kyungsoo smiles “now can we back this up? I have no idea why that guy punched him.” 

“Yeah” Baekhyun says, picking up the remote. 


	7. Yo nice skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took so long to update I'm so sorry!!! I hope this chapter makes up for it though ;). My exams are over so I can update more often hopefully.

Things at home really do get better. They get along really well. Baekhyun’s learning to put his dishes in the dishwasher. They do still have a couple fights but overall they’re both much happier. Kyungsoo should have realized sooner becoming friends with Baekhyun was a good idea but in his defence, he didn’t know Baekhyun the way he does now. He might not completely agree with some of Baekhyun’s behaviours but he understands them a lot better now. Which is why when he wakes up to the smell of burnt food he doesn’t yell, he just calmly gets out of bed to go help his incapable roommate make breakfast. 

Kyungsoo walks out of his bedroom and into the kitchen while trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. However when he gets to the kitchen, it’s not Baekhyun Kyungsoo see, but rather a shirtless tan muscular man looking at the pan on the stove. He didn’t know Baekhyun brought someone home last night... guess Baekhyun’s really working on being quieter. Has there been anyone else this week and Kyungsoo didn’t notice? He thought Baekhyun was just less interested... obviously, that’s crazy, this makes more sense. 

“Need help with that?” Kyungsoo asks walking closer to the man. 

“Woah!” The man says jumping in his skin at the sight of Kyungsoo “you’re the roommate ki...“

“Kyungsoo” Kyungsoo answers “and you are?” 

“Jongin” Jongin answers “I was- well I’m a guest.”

“Baekhyun not nice enough to make you breakfast?” Kyungsoo asks “that’s poor form.”

“He's still sleeping” Jongin explains “I thought I could make him breakfast but... I’m not great at it.” 

“Neither is Baekhyun” Kyungsoo laughs “here, I’ll make something for everyone.” 

“Thanks” Jongin says, stepping away from the stove. 

“Why do you want to make him food?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I don’t know” Jongin shrugs “to be nice? He’s really funny and cute.” 

“You like him?” Kyungsoo asks, raising an eyebrow while getting ingredients from the fridge. 

“Obviously” Jongin laughs. 

“No, but I mean, you want to date him?” Kyungsoo clarifies. 

“I don’t know, maybe?” Jongin says shyly “is that so weird?” 

“No” Kyungsoo says quickly “but Baekhyun doesn’t date. Not anymore.” 

“O-oh” Jongin says deflating a bit “Did you two?”

“Us? No” Kyungsoo laughs “well we did pretend to date but not actually.”

“What?” Jongin asks. 

“Forget about it” Kyungsoo dismisses “how do you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled” Jongin answers. 

Kyungsoo continues to cook while talking to Jongin. He learns a lot about Baekhyun’s latest... friend. He has 3 dogs at his parent's house so he and Kyungsoo bond over missing their furry pets. Jongin is actually really sweet and Kyungsoo enjoys their conversation. The only thing is there’s this weird feeling in his chest. Kyungsoo has no idea what it is but he just feels off. Maybe he slept wrong or he’s hungry... luckily the food is almost ready. 

“I smell food!” Baekhyun says excitedly as he walks into the kitchen. 

“Your roommate made us breakfast” Jongin answers. 

“Oh you’re very lucky then” Baekhyun says before walking towards Jongin. He clearly checks Jongin out and Kyungsoo feels uncomfortable just being in the same room “not as lucky as me though.” 

“Why’s that?” Jongin asks in a flirtatious tone before wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and kissing him. 

“Cause I live with Kyungsoo” Baekhyun laughs as he pulls away from Jongin. Baekhyun puts one hand on each of Jongin’s hips and Kyungsoo cringes. 

“Breakfast’s ready!” Kyungsoo announces “let’s eat.”

“Gladly” Baekhyun says, detaching himself from Jongin. 

Breakfast is awkward to say the least. Kyungsoo feels like the worst third wheel ever. He’s fine with Jongin, truly completely fine, but he’s not a fan of all the flirting. The touches, the longing looks, and quick pecks. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun did that when they were pretending to be in a serious relationship but Jongin is a fuckbuddy at best. He just feels bad for Jongin. He might be getting the wrong idea. 

Kyungsoo might also kinda maybe feel a bit empty not having someone like that in his life. Not a fuckbuddy, he wouldn’t want that but someone to hold and love and stuff. He really is way too single. Like he told Baekhyun, he hasn’t dated in a while so it makes sense he would want that. Kyungsoo doesn’t really appreciate these feelings. It’s not that he’s jealous of Jongin at all. It’s just that he’s still kind of used to the whole fake dating thing so the scene in front of him just feels so wrong. That doesn’t mean he’d want to actually date Baekhyun at all. Every time he thinks of doing cute stuff with Baekhyun, which isn’t often, he cringes. Hopefully, his thoughts will fade soon. 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo says as he gets out of his thoughts. 

“Do we have any orange juice?” Baekhyun asks, it seems like this is the second time he’s asking. 

“Oh yeah, we do” Kyungsoo answers before getting up from the table. 

Kyungsoo walks into the kitchen and tries to clear his thoughts. He takes a deep breath before getting the juice and a glass. He walks back to the table and places the glass in front of Baekhyun and pours the juice in it. 

“It was for Jongin” Baekhyun says slowly, seeming a little concerned about Kyungsoo’s behaviour. 

“Right” Kyungsoo says, moving the glass “I forgot for a second.” 

“Baekhyun, could you check your room? I think I lost an earring.” Jongin says to Baekhyun. 

“Yeah sure!” Baekhyun says walking away from the table only to walk right back and take the toast from his plate before actually leaving. 

“Your ears aren’t pierced-“ Kyungsoo starts but is interrupted. 

“Kyungsoo you seem kind of out of it” Jongin says seriously “I don’t know you that well but is this my fault?” 

“No! Of course not!” Kyungsoo answers before drinking some water “how could it be?”

“Because you like Baekhyun?” Jongin asks. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, genuinely shocked. 

“It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to see it” Jongin laughs. 

“I don’t like Baekhyun” Kyungsoo laughs “I wouldn’t. That’s ridiculous.” 

“I’m just telling you what I saw” Jongin says, putting his hands up. 

“I don’t like him. It’s just because of that whole fake dating thing. My brain is just clinging to it. That’s all.” Kyungsoo reasons. 

“Sure” Jongin nods “I can leave if it would make you feel better.”

“No” Kyungsoo shakes his head “don’t leave if you don’t want to. I’m fine, really.” 

“Ok” Jongin agrees. 

“Found it!” Baekhyun says walking back into the room with a small ring-shaped earring. 

“That’s not mine” Jongin laughs. 

“Oh” Baekhyun says, embarrassed “never mind then, I did not find it.” 

“That’s fine, just finish breakfast” Jongin says to avoid having Baekhyun walk away. 

“Ok!” Baekhyun says happily “you know Kyungsoo’s going to be a chef, that’s why he’s so good at cooking.” 

“Stop saying that. I’m not in culinary school yet” Kyungsoo mumbles. 

“But he will get in” Baekhyun says happily “he studies really hard and he’s so good at so many kinds of food.” 

“Good to know” Jongin laughs. 

“I just found out a week ago he’s an amazing singer too-“ Baekhyun starts. 

Baekhyun

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo whisper-yells before shaking his head to tell him to stop talking. 

“Well I have a dance class soon, I better get going” Jongin says getting up from the table. 

“Ok bye!” Baekhyun smiles “you have my number if you ever want to do this again.”

“Yeah, thanks” Jongin smiles back before talking to the front door alone. 

“This isn’t your family, you don’t have to brag about me” Kyungsoo grumbles. 

“I wasn’t- oh” Baekhyun says realizing what he was doing “I guess I’m used to it. There’s a lot to talk about though Soo.” 

“There really isn’t” Kyungsoo mumbles. 

“You didn’t get mad” Baekhyun says with a frown. 

“I kinda did” Kyungsoo answers, a little confused. 

“No, I mean about me calling you Soo. You always tell me not to” Baekhyun explains. 

“Oh” Kyungsoo answers before looking at his plate “my friends call me Soo. I didn’t like it because you... didn’t have the right? I don’t know it just felt personal but we’re friends now so it’s fine.” 

“Aw that’s so cute Soo” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Don’t overdo it” Kyungsoo says with a bit of venom in his voice. 

“Right” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Well I better get back to my homework” Kyungsoo says as he grabs his plate and stands up. 

“On a Saturday morning?” Baekhyun asks before putting a hand on Kyungsoo’s wrist to stop him “can’t we hang out a bit first?”

“No, I’m really not doing well in stats so I need to study” Kyungsoo says, pulling away from Baekhyun’s hand “I would have had time to study during break but I was busy.” 

“You chose to come” Baekhyun says “you can’t blame me for it.” 

“I’m not blaming you” Kyungsoo says passive-aggressively “it’s just that now I need to make up for it.” 

“Ok” Baekhyun nods “but you know if you need a break, I’m not busy today. We could go bowling or something.” 

“Maybe” Kyungsoo answers “I have a lot to do.” 

“Tomorrow then?” Baekhyun asks expectantly. 

“I have work tomorrow” Kyungsoo answers. It's a lame excuse, he only has a morning shift and easily has the time for bowling after. 

“Ok...” Baekhyun says slowly “later I guess.” 

“You’re popular, I’m sure you have plenty of friends to hang out with” Kyungsoo says dismissively. 

“Yeah but-“ Baekhyun starts “Sure I guess I’ll just go with them.” 

“Good” Kyungsoo smiles “have fun.” 

Kyungsoo brings his dishes to the kitchen and puts them in the dishwasher. After that, he goes straight to his room and looks over all the economic statistics homework he has to do. Why did he take this class? Right because it’s required. To help learn “the business behind owning a restaurant” as if Kyungsoo wouldn’t hire an accountant if he owned his own restaurant. He wouldn’t trust himself to do the math, that’s for sure. Kyungsoo takes forever to get through the problems. Mainly because he’s really procrastinating really hard. He hates it so much his brain just won’t cooperate. He reviews the material, comes back to the questions and blanks. It’s the worst. Soon minutes turn into hours and Kyungsoo only notices because of the rumbling in his stomach. 

Kyungsoo makes a quick sandwich for lunch and dives right back into his homework from hell. He almost bashes his head into his desk when he realizes he’s only half done. He’s tempted to take Baekhyun up on his offer but he cannot leave this till tonight, his shift tomorrow starts early, he needs to get some sleep. 

“They’re just numbers” Kyungsoo sighs “I’ve been through worse.” 

Sure enough, Kyungsoo does manage to get through everything and he got most of it right which gives him a little more confidence about the upcoming tests. He checks the clock, 5:30pm. Time to start on supper. 

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo yells “what do you want to eat?” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t get an answer. Figures, he’s probably gaming with his headphones on again. Although Kyungsoo doesn’t hear any screaming so he must be winning or really concentrated. 

“Fine, I'll make pad Thai!” Kyungsoo yells hoping for any type of reaction but there is none. 

Kyungsoo scoffs but walks away from Baekhyun’s door and towards the kitchen. He prepares the pad Thai like he said he would. It thinks about adding more spice just to mess with Baekhyun for ignoring him but he decides against it. He’s really trying not to start stupid petty fights with Baekhyun. He expected his roommate to walk into the kitchen a while ago the way he does every time he smells food but he hasn’t shown up. 

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo yells “food!” 

Still no Baekhyun. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and walks over to Baekhyun’s room before knocking on the door. To Kyungsoo’s surprise, the door opens as soon as his hand makes contact with it. He peers into the open room and notices something or rather the lack of someone, Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo calls again just to be sure “that’s weird. I guess he went out.” 

Baekhyun rarely isn’t home for dinner, after dinner, he’s usually gone but he’s there for dinner. Kyungsoo frowns thinking about the extra portion of pad Thai. He’ll just put it in a container and put it in the fridge for later but he was sort of looking forward to eating with Baekhyun. He thinks back to what Jongin said in the morning and frowns. He doesn’t like Baekhyun, he’s just too used to him. Kyungsoo needs to change things up. Be independent again and not think about Baekhyun as if they’re actually dating. He’ll eat and then... go bowling! Alone. He doesn’t hope to see Baekhyun there, at all. 

Kyungsoo enjoys his peaceful, Baekhyun-free dinner. When he’s done he checks the clock 7pm, he still has time to go bowling before he has to sleep. Are bowling alleys open at this hour? Kyungsoo never really thought about it. He checks and the nearest one is open till midnight. He puts away his dishes and goes straight there. 

Kyungsoo forgot what bowling alleys are like. The neon lights everywhere, the smell of cheap food and the yelling of upset bowlers. It’s uncomfortable yet a little inviting. 

“Are you here with a party?” The sales lady from behind the counter asks. 

Kyungsoo looks over at her and realizes he’ll have to rent a lane and shoes and whatever else is needed to bowl. 

“No, I’m alone” Kyungsoo says and the realization of how sad it is to bowl alone hits him. 

“Ah ok! I’ll put you down near the other people bowling alone so you won’t be bothered by the loud people” she smiles “how long have you been training?” 

“Training?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“You came to bowl alone” she says as her smile fades. It seems she’s worried she might have offended him “isn’t it to train?” 

“No- uh yeah” Kyungsoo says hoping she didn’t catch that “and I’m just starting out. Seeing if I like it and stuff.” 

“Oh in that case, good luck!” She says as her wide smile returns “you’re in lane 2, what size shoe do you wear?” 

“9” Kyungsoo answers. 

She hands him his shoes and Kyungsoo pays for the lane. He takes the bowling shoes to the little cubbies where he can put his other shoes. Kyungsoo changes his shoes and heads to the lane the lady told him to. It’s 3 lanes down from the nearest group of bowlers which does somehow make Kyungsoo feel better. Also, it helps that people will think he’s there to train and not because he’s sad and trying to get over a fake relationship he never cared about in the first place. 

The lane beside him, lane 1, seems unoccupied, yet the lady implied there was someone else bowling alone. Kyungsoo shrugs and grabs the bowling ball. He lines up the shot to the best of his abilities and lets the ball go... right into the gutter. He sighs but tries again only to get it in the gutter once more. How did he do this when he was 6? The pins reset, almost to mock the fact he didn’t knock a single one down, and Kyungsoo tries again. 

Another ball directly in the gutter. Kyungsoo isn’t a quitter but this is ridiculous. He’s not going to spend his whole time alone in a bowling alley, being terrible at bowling. This was a stupid idea in the first place. He’s probably better off staying home and watching Avatar. 

“Kyungsoo?” A deep voice says, causing Kyungsoo to turn to look. 

In front of him, he sees that guy from the cafe, something Yeol. He really needs to learn his name but it’s way too late to ask. 

“You like bowling?” Yeol asks. 

“I’m trying it out” Kyungsoo smiles “but I’m terrible at it.”

“I get that, a couple of months ago I went out with friends and I couldn’t hit the pins at all. Well I did a couple times but I was awful” Yeol laughs “so I decided to get better.” 

“And?” Kyungsoo asks. 

Yeol smiles before picking up a bowling ball, which looks so much smaller when he's holding it, it’s crazy, and throws it down the lane. Strike. 

“Impressive” Kyungsoo nods. 

“I can try to teach you if you want” Yeol says with a wide smile “I’m self-trained though so I might not have the best tips. Especially for someone who’s... balanced differently than I am.” 

“You can call me short Yeol, it’s fine” Kyungsoo laughs “you’re a giant, I get it.” 

“Some people are touchy so I didn’t know” Yeol says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Well I’m not” Kyungsoo smiles “plus I’m technically not even short, I’m literally average height.” 

“Alright” Yeol smiles “not touchy but you feel the need to point that out.” 

“Just teach me how to win” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“First you need to work on your stance” Yeol instructs “when you let go of the ball your right leg should come behind your left like this.” 

Yeol proceeds to show Kyungsoo the exact movement he's talking about. Kyungsoo nods and grabs a ball. He does exactly what Yeol does and let’s go of the ball when it feels natural. It’s not a strike but it’s finally not a gutterball.

“Nice!” Yeol smiles “did you take dance? You look very... gracious.” 

“Thanks” Kyungsoo laughs at the odd compliment “I didn’t take ballet or anything but I studied tap for a little while.” 

“That explains it” Yeol smiles “maybe you could teach me sometime?”

“Yeah” Kyungsoo nods although he’s not too sure about making commitments with Yeol. He likes him and he’s nice, he’s just not sure they’re much more than acquaintances “maybe.”

“It’s sort of our thing huh?” Yeol laughs. 

“What is?” Kyungsoo asks, confused. 

“Teaching each other. First, you teaching me some cooking stuff, now I’m teaching you how to bowl and maybe the tap thing” Yeol smiles. 

“Oh” Kyungsoo smiles a little “I guess it is.” 

Yeol keeps coaching Kyungsoo until 9pm when he has to go home. Kyungsoo decides to leave too because he really doesn’t like the idea of bowling alone anymore. While he didn’t enjoy bowling that much, it did at least take his mind off the things he’s been trying to ignore. 

When he gets to his apartment he remembers Baekhyun will probably be there, with someone. However, when he walks in he realizes it’s way too quiet for that. Even Baekhyun's breathing would be louder. He checks and Baekhyun is still not home, not in his room and not in any other room. It doesn’t sit well with Kyungsoo and he doesn’t exactly know why. What he does know is that he’s way far past tired of feeling this way. He wants things to go back to the way they were before. Minus the fighting. He just doesn’t want to think about Baekhyun or hope Baekhyun is waiting for him or whatever else his stupid brain is thinking about. It’s frustrating. 

Kyungsoo goes straight to bed. Bowling has him pretty tired so he falls asleep quickly. 

When he wakes up the next morning he feels well-rested and surprisingly not sore. He puts on his uniform and heads to the door. He’ll have breakfast and coffee at the café the way he does every time he has an early Sunday shift. 

When he gets there Minseok is already there of course just setting up all the chairs. 

“Hey Minseok” Kyungsoo says while walking in the café. 

“You seem happy” Minseok smiles. 

“I slept well” Kyungsoo answers honestly before getting behind the counter “is Sehun here yet?” 

“What do you think?” Minseok laughs. 

“Well whatever I’m just going to make myself breakfast anyway” Kyungsoo says before grabbing a bagel and throwing it in the toaster. 

“You’re lucky your boss doesn’t get you in trouble for that” Minseok jokes. 

“You’re lucky you have an aspiring chef as an employee.” Kyungsoo retorts before getting started on his coffee. 

“That’s true, your danishes are way better than I could have bought for this place” Minseok smiles putting the last chair in place “Are you sure you can’t make bagels?”

“I can but they take hours and I can only make like 6 at a time” Kyungsoo explains, continuing to work on his breakfast “You're better off sticking to the store bought stuff.”

“Just for me then?” Minseok smiles cutely. 

“I’ll think about it” Kyungsoo smiles back “Shouldn’t you turn the espresso machine on?” 

“You’re telling me what to do huh?” Minseok challenges but he walks over to the machine. 

“It’s your place so I guess you don’t have to turn it on if you don’t want any coffee for your customers” Kyungsoo jokes. 

“See the thing about owning the place is that I’m in charge of hiring staff members to do stuff like that” Minseok says turning the machine on. 

“You don’t seem very good at picking staff. One of them is missing.” Kyungsoo points out. 

“Yeah but that little shit is great at customer service” Minseok jokes “speaking of him.”

Just on cue, Sehun walks into the café with a big smile. 

“Miss me?” Sehun asks, walking towards the counter. 

“You’re late” Minseok says crossing his arms “I don’t pay you to be late.” 

“You don’t pay me, your parents do” Sehun smirks before getting a well-deserved smack on the head “ow!” 

“They gave me a starting loan but I paid them back. This is mine.” Minseok rebuttals “it’s no different than your mom paying for your college.”

“Alright fine” Sehun smiles while rubbing his head. 

“I was on time” Kyungsoo says, just trying to stir up more drama. 

“Only cause you decided to eat here” Sehun says pointing at the bagel and coffee “I’m pre-fed and ready to work.” 

“Great!” Minseok smiles “go grind the beans.”

“I hate it” Sehun whines but he goes to do it. 

“I’m hiring a new barista” Minseok says to Kyungsoo and Sehun. 

“Wait, are we talking or am I grinding beans? we can’t do both” Sehun pouts. 

“Ok fine forget that” Minseok rolls his eyes “I’ll need one of you to train him.” 

“Ooo we’re adding a 6th barista” Sehun smiles. 

“6th?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Minseok might be the owner but he’s also a barista” Sehun explains. 

“Hello? Can I keep explaining?” Minseok laughs. 

“Right sorry, when’s his first shift?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“The 28th” Minseok answers. 

“I’m not working then, aren’t Jun and Dae?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yeah but they’ll actually be working so they can’t look after him” Minseok explains “I’ll pay you extra just to train him.” 

“Well I have a date on the 28th so I can’t” Sehun smiles. 

“All day?” Minseok raises an eyebrow. 

“And all night if it goes well” Sehun smirks. 

“Gross” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Ok well can you come in, Kyungsoo?” Minseok asks “I really don’t want to put this off.” 

“Yeah, I can” Kyungsoo nods “when should I show up?” 

“Opening and you’ll need to stay till closing” Minseok explains “during the day you can probably spend time in the back doing nothing but I want him to learn everything.”

“Will you pay for breaks?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“No! Why would I do that? I love you but this is still a business I can’t throw a bunch of cash at you for doing nothing” Minseok laughs. 

“Fine” Kyungsoo laughs “I’ll do it anyway”

“And with the extra cash you’ll be one step closer to moving out” Sehun smiles. 

“Right yeah” Kyungsoo nods. He hasn’t thought about moving out in a while. Maybe he doesn’t need to. He likes it now and he can just save the extra cash. It’s a smarter financial decision. 

“Now go grind beans” Minseok says to Sehun “and don’t whine about it.” 

“I just don’t like the sound” Sehun pouts again hoping he’ll convince Minseok to do it for him. 

“What did I just say?” Minseok says with fake anger. 

“Fine!” 

As much as Minseok likes to complain, Kyungsoo and Sehun are really good employees and they get the café ready for opening in a very small amount of time. Their first customer walks in almost a full minute after they’re officially open, as usual, it seems like they’ll have a busy day. 

Sehun agrees to handle orders while Kyungsoo stays behind the counter so it’s a good day in Kyungsoo’s book. Minseok does a little bit of both, helping Kyungsoo, mainly with coffee, and taking orders. Even though everything is going smoothly by the end of his shift he feels exhausted. Luckily Junmyeon and Jongdae show up to take over and Kyungsoo and Sehun are relieved of their responsibilities. 

Kyungsoo steals a sandwich before leaving and despite what Sehun said earlier about being fed, he steals one too. The boys walk out of the café together as they often do when they leave at the same time, which isn’t too often but it happens.

“Haven’t seen Chanyeol in a while” Sehun says as they walk down the street to the subway. 

“Who?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Chanyeol? The tall cute guy? Jongdae told me all about you two” Sehun explains. 

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo says a little triumphantly “that’s his name!” 

“You forgot?” Sehun asks. 

“Yeah, I’ve just been calling him Yeol this whole time” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“This whole time?” Sehun repeats with an inquisitive tone. 

“It started at that cooking class thing and last night he taught me to bowl” Kyungsoo explains. 

“Oh so you are dating him” Sehun smiles. 

“No, it was just a coincidence” Kyungsoo shakes his head “I was bored so I went out and he was there. I was terrible at bowling and he’s really good.” 

“Is there a reason you haven’t asked him out?” Sehun asks. 

“Reason? No...” Kyungsoo says trying his best to seem casual. 

“Uh huh” Sehun smirks “who is he?” 

“Baekhyun” Kyungsoo says seeing no reason to lie anymore, he was going to talk to Jongdae anyway and since Jongdae likes to share all this information with their friends, he might as well tell Sehun himself. Also telling Sehun first seems like good payback for Jongdae talking to Sehun about Chanyeol “Since the fake dating thing I just think about him too much. It’s so frustrating. I don’t actually like him but my brain is confused or something.” 

“If anything, that's a better reason to ask out Chanyeol” Sehun says as they walk into the subway station. 

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asks as they scan their cards. 

“You need to take your mind off Baekhyun right? What better way to do that than date someone else?” Sehun explains. 

“I don’t know. Chanyeol’s not really my type.” Kyungsoo shrugs before they walk down the stairs to their platform. 

“Chanyeol is everyone’s type. He told me he’s allergic to cats and dogs but he still approaches any he sees on the street. He’s a total sweetheart and he’s so hot.” Sehun practically drools. 

“How do you know that?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“He comes to the café and we’ve talked” Sehun explains “never when you’re there though... really bad timing.” 

“Weird” Kyungsoo says as the subway approaches. 

“You really should think about going on a date though, even if it just rewires your brain” Sehun suggests. 

“Isn’t that kind of mean to Chanyeol... or whoever I date?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I’m not saying ask him to be your boyfriend, just a casual date” Sehun answers “no commitment needed.” 

“Dates are always so awkward though” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Just think about it” Sehun smiles before a subway pulls up to the platform “let’s go.”

“Alright” Kyungsoo nods while they walk into the subway. 

They drop the subject of Baekhyun and dating while they wait for their stops. Sehun’s stop is before Kyungsoo’s so soon enough he finds himself alone on the subway. He doesn’t mind though, he likes Sehun’s company but he’s also ok with being alone with his music. He puts on his headphones and waits patiently for his turn to get off. 

When Kyungsoo gets to his apartment he’s a little surprised by Baekhyun being there. Of course, he had to come back at some point but he wasn’t in the apartment when Kyungsoo left for work. 

“Hey Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun smiles widely “how was work?”

“It was fine” Kyungsoo answers while taking off his shoes “where were you last night.” 

“Right about that, I went out with some friends and got drunk so I crashed at their place. I would have told you but it was sort of unplanned” Baekhyun explains. 

“And you couldn’t call?” Kyungsoo asks before mentally scalding himself. Why does he care? Baekhyun can do whatever he wants, it’s none of his business where he was or who he was with. 

“Amber takes my phone away when I’m drunk” Baekhyun says a little awkwardly “I tend to text people things I shouldn’t.” 

“Nina” Kyungsoo concludes. 

“Actually no, I don’t have her number anymore” Baekhyun answers “anyway! I thought if you aren’t busy maybe we could go downtown?” 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“For fun! Like when we were on our trip!” Baekhyun says as his smile comes back “Plus you turned down bowling.”

Kyungsoo takes a moment to think about it. He didn’t plan any homework for today because he’s usually too tired after his shift. He could go and it would probably be fun...

“Sure” Kyungsoo nods “let me get changed.” 

“Why?” Baekhyun smirks while invading Kyungsoo’s space “I think your barista outfit is cute.” 

“It smells like coffee” Kyungsoo laughs, not even noticing Baekhyun’s behaviour. 

“I like coffee” Baekhyun smiles. 

“I’m getting changed” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“Wear your black jeans! They make your ass look great!” Baekhyun laughs. 

Kyungsoo thought the flirty behaviour was always just to bother him but Baekhyun seems to act like that with his friends too. Unless Baekhyun somehow forgot they’re meant to be on good terms now. Although, even though he’s still being flirty with Kyungsoo, he’s respecting his boundaries. 

“Let’s go” Kyungsoo says, leaving his room in his new outfit, including the jeans Baekhyun suggested. 

Baekhyun very clearly gives Kyungsoo a once over with a smile on his face and it makes Kyungsoo feel both embarrassed and a little flattered. 

“You like street food, right?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Of course I do” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Great cause I know a really good corn dog stand” Baekhyun says before walking towards their front door. 

“Corn dog?” Kyungsoo asks while putting on his coat.

“Trust me it’s amazing” Baekhyun smiles before opening the door “After you.”

“Thanks?” Kyungsoo chuckles at the weird treatment. 

The boys take the subway straight downtown. They jump off and Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s hand as they leave. Kyungsoo looks down in surprise but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to think twice about it. Baekhyun leads him straight to a hipster looking thrift store. 

“They sell corn dogs?” Kyungsoo asks as they approach the store. 

“What? Oh! No, I thought we’d want to do stuff before eating. This place just has a lot of... unique clothes” Baekhyun explains “It’s fun to try it on and pretend to be a different person.”

“Ok” Kyungsoo smiles, he’s never done anything like that but it is oddly appealing. 

Both of them look around the store alone putting together some outfits to show each other. Kyungsoo decides he’ll dress up like Baekhyun as one of his outfits. He looks around the store and finds a graphic t-shirt several sizes too big, he normally wouldn’t wear something like that but Baekhyun would. He also picks out some ripped jeans because that works too. 

While Kyungsoo continues to search the store he comes across a... particular top. It has long white sleeves with many layers of frill, apart from the sleeves it’s black and it reminds Kyungsoo a lot of a penguin somehow. He smiles and finds some pants to complete his penguin look. 

“Ready?” Baekhyun asks, putting a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“I only have two outfits” Kyungsoo says, looking at all the weird garments Baekhyun is holding in his arms. 

“You’re not very fast at this game” Baekhyun smiles “Don’t worry, two is fine. Let’s just go get changed into these.” 

Baekhyun enters the change room first and puts on his first outfit. He walks out in a white silk blouse with way too many buttons undone, a black jacket and skin tight leather pants. He leans on the wall and looks at Kyungsoo with a smirk, clearly meaning to be in character. 

“What is that supposed to be?” Kyungsoo asks, looking at the outfit. 

“I’m a mafia boss!” Baekhyun says standing up straight “isn’t it obvious? I even made my hair messy!” 

“You just look like you’re trying too hard” Kyungsoo teases. 

“I look scary!” Baekhyun disagrees before trying to put on a face that Kyungsoo can only assume is meant to be intimidating “see?” 

“You’re not scary Baekhyun, sorry” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“I can be scary if I want” Baekhyun says, crossing his arms in a way that can only be described as cute. 

“Maybe I’m too used to you to think of you as scary” Kyungsoo offers. 

“That makes sense because I can definitely be scary if I want to” Baekhyun nods “ok your turn, go get changed.”

“Are you going to change back into your clothes?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Not yet, I’ll judge your outfit in character.” Baekhyun says walking away from the change room “neither of us should break character and I’ll try to guess yours.”

“Oh that’ll be fun” Kyungsoo laughs to himself thinking how “mafia boss Baekhyun” would react to normal Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo quickly changes into his Baekhyun outfit and walks out. 

“I think you’re on the wrong side of town, little boy” Baekhyun says to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo almost breaks character just to laugh at how ridiculous that line is, who says that? Kyungsoo tries to think of what Baekhyun would say in response. He’d probably flirt but Kyungsoo doesn’t really want to do that. 

“I’m not a kid” Kyungsoo answers, trying to give Baekhyun a hint. 

“You’re not?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow before looking Kyungsoo up and down “would you get involved with someone like me?” 

“Depends what you mean by involved” Kyungsoo smirks lightly. He can see the faint look of shock on Baekhyun’s face, why does he always underestimate Kyungsoo’s acting skill? “But probably not, I don’t need to stoop that low.” 

“Ouch” Baekhyun laughs “you think you’re better than me?” 

“Probably” Kyungsoo smiles “But it’s more about how someone like you would ruin my career.” 

“You a cop?” Baekhyun questions. 

“Do I look like one?” Kyungsoo says before pouting. 

“So you- wait” Baekhyun says looking at the outfit again “what the hell Kyungsoo, are you me?” 

“Took you long enough” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Why would you pick me! That’s so boring!” Baekhyun sighs. 

“I think it was pretty funny actually” Kyungsoo says as he continues to laugh. 

“Maybe” Baekhyun admits before walking back towards the change room “and for the record, I haven’t nor would I, fuck a mafia boss.” 

“Do you run a thorough background check on everyone you sleep with?” Kyungsoo asks as Baekhyun walks into the change room. 

“Touché” Baekhyun says before closing the door. 

Baekhyun walks back out in one of the most obnoxious outfits Kyungsoo has ever seen. He’s wearing silver pants with way too many zippers, a striped white tank top, and a leather jacket. His bangs are covering his whole forehead instead of their normal part and Kyungsoo’s not exactly sure what that’s supposed to mean. 

“Spin for me” Kyungsoo says, needing to see the rest of this thing. 

Baekhyun just nods a little and spins slowly. There’s a rhinestone skull on the side of the jacket and Kyungsoo just laughs. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks in a monotone voice. 

“That’s... special” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“So what, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m weird. I’m a weirdo. I don’t fit in and I don’t want to fit in.” Baekhyun frowns. 

“Did you just quote riverdale?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Do you watch riverdale?” Baekhyun retorts. 

“Clearly I do and I quote it” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Whatever, I wouldn’t watch something mainstream like that” Baekhyun says, crossing his arms. 

“Baekhyun, that's not how hipsters dress” Kyungsoo smiles at the... masterpiece Baekhyun has put together. 

“Aren’t you Baekhyun?” Baekhyun asks “and I’m not a hipster, that’s insulting.” 

“I literally have no idea what you are” Kyungsoo admits. 

“Do you give up?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I guess” Kyungsoo chuckles. 

“I’m glitter emo” Baekhyun smiles. 

“What the hell is glitter emo?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I don’t know, this? Who else would buy this jacket” Baekhyun explains, showing off the skull.

“You have a point” Kyungsoo nods. 

“Alright, you go” Baekhyun smiles. 

Kyungsoo walks into the change room and tries to figure out how to act like a penguin. Should he just flap his “wings”? He wouldn’t have picked this if he knew about the whole acting game. Kyungsoo walks out and says nothing. 

“Oh my god you’re a penguin” Baekhyun smiles “I love it! You’re actually a penguin!” 

“It would have been awkward if that wasn’t it but yeah, I’m a penguin” Kyungsoo smiles “but I’ll be a talking penguin for the next round because I can’t guess yours without talking.” 

“Sounds good” Baekhyun smiles. 

Kyungsoo waits for Baekhyun but he seems to be taking longer than usual. Kyungsoo hears a lot of fabric ruffling so he knows Baekhyun’s getting ready. Finally, Baekhyun walks out and Kyungsoo is completely shocked. 

“What the fuck!” Kyungsoo says a little too loud. 

“Didn’t know penguins swore” Baekhyun says to remind Kyungsoo to stay in character. 

“They do when they see Baekhyun in a skirt” Kyungsoo still staring at Baekhyun’s outfit. He’s wearing a blue baseball jacket, a tight white crop top, a white tennis skirt, and sporty thigh high baby blue socks. 

“It’s not Baekhyun, my name is Baekhee” Baekhyun smiles cutely. 

“Well then that’s it right? You’re a girl. I figured it out” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Silly penguin, I am a girl but that’s not what you have to guess.” Baekhyun smiles “do you like it? My outfit is cute right?” 

“I mean you do you, but as a penguin, all I care about is a boy with feathers.” Kyungsoo answers “how old are you?”

“A lady never says her age” Baekhyun says cryptically. 

“You look kind of sporty” Kyungsoo observes. 

“That was the point of this particular look, glad you noticed” Baekhyun smiles “what sports do you like?” 

“Swimming” Kyungsoo answers “what about you?” 

“I like lots of sports. I love watching football” Baekhyun answers. 

“Because of the sport or the players?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“You’re clever for someone with a bird brain. I do love a guy in a jersey” Baekhyun answers. 

“No kidding, you've slept with enough athletes” Kyungsoo scoffs. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I have a promise ring” Baekhyun smiles. 

“So you have a boyfriend?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I do” Baekhyun nods. 

“Is he on the football team?” 

“He is” Baekhyun answers. 

“You’re the head cheerleader” Kyungsoo concludes. 

“Close enough, I’m the popular girl” Baekhyun nods. 

“Great, now you can get changed” Kyungsoo says. 

“Why? You should go first.” Baekhyun answers. 

“But you’re wearing a skirt” Kyungsoo says, gesturing to it. 

“What about it? I think I look hot” Baekhyun crosses his arms “Don’t you?” 

“I know you like skirts but I’m gay Baekhyun, skirts aren’t hot to me” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Plenty of gay guys think skirts on guys are hot” Baekhyun answers “I think they’re hot on anyone.” 

“Ok well I’m not into that” Kyungsoo answers “but if you are it’s your choice I guess.” 

“Thank you” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Are you two going to buy anything?” A sales lady says walking up to the couple. 

“Yes, I’m going to buy this skirt” Baekhyun answers. 

“Oh” She says before smiling “great! I can ring that up for you after you take it off.” 

Baekhyun goes into the change room and changes into his clothes before following the sales lady to check out. Kyungsoo goes into the change room and changes back into his normal clothes. Unpenguinified, Kyungsoo leaves the change room and meets up with Baekhyun at the front of the store. Only Baekhyun is wearing the baseball jacket and there’s no bag in his hand. 

“Thought you were buying the skirt” Kyungsoo says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, but it was 60 bucks and this jacket was 45.” Baekhyun explains. 

“That’s so much for a skirt, what?” Kyungsoo says baffled. 

“Yeah I don’t get it either” Baekhyun laughs before walking towards the exit “let’s go get the corn dogs now!” 

Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s hand again as if it’s completely normal and they walk to the corn dog stand together. Baekhyun orders them two corn dogs and hands one to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo takes a bite and the warm, savoury flavour spreads in his mouth. 

“They’re the best right?” Baekhyun asks. 

“They are” Kyungsoo smiles “but this isn’t a corn dog.” 

“What? But it looks just like a Pogo” Baekhyun says while looking down at his half-eaten fried hot dog. 

“Corn dogs are made with cornmeal, hence the name” Kyungsoo explains “there’s no cornmeal in this.” 

“Maybe that’s why I like it better” Baekhyun says, taking another bite. 

“Could be” Kyungsoo agrees “but it is also really fucking good.” 

“Want another?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Yes please, but I’ll pay this time” Kyungsoo says. 

“Deal” Baekhyun smiles. 

After they’ve consumed their second fried hotdog, they go into random little shops downtown and look around. Baekhyun takes every possible opportunity to make Kyungsoo smile with something so dumb and over the top that it’s funny. They buy a couple of things along the way, Baekhyun buys some candy and Kyungsoo buys a little corgi shaped desk light, but their wallets don’t suffer too much. Soon enough it’s getting late and they decide to go some soon. On the way to the subway stop though, they find a piano sitting on the sidewalk. It’s covered in paintings and has a little sign that just says “play me”. Kyungsoo smiles at the cute idea while they walk past it but Baekhyun stops walking. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I’m gonna play it” Baekhyun smiles. 

“You play?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“A bit” Baekhyun says before sitting down at the piano. 

He plays a couple of simple chords but they sound good. Kyungsoo smiles a bit at the sound but soon the sounds become complicated and Baekhyun starts playing a very complicated piece. Kyungsoo is completely baffled, he never knew Baekhyun could do that. His hands dance across key’s and beautiful music fills the streets. 

“Do you know this one?” Baekhyun asks. 

“No, but it’s amazing” Kyungsoo praises. 

Baekhyun stops playing the song and switches to something else less complicated. 

“What about this?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Is this All of Me by John Legend?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“It will be if you sing it” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Here? In public?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I’ll sing with you” Baekhyun answers “duet!” 

“I don’t know-“ Kyungsoo starts. 

“ _ What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out _ ” Baekhyun starts singing “ _ got my head spinning, no kidding I can’t pin you down. _ ” 

Baekhyun nods signaling it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to start and he fidgets a bit but since no one seems to be looking at them anyway, Kyungsoo goes for it. 

“ _ What’s going on in that beautiful mind, I’m on your magical mystery ride _ ” Kyungsoo sings “ _ And I’m so dizzy, don’t what’s hit me but I’ll be alright. _ ”

“ _ My head’s underwater but I’m breathing fine _ ” Kyungsoo sings and Baekhyun harmonized “ _ You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind _ ” 

They continue to sing the song together and Kyungsoo can’t help but think that Baekhyun was right. Their duet sounds really good and the song is weirdly fitting for them. Not just the lyrics but it suits both of their voices. Eventually, the song ends and Baekhyun gets up off the piano. Some people start clapping and Kyungsoo nearly has a heart attack because he didn’t know anyone was paying attention but there are 3 people and a child clapping. 

“That was really good!” A mom smiles at Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. 

“You’re cute! I hope you get married” The little girl smiles. 

“Oh we’re not-“ Kyungsoo starts. 

“Thank you” Baekhyun interrupts and smiles at the little girl “Come on Soo, we should be getting home.” 

They start walking away from the piano and Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun with a confused look. 

“She’s young, she could use some gay icons” Baekhyun explains “wouldn’t you have appreciated that when you were young?” 

“Would have made it easier to figure out my sexuality probably” Kyungsoo nods. 

“See! Now if she’s anything but straight we could have helped her know it’s normal” Baekhyun smiles. 

“That’s really smart” Kyungsoo smiles back. 

“Is my smart mouth drawing you in?” Baekhyun jokes. 

“Not anymore” Kyungsoo laughs at the lame song reference. 

“Anymore?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Let’s get home before the sun sets” Kyungsoo says, speeding up his walk a bit. 

They get home and Kyungsoo makes them a simple dinner. It’s not until Kyungsoo is in his room alone that he realizes something. He was acting like he was on a date with Baekhyun. It was nothing he said or anything but it was the way he reacted, the way he felt. When he went to his room alone he felt like he already missed Baekhyun. Which is crazy! They live together! Why would he miss him? 

Kyungsoo decides to take a shower hoping it might wash away his thoughts too. By the time he’s done he’s decided he fully agrees with Sehun. He really needs to date someone else, just to rewire his brain. He would pick Chanyeol, but he has no way of contacting him. So Kyungsoo decides to leave it for another day and just sleep today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin is way way way less oblivious than every other version of him I've written but I like it


	8. Pouty Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question my chapter title, it's appropriate.

Kyungsoo doesn’t think about dating anyone for another week. School was busy and he honestly doesn’t really know how to do it. He’s out of practice. He does decide to avoid Baekhyun a bit. Not entirely, they live together that would be ridiculous, but he avoids all things that could be “dates”. Any time Baekhyun invites Kyungsoo out for something they’d do alone, Kyungsoo says he’s busy. Baekhyun seems to have caught on a bit because he’s mostly inviting him to group activities. 

“You should take this order” Jongdae says, handing Kyungsoo the notepad. 

“Why? No, I’m clearly busy here” Kyungsoo answers before pouring milk foam into a coffee. 

“Just one?” Jongdae asks again. 

“How bad is she that you want me to do it?” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“ _ He’s _ not bad at all” Jongdae says, putting emphasis on the pronoun. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks before looking around the shop. Chanyeol. “Yeah ok” 

Kyungsoo takes the notepad and walks towards Chanyeol’s table. The girls in the shop all look at him, probably excited at the idea that the mysterious barista is finally taking orders again. 

“Kyungsoo! You look great today!” One of the girls shouts. 

“Thanks” Kyungsoo nods a bit before arriving at Chanyeol’s table “What can I get you today?” 

“Your-your... best caramel drink” Chanyeol says looking nervous. 

“That depends on your opinion” Kyungsoo answers ignoring Chanyeol’s obvious nervousness “Some people prefer the caramel macchiato but I know Baek- my roommate prefers the caramel hot chocolate.” 

“You have a roommate?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Yeah he's pretty annoying” Kyungsoo smiles “and he has a huge sweet tooth.”

“I think I’d rather have the caramel macchiato” Chanyeol orders. 

“Just be warned this is a real macchiato, not the thing they serve at Starbucks” Kyungsoo answers. 

“That’s ok” Chanyeol smiles “I like the... realness of this place.” 

“Great” Kyungsoo smiles back before taking the order and walking back to the counter to resume his duties behind the counter. 

“Ah-ah” Jongdae says as Kyungsoo tries to walk behind the counter “you can’t show special treatment, you’ll have to take some more orders before coming back here.” 

“Goddamn it, Jongdae” Kyungsoo sighs “you tricked me.” 

“What can I say? The girls really miss the penguin barista” Jongdae smiles. 

“No one but you calls me that” Kyungsoo answers with a frown before his mind drifts to a week ago with Baekhyun and that whole costume thing. 

“You good?” Jongdae asks, reading Kyungsoo’s face. 

“No, of course not! I have to take orders!” Kyungsoo frowns. 

After almost an hour, Jongdae lets Kyungsoo back behind the counter. Chanyeol is still in the shop somehow. He orders a few drinks and pastries, all separately. He’s not studying because he doesn’t have his laptop but he is always looking at his phone and he seems on edge. The coffee couldn’t help, which is why after the third cup, Kyungsoo switches him to decaf. He doesn’t even notice. Kyungsoo finds himself wondering what’s going on in Chanyeol’s mind. What’s he so scared about? 

Finally, after an hour and a half, Chanyeol walks up to the counter to pay. 

“Your total is... 36.78” Kyungsoo says, trying not to wince at the number, Chanyeol really ordered a lot. 

“Oh!” Chanyeol says seemingly a little shocked at the number too “yeah ok.” 

Chanyeol hands Kyungsoo two 20 dollar bills. Kyungsoo reaches for the change but Chanyeol specifies the rest is a tip. 

“Oh thanks” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Um” Chanyeol starts “I was sort of thinking maybe, after your shift we could go out? Somewhere! Bowling again if you want or dinner. Unless you’re busy! That’s ok maybe another time would work.” 

“Oh” Kyungsoo smiles “My shift ends in-“

“Now” Minseok interrupts “Kyungsoo get out of here.” 

“But I-“ Kyungsoo starts. 

“I just told you your shift it over, go with Chanyeol” Minseok smiles “you can get changed first though.” 

“Ha” Kyungsoo laughs at his coffee-splashed apron “yeah I’ll do that, one minute Chanyeol. I’ll be out soon.” 

Kyungsoo walks to the employee only section and puts on a sweater so at least he doesn’t look like he’s wearing a uniform. The collar of his white button-up is actually a nice touch with the sweater. 

“Finally get to go out with Chanyeol huh?” Minseok smiles. 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo smiles a bit “why’d you let me leave early though?” 

“You think we can’t handle 2 hours without you? Jongdae and I can cover it” Minseok laughs “plus the rush it is over anyway.” 

“Alright” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Do you really like him?” Minseok asks “I don’t mean that in a rude way I’m just wondering.” 

Kyungsoo debates telling Minseok the whole Baekhyun thing but Chanyeol is waiting for him. 

“Maybe” Kyungsoo answers “that’s what the date is for right?” 

“Yeah” Minseok smiles “good luck!”

“Thanks” Kyungsoo smiles. 

Kyungsoo walks out all properly dressed and ready to go. He walks up to Chanyeol who’s been watching him the whole time... along with every other customer. 

“Ready?” Chanyeol asks standing up. 

“Yeah let’s go” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Cute” Jongdae smiles at the couple. 

“Get lost” Kyungsoo snaps at Jongdae. 

“Nah, I get some credit for this” Jongdae answers “If I wasn’t late to the cooking thing you two wouldn’t have done that together.” 

“Are you going to take credit for the bowling thing too?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“No, I guess that’s on Baekhyun” Jongdae laughs. 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks, looking a little uneasy. 

“My roommate, he ditched me but I went out anyway” Kyungsoo explains not exactly appreciating bringing up the topic of Baekhyun with his date. 

“Jongdae! Go take orders, I don’t pay you to bother Kyungsoo.” Minseok says walking in “and you two, have fun!” 

“Thanks” Kyungsoo smiles “alright let’s go.” 

They leave the café together and start walking down the street. 

“So where are we going?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Uhh I’m not sure?” Chanyeol laughs “I didn’t plan this far ahead, I’m notoriously bad at asking people out. I thought I’d fail again.” 

“I probably would have asked for your number if you hadn’t” Kyungsoo admits. 

“Really?” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Yeah, I’ve wanted to ask you out for a week now.” Kyungsoo answers. 

“A week?” Chanyeol asks “I’ve been trying for... well it’s been a while anyway. I went to the café every day during break until Jongdae told me you were on vacation. Was it fun?”

“Yeah” Kyungsoo nods “I got stranded in the middle of nowhere though. I slept there till morning when someone found me.”

“H-how? Were you scared?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Not really, I knew I’d be able to get back in the morning” Kyungsoo answers “it’s a long story.” 

“I wouldn’t mind hearing it, sounds fun” Chanyeol smiles. 

“The details are actually boring” Kyungsoo lies to avoid explaining the whole thing “maybe we should have dinner? I’m kind of hungry.” 

“Oh sure” Chanyeol smiles “what do you have in mind?” 

“Sushi!” Kyungsoo answers happily “There’s a good place not too far from here.”

“That sounds great!” Chanyeol says happily. 

Kyungsoo leads the way to the sushi place as they continue to talk about random things. Chanyeol explains that he’s studying interior design and what’s involved with that. Kyungsoo doesn’t really know anything about it but it’s nice to hear how passionate Chanyeol is about it. 

Once they get to the restaurant, they are escorted to a table and given menus. Kyungsoo looks over the menu with excitement, unsure exactly what to get. 

“I’m kind of embarrassed to say this but I don’t know what half these things are” Chanyeol laughs. 

An annoying memory pangs in Kyungsoo’s mind. One involving Baekhyun, fake boyfriends, and not understanding the menu but Kyungsoo pushes it away. He’s here to forget Baekhyun and think about other people, about Chanyeol. 

“Don’t worry I can explain” Kyungsoo smiles “what looks interesting?” 

“Uh...” Chanyeol says looking over the menu “I like rolls and crab... or shrimp... what exactly is in a dragon roll?” 

“Depends which one. But they usually have tempura shrimp, cucumber and avocado” Kyungsoo explains. 

“Oh! That sounds great! I’ll have that then” Chanyeol smiles. 

“I’ll order the salmon sushi” Kyungsoo concludes. 

“It just has salmon?” Chanyeol asks “isn’t that boring?” 

“Yes and no, it has fewer ingredients but that’s the point. The quality of the salmon can be better appreciated” Kyungsoo answers with a smile “and they have really good fish here.” 

“Huh” Chanyeol smiles to himself “I thought I knew a bit about food but I’m realizing I probably don’t know much at all.”

“I study food but everyone has their own experiences and preferences” Kyungsoo answers “I’m not somehow better at eating than you... actually, we’ll see, maybe you’ll choke on every other bite.” 

Chanyeol laughs in response before a waiter walks up to their table. They both give their order as well as ordering some water as a drink because they’re both students with limited incomes. After the waiter leaves their table is filled with an awkward silence that Kyungsoo can’t bear. 

“So what’s your favourite subject this semester Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks before mentally cringing because he only made it more awkward with his stilted word choice and boring question. 

“Why are you calling me Chanyeol?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Because it’s your name?” Kyungsoo asks desperately hoping he didn’t mess up. 

“Yeah, but you always call me Yeol” Chanyeol says looking a little sad “I liked your nickname.” 

“O-oh, well I just thought I should call you by your real name sometimes” Kyungsoo says almost blushing. Not from being flustered but from being embarrassed that Chanyeol liked the name he used only because he didn’t remember his actual name. 

“You don’t have to” Chanyeol smiles “Yeol works.” 

“Ok” Kyungsoo smiles back “so your favourite class?” 

“Right, probably statistics honestly” Chanyeol answers “my prof is pretty great, makes it interesting.” 

“Statistics?” Kyungsoo asks, a little shocked “that’s probably my least favourite class. I suck at it.” 

“Maybe I could tutor you!” Chanyeol suggests “it would continue our whole teaching each other thing.” 

“And how would I repay the favour?” Kyungsoo asks with a smile. 

“By teaching me tap dance of course” Chanyeol says with a smile “don’t think I forgot about that.”

“Right” Kyungsoo smiles “I’ve never taught anyone though, I’m probably not good at it.” 

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned about you it’s that you’re way too modest” Chanyeol says reaching out to lightly hold Kyungsoo’s hand on the table. 

“Because I was so good at bowling?” Kyungsoo laughs ignoring how warm and comforting Chanyeol’s hand feels. 

“Ok you got me there but you improved a lot” Chanyeol laughs with him “but you completely undersold your cooking and coffee.” 

“I still don’t understand why you think our coffee is that good, it’s really not the draw of the café” Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“What is then?” Chanyeol smirks, obviously teasing Kyungsoo. 

“You know what it is” Kyungsoo not making eye contact “you heard about it and you didn’t hear about the coffee.” 

“Yeah but I want you to say it” Chanyeol continues to tease “and admit that you’re crazy attractive.” 

“I’m not-“ Kyungsoo starts. 

“So the draw is the coffee?” Chanyeol asks with fake innocence. 

“Ok fine, yeah the café is known for hot baristas, like Jongdae” Kyungsoo says, finding a way to take the spotlight off himself. 

“Like you” Chanyeol corrects. 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to respond but the waiter comes back with their sushi. Looks like the portion sizes make up for the more expensive cost of the meal. 

“Oh my god yes I’m so hungry” Chanyeol says after the waiter leaves. 

“After everything you ate at the café?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Those were all small pastries” Chanyeol dismisses. 

“Fair enough” Kyungsoo laughs “I guess you do need to eat a lot with those crazy long legs.” 

Chanyeol literally chokes on the piece of sushi he was eating. 

“Are you ok?” Kyungsoo asks although Chanyeol seems to be fine, just a minor amount of choking. 

“Yeah” Chanyeol says between coughs before drinking some water to settle his throat. 

“Maybe I was right about you choking on every other bite” Kyungsoo jokes which just makes Chanyeol cough more “seriously are you ok?” 

“I’m fine” Chanyeol says a little hoarsely “I’ve just never heard you compliment me before and it threw me off.” 

“That was a compliment?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Most people like long legs” Chanyeol answers “don’t you?” 

“I don’t particularly have a preference” Kyungsoo answers honestly “longer legs do look better in some pants though.” 

“You’ve noticed?” Chanyeol teases. 

“I have eyes, Yeol” Kyungsoo smiles “and believe it or not I’ve looked at you.” 

“So I was right, it’s a compliment” Chanyeol smiles to himself. 

“How’s the sushi, when you’re not choking?” Kyungsoo asks to change the subject but the smile on Chanyeol’s face remains. 

“It’s really good” Chanyeol nods before eating another one. 

He picks one of the rolls up with his chopsticks and holds it in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s not sure why but taking it would just feel too intimate and the thought of it makes Kyungsoo really uncomfortable. He pretends not to notice and drinks some water to avoid it. Chanyeol reacts by quickly putting the sushi in his mouth. 

“Do you want to trade one?” Chanyeol asks verbally this time. 

“Sure” Kyungsoo says, using his own chopsticks quickly in case Chanyeol gets any ideas. He also takes one of his and places it on Chanyeol’s plate. 

While dragon rolls might not be traditional and some people might see them as cheap compared to Japanese sushi, Kyungsoo does like it. Not all food has to be “traditional” or highbrow, there’s a reason americanizations are so popular. Sometimes food can just be tasty. 

“I’m much happier with the dragon roll” Chanyeol admits after eating the salmon sushi. 

“It’s not for everyone” Kyungsoo smiles. 

They both finish their sushi after the sunsets. They split the bill, Chanyeol tries to pay, claiming he asked Kyungsoo out so he should pay but Kyungsoo isn’t having it. They walk out of the restaurant and Kyungsoo takes out his phone to find the fastest way home. 

“I’ll take you home” Chanyeol says. 

“We walked here?” Kyungsoo asks, confused at Chanyeol’s suggestion. 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t want to leave you alone to go home” Chanyeol answers “what kind of gentlemen would I be?” 

“But then you’ll have to go home alone” Kyungsoo points out. 

“I asked you out, it is my duty, as it would be yours had you asked me.” Chanyeol in an accent Kyungsoo assumes is supposed to be posh or British... or both. 

“Alright” Kyungsoo laughs at the silly accent “we should take the bus then, it’ll be fastest.”

“Let’s go!” Chanyeol smiles. 

They walk together to the nearest bus stop. Kyungsoo can’t help feeling like this is a little weird. He’s not a girl in the 60s or something, he can walk himself home. At the same time though, he does appreciate that Chanyeol is just trying to do something nice. If anything’s been obvious tonight, it’s how hard Chanyeol is trying to be a good date. It’s cute. Might not be enough to get Kyungsoo to fall for him but it is sweet of him. Kyungsoo does a lot more thinking about his experience tonight as they wait for the bus.

When they get on the bus though Chanyeol decides to start talking again. Their conversation is mostly one-sided. Chanyeol just starts talking and Kyungsoo listens while adding very little. He’s noticed Chanyeol is a little more talkative than he is but that’s not really a turn off for him. It’s nice to be able to just listen sometimes. 

“This is the stop” Kyungsoo says softly. 

“Oh!” Chanyeol answers before getting up. 

The walk from the bus stop to the apartment isn’t long. It does start snowing a bit while they walk and Kyungsoo smiles at the snowflakes falling past the street lights. It’s really pretty. He’s not exactly dressed for snow though so the fact they’ll be walking into a building soon is comforting. The warm indoor heating melts all the little snowflakes that landed on his hair and sweater. Kyungsoo expects Chanyeol to say bye in the lobby but it seems like he wants to follow him to his door. So they take the elevator together, Kyungsoo almost feels himself waiting for Chanyeol to leave. Not that he doesn’t like him, but being so close to home makes him just want to crawl in bed alone.

“Well, this is it” Kyungsoo says as they walk up to his front door. 

Chanyeol slowly leans down and towards Kyungsoo, obviously for a goodnight kiss but Kyungsoo isn’t sure he’s ok with that yet. He tilts his head to the side, Chanyeol seems to get the idea and leans back. 

“Maybe next time you can take me home instead” Chanyeol smiles to break the awkwardness.

“Next time?” Kyungsoo says raising an eyebrow. 

“I think this went well enough for a second date, don’t you?” Chanyeol smiles in a way that almost seems uncertain or sad “it was a bit awkward but it was a first date.” 

“You’re right” Kyungsoo nods “it was a bit awkward.”

“Despite that, I’m hoping you’ll agree to give me a second chance” Chanyeol says sincerely “I’ll actually have something planned for next time. If you want to that is.”

Kyungsoo is about to answer when the front door opens. 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks, seeing the boys. 

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo says feeling a little uncomfortable with Baekhyun meeting Chanyeol “this is-“ 

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun finishes “yeah I know him.” 

“How-“ Kyungsoo starts before he looks at Chanyeol. Based on Chanyeol’s face he realizes how the two probably know each other “Oh yeah you two- yeah ok great.” 

“I don’t have any feelings for Baekhyun!” Chanyeol says trying to defend himself “it was like a year ago.”

“Ditto” Baekhyun says before grabbing Kyungsoo’s wrist “Come on Soo, I have something I need to show you.” 

“Oh ok” Kyungsoo agrees as Baekhyun starts pulling him into the apartment “bye Yeol!” 

Once Kyungsoo is in the apartment Baekhyun closes the door and locks it. 

“What did you need to show me?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“What? Oh nothing” Baekhyun answers quickly “Wanna watch something?”

“Wait what?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Watch something? Like on netflix?” Baekhyun clarifies. 

“No not that, why did you just pull me away from Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks again, hoping he’ll finally get an answer. 

“Oh, cause he was bugging you” Baekhyun answers casually. 

“He wasn’t, he was my date and I was talking to him” Kyungsoo says, getting a little upset.

“Your date?” Baekhyun asks “Come on, you can do better than that.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Chanyeol is a great guy!” Kyungsoo yells. 

“I mean kinda?” Baekhyun laughs “I just don’t think you should date him.”

“You can’t control who I do or don’t date.” Kyungsoo growls. 

“I know but maybe I just care about you?” Baekhyun answers “I’m just thinking about what’s-who’s best for you.”

“Like hell you are” Kyungsoo spits “You don’t know who’s best for me Baekhyun. I do.”

“I just don’t like the idea of you with him ok? Sue me!” Baekhyun throws his hands up. 

“Are you jealous?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“No! That’s ridiculous!” Baekhyun laughs. 

“You are! You’re jealous!” Kyungsoo sneers. 

“I’m not!” Baekhyun argues “I just really think you shouldn’t date him. He’s not worth your time.”

“Why should I even listen to you?” Kyungsoo scoffs. 

“I’m your friend, remember?” Baekhyun answers

“That’s not what this is, a friend would politely share their opinion. Not pull me away when I’m about to agree to a second date. I don’t even have his number! Now how am I going to tell him! You weren’t being a friend, you were being selfish.” Kyungsoo yells “You’re being just like Nina!” 

Baekhyun’s facial expressions immediately shift from tense to fear and pain. Kyungsoo instantly regrets saying that. He shouldn’t have brought up Baekhyun’s past trauma, even if Baekhyun’s being an ass. 

“Wait Baekhyun no- I didn’t mean-“ Kyungsoo says right away. 

“No, you’re right” Baekhyun scoffs “I’m trying to control who you’re- fuck! I can't get rid of her!” 

“Baekhyun I’m sorry” Kyungsoo says walking towards Baekhyun “You aren’t her, not at all. You acted a little immaturely but that’s all. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Date whoever you want” Baekhyun says quietly “It’s none of my business.”

Kyungsoo thinks carefully about how he should respond but Baekhyun just leaves the room and walks towards his room before Kyungsoo can speak. Baekhyun closes the door loudly before Kyungsoo decides to talk to him anyway and knocks on Baekhyun’s closed door. 

“Please, can we talk?” Kyungsoo asks loud enough so Baekhyun can hear him. 

Baekhyun opens the door a bit and sticks his head out. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Baekhyun asks rhetorically “I acted like an idiot, and you’re going on another date with the giant.”

“I want to apologize” Kyungsoo responds. 

“For what?” Baekhyun laughs. 

“For hurting you” Kyungsoo says sincerely. 

“You didn’t” Baekhyun answers curtly. 

“Clearly I did” Kyungsoo says, gesturing to the door. 

“No you didn’t, I just got tired” Baekhyun says before fake yawning “Now if you don’t mind, I need some sleep.”

“Alright” Kyungsoo gives up realizing Baekhyun just needs to be alone “Sleep well.”

“Thanks, you too” Baekhyun says before pulling his head back into his room “Night”

Baekhyun closes the door and Kyungsoo just sighs. 


	9. Blue is a feeling not a flavour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda long, hope you all enjoy!!

The next morning Kyungsoo doesn’t have a chance to talk to Baekhyun. Instead, he has to go straight to work for another early shift. However, today is the day he’s training the new barista, so it won’t be nearly as demanding as his regular shifts. 

Oddly, Kyungsoo is the fourth one to enter the cafe. Minseok, Junmyeon, and the new employee are all already there. Jongdae isn’t (naturally), he and Sehun tend to be later than everyone else. It isn’t till the new employee turns around, that Kyungsoo recognizes the guy. 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks, walking closer. 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin smiles at the familiar. 

“Oh great! You know each other, that should make things simpler” Minseok smiles. 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo smiles “What brings you to our cafe? I thought you’d be pretty busy with school and your dancing.”

“I need some money” Jongin says a little awkwardly “And I’ve always wanted to work at a coffee shop.”

“You’ll get lots of attention” Junmyeon chimes in as he gets things ready for opening. 

“I wouldn’t mind that” Jongin says shyly. 

“Good, you take orders when we work together” Kyungsoo concludes. 

“Ok” Jongin smiles. 

“No, don’t encourage him.” Minseok shakes his head “Kyungsoo needs to talk to customers more.”

“No, I don’t” Kyungsoo pouts.

“How are you going to work on your social skills?” Minseok laughs. 

“My social skills are fine, look at all my friends” Kyungsoo says, gesturing to everyone in uniform, implying Sehun and Jongdae even though they aren’t there. 

“Your only friends are your co-workers” Junmyeon says snarkily while working. 

“Baekhyun’s Kyungsoo’s friend.” Jongin joins in. 

“He is?” Junmyeon asks “I thought you hated that guy.”

“What?” Jongin asks. 

“We didn’t get along, but Jongin’s right we’re friends now.” Kyungsoo agrees. 

“I heard about that” Minseok smiles.

“Jongdae has a big mouth” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“I do not!” Jongdae says walking into the shop. 

“It was actually Sehun” Minseok laughs. 

“I hate him too” Kyungsoo frowns. 

“Ayyy new dude” Jongdae smile at Jongin “I’m Jongdae, but you probably figured that out.”

“I’m Jongin” Jongin smiles back. 

“Hmm I’ll call you Nini” Jongdae says walking past him to get right to work. 

“That works” Jongin nods “My family does too.”

“Kyungsoo, before all the stuff is on, can you show Jongin how to set stuff up?” Minseok asks. 

“Sure but it’s pretty crowded” Kyungsoo says, pushing past Junmyeon to get to what he wants to show Jongin first. 

“It’s just for today, get over it” Minseok laughs. 

Even though most of the cafe is already set up, Kyungsoo shows Jongin what he would have to do to get every part operational for business. Jongin seems very attentive and Kyungsoo appreciates that. While they didn’t have the best introduction, Kyungsoo doesn’t hold that against Jongin. He really wasn’t lying, he has no problems with Jongin. His current problems are with Baekhyun and Baekhyun alone. 

“And that’s everything for set-up so I think this calls for a break” Kyungsoo says to Jongin. 

“What about serving?” Jongin asks as the first few customers are waiting for their orders. 

“We can do that after the rush that should show up soon” Kyungsoo explains “Best not to get in their way.”

“What do we do on break?” Jongin asks. 

“Anything we want” Kyungsoo smiles before leading Jongin to the break room. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Jongin asks as he follows. 

“Sure” Kyungsoo answers, walking into the break room. 

“What’s your deal with Baekhyun?” Jongin asks “I’ve heard so many random details, I’m so curious at this point.”

“Yeah, I guess it would be pretty confusing” Kyungsoo sighs. If Jongin works here, he’s going to find out anyway, some of his coworkers like to gossip a bit too much. It’s better he hears it from Kyungsoo first “We’ve been roommates for 6 months at this point. We didn’t get along at all to the point where I would do anything to move out.”

“Oh wow but you guys were so- I mean Baekhyun is so... he loves you, not in a romantic way! At least I don’t think anyway...” Jongin responds. 

“He doesn’t” Kyungsoo laughs “Romantic or not, he doesn’t love me. He’s just energetic and he says things he probably shouldn’t.”

“That’s not what I saw but ok” Jongin shrugs. 

“At one point we had some serious conversations and... I don’t know... I saw him as a real person? Not just someone created to make my life hell.” Kyungsoo continues “I think he saw the same thing and we agreed to be friends.”

“And the dating?” Jongin asks. 

“We weren’t dating” Kyungsoo laughs “I pretended to be his boyfriend for his family. It was important but I can’t really tell you why, that’s up to him.”

“Oh I don’t think I’ll be talking to him again” Jongin says shyly. 

“You won’t?” Kyungsoo asks, feeling his heart react a little for some reason. 

“No, I think I want a real relationship” Jongin smiles “Fall in love and all that.”

“Oh” Kyugnsoo smiles back “Well good luck with that.”

“Thanks” Jongin smiles wider. 

After a little while, Kyungsoo checks to see if the first rush has passed. Once it has he brings Jongin back out front to teach him how to make latte art. It takes more than a few tries but eventually he makes a simple heart. Kyungsoo thought the coffee might go to waste, or Minseok would drink it but turns out there were some girls who were interested in drinking coffee made by the new cute barista, regardless of their weird milk swirls. The coffee itself obviously still tastes the same as all the rest of their coffee, Kyungsoo brewed it, after all, Jongin just did the “art”. 

Next Kyungsoo coaches him through taking orders which is by far the last thing Kyungsoo wants to teach him. Jongin does seem to love it though, he might not if he has to keep doing it but at least for now he’s enjoying himself. After that Kyungsoo declares they need another break and Jongin doesn’t exactly disagree. 

Kyungsoo asks more about dance and what inspired Jongin. He also reveals that he has some training in tap, which Jongin naturally asks for a demonstration. Kyungsoo does it but he feels a bit uncomfortable considering how good of a dancer Jongin must be just based on all the training he’s received. Jongin still seems impressed though. 

“Hey Soo” Jongdae says poking his head in “This really sad giant puppy walked in. Seems like he’s not sure if you like him or not? He gave me his number for you but he said I should only tell you about it if you want to have it. I explained that makes no sense and he just got sad and left it on a post-it... so... you want it?”

“Yes” Kyungsoo smiles “Please give me the post-it.”

“K here” Jongdae says, giving Kyungsoo the brightly coloured sticky note. 

“Wait” Kyungsoo says before Jongdae leaves “Did he leave yet?”

“Yeah sorry” Jongdae frowns “Text him though.”

“I will” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Sad giant puppy?” Jongin asks. 

“I went on a date with him but I never got his number” Kyungsoo answers “Now I can tell him I do actually want a second date.”

“Why didn’t you just tell him on the date?” Jongin asks. 

“Baekhyun” Kyungsoo laughs “He pulled me away before I could.”

“He what?” Jongin asks, seeming mildly upset with Baekhyun. 

“Yeah, I don’t get it either” Kyungsoo shrugs. 

“No, I get it” Jongin shakes his head “That’s not what surprised me.”

“I think he was having a bad day or something” Kyungsoo dismisses. 

“You’re denying this on purpose” Jongin says concentrating on Kyungsoo’s expression “Do you even like the guy you went on a date with?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Kyungsoo answers “I barely know him.”

“You’re really in denial.” Jongin all but laughs. 

“I don’t know what you mean” Kyungsoo says coldly “We should get back, I need to teach you how to make drip coffee.”

“Aren’t you going to text the sad puppy first?” Jongin asks. 

“Yeah of course” 

By the end of the shift, Jongin has finally been taught every single part of the job. It was extremely tiring even with all the breaks. Jongin won’t be completely ready to work but at least he’ll know the basics in everything. He’ll need some more experience but Kyungsoo can tell he’ll do a great job. 

“Thanks for coming in Soo” Minseok says as Kyungsoo’s about to leave. He hands him an envelope “With the extra cash you could probably move out... unless you don’t want to anymore.”

“I-” Kyungsoo starts but realizes he’s not sure anymore. Up until yesterday, he was pretty sure he didn’t want to move out but now... he’s not sure. Plus without the money Baekhyun was going to give him that he turned down, he might need another week before he can pay the down payment. “Maybe... I haven’t decided.” 

Kyungsoo almost smiles when he’s about to get home because he’ll finally be able to rest but then he remembers that’s probably not what’ll happen. Now that it’s been a day Baekhyun will probably want to talk about it. Kyungsoo’s just tired. He doesn’t want to deal with this. He unlocks the door and walks in. 

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun cheers “how was training?” 

“It went alright” Kyungsoo says, completely baffled by Baekhyun’s attitude “it was Jongin actually.” 

“Oh nice!” Baekhyun smiles “I made cookies! Want one?” 

“You did?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I’m not that great at cooking I know, but I can make chocolate chip cookies. They’re simple, I just followed the instructions” Baekhyun says before grabbing a plate full of cookies from the counter and bringing it to Kyungsoo. 

“Thanks” Kyungsoo says, taking one. He takes a bite and smiles “it’s really good.”

“Thank you” Baekhyun smiles. 

“But why did you make them?” Kyungsoo asks before taking another bite. 

“To be nice?” Baekhyun offers “as an apology.” 

“So, you apologize?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yes, I shouldn’t have tried to control you” Baekhyun answers “that was wrong, who you date is completely up to you.” 

“Thank you” Kyungsoo nods. 

“But as a friend, I really do think you deserve better” Baekhyun continues. 

“What’s wrong with Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks, getting a bit frustrated. 

“Nothing, he’s fine” Baekhyun answers “but he’s not good enough.” 

“Who is then?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Uhh” Baekhyun thinks for a while “I’m not sure there is someone but it’s not Chanyeol!” 

“You’re impossible” Kyungsoo sighs before stepping away. 

“Wait!” Baekhyun says grabbing his arm “I’m sorry, I won’t talk about it if it bothers you. Please just don’t shut me out.” 

“You thought I was going to shut you out?” Kyungsoo asks, turning to face Baekhyun again. 

“I don’t know... maybe” Baekhyun says shyly, a look Kyungsoo has never actually seen on Baekhyun before “we haven’t been friends that long so I thought I kinda screwed it up.” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond. He liked to tell Baekhyun it’s completely fine but it’s not. Baekhyun did make a mistake and it’s one that’s making Kyungsoo question whether he should keep living here. Can Kyungsoo ever date someone Baekhyun won’t bash? He doesn't really want to deal with that. Maybe it’s just best for both of them if Kyungsoo moves out. Kyungsoo can date whoever he wants and Baekhyun won’t be upset by it. 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks softly. 

“I won’t shut you out Baekhyun. I like having you as my friend” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Good” Baekhyun says, his posture relaxing. 

“But I’ll be moving out” Kyungsoo says “it’s just better for both of us.” 

“What? No!” Baekhyun yells “please don’t do that!” 

“It’s not the end of the world Baekhyun” Kyungsoo laughs to help keep the conversation calm “It’s not like I’m emigrating, we’ll still see each other.” 

“Is this because I don’t like Chanyeol? It doesn’t matter! Date whoever you want, seriously my opinion doesn’t matter at all-“ Baekhyun starts. 

“Your opinion _does_ matter to me” Kyungsoo corrects “I’ve been thinking of getting my own place for a while. Now that I can afford it, I want it. I’ve always wanted to live alone.” 

“But we're friends now, why wouldn’t you want to live with me?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Exactly what you just said” Kyungsoo answers “I want to keep our friendship, but we can’t if we’re always stepping on each other’s toes.” 

“You’ll still call and text me?” Baekhyun asks “and we’ll hang out?” 

“Yes” Kyungsoo smiles “all of that.” 

“Ok” Baekhyun says softly “I’d rather you stay but if you need help moving, I’ll help.” 

“Thanks but it won’t be for another couple weeks anyway” Kyungsoo answers and Baekhyun smiles a bit “now I’m really tired so...” 

“Oh yeah, good night Soo” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Night” 

~=+•+=~

“Alright, class that’s it for today” Kyungsoo’s professor says out loud “You can all leave early! Have fun!”

“Finally” Kyungsoo says as he gets up out of his seat. 

Kyungsoo pulls out his phone and checks any texts he got during class. Looks like Baekhyun sent him a couple of youtube videos, probably of corgis if the past is anything to go on. He’ll probably check them out on the bus ride home. Jongdae also texted him. 

**Dae:** I have avatar the last air bender and popcorn~

**Dae:** Come over when you’re done with class

**Do Kyungsoo:** I do too? It’s on netflix.

**Dae:** Come on Soo :( I miss hanging out with you with no coffee around

**Do Kyungsoo:** Yeah ok, I’ll be over shortly. 

**Dae:** Love your punctuation :P

Kyungsoo laughs at the text. He walks towards the bus that will take him to Jongdae’s place. On the bus ride, he also watches the videos Baekhyun sent which are, of course, corgis. He also seems to have made a few comments on the video he must not have thought Kyungsoo would read. 

**Kyoong:** I want a corgi too (′︿‵｡) but soon I won’t have someone to raise one with

Kyungsoo doesn’t understand how this hurts Baekhyun so much. It’s not like they’re even that close, they’ve only been living together for half a year. It shouldn't bother him this much. It almost weirds Kyungsoo out how much Baekhyun suddenly cares about this, there must be something else to it. He’s projecting... or something, Kyungsoo’s not a psych major. 

Once Kyungsoo arrives at Jongdae’s place he is greeted by an overly excited Jongdae at the door. 

“Hi” Kyungsoo smiles Jongdae. 

“Hey” Jongdae says, opening the door wider “I have some news.”

“News?” Kyungsoo asks while walking in “I thought we were just going to watch avatar.”

“Yeah but I wanted to tell you this in person” Jongdae says, leading Kyungsoo into the kitchen. 

“Well, what is it?” Kyungsoo asks before Jongdae puts popcorn in the microwave. 

“I...” Jongdae starts “Have a girlfriend.”

“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo asks, holding back his smile “How have I not heard about this girl at all?”

“I didn’t know we’d actually... work? I asked her out on a whim” Jongdae smiles “I didn’t think she’d say yes, much less want to date me”

“Why not?” Kyungsoo asks “You’re a complete catch!”

“She’s the only girl at the cafe who didn’t flirt back” Jongdae says while the microwave goes off “She was always smiling at Junmyeon, I mainly just asked her out to get at him honestly. Not that I didn’t want to date her! She’s amazing! I just didn’t expect-”

“Jongdae!” Kyungsoo says, getting his attention “What’s her name?”

“Oh!” Jongdae laughs putting another bag in the microwave “Aera”

“That’s pretty” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“She’s gorgeous and so sweet” Jongdae muses “She seems like this angel who’s just kind and gentle to everyone but she also has a really good sense of humour. Which makes it obvious that she wouldn’t have worked with Junmyeon because-”

“He’s not funny” Jongdae and Kyungsoo say together before laughing. 

“So glad we agree on that” Jongdae laughs. 

“His puns are awful but I am really happy for you” Kyungsoo smiles “and she sounds a lot like you, you’ve really found a good match.”

“Thanks” Jongdae smiles back at him before pulling another bag of popcorn out of the microwave “Ready for avatar?”

“Always” Kyungsoo smiles. 

They watch Avatar together, Jongdae insists they start watching from the first episode even though they’re both on different episodes in season 2 and seen it all before, many times. In the middle of their second episode though, Kyungsoo gets another text from Baekhyun. 

“Popular?” Jongdae teases before pausing the show. 

“It’s Baekhyun” Kyungsoo answers before checking it. He might as well update Jongdae on the whole situation “he’s gotten clinging since-“ 

“You said you were going to move out?” Jongdae asks. 

“How did you know that?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Minseok told me you were still thinking about it. You seemed down at work.” Jongdae answers “I connected the dots.” 

“I can’t say anything to you guys without all of you knowing” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“You never said it was a secret” Jongdae shrugs “I keep secrets.” 

“Alright fair” Kyungsoo nods. 

“But why do you want to move out? Last I heard you guys were friends” Jongdae says seriously. 

“We were- we are. But I’ve wanted to live alone, you know?” Kyungsoo says. 

“Oh come on we both know that’s bullshit, don’t even try that. What happened?” Jongdae asks. 

“After my date with Chanyeol, Baekhyun freaked out. He told me I shouldn’t be dating him, or anyone apparently, because “no one is good enough” and I want us to stay friends. If that’s how he reacts to my dates, living together is just gonna mess up our friendship.” 

“So you’re moving out for..?” Jongdae says to let Kyungsoo finish the line. 

“The sake of our friendship” Kyungsoo finishes “but Baekhyun doesn’t see it that way. He’s really upset about it, hence the clinginess.” 

“You don’t think it’s because you’re running away?” Jongdae asks. 

“Running away? From what?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Your feelings but from the sound of it, probably also Baekhyun’s feelings” Jongdae answers. 

“Baekhyun doesn’t do feelings. Not since- not anymore anyway and he has a good reason” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Oh” Jongdae says before taking a moment to think “that makes even more sense.” 

“How?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“You’re running away from something that could be seen as a sign that Baekhyun feels the same way as you, because you know it’s not real. It’s false hope. Makes sense you’d want to get away from that” Jongdae says seriously. 

“You’re reading into this way too much” Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“Am I?” Jongdae asks “you haven’t denied you have feelings for Baekhyun even once tonight.” 

“That’s because- well- no! No, I don’t have actual feelings for him. They’re-“ Kyungsoo starts. 

“Just from the fake dating yeah sure. That almost made sense when you came back but it’s been weeks Soo. You’d be past this” Jongdae says softly “but you’re not and that’s ok. It’s not a bad thing to like Baekhyun.”

“If I did, which I don’t, it would be a bad thing. Didn't you hear what I said? He doesn’t date and he doesn’t do feelings.” Kyungsoo says feeling a weird tightness in his chest “but I’m not running from my feelings, because I don’t have any.” 

“Ok” Jongdae agrees. 

“Ok?” Kyungsoo repeats. 

“If you’re sure, then you’re right.” Jongdae answers “I’m not you, I gave you my input from what I see, but I don’t see the whole picture. You do and if you say they aren’t real feelings, they aren’t.” 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo agrees, sounding a little unsure. Why did Jongdae just agree like that? 

“Ready to keep watching?” Jongdae asks, holding the remote. 

“Sure” Kyungsoo nods.

When Kyungsoo goes home that night, Baekhyun seems extra sad. Probably because he had dinner at Jongdae’s house. So Kyungsoo makes him some candied strawberries to make up for it. The look on Baekhyun’s face when he saw them was so amazing Kyungsoo wishes he took a picture. 

“Sorry, I was out tonight” Kyungsoo says handing Baekhyun the strawberries “it was unplanned.” 

“It’s fine” Baekhyun says sadly “I should get used to it right?” 

“I can still make you dinner when I live somewhere else” Kyungsoo offers before mentally cursing himself for saying that. Why did he say that? Does he really  _ need _ to make Baekhyun happy? 

“Really?” Baekhyun perks up before picking up the candied strawberry. 

“Yeah why not, I like practicing” Kyungsoo says to make it seem casual. 

“Ow!” Baekhyun says as he bites into the strawberry “it cut me!” 

Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s hand and moves away from his mouth to see for himself. When he bit it the broken candy must have been sharp enough to cut his lip because his lip is bleeding a bit. 

“Only you’d manage to cut yourself on candy” Kyungsoo laughs a bit. 

“It’s sharp candy” Baekhyun pouts before his face contorts in pain, pouting probably pulled the skin more. 

“Then be careful” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“This is your fault for making it sharp” Baekhyun says seriously before leaning closer “kiss it better.” 

Kyungsoo’s smile drops. Is he serious? Not that it matters, Kyungsoo wouldn’t- but is he actually serious? He doesn’t seem to be laughing. Even seeing Kyungsoo’s reaction hasn’t made him react. 

“I can’t fix that Baekhyun, can’t even put a bandaid on a lip. Just be careful with the rest of the strawberries” Kyungsoo says as he tries to calm his heart. 

“Fine” Baekhyun agrees. 

“Well, I have a morning class tomorrow so I better get to sleep” Kyungsoo says. 

“Alright, sleep well Soo” Baekhyun says softly “do you want one? or are these all for me?” 

“All for you” Kyungsoo smiles before leaving. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t sleep well at all. His mind is racing with thoughts and his dreams do nothing but illustrate his stress. Jongdae’s words swim in his head along with Baekhyun’s actions and his own reactions. If Kyungsoo moves out, he proves Jongdae right. He’s just running away. But if he stays, he proves that Baekhyun was right and that they’re better off living together. Why can’t Kyungsoo be the one who’s right? He has no idea what to choose anymore. There are too many pros and cons to both sides. There doesn’t seem to be a right decision anymore. 

While Kyungsoo did have some documents, just a few, drawn up for his move. He decides to put a pause on the whole moving thing until he figures out what the smartest choice is. 

Kyungsoo practically zones out during all his classes for the day. Partially because he slept so badly. Partially because he can’t stop  _ thinking _ . He hates it. Damn Jongdae for starting this whole internal battle. Even if he said Kyungsoo’s probably right, what if Jongdae was right? Does he have real feelings for Baekhyun? But if he did would that matter? He just wants to be free! No thoughts! No more! 

Kyungsoo ditches his last class of the day. He’s not paying attention anyway. He puts his headphones in and just blasts music until he can’t think anymore. It’s actually really effective. That is until he gets a text notification from Baekhyun (more corgi videos) and he loses his mind again. The text reminds him of something. Chanyeol. He should just go out with Chanyeol. He’ll have fun and he can forget about his home life. 

Kyungsoo dials Chanyeol’s number and waits for him to pick up. 

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks, answering the phone. 

“Hey Yeol” Kyungsoo says, happy Chanyeol answered “are you busy?” 

“No, I’m free for the rest of the day, why?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I’d like a second date if that’s ok” Kyungsoo smiles to himself. 

“Oh! That’s more than ok!” Chanyeol says excitedly. 

“Great, do you like roller coasters?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I love them!” Chanyeol answers enthusiastically. 

“Great, let’s meet at Exo Planet” Kyungsoo concludes “right in front of the ticket stand.” 

“Sounds good, see you there” Chanyeol agrees. 

When the call ends Kyungsoo pulls up google maps to get himself to Exo Planet. It shouldn’t take too long, the amusement park is just outside of town. Apparently, there’s a subway that goes straight there, so Kyungsoo is there pretty quickly. He got there faster than Chanyeol for sure because the giant is nowhere to be seen yet. 

After about 10 minutes of waiting, Kyungsoo finally sees Chanyeol who’s wearing one of the biggest fluffiest scarf Kyungsoo has ever seen. It looks almost like a child wearing an adult scarf but it comes off kind of cute. 

“I guess I forgot roller coasters are more of a summer thing” Kyungsoo jokes when Chanyeol walks up to him. 

“Nah, less lines now anyway” Chanyeol smiles. “And if your hands get cold I can always hold them.” 

Kyungsoo laughs at the somewhat cheesy flirting and they walk up to the ticket stand to pay. Once they enter the park they both get way too excited for adults but being an adult is overrated. They go on almost all the rides together before the sun starts to set and their stomachs start to growl. 

“Should we leave to eat or eat at one of the restaurants here?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I don’t really want to leave yet” Kyungsoo smiles brightly at Chanyeol “I think the haunted house will be a lot better at night.” 

“I’ll have an actual heart attack if we do that” Chanyeol laughs. 

“Spoilsport” Kyungsoo laughs with him “but the other rides should still be fun in the dark?” 

“So we’re eating here?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Absolutely let’s get some overpriced hot dogs” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“I want pizza” Chanyeol pouts. 

“Hot dogs and pizza” Kyungsoo concludes. 

They find the nearest restaurant in the park and eat their pizza and hot dogs because of course every restaurant sells both of those things. Kyungsoo also gets a weird blue alcoholic drink that tastes way too sweet but the alcohol helps him forget anything but Chanyeol. It’s an extremely welcomed sensation. Kyungsoo decides to get a few refills of the drink. On his third drink, he can barely taste the sickeningly sweet taste, instead, it just tastes fun. Maybe he’s just getting used to the sugar content. 

“Ok done” Kyungsoo laughs as he finishes his third blue drink “let’s go on the rollcoster!” 

“We should probably wait a bit before going on another ride” Chanyeol replies. 

“No fun” Kyungsoo slurs mildly. 

“Are you ok?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I’m-I’m amaz-good” Kyungsoo laughs at his made-up word. 

“Are you drunk somehow?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Pfff” Kyungsoo responds “no!” 

Chanyeol picks up Kyungsoo’s cup and smells it before his face scrunches up at the strong alcohol scent. 

“I didn’t know this was alcoholic” Chanyeol says putting the cup down “you can’t go on the rides if you’re drunk.” 

“Oh no! Why not! I can still walk!” Kyungsoo slurs. 

Kyungsoo gets up to demonstrate but he stumbles and Chanyeol gets up and catches him just in time. 

“No you can’t” Chanyeol chuckles looking down at the man in his arms “I think you’ve had enough fun, I’ll bring you home.” 

“No no, don’t do that” Kyungsoo shakes his head pulling himself away, not fully because he can't quite stand on his own. He still leans on Chanyeol for support. 

“Why not?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Cause-cause... I have new dog! And he bites! Is dangerus-dangerous” Kyungsoo reasons. 

“You have a dog now?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Yep he's a corg” Kyungsoo nods. 

“Corgi?” Chanyeol corrects. 

“Yup, giant and corg” Kyungsoo answers “and bites.” 

“Is this just about Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks. 

“What? I-I don’t even know a Byun Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo answers “no, this is about corg.” 

“Yeah ok, well you still need to go home so I’ll risk getting bitten by a vicious corgi” Chanyeol laughs a bit “that definitely exist.” 

“So brave” Kyungsoo says as Chanyeol helps him walk. 

Chanyeol leads them both to the parking lot. Luckily, unlike Kyungsoo, Chanyeol drove there so they’ll be able to drive straight to Kyungsoo’s apartment. Chanyeol helps Kyungsoo get in the passenger seat and buckle in. 

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol” Kyungsoo hums as Chanyeol helps him “See I remember it!” 

“Yeah, I didn’t think you were that drunk” Chanyeol laughs “although I didn’t know you were drunk at all until you made it really obvious so maybe I’m not a great judge.” 

“No no” Kyungsoo shakes his head “before-before now? Febury- before! I didn’t know your name.” 

“What?” Chanyeol asks. 

“That’s why I called you Yeol” Kyungsoo says, poking Chanyeol’s chest “I only knew Yeol.” 

“You- oh” Chanyeol says before smiling a bit “when did you find out my actual name?” 

“Date” Kyungsoo mumbles. 

“Wow” Chanyeol laughs before closing the car door so he can get in the driver’s seat. 

Kyungsoo falls asleep almost as soon as Chanyeol starts driving. It makes sense considering how sleep deprived he is from the night before. He only wakes up when he hears yelling. 

“It’s fine! I can handle him, just get out of my apartment!” The first voice yells. 

“Ok! I was just trying to help!” The second responds. 

“You shouldn’t have let him do this in the first place” The first voice that Kyungsoo now recognizes as Baekhyun. 

“I didn’t know he was drinking! I thought it was a slurpy!” The second voice, Chanyeol answers. 

“Whatever, you can leave” Baekhyun grumbles. 

“Do-don’t yell” Kyungsoo mumbles as he opens his eyes. 

“Good night Kyungsoo, I’m leaving ok? Baekhyun will take care of you” Chanyeol says softly. 

“Ok bye Yeol” Kyungsoo says before sitting up a bit. 

“Bye Chanyeol” Baekhyun says somewhat forcefully. 

Chanyeol leaves and Baekhyun starts moving Kyungsoo who just squirms, eventually Baekhyun has him sitting up on the couch. 

“What do you need? Water? A bucket? Do you feel sick?” Baekhyun asks. 

“No” Kyungsoo frowns “I feel mad.” 

“Why?” Baekhyun asks. 

“You” Kyungsoo answers before licking his lips, his mouth feels so dry. 

“Me? I’m not the one who got you drunk on a date!” Baekhyun answers. 

“No, I did” Kyungsoo answers, running his hand through his hair. It’s so soft. He likes it “to forget you.” 

“Why would you need to forget me?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Forget... things” Kyungsoo says before putting a hand on his chest “Jongdae said... he’s right.” 

“What?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Forget what it felt like” Kyungsoo says, stretching his arms which feel really weird “what I want.” 

Baekhyun’s face lights up with realization. He grabs Kyungsoo’s hand in his and rubs it to comfort him a bit. Kyungsoo looks down at his hand in confusion. He looks back up at Baekhyun and wonders why he would be smiling. 

“Water?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Oh! Ok!” Baekhyun says standing up. 

Before Baekhyun even has a chance to come back, Kyungsoo already fell asleep again. This time when Kyungsoo wakes up, it’s morning and he’s in his bed. In his clothes, with very little memory of how he even got home. He assumes Chanyeol did it but he can’t exactly remember any details about it. His mouth feels disgusting though, probably didn’t brush his teeth. His head is pounding too. Those drinks were deceptively strong, especially for an amusement park. Why were they trying to get people drunk? That can’t be safe. 

“Soo?” Baekhyun whispers from the other side of Kyungsoo’s door “I have some stuff for you.” 

“Ok” Kyungsoo answers. 

“I have food, Gatorade, and pain meds” Baekhyun says, placing a tray on Kyungsoo’s bed “despite what my cousins said, I can make toast and scrambled eggs.” 

“I didn’t know we had one of these” Kyungsoo says, referring to the breakfast-in-bed tray. 

“We didn’t, I got it this morning” Baekhyun answers before sitting on the side of Kyungsoo’s bed. 

“Why?” Kyungsoo says looking up at Baekhyun. Is he trying to bribe him?

“I figured it would be useful to have one and I needed it for this morning” Baekhyun shrugs “If you eat all this and take a nap it should get rid of the hangover. You were thirsty last night but passed out before I gave you water so you should probably drink the whole Gatorade.” 

“Thanks, Baekhyun” Kyungsoo says before eating some eggs “you didn’t have to do this.” 

“Yeah I did” Baekhyun laughs “I’m a nice person, you needed it and I have the time.” 

“Shouldn’t you be studying?” Kyungsoo teases. 

“Let me worry about that” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Alright” Kyungsoo nods before eating some more of the eggs. 

Kyungsoo expects Baekhyun to get up and leave but he doesn’t. He just stays there. 

“You should probably just take the day off from school” Baekhyun suggests “you missed your first class anyway.” 

“What!” Kyungsoo yells before his head hurts from the loud sound “dammit.”

“It’s fine, just think of it like a sick day” Baekhyun smiles. 

“And why aren’t you in class?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I can take sick days too” Baekhyun says in a playful tone. “I’ll keep you company.” 

“Ok...” Kyungsoo says, not quite sure why Baekhyun would do that. Maybe he just wants an excuse to cut class. 

“After your nap, we can play a game or something less loud... however, you’re feeling.” Baekhyun suggests. 

“Yeah ok” Kyungsoo nods. 

“I’ll leave you alone now, when you’re ready just let me know ok?” Baekhyun says, finally getting off Kyungsoo’s bed. 

“I will” Kyungsoo nods. 

The food isn’t half bad. Baekhyun apparently knows how to season eggs pretty well. He finishes it all and he does still feel kind of tired so he decides to take a nap. Kyungsoo is probably more sleep-deprived than he thought he was. He doesn’t have any real idea of how much sleep he got the night before this one but it probably wasn’t much. Plus he was stressed all day. It’s nice to rest. 

Kyungsoo wakes up from his nap and finds his headache is gone. Baekhyun was right, his hangover is cured. While Kyungsoo might have missed all his classes for the day, he still has homework he can go over to make up for it.

Kyungsoo gets out of bed and gets dressed before working at his desk. He finds out about a new project he is not excited about. He thought projects in food science would be fun but this one doesn’t particularly interest Kyungsoo. He has to create a menu that’s entirely vegan and gluten-free. Kyungsoo has very little experience with either type of food, never mind combining them. They did study gluten development and alternatives in class but that was all theory. Baekhyun better be a willing guinea pig because Kyungsoo needs to get an A on this. 

After looking over his notes Kyungsoo drafts up a grocery list of various flours and things he’ll need to work on this project. He leaves his room and puts his coat on before going out. 

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun asks, walking up to Kyungsoo. 

“Grocery store” Kyungsoo answers simply “I have a project to work on.” 

“Oooo a food project?” Baekhyun smiles “I’ll come with you!” 

“I’m just buying flours and stuff.” Kyungsoo says. 

“Don’t care, I want to come” Baekhyun answers, putting his coat on. 

“Ok” Kyungsoo agrees. 

Just yesterday Kyungsoo was losing his mind because of Baekhyun and the idea of either moving out or staying but today is different. Maybe because of the sleep? Kyungsoo’s not even sure why but he just doesn’t care anymore. He’s decided to stop thinking about it too much. If Baekhyun wants to help him find flour and vegan cheese, so be it. He doesn’t care because he’s ignoring all the thoughts he had before. He’s just going to live. 

While Kyungsoo said he was going to the grocery store, he didn’t explain it was a specialty store. There are some ingredients that he just won’t be able to find at a regular store. Baekhyun seems weirdly excited at the sight of the specialty health store. They walk in and Baekhyun practically jumps with joy. 

“It smells!” Baekhyun says excitedly. 

“Keep your voice down” Kyungsoo says, trying to quiet Baekhyun. 

“Why? It’s a good smell. Like health or herbs or something!” Baekhyun says before locking his arm around Kyungsoo’s. 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks, looking down at his arm. 

“We can pretend to be boyfriends” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Is your family here?” Kyungsoo asks, looking around. 

“No, but it was fun, wasn’t it?” Baekhyun practically giggles “let’s do it again.” 

“Ok” Kyungsoo agrees quietly. He’s not sure why he did but probably just because he doesn’t want to fight Baekhyun on this “we need almond flour.” 

“Where’s that?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I don’t know” Kyungsoo laughs “do you think I’ve been here before?” 

“I don’t know where you get your fancy bacon” Baekhyun shrugs. 

“Not here, this is a vegan store” Kyungsoo shakes his head “let’s split up, I’ll give you my list and try to find as much as you can.” 

“Alright but that’s not as fun as hanging onto my boyfriend” Baekhyun pouts and Kyungsoo’s heart reacts weirdly. Hearing Baekhyun call him his boyfriend just... does something. 

“If you’re nice I’ll buy you something” Kyungsoo says, trying to bribe Baekhyun. 

“Deal!” Baekhyun says before running away with the list. 

“I swear to god he’s 5 years old” Kyungsoo chuckles. 

Kyungsoo works on trying to find all the various things he needs to experiment with. As much as he’s not too interested in this style of cooking because it makes everything more difficult, Kyungsoo is a bit excited to try new things and hopes to learn something. All the new and different food have his mind racing with ideas. 

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun yells before running up to Kyungsoo. 

“Baekhyun you really shouldn’t yell” Kyungsoo sighs before putting a gluten-free soy sauce in his basket. 

“But I found something so cool” Baekhyun says holding up a little bag “they’re gummies without any sugar but they’re still sweet!” 

“Then that can be what I buy you” Kyungsoo says looking at the brightly coloured package. 

“No way, I’ll get something way better” Baekhyun shakes his head “this place is so cool, I’ve never seen so many of these things.” 

“Were any of those things on the list?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I got nutritional yeast, some fake meat stuff and tapioca starch” Baekhyun says, showing Kyungsoo his basket. 

“Great ok, I’ll grab the vegan dairy, you can get the flours” Kyungsoo nods his head. 

“We haven’t done any boyfriend things” Baekhyun pouts. 

“I don’t really know what you’d want me to do” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly “this is how I’d act with my boyfriend if I had a cooking project.” 

“I’ll find something” Baekhyun says cryptically. 

“Make it almond flour” Kyungsoo jokes. 

“Fine, I’ll go find it” Baekhyun sighs before leaving. 

Kyungsoo fairly quickly finds the fake dairy section of the store. He’s surprised about their wide selection. He picks out some soy milk, two varieties of vegan cheeses, and some vegan butter. He almost forgot to get egg replacer. He didn’t even put it on the list which is dumb because he plans on making bread. With his portion of the list completed, he tries to find Baekhyun which doesn’t take long because he’s loud. 

“Do you have everything?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yes, and the sales lady said you should also get oat flour and rice flour” Baekhyun repeats. 

“No that’s ok, I don’t need those” Kyungsoo disagrees “but if you have everything we can leave.” 

“Yes, and I’ve decided to get this frozen pizza” Baekhyun says, showing the box to Kyungsoo “it’s vegan and I want to try it.” 

“Baekhyun I can make you fresh pizza” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“But will it be vegan?” Baekhyun asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“It can be” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Ok I’ll get the gummies then” Baekhyun says before walking away. Baekhyun pauses and looks back at Kyungsoo “come with me!” 

“Ok” Kyungsoo says before following Baekhyun. Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and smiles. Kyungsoo has no idea why Baekhyun wants to do the fake boyfriend thing again. It’s not really that fun and there’s no reason for it. 

Baekhyun picks up the gummies and they walk to the check out together. Once they finish putting items on the checkout counter Baekhyun slings an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders casually, not necessarily romantic but Kyungsoo knows it’s supposed to be. Baekhyun leans part of his chest on Kyungsoo’s back, it feels... warm. 

“Cash or credit?” The employee asks once the items have all been scanned. 

“Debit” Kyungsoo answers before reaching for his wallet. He accidentally hits Baekhyun since he’s standing right behind Kyungsoo. It shouldn’t bother Kyungsoo but Baekhyun just feels... too close. He grabs the card and pays for the food. “Baekhyun, can you grab a bag?” 

“Anything for you baby” Baekhyun says right in Kyungsoo’s ear which causes him to flinch. Baekhyun pulls away and Kyungsoo feels like he can breathe again. 

Together they grab all the new, somewhat overpriced food, and bring it home. Once they get back to the apartment, Kyungsoo starts unpacking. He expects Baekhyun to leave but he doesn’t. 

“Can I help you?” Kyungsoo laughs as Baekhyun just stands there. 

“I thought you could use a taste tester” Baekhyun smiles before opening his gummy packet. 

“I won’t have any food ready for a while” Kyungsoo says before putting the soy milk in the fridge. 

“That’s fine, I’ll just watch you make it” Baekhyun shrugs before eating a gummy “these taste weird.”

“That’s to be expected of sugarless vegan gummies” Kyungsoo points out and Baekhyun just nods in response “Are you feeling ok? You’re acting weird” 

“Why? Do you like it?” Baekhyun smiles. 

“It’s not your worst behaviour” Kyungsoo laughs “but it’s still weird.”

“It’s not that weird, people watch cooking shows, it’s the same thing.” Baekhyun defends his choice to watch Kyungsoo good “Except it’s so much better live when I’ll be able to eat what you make” 

“I guess that makes sense but I’ll be trying new things out, they’ll probably failures” Kyungsoo says, trying to figure out where he’s supposed to store egg replacer. 

“Even better” Baekhyun laughs “I love a good train wreck.” 

“Thanks for the vow of confidence” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Oh, you’ll definitely make good food. You just might think it’s bad for some reason” Baekhyun says watching Kyungsoo work. 

“It’s worth is really up to my prof... or TA, I don’t know who’s grading this” Kyungsoo mentions. 

“How are they grading this? I mean are you going to bring them a sample?” Baekhyun asks “how do they know you made it?” 

“I’m just going to take a couple pictures while I make it. I think we’re mainly graded on our written explanation of what we did and why” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Pictures are no fun” Baekhyun frowns “I’ll film it!” 

“I don’t have time to put a whole video together” Kyungsoo dismisses before getting out some cooking utensils he’ll be using. 

“Don’t worry, I can edit it” Baekhyun says before taking his phone out to film “You’re not graded on editing right? So it’s not cheating.” 

“You’re right-“ Kyungsoo starts. 

“Great! So just introduce yourself and what you’ll be making” Baekhyun says with his phone already filming. 

“Uh” Kyungsoo starts awkwardly “my name is Do Kyungsoo and I’ll be preparing a vegan/gluten-free menu. I have a couple of ideas but... I’ll be making a salad course, some dinner rolls and as the main course I’m making pizza...”

“No dessert?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Oh I’ll be making cheese-less cheesecake as well” Kyungsoo adds. 

“Tasty” Baekhyun smirks. 

“You’re going to edit that out, right?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Of course” Baekhyun nods “so what are you starting with?” 

“Cheesecake” Kyungsoo answers. 

Kyungsoo cooks as if Baekhyun isn’t there. Well almost, Baekhyun continuously asks questions and Kyungsoo answers them. Most of them are relevant to the course, like what ingredients he’s using and why but some of them are really stupid. Kyungsoo starts with the cheesecake which is no-bake, so it has to stay in the fridge for several hours. After that Kyungsoo moves onto the dinner rolls. 

“So why is that dough all crumbly?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Because it’s gluten-free, the tapioca starch helps but without gluten development it’s bound to be a bit crumbly” Kyungsoo answers “I’ll just work with it.” 

“And how did you get the muscles to do that? Do you work out?” Baekhyun asks in his annoying flirtatious tone. 

“Baekhyun” Kyungsoo sighs as he continues to work the dough. 

“What? I’m just asking” Baekhyun says before putting a hand lightly on Kyungsoo’s biceps “nice” 

“I get it from making you food all the time” Kyungsoo jokes. 

“Perfect cause I’ll never stop eating” Baekhyun jokes. 

“This needs to rest... or something I don’t know I’m not the best with gluten-free dough” Kyungsoo says unsure but still wraps the dough in plastic wrap. 

“Ooo what’s next?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Pizza, time for more dough. Also chopping up toppings” Kyungsoo says pulling out a cutting board “I’ll have my knives Baekhyun, don’t mess with me.” 

“You’re all bark, no bite” Baekhyun laughs. 

“You willing to take the chance?” Kyungsoo asks before actually looking at Baekhyun instead of the counter. 

“You won’t stab me so yeah I’m safe” Baekhyun laughs “I’m more in danger when your only weapon is your hand cause you might actually pinch my ear or something.” 

“You’re right” Kyungsoo mumbles before grabbing some veggies and fake meats to cut up. 

He walks Baekhyun and the camera through preparing the pizza. Due to how the gluten-free pizza dough works, Kyungsoo decides to make a bunch of smaller pizzas which works out well with his many toppings. He splits the dough into 8 and just makes one small pizza first. 

“I’m worried about the cook time and temperature. The dough will probably need to cook longer than the cheese but I’m not sure because I haven’t cooked with vegan cheese” Kyungsoo explains “I’ll just put one in on the bottom rack and try different things for all the other pizzas.”

“Sounds good? I don’t know how this works in the first place so” Baekhyun laughs. 

“It’s not complicated” Kyungsoo says, putting the pizza in and moving back to his little dough balls “normally.”

Suddenly Kyungsoo feels two hands snake around his waist and a chin lean on his shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks, trying very hard not to let it mess up his pizza preparation. He can’t afford to mess up the dough. 

“Getting a better view” Baekhyun says calmly. 

“But you don’t have the camera” Kyungsoo answers before he feels Baekhyun hum in thought, literally feels it through his shoulder. 

“I have enough footage of you preparing a pizza, I’m taking a break. I worked hard, I’ve earned this” Baekhyun answers. 

“Earned what?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Comfort” Baekhyun answers simply as if it’s totally normal. As if that doesn’t have Kyungsoo’s mind racing with questions. 

“I’m going to need to put this in the oven” Kyungsoo says just to get Baekhyun off him so he can ignore what happened. 

“Alright break over” Baekhyun says detaching himself. 

Once Kyungsoo finishes up all the dishes, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo enjoy the meal once it’s all ready to eat. The rolls taste mostly normal, Kyungsoo’s not thrilled about the texture of it. With more practice, he could make it better but it’s passable. The cheesecake isn’t as dense as he wanted but Baekhyun seems to love it. The addition of fresh strawberry sauce probably has to do with his enthusiasm, it was Baekhyun’s idea though and it was a good one. The pizza was actually really good, he worked out a good temperature and cook time. Baekhyun seemed thrilled with the pizza so that’s a good sign. Overall Kyungsoo is happy with the results and might have fun experimenting with the new ingredients again. 

After dinner Kyungsoo is left alone in his room again. Unlike last night he’s sober which turns out to be an issue. He starts thinking again. Thinking about the way Baekhyun acted and what it meant. What his reactions meant. He thought he could push past what Jongdae said but he can’t. Especially not when Baekhyun just seems to be getting more... domestic. It’s strange. Before, Kyungsoo was worried Jongdae was right about him wanting to run away but now... he kind of likes the way Baekhyun’s acting. Which just spirals Kyungsoo’s thoughts again. He’s in for another long night. 

A couple of hours into his insomnia Kyungsoo comes to the conclusion that he may sorta kinda have a real crush on Baekhyun. All the signs are there and Kyungsoo can't pretend anymore. It's a crush, not leftover feelings from a fake relationship. Of course, Jongdae was right, he always knows Kyungsoo better than Kyungsoo knows himself. He knew it for a while but he just didn't want to admit it. It's just too overwhelmingly obvious, Kyungsoo can't even try to lie to himself anymore. After some more stressful thoughts, Kyungsoo manages to tire himself out and get some sleep before his morning class. 

~=+•+=~

Kyungsoo finishes his classes while his mind feels foggy. For the past week, Kyungsoo hasn’t been sleeping that well. Nothing like the night before his second date with Chanyeol but he’s been a bit restless. He’s managed to repress his thoughts when it comes to Baekhyun but he just keeps... doing things. He hugs him and compliments him and just acts... different. Kyungsoo somehow enjoys it and doesn’t at the same time. Kyungsoo might finally have accepted that he has feelings for Baekhyun but that doesn’t change much. He’s just not denying the obvious anymore. 

After class Kyungsoo has a couple of hours before he has to work at the café until closing. He decides to spend them working on his explanation for the vegan cooking project. Once he’s home he opens his laptop and plays the edited video Baekhyun sent him a couple of days ago. It’s really well done, Baekhyun must have spent a lot of time on it. It makes his heart clench a bit seeing the footage. Baekhyun left more in than Kyungsoo expected but he’s not that mad about it. A couple jokes just makes it entertaining and the way Kyungsoo smiles at Baekhyun after he does stupid things just makes Kyungsoo smile again. How did he manage to pretend he didn’t like Baekhyun? Probably just so he wouldn’t have to face the fact Baekhyun won’t date him. Even if he accepts his own feelings it’s pointless. That’s why the video is sort of bittersweet. He can relive a fun time with Baekhyun but he’s reminded it’s nothing more than friendship. At the end of the video, a clip Kyungsoo hasn’t seen pops up. 

“I forgot to introduce myself at the start of this!” Baekhyun says in what Kyungsoo recognizes as Baekhyun’s room “I’m Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s roommate and cameraman. I also ate the food after and it was really yummy! It always is, Kyungsoo is amazing and he deserves an A+ on this. He worked so hard and he deserves the world... this is cheesy. Kyungsoo you can just cut this part out. I’m always bragging about you too much and I don’t even have the right to. Anyway, bye” 

Kyungsoo sits in his chair stunned a bit. He’s used to Baekhyun’s compliments about his cooking but he almost seemed... insecure. Baekhyun’s always so confident it was weird to see him act shy like that. Kyungsoo shakes his head and just focuses on his work. He starts writing down everything he explained in the video and he finishes the written portion really quickly. The video was really helpful and it was Baekhyun’s idea. Kyungsoo doesn’t really want to live without Baekhyun. As much as Baekhyun is making Kyungsoo’s life a mess right now, he’s also the reason he smiles a lot of the time. 

After his schoolwork is done, Kyungsoo gets ready for work. Maybe a coffee will help him feel more awake... although it could also keep him up at night but it’s Friday night, he can afford to sleep in tomorrow. He gets to work early and brews himself a coffee. 

“Soo can you make a latte” Jongdae asks as Kyungsoo drinks his coffee. 

“I’m not working yet” Kyungsoo says, shaking his head. 

“Consider it payment for that coffee” Minseok laughs. 

“Ugh fine” Kyungsoo says putting his cup down and getting to work. 

Within 15 minutes, Jongin shows up and Sehun and Jongdae finish their shift. 

“You’re ok with taking all the orders right?” Kyungsoo asks as Jongin starts working. 

“Sure!” Jongin smiles. 

“You’re my new favourite” Kyungsoo smiles “Jongdae has been replaced.”

Jongin laughs and grabs his notepad before walking out from behind the counter. Kyungsoo goes back to filling orders. He hasn’t worked with Jongin since training but this is much better than with the other baristas. They always bug him about taking orders or at least smiling at the clients. He can’t be that well-liked, why do the customers care so much? 

“Kyungsoo, there’s someone here to see you” Jongin says walking up to the counter “also I need a green tea with agave.” 

“No one needs to see me, don’t fall for their tricks” Kyungsoo says before grabbing a green tea bag and a mug to start the order. 

“He won’t let me take his order though” Jongin pouts. 

“He?” Kyungsoo asks looking up. 

“Oh you’ll do it cause he’s a boy?” Jongin asks with a smirk. 

“No, I’ll do it because I know him” Kyungsoo answers while filling the mug with hot water “I need to talk to him anyway.” 

“Ok!” Jongin smiles “is the tea ready?” 

“No, it has to steep for 3 minutes but when the alarm goes off you can serve it” Kyungsoo says before walking past Jongin to see the only person in the café who isn’t clearly female. 

Just a person wearing a black hoodie on their head. As Kyungsoo approaches the guy, he realizes he’s not quite as tall as Chanyeol is. Either he’s not seeing things right or this isn’t Chanyeol. 

“You asked for me?” Kyungsoo says to get the guy’s attention. 

“Yup” Baekhyun says, turning his head to Kyungsoo and smiling. 

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asks “I bring you stuff home for free.” 

“Yes, but I missed you and I didn’t want to eat supper alone” Baekhyun answers. 

“You have other friends” Kyungsoo counters. 

“I also have a gift for you” Baekhyun continues, ignoring Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun takes out a small box with a bow on it and sets it on the table. 

“Open it” Baekhyun says happily. 

“Baekhyun, I’m working” Kyungsoo says looking around. 

“And I’m a paying customer telling you to open it” Baekhyun laughs. 

Kyungsoo wants to point out Baekhyun hasn’t even ordered anything but he doesn’t want to waste any more time. Kyungsoo opens the box and takes out the little penguin inside. 

“Is this from?” Kyungsoo starts. 

“Our trip? Yeah” Baekhyun smiles “you seemed like you really liked it so I bought it when you weren't looking.” 

“I do” Kyungsoo says softly as he holds the little plush toy. It’s so soft and squishy, like a marshmallow “but why?” 

“Figured I’d give it to you for your birthday or something but I got tired of waiting” Baekhyun answers “I wanted to give it to you while we’re still living together.” 

“Right” Kyungsoo says softly even though he’s not sure he’ll actually move out. 

“Now, I’d like a caramel hot chocolate” Baekhyun says with a smile. 

“Before you eat?” Kyungsoo asks “we have sandwiches.” 

“Oh, I ate leftovers at home” Baekhyun smiles. 

“I thought you said you didn’t want to eat alone!” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Yeah it sucked, now I want to eat here to make up for it” Baekhyun laughs with him. 

“Fine, I'll make it for you” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“Can you take a break and sit with me?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I just started work an hour ago” Kyungsoo states. 

“Please” Baekhyun pouts. 

“Ok fine, I’ll ask Minseok but no promises” Kyungsoo says. 

Kyungsoo walks back behind the counter and works on the hot chocolate. 

“You took an order, let me guess Chanyeol?” Minseok asks while working on different order. 

“Baekhyun actually” Kyungsoo answers. 

“That explains the hot chocolate” Minseok laughs “but why is he here.” 

“I don’t really know. He brought me a gift but... I think it’s just him being clingy again” Kyungsoo answers while adding the caramel syrup. 

Minseok hums in response. 

“Speaking of which, he wants me to take my break and sit with him” Kyungsoo adds. 

“And you want to do that?” Minseok asks. 

“It’s not an awful idea” Kyungsoo shrugs, working on making Baekhyun’s hot chocolate look amazing. He usually only gets it all stirred up in a to-go cup, he wants him to see what it’s really like. 

“As long as you don’t alienate the other customers, I’m ok with that” Minseok nods. 

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Wave at them when you walk by, maybe smile at them” Minseok smiles “I’m not asking for a ton here but you know how this cafe makes money. It was your choice to work here.” 

“I needed a job and Jongdae tricked me into working with him” Kyungsoo grumbles. 

“And yet you stay” Minseok laughs. 

“Because I like it here, I like my coworkers and I like making coffee and baked goods” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Just a few waves” Minseok restates. 

“Alright fine” Kyungsoo sighs. 

Kyungsoo checks the clock and officially starts his break. He waves to some of the tables and even smiles at a couple of girls while he walks to Baekhyun. 

“Here you go” Kyungsoo says placing the drink in front of Baekhyun before sitting down. 

“Woah!” Baekhyun smiles “there’s a heart on the whipped cream!” 

“I used a stencil and cocoa” Kyungsoo explains “it’s how it comes when you don’t take it to go.” 

“I’ve been missing out” Baekhyun smiles before taking a sip “Ow! It’s hot!”

“It’s a hot drink” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Too hot, I’ll sue” Baekhyun jokes. 

“Yeah right” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

Kyungsoo forgets to check the time as he continues to talk to Baekhyun. He doesn’t even realize his break has ended, Jongin has to come up and tell him. After that Jongin and Minseok keep giving him looks. He doesn’t appreciate it. Still, after Baekhyun’s hot chocolate is over, he pays and leaves. Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he didn’t miss him. Having Baekhyun at work was really weird but also kind of exciting and fun. It changed his regular pattern. 

Eventually, the shop starts calming down and the baristas have more time to relax. They do some preparations for closing but mostly they just talk and wait for a customer to walk in. 

“Alright, I’m gonna leave this place with you two for a bit” Minseok announces “I’ll be back before closing but I have some new decore I want to pick up and bring in. Since it’s so calm here, I figured it would be a good time.” 

“Sure” Kyungsoo nods “bye Minseok” 

“Bye!” Jongin waves. 

“Don’t light the place on fire while I’m gone” Minseok jokes. 

Minseok leaves the café and Kyungsoo starts wiping down the counter. He’ll probably have to do it again later but it’ll be less work if he does it now too. 

“So...” Jongin says walking closer to Kyungsoo “You finally admitted your feelings to Baekhyun.” 

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Oh come on! The gift, the showing up at work, you two gazing into each other's eyes during your break!” Jongin says loudly enough that the one customer in the shop can probably hear them. “You’re not hiding it well.”

“We aren’t dating” Kyungsoo says almost sadly “I told you he doesn’t date.” 

“But you like each other?” Jongin asks, sounding less confident than before. 

“I... like him” Kyungsoo admits out loud for the first time “it’s not mutual.” 

“Do you know that for sure?” Jongin asks. 

“I guess not...” Kyungsoo trails off. 

“I’d say you have a good chance then” Jongin smiles “has he brought any... guests home?” 

“No, not since you” Kyungsoo answers before questioning himself “that I know of anyway, maybe I just didn’t notice.” 

“Talk to him” Jongin says firmly “what’s the worst that can happen?” 

“He finds out about my feelings, it gets really awkward and I have to move away” Kyungsoo answers “but I can’t for another week or so...” 

“Come on, it won’t be that bad” Jongin smiles “seriously, take the chance. I promise he feels the same way and sure maybe he won’t be super comfortable with a relationship but you like what you have now right?” 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo smiles to himself. 

“Good then it’ll be fine” Jongin concludes before the signature door opening ding catches his attention “I’ll take the order, you plan what you’ll say to him.” 

“Ok” Kyungsoo says quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee quite the cliff hanger... ;)


	10. Fall and Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is in reference to "cry for me" by twice. Also, this chapter is... a lot... starting off 2021 with... well you'll see

In hindsight, having a drink to “take the edge off” wasn’t a great plan. Actually, one drink would have been fine but Kyungsoo didn’t have one drink. He kept filling his glass with the wine he planned on cooking with until he was way past tipsy. At least he cut himself off before he drank too much. But now he’s drunk and there’s no way he can admit his feelings to Baekhyun when he comes home from wherever he is. If he’s even coming back. He’s probably out with some pretty girl in a skirt... or a pretty boy in a skirt. Either way, he won’t be back until morning. At least he didn’t bring whoever it is home so Kyungsoo won’t deal with the pain of seeing Baekhyun kiss someone else. 

Kyungsoo’s heart clenches at the thought of it. He can’t imagine how much it would hurt to actually see it. How did this happen? When did Kyungsoo become so invested? Maybe it’s just the alcohol. Kyungsoo screws the cap back on the wine. He’ll just sleep this off. 

As Kyungsoo is leaving the kitchen, the front door unlocks. 

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo slurs slightly as he walks towards the door. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Baekhyun asks seeing the way Kyungsoo is walking or rather stumbling “are you drunk again?” 

“Probly” Kyungsoo lies, he’s definitely drunk. 

“Why?” Baekhyun says rushing over to Kyungsoo to make sure he doesn’t fall over. 

“No reason” Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“I’ve never seen you drunk in all the time I’ve known you and now you’ve been drunk twice in the last week” Baekhyun says leading Kyungsoo to the couch so he can sit “something’s up, is it school?” 

“Where were you?” Kyungsoo asks, ignoring Baekhyun. 

“At Amber’s” Baekhyun answers, sitting Kyungsoo down before sitting beside him “she got a new cat, I went to meet him.” 

“You lying?” Kyungsoo asks, looking deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“No?” Baekhyun asks, confused “is that why you’re drunk.” 

“Didn't mean to” Kyungsoo shakes his head “I... lost count.” 

“I’m really worried about you” Baekhyun says honestly “you’ve been acting weirdly recently.” 

“You haven’t?” Kyungsoo slurs. 

“Not really” Baekhyun answers. 

“Not at all?” Kyungsoo says putting a hand on Baekhyun’s mid-thigh hoping it would make his point clear but it just freaks Baekhyun out more. 

“Don’t do anything you’d regret” Baekhyun says seriously. 

“Why? It scare you?” Kyungsoo smirks. 

“Yes” Baekhyun answers truthfully. 

“Oh” Kyungsoo frowns, pulling his hand back. 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks, looking at Kyungsoo’s expression “remember when you forced me to open up to you? And I didn’t want to but it’s what made us friends. You really helped me feel less alone and valid. If I can do that for you, I want to.” 

“You want me to open up?” Kyungsoo asks, looking back at Baekhyun. 

“Anything I can do to help” Baekhyun answers. 

“You hurt me” Kyungsoo says softly. 

“H-how?” Baekhyun asks, sounding scared or hurt, Kyungsoo can’t exactly tell the difference right now “I didn’t mean to.”

“You... your” Kyungsoo says trying to form his thought “everything.”

“Everything?” Baekhyun says, his voice breaking slightly “I thought we were friends.” 

“That’s why it hurts” Kyungsoo answers “friends.” 

“You want to go back to hating me?” Baekhyun asks softly. 

“No” Kyungsoo answers, shaking his head. 

“Then what?” Baekhyun asks, sounding less hurt. 

“I’m in love with you” Kyungsoo says as he feels his heartbeat so intensely he feels like he might have a heart attack. 

“O-oh” Baekhyun says, barely above a whisper. 

“I shouldn’t have said that” Kyungsoo says regretting his decision right away “fuck!” 

“Hey hey” Baekhyun says before putting a hand comfortingly on Kyungsoo. 

“No!” Kyungsoo yells pulling farther from Baekhyun “stay away!” 

“Kyungsoo-“ Baekhyun starts. 

“No! You don’t get it! I don’t want this!” Kyungsoo says feeling something warm and wet run down his face “forget I said it!” 

“I can’t” Baekhyun says looking pained “I can’t just forget, Kyungsoo.” 

“Get amni-amnisa amnesia!” Kyungsoo struggles to talk “I’m so stupid!” 

“You are not stupid” Baekhyun argues “this is my fault for pushing you when you weren’t sober.” 

“You hate me” Kyungsoo cries. 

“I don’t hate you” Baekhyun answers “not again and honestly I never hated you. We didn’t get along but I never hated you.” 

“You hate me!” Kyungsoo repeats, clearly not listening. 

“Listen” Baekhyun says, moving closer to Kyungsoo, putting a hand on his arm, hoping to get his attention but Kyungsoo just tries to make himself as small as possible “I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. I... I-I, Kyungsoo look at me.” 

Kyungsoo looks up at Baekhyun’s face. 

“Kyungsoo I-“ Baekhyun says taking a deep breath “I care about you a lot and that won’t change.” 

“Shouldn’t’ve said it” Kyungsoo mumbles “go back to whoever.”

“I wasn’t with someone!” Baekhyun says, sounding frustrated. 

“Why not?” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes “wanna give me hope? For fun? To mess with me?” 

“I-“ Baekhyun says looking absolutely stunned “we can’t keep talking about this. You can’t be drunk.”

“Sorry” Kyungsoo says sadly. 

“Don’t be sorry” Baekhyun shakes his head “I’ll just help you, what do you need?” 

“Not you” Kyungsoo says firmly. 

“Do you want to call Chanyeol then?” Baekhyun asks, sounding slightly angry. 

“Maybe” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Fine” Baekhyun says, getting up “call him.” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t want Chanyeol at all. He wants Baekhyun. He wants Baekhyun to hold him in his arms and tell him it’ll all be ok. He wants him to kiss him until he forgets the pain but none of that will happen. None of it would work anyway because just seeing Baekhyun’s face makes him want to cry. When Baekhyun leaves him alone, Kyungsoo just walks/stumbles into his room and curls up on his bed. He just tries to sleep. Anything to take the pain away. He’ll only have to feel it in the morning again. 

Kyungsoo almost expects to be woken up by Baekhyun with a tray full of food again but that’s not what happens. He’s not that hungover which makes sense because he wasn’t nearly as drunk as the first time. Still too drunk for his own good. Does he actually love Baekhyun? Probably... that’s worse than he thought. Not that it really matters. Baekhyun obviously doesn’t feel the same way and Kyungsoo has to move on. At least he knows that for sure now. That’s sort of a good thing. 

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks walking out of his room. 

“Yeah?” He hears Baekhyun answer from the kitchen. 

Kyungsoo walks over to the kitchen and finds Baekhyun eating some toast. No second plate or anything not that Kyungsoo should have assumed he’d be getting that treatment anymore. No matter what Baekhyun said, things are bound to be different now. Kyungsoo wishes he never said anything. 

“Do you need pain meds?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Yeah, my head is killing me” Kyungsoo plays up a bit. Maybe to gain some sympathy. 

“Ah that sucks. Maybe another nap will work” Baekhyun answers “do you remember last night?” 

“No” Kyungsoo lies, unable to confront Baekhyun “I remember wasting some of my best cooking wine though. So stupid. I don’t know why I did that. Must have been stressed about all that’s been going on.” 

“What’s been going on?” Baekhyun asks. 

“School, culinary school applications are soon” Kyungsoo lies “... Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks not seeming happy “never mind I said I’d stop.” 

“Thanks” Kyungsoo says slowly “I think I’ll go back to sleep.” 

“Yeah, good idea” Baekhyun nods. 

~=+•+=~

There is a very obvious change in the way Baekhyun treats Kyungsoo and it’s tearing him up inside more than anything else has. Baekhyun doesn’t hug him, he doesn’t smirk at him, he doesn’t give him gifts. He’s done a 180. While before he was clingy and friendly, borderline flirty, now he’s avoiding Kyungsoo. They still have dinner together but it’s like they aren’t even friends.

Kyungsoo can’t take it anymore. He’s going to move out if this keeps going on. No Baekhyun is better than having Baekhyun but not really. His friends at work have started noticing his change in mood but he doesn't want to talk about it. Talking about it makes it real and this can’t be real. 

And of course, his academic life has taken a turn for the worse. Well, it’s only one project but he did so badly on it he might not even pass the class at this point. 

“Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo’s academic advisor says getting his attention “are you listening?” 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo nods, pulling his attention back to her. 

“This project was worth 30 percent of your grade... it’ll be hard for you to make it up” She says before clicking her pen nervously “You’ll need at least 75 on the final. Do you think you can do that? You haven’t been getting grades like that... it might be in your best interests to drop the class rather than fail it. There’s still time before the drop date but you’ll need to make your choice soon.” 

“R-right” Kyungsoo stutters, stats is really kicking his ass. He studies for that class the most but he’s still so bad at it. Why did it have to be like this “I can do that. 75, I’ll just get a tutor.” 

“I can make some calls but it’ll be hard this far into the year-“ she says before turning to her computer. 

“That’s ok. I know someone, he’ll help” Kyungsoo says conclusively. 

“Good” she smiles “other than that, your grades are really good. Is there anything else you had in mind when you booked this meeting.” 

“No, that’s it thanks” Kyungsoo smiles politely before getting up. 

“Great” She smiles “good luck!” 

Kyungsoo leaves the room with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He really doesn’t want to ask Chanyeol for help. Especially because he hasn’t told Chanyeol that he doesn’t really want to date anymore. That might make asking him to tutor him difficult. Should he do it before or after? Kyungsoo sighs. Everything in his life right now just seems to suck. School, Chanyeol... Baekhyun and he can’t even enjoy being around his friends anymore because he just  _ can’t  _ tell them about what happened between him and Baekhyun. Kyungsoo decides to throw himself into the one thing he still has, cooking. Kyungsoo isn’t exactly racing to go home though. So instead he decides to go to the grocery store. 

With his earbuds in, Kyungsoo manages to forget his thoughts while he debates what kind of apple he wants to buy. Preoccupying himself seems to be the best choice right now, especially anywhere that’s not home. It’s hard when everything in his life leads to one of the thoughts he’s avoiding and his thoughts quickly spiral until he’s thinking about all of them. Instead, Kyungsoo’s just going to find the freshest apples and make a fancy French pastry or something. Anything. While Kyungsoo goes through the apples picking out the best ones he gets a tap on his shoulder. He flinches at the touch, not expecting anyone. He turns around and sees a man in a black hoodie with a black cap underneath. Kyungsoo squints at the lower half of the face while taking out his earbuds. 

“Kyungsoo” a familiar voice says with a smile. 

“Baekbeom?” Kyungsoo assumes just based on the outfit “what are you doing here?” 

“I was in town for work and I just thought I could use a snack” Baekbeom answers. 

“Your managers couldn’t get it?” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“They don’t know I’m here” Baekbeom smiles “I like doing normal things sometimes. I don’t really like feeling helpless.” 

“Well, I can understand that” Kyungsoo says sadly before pushing back his thoughts.

“I know Baekhyun said you guys were busy but if you have some time I’d like to catch up while I’m still here” Baekbeom smiles. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t have to think about it for very long. He likes Baekbeom, he’s fun to be around and Kyungsoo will welcome any distraction even if that distraction looks a bit like Baekhyun. Honestly, his smile is so similar and Kyungsoo has been desperate to see it for so long, he’s more than willing to keep talking to Baekbeom. 

“O-oh yeah Baekhyun is busy” Kyungsoo lies, he has no idea where Baekhyun is or what he’s doing “but I’m free right now if that works.” 

“Sounds good, I know a café nearby that’s used to me popping in sometimes,” Baekbeom explains “we can go after you’re done here.” 

“Oh uh, I was kinda just bored so I came here” Kyungsoo explains without going into any details. 

“You go grocery shopping when you’re bored?” Baekbeom teases in a voice that’s much too similar to Baekhyun’s for Kyungsoo’s heart to handle. 

“I like cooking” Kyungsoo laughs before putting the few apples he picked back “but we can go now.”

Kyungsoo follows Baekbeom out of the store and into his nice but practical SUV and Baekbeom drives them. It feels oddly intimate, not that it is, obviously, but just being in the car alone with Baekbeom... it just feels like they should be a lot closer than they are. Well from Baekbeom’s point of view he’s practically family but that’s not how Kyungsoo sees it. They get out of the car and walk in. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything and lets Baekbeom do everything. After Baekbeom whispers something to a staff member they’re seated in a small corner of the café, away from prying eyes or ears. It’s cozy. Again, a little too intimate. They both order a warm drink and are left alone. 

“It’s been a while” Baekbeom smiles “every time I ask Baekhyun to put you on the phone he says you’re out.” 

“I am pretty busy” Kyungsoo lies easily “between school and my job, I don’t have much time.” 

“I get that” Baekbeom says putting on a clearly fake smile “it’s the reason I haven’t been able to date. My job takes up too much time.” 

“That’s really sad I’m sorry” Kyungsoo says softly. 

“It’s alright, I enjoy it. For now. I’ll probably take more time off soon. Then I might be ready for a relationship” Baekbeom explains “I don’t think Baekhyun would have mentioned this to you but our parents tend to... push us to get married.” 

“Baekhyun’s still in university” Kyungsoo says quickly “I know he was engaged before but... he’s- we’re too young.” 

“They don’t mean right away, just eventually. I’m sure they’ve stopped pestering since he has you now” Baekbeom smiles “anyway, how have you been? Midterm season is over right?” 

“Yeah but we’re getting ready for finals” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“I remember student life. Never calms down huh?” Baekbeom asks. 

“Nope, I still have projects due all the time. You’d think they’d be tired of grading all of it but apparently not” Kyungsoo jokes. 

“I have no idea how TAs do it” Baekbeom laughs “I mean I have a lot of work but I enjoy doing it. It’s my passion but I still end up beat at the end of the day.” 

“That’s because you’re so good” Kyungsoo blurts before realizing that’s a bit too flirty. He didn’t mean to. “I-I mean, you’re dedicated and it shows.” 

“I thought you said you didn’t really watch my stuff” Baekbeom smirks “are you secretly a fan?” 

“N-not really. I mean I just like acting in general” Kyungsoo stutters out “I held Baekhyun down and forced him to watch Moonlight with me though. It was really good.” 

“Wow I’m impressed, I could never get him to do that” Baekbeom smiles “he must really love you.” 

“He” Kyungsoo pauses briefly as his emotions bubble up. He hasn’t talked about Baekhyun since... the incident. Not with anyone, not even Jongdae. “Yeah” 

“Kyungsoo is everything ok?” Baekbeom asks. 

“Yeah of course” Kyungsoo says, taking a deep breath. 

“I don’t mean to intrude but you’re fighting, right? Baekhyun sounded... off too” Baskbeom says. 

“We’re- we’re fine” Kyungsoo lies terribly. God damn Baekhyun for making him act like this. Kyungsoo is an adult not a hormonal teen with a crush, he should be able to handle his emotions better or at least fake them better. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to” Baekbeom says softly. 

“It’s stupid.” Kyungsoo starts “just a dumb fight the way... couples always do.” 

“It’s been a week though” Baekbeom states, he’s not wrong. It has been a week since this all happened and every day it just gets worse for Kyungsoo with no sign of changing. He really needs to get his moving stuff, he can’t handle this much longer. “Kyungsoo?” 

“Hm?” Kyungsoo mumbles. 

“Did you break up?” Baekbeom asks “you don’t have to pretend you’re dating just for my sake. We can still be friends anyway if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Kyungsoo laughs pitifully at Baekbeom’s words, he does have to pretend though. That’s what led to this whole mess. 

“We didn’t break up. I just said some things I shouldn’t have” Kyungsoo answers completely truthfully for once. 

“If you’re worried he won’t forgive you, you shouldn’t be” Baekbeom says and Kyungsoo looks up at him quickly “I don’t know what happened between the two of you but Baekhyun isn’t well. I’d like to think I know him pretty well and he’s definitely hurt but I don’t think it’s exactly because of whatever you said. He... he loves people strongly. I can tell just by the way he talks about you that he cares for you more than... well probably anyone. So if your fight put distance between you two, that’s probably what’s hurting him most.” 

“I don’t think so” Kyungsoo laughs pitifully. 

“He’s not really busy is he?” Baekbeom asks. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“He was just putting off the idea of meeting me because he knew I’d figure this out” Baekbeom rightly concludes “you should go Kyungsoo, go talk to him.” 

“But our drinks-“ Kyungsoo starts. 

“I’ll drink them both” Baekbeom laughs “just go help my brother. Please, he deserves love even if he doesn’t always think he does.” 

“You’re right” Kyungsoo nods, even though Baekhyun’s hurting him a lot right now, he still wishes him happiness. Damn, being in- liking Baekhyun really sucks. 

“So go” Baekbeom smiles. 

“Ok” Kyungsoo nods before leaving the café. 

Baekbeom’s sweet words get wrapped up in Kyungsoo’s mind. Baekhyun cares for him most, he’s also hurt by their distance. As much as this all hurts, knowing Baekhyun feels the pain makes Kyungsoo feel a bit better. He can fix this. They can be happy like Baekbeom said. He mentally prepares what he’ll say to Baekhyun once he gets home, if he’s home right now. He’s probably home. Hopefully. Kyungsoo unlocks the door and walks in. Luckily Baekhyun is home, right on their living room couch. Kyungsoo smiles, he’ll fix this. He'll explain how much the distance is hurting him too and they can make up.

Baekhyun turns around and looks at Kyungsoo. Only his facial expression isn’t what Kyungsoo was expecting. He’s not hurt like Baekbeom said he was. He’s scared. There’s no pain in his eyes, there’s only fear. Baekbeom was wrong, Baekhyun’s not hurting because of the distance. He’s scared of Kyungsoo, of Kyungsoo’s feelings. Of course he is, Kyungsoo knew this, why did he let Baekbeom get in his head? Because he wanted it so desperately to be true? Kyungsoo throws away everything that was going to say before. 

“I told Baekbeom” Kyungsoo says with a shaky voice. 

“You what?” Baekhyun asks, getting up off the couch to talk to Kyungsoo properly. 

“Not that- I told him we’re fighting. He already kind of knew though” Kyungsoo admits. 

“We aren’t fighting” Baekhyun disagrees. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“We’re perfectly fine” Baekhyun says before crossing his arms “why would we be fighting?” 

“Well because-“ Kyungsoo cuts himself off, he told Baekhyun he didn’t remember. He can’t admit he remembers “because you’re ignoring me.” 

“I’m not” Baekhyun says, sounding almost sincere “I’m just busy with school. Laws and stuff.” 

“Oh” Kyungsoo says softly. 

“Cool, so we’re good?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo nods repressing his feelings better than he did with Baekbeom. 

“K, I’ll be in my room, bye” Baekhyun says leaving the room. 

Kyungsoo heads to his own room. They’ll only be one room apart but it’s enough distance so Kyungsoo can vent his feelings, if he’s quiet enough anyway. After all the ups and downs of the day, Kyungsoo just loses it. He starts crying thinking about how painful this is. He loves Baekhyun who won’t even acknowledge his feelings. He won’t even comfort him anymore. Does he hate him that much? He doesn’t care about making Kyungsoo smile anymore? Or fixing their friendship which is quickly crumbling into nothing? There’s no way Baekhyun didn’t see how upset Kyungsoo was but he just brushed it off and said it was nothing. And now, Kyungsoo’s definitely crying loud enough for Baekhyun to hear but he won’t do anything about it. No more random morning eggs. No more thoughtful gestures. No more hugs. Not so much as a comforting “I’m sorry, don’t be sad”. He doesn’t care about Kyungsoo anymore, not even a little. He’s completely fine with letting Kyungsoo suffer. Kyungsoo ruined everything. He should really move out or move on, probably both. 

~=+•+=~

“Kyungsoo?” Jongdae says waving his hand in front of Kyungsoo “it’s time to leave, Jongin and Sehun are here.” 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo says looking around and seeing the two baristas “oh right.” 

“I know you don’t want to talk but Kyungsoo, I’ve never seen you like this. Please talk to me before I call your parents or something” Jongdae says quietly. 

“You wouldn’t” Kyungsoo says, his eyes widening. 

“I’ll do anything to make sure you’re ok” Jongdae smiles. 

“Ok” Kyungsoo agrees. While he doesn’t exactly want to talk, he also doesn’t want to be worrying Jongdae this much. Plus he's too emotionally weak to fight him off anymore. The past week and a half have been so taxing on him. “I’ll talk to you.” 

“Is this going to need ice cream? We can pick up ice cream on the way to my place.” Jongdae says. 

“Yeah, ice cream sounds good” Kyungsoo nods. 

“Alright” Jongdae says, putting a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. 

“Chanyeol!” Jongin says with a smile. 

Kyungsoo looks over in confusion. Since when do Chanyeol and Jongin know each other? Oh right, Chanyeol is a regular so it makes some sense. 

“Hey Nini” Chanyeol smiles back “I’m actually here to talk to Kyungsoo.” 

“Oh” Kyungsoo says, trying to keep his brain calm. 

“Can we talk outside? I know it’s cold but it’s less public” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Good idea” Kyungsoo nods “Jongdae, we can leave after this.” 

“Ok” Jongdae nods. 

Kyungsoo follows Chanyeol out of the shop and away from the prying eyes of the café. 

“So I really need to talk to you” Chanyeol starts. 

“Um yeah ok” Kyungsoo says trying to think of a good way to let Chanyeol down easy. 

He might not be able to date Baekhyun but it’s not fair to lead Chanyeol on while he’s still... feeling certain feelings for Baekhyun. He’s wanted to do this since he accepted his feelings about Baekhyun but it was too hard so he never called Chanyeol. 

“You are really great” Chanyeol starts “you’re sweet and cute. You’re really nice to me and I appreciate that a lot. You didn’t have to give me a second chance but you did.”

“Chanyeol-“ Kyungsoo says trying to stop him. 

“Let me finish please” Chanyeol continues “I would be so lucky to have you, anyone would be. I love having you in my life and I want to keep you in my life for a long time-” 

“Chanyeol I can’t-“ Kyungsoo starts again. 

“As friends” Chanyeol adds. 

“F-friends?” Kyungsoo repeats. 

“I’m sorry! It’s not that I don’t like you! I really mean it! I want to stay in touch” Chanyeol scrambles “we weren’t dating so it’s ok right? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“No, no of course not. We weren’t exclusive or anything. Sometimes dates don’t work out, no hard feelings” Kyungsoo answers although rejection does sting a bit even if he was going to do it to Chanyeol. 

“Great! Good yeah! Cause we weren’t exclusive” Chanyeol nods “so hypothetically if I went on a date with someone else that’s totally fine, right?” 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo nods. 

“Cool, good” Chanyeol says, looking awkward. 

“What aren’t you saying?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I’m dating Jongin” Chanyeol blurts “I didn’t mean to... it’s-well you know how I’m awkward? Obviously, you know that... he asked me out and I didn’t know how to say no so I said yes and we just really hit it off. I didn’t mean for this to happen. He just started talking about-” 

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo interrupts “it’s ok, Jongin’s my friend and I’m happy for you two.” 

“Really?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Yeah, he deserves someone like you” Kyungsoo smiles “it’s also sort of my fault for never using your name around him. The nickname giant puppy just caught on.” 

“I like Yeol better” Chanyeol smiles “we’ll still be friends right? You weren’t just saying that?” 

“Yeah, we’ll stay friends. Unless you hurt Nini” Kyungsoo warns. 

“Oh-“ Chanyeol says looking scared. 

“I’m kidding, but don’t hurt him. He’s too precious” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“I won’t” Chanyeol smiles. 

“I’m glad we talked” Kyungsoo smiles “everything’s cleared up.” 

“Yeah” Chanyeol nods. 

“Ok well, Jongdae’s waiting for me so I better go.” Kyungsoo says pointing to the café. 

“Oh yeah! Go ahead” Chanyeol nods “I’ll probably get a coffee anyway.” 

“You have a thing for baristas, don’t you?” Kyungsoo teases. 

“A bit” Chanyeol blushes.

They both walk back into the café but Kyungsoo walks over to Jongdae who’s waiting with his coat on. 

“You talked to Chanyeol?” Jongdae asks. 

“Yeah...” Kyungsoo answers quietly “he broke it off with me.” 

“Oh I’m sorry” Jongdae says quickly “unless this isn’t a bad thing?” 

“It’s complicated” Kyungsoo answers “I’ll explain the whole thing later.” 

“Ok” Jongdae smiles “let’s get the ice cream.” 

They pick up a couple of pints of Ben and Jerry’s on the way to Jongdae’s house. Luckily the cold weather keeps them from melting too much before they get to eat them. Once they’re in Jongdae’s apartment, Kyungsoo starts to get a little anxious about talking. He’s been pushing his feelings away since talking to Baekhyun, he’s not sure how he’ll react to talking about everything that happened. 

“This is a secret” Kyungsoo starts “I don’t want you to tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.” 

“I won’t” Jongdae says seriously “I promise.” 

“I’m guessing Jongin told you I like Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo states. 

“No, he didn’t” Jongdae responds. 

“Huh” Kyungsoo smiles a bit “he really is my new favourite.” 

“Hey!” Jongdae pouts “I’ve been your friend since the start of uni! I have seniority!” 

“Relax, you know you’re my best friend” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes “and I was expecting more of a reaction about liking Baekhyun.” 

“Jongin didn’t tell me but I know you, Soo” Jongdae says softly “I’m not even that surprised that you admitted it to yourself. I figured you would soon.” 

“Well I did and I told Jongin” Kyungsoo continues “he told me I should tell Baekhyun.” 

“Sounds reasonable” Jongdae nods. 

“But I was really nervous so I had a drink to help me feel more relaxed” Kyungsoo says before digging into his ice cream. 

“I don’t really like where this is going” Jongdae says. 

“I drank a bit too much but that’s not really the worst part. It kind of caused it but it would have happened either way” Kyungsoo says taking a deep breath to calm down “I admitted how I felt to Baekhyun.” 

“Ok” Jongdae says calmly. 

“I told him that I-“ Kyungsoo says trying to get the words out “well I didn’t say like.” 

“You hate him?” Jongdae asks. 

“No- why does everyone assume that? I told him I love him” Kyungsoo says before familiar awful pain pangs in his chest. 

“You love him?” Jongdae repeats 

“That’s what I said” Kyungsoo answers. 

“No, I mean, do you actually love him?” Jongdae asks. 

“I think- m-maybe” Kyungsoo stutters as a tear forms in his eye “I think I do.” 

“I’m so sorry Soo” Jongdae says before pushing his ice cream aside and hugging Kyungsoo tightly. 

“I didn’t tell you what he said” Kyungsoo points out as a tear falls down his face. 

“You’re on my couch crying and not with him. I know it wasn’t a good answer” Jongdae says, squeezing a little tighter. 

“He didn’t really answer me. He tried to comfort me, as if I wanted  _ him _ to comfort me.” Kyungsoo continues. 

“Did you?” Jongdae asks, letting Kyungsoo out of the hug to look at his face. 

“Yes” Kyungsoo says quietly “but also no because he just reminds me of... everything.” 

“You’ve been avoiding him” Jongdae concludes “that’s why you’re so sad.” 

“ _ He’s _ avoiding  _ me _ ” Kyungsoo says biting his lip “he said nothing would change but he lied. Everything's different He doesn’t treat me the way he used to. It’s like he doesn’t even want to see me anymore.” 

“That can’t be true” Jongdae argues. 

“He doesn’t hug me, he doesn’t compliment me, he doesn’t even tease me anymore” Kyungsoo cries “he saw how hurt I was and he just brushed it off as if it didn’t matter. I don’t matter.”

“Just say the word and I’ll kill him” Jongdae says, almost sounding serious. 

“I don’t want to hurt him though. Even though he lied and he’s hurting me” Kyungsoo says taking deep breaths “I don’t want to hurt him because I- cause I-“ 

“I know” Jongdae says rubbing Kyungsoo’s arm comfortingly “you don’t have to say it. I know.” 

“God this sucks” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Do you want to move out?” Jongdae asks. 

“I’ve been trying to” Kyungsoo nods “I didn’t get rid of the original papers so I’ll just go through with it. It’s just kind of hard to actually leave.” 

“I’m really sorry Kyungsoo” Jongdae says, hugging him again “you don’t deserve this.” 

“He’s not even a bad person. I think he really cared about me but I ruined it” Kyungsoo continues. 

“It’s not your fault. You were just honest. Don’t blame yourself” Jongdae says comforting his friend “he’ll come around if he really cares he will.” 

“What if he doesn’t?” Kyungsoo asks barely above a whisper “what if he doesn’t want me in his life anymore?”

“Then I’ll be here to help you” Jongdae answers “and we can find you a way better boyfriend.” 

“Like Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo laughs in self-deprecation. 

“Oh right Chanyeol. What happened to that?” Jongdae asks, pulling away from Kyungsoo. 

“Well since I’m in- because of how I feel about Baekhyun I was going to break it off. It didn’t seem fair to him” Kyungsoo answers clearing his mind of the Baekhyun situation “but before I could, he told me he’s been dating Jongin.” 

“Oh” Jongdae says “ouch.” 

“I mean it’s better this way, he’s not hurt. Neither of us wanted to date. He found Jongin, which is great and I’m... still single” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Listen” Jongdae says “you’ll move out, get your own place like you’ve always wanted. You’ll move on from Baekhyun, culinary school will accept you and your life will be great.” 

“You think so?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yes” Jongdae smiles “and I’ll be here the whole time to cheer you on.” 

“Thanks, Dae” Kyungsoo smiles back “you’re the best friend I could ask for.” 

“I try” Jongdae jokes. 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo finish their ice cream while watching Avatar the last air bender. It really works to cheer Kyungsoo up. Also talking did help, it’s nice to know Jongdae is there for him. Especially since he knows it won’t just become the café gossip, not that that usually bothers him. They are all his friends after all. Partway through their third episode there’s a knock on the door. Jongdae gets up to answer and Kyungsoo decides to follow a little later. His curiosity gets the best of him. 

“Hey baby” a female voice purrs, probably Aera “thought you could use some compan- Ah!” 

Aera jumps off Jongdae, clearly embarrassed someone else saw that. 

“Um Aera, this is my best friend Kyungsoo” Jongdae says, gesturing to Kyungsoo “we were just watching avatar.” 

“Hi” Kyungsoo says with a smile. 

“This isn’t the way I wanted to introduce myself” Aera laughs “I probably should have called first, I didn’t realize you two were doing something.” 

“That’s ok, my ice cream is done and I should be getting home anyway” Kyungsoo answers. 

“You don’t have to go back if you don’t want to” Jongdae says sincerely “you can crash here if you want.” 

“I’ll be fine” Kyungsoo smiles “but it was really nice meeting you Aera. I’m so glad Jongdae found someone as wonderful as you.” 

“Honestly I think I’m the lucky one” Aera smiles. 

“You guys are embarrassing me” Jongdae whines but Aera kisses his cheek and he immediately stops. 

“I’ll get going, you two can enjoy the night” Kyungsoo smiles before putting his coat on. 

“Ok bye Soo” Jongdae waves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry :/ sometimes I'm in the mood to be a mean author but the next chapter won't be as sad so !! yay


	11. Veese

Kyungsoo leaves Jongdae's apartment and heads back to his own. He almost took Jongdae up on his offer but he’s been sleeping in the same apartment as Baekhyun the whole time and it’s been fine... well it hasn’t been awful anyway. At least he can just walk into his room and pretend Baekhyun’s just at Amber’s and everything’s fine. 

Kyungsoo can hear talking from inside his apartment and he sighs. Maybe he really should have taken Jongdae’s offer. Kyungsoo’s not ready for this. He opens the door and sees a young woman in a short dress. 

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun yells looking terrified. 

Kyungsoo almost decides to just walk right back out and not come back until the girl turns to look at Kyungsoo. Nina. 

“What the fuck?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Oh hello, Kyungsoo” Nina smiles in a way that reminds Kyungsoo of a demon. Seems about right.

“Nina decided to drop by” Baekhyun says, trying to communicate with Kyungsoo through his eyes or something. Right the fake dating. 

“Why are you here?” Kyungsoo says before walking to Baekhyun’s side. 

He shouldn’t do this to himself. Kyungsoo shouldn’t let himself play the fake boyfriend, not any more than he has to anyway. But he’s so starved for Baekhyun’s affection. He needs this. 

“I just wanted to see Baekhyun” Nina smiles “see how he was doing, how you were both doing.” 

“You’re married” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. 

“Oh not like that, I don’t want him back. I just wanted to check in” Nina answers “Baekhyun’s my friend. We’ve known each other for so long, I just want to keep up with his life.” 

“Well he’s happy” Kyungsoo says, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s waist. 

“Yes I can see that” Nina nods but her tone is sarcastic “he’s overflowing with happiness.” 

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun who just looks scared, but he’s not looking at Nina. He’s looking at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s heart sinks. Did he mess up again? Kyungsoo moves his arm away from Baekhyun’s waist. Instead, he chooses just to hold Baekhyun’s hand. That’s friendly, right? Nothing wrong with that. Baekhyun pulls away and heads straight for his room. Kyungsoo tries to control his reaction but it’s impossible for him to hide the hurt he’s feeling. 

“Oh you shouldn’t blame yourself honey” Nina starts. 

“What are you talking about? This isn’t my fault, it's yours” Kyungsoo says with venom. It’s not like Baekhyun’s family is here, he doesn’t have to be polite. 

“Mine?” Nina laughs “I didn’t do anything.” 

“You manipulated him” Kyungsoo starts “do you know how much you hurt him? He can’t-couldn’t have a healthy relationship for the longest time because of what you did to him.”

“Well if I’m so bad, how is it you’re dating him now?” Nina asks. 

“He got past it but it took him time” Kyungsoo lies. 

“Then he should be happy right? But he’s not” Nina starts “I can tell, this isn’t about me. He’s not accepting you, right?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about” Kyungsoo growls. 

“It’s ok, it’s not your fault. He just needs more help” Nina says in the most condescending tone “your troubles have nothing to do with you. He didn’t tell you everything. He’s always been like this. He doesn’t know how to act like a real boyfriend. He’s not capable of serious emotions.” 

“That’s not true” Kyungsoo argues “he’s a great boyfriend.” 

“Is he? Sure he can hold your hand and shower you in compliments. I taught him that but can he actually express his feelings? Can he do anything without being told?” Nina asks. 

“Y-yes” Kyungsoo stutters. 

“Listen Kyungsoo. I’m going to give you some advice. Something I wish someone had told me while I was dating him.” Nina starts “he might be cute and good in bed but that’s about it. He’s fun but he’s not who you’ll want to end up with. Trade up. Find someone who knows who they actually are. You need an adult and Baekhyun isn’t one, he’s immature and has no real goals in life. I mean his parents still pay his rent, you really can’t expect your relationship with him to last, can you?” 

“You have no right saying any of that” Kyungsoo says trying not to yell “Baekhyun is an incredible person and if you could never see that then you’re an idiot. He’s imaginative and passionate. He’d do so much for the people he cares about just to see them smile. He’s one of the most kind-hearted people I know. So your advice is bullshit. He’s someone I’ll always want in my life because he makes it better in every way. Living without him would be awful. I don’t even know how I could survive without his smile and voice. And who fucking cares if his parents pay his rent? He’s more of an adult than you’ll ever be. Just because his priorities aren’t the same are yours doesn’t make him immature. I will never find anyone better than Baekhyun.” 

“Kyungsoo I think you’re taking this the wrong way. I’m not trying to insult you” Nina says calmly “I’m trying to help you before you waste more time on Baekhyun.” 

“I don’t want your stupid fucking advice. I’m keeping Baekhyun because I love him” Kyungsoo says feeling his heart beat too hard from the very real feelings he has “So, kindly, get the fuck out of my apartment!” 

Nina doesn’t say another word walking straight out of the apartment. Kyungsoo has to take a couple of deep breathes just to calm down. 

“K-Kyungsoo” Baekhyun says softly while walking out of his room, obviously he’s been listening for a while. 

“Like you didn’t already know” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“But you-“ Baekhyun starts. 

“I lied” Kyungsoo admits “I remembered it the whole time.” 

“Oh” Baekhyun says looking down. 

“Don’t act all bashful now” Kyungsoo almost laughs “I know how you actually reacted.”

“You were drunk” Baekhyun starts “I didn’t know if you were serious or just saying things.” 

“Well I wasn’t” Kyungsoo answers “I was serious. I’m not going to repeat it but you know what I said.” 

“I like you” Baekhyun admits “in a “I want to be your boyfriend” kind of way.” 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, almost upset, is he serious? 

“I have for a while” Baekhyun answers “honestly probably since you saved me from Nina the first time... maybe way way before that.” 

“What the fuck” Kyungsoo says feeling some anger bubbling up “I admitted my feelings to you and you said nothing! You fucking cut me out of your life after that! Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me!” 

“I’m sorry! I’m a fucking idiot ok!” Baekhyun yells “I was scared and I didn’t know what to do. You told me you loved me, Kyungsoo not liked, _ loved _ . I freaked out. No one has loved me since that bitch. Also just, how would you react to that? It was a lot to take in! I just couldn’t handle being near you. After that, I couldn’t find the courage to admit how I felt. Plus you were drunk! It was a shitty situation and yes I didn’t handle it right but you didn’t make it easy for me.” 

“Anything would have been better!” Kyungsoo yells. 

“You brought up Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yells. 

“You brought him up, not me!” Kyungsoo yells. 

“Who cares! It just messed with me ok! I thought you hated me or something and you’d run into his arms” Baekhyun says his voice getting hoarse “you pushed me away first!” 

“I didn’t mean that I was drunk!” Kyungsoo yells 

“How was I supposed to know! You said so many things but only half were true? What am I supposed to do with that!” Baekhyun yells angrily but it sounds like he’s mad at himself “I couldn’t even talk to you after because you lied and said you didn’t remember. When you were drunk you really wanted me to forget so I thought... I don't know I thought that's actually what you wanted.” 

“I-“ Kyungsoo says before seeing it from Baekhyun’s point of view “you’re right. It was shitty.” 

“God this has to be the worst confession I’ve ever had” Baekhyun says sounding tired. 

“When you said “like you in a boyfriend way” did you actually mean it?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yeah” Baekhyun answers. 

“You’re ok with having a committed relationship?” Kyungsoo asks for more specification. 

“Yeah” Baekhyun nods “are you?”

“Of course. I’m not the one who didn’t want a boyfriend” Kyungsoo answers. 

“It’s not that I didn’t want a boyfriend” Baekhyun clarifies “it’s that I didn’t care if I had one. Not that I don’t care about you! Shit- I just mean I was ok being single or not. Either one was good.” 

“But after Nina-“ Kyungsoo starts. 

“I got over it” Baekhyun interrupts “I just didn’t really have anyone I wanted to date until... you.” 

“Are we dating then? I can’t handle not knowing what’s going on between us” Kyungsoo says, taking a deep breath. 

“Yes” Baekhyun answers before grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand “and we should both stop hiding how we feel. I mean I already know that you  _ love _ me but-“ 

“God, don’t bring that up again it’s so embarrassing” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“It’s not. It’s cute” Baekhyun answers “I might not feel exactly the same but I’ll get there.” 

“How do you know?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I really think you severely underestimate yourself” Baekhyun smiles “it’ll be hard not to fall for you.” 

“Can I kiss-“ Kyungsoo starts but Baekhyun just immediately closes the gap. 

This is so much better than Kyungsoo remembered. To be fair the first time wasn't real, there weren’t any romantic emotions behind it. But this kiss is different. It’s acceptance, proof Baekhyun does feel the same way. Proof Baekhyun doesn’t hate him, that he didn’t ruin everything. 

“Are you crying?” Baekhyun asks, pulling away. 

“I missed you so much” Kyungsoo says before kissing Baekhyun again. 

Kyungsoo wraps his hand around Baekhyun’s neck and just kisses him harder. He puts all his bottled up emotions in this. Baekhyun doesn’t seem upset by it at all, if the way he’s holding Kyungsoo’s waist is any indication. 

“God, I could do that forever” Baekhyun says, taking a minute to breathe. 

“Good” Kyungsoo smiles. 

~=+•+=~

Kyungsoo doesn’t even have to tell Jongdae he’s dating Baekhyun. The second Kyungsoo walks into work the next day Jongdae smiles back at him. Which is odd for two reasons the first one being the fact Jongdae can apparently read his mind and the second being Jongdae showed up to work before Kyungsoo did. Still, Jongdae keeps his promise. Minseok pokes him the whole time they’re working trying to figure out why Kyungsoo was so sad but is perfectly happy now. Kyungsoo will let him know eventually but it’s nice to have a bit of privacy for once. 

“Hey Soo” Minseok says distracting Kyungsoo from his work, again, you’d think he’d want his employees to work but apparently not “customers have been dropping off gifts to cheer you up. Not that you need it anymore though because...” 

“Because I’m fine” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, fine. Good” Minseok smiles “maybe we could display them? I did install a bunch of shelves after all.” 

“Are we celebrities or something?” Kyungsoo laughs “why am I getting gifts anyway?” 

“We’re kind of celebrities” Jongdae says before giving Kyungsoo the next order “they treat us like celebrities sometimes” 

“Don’t let it get to your head” Minseok says before playful pushing on Jongdae “but can I show them off? You can keep them if you want.” 

“No, I’m good. I have enough stuffies for an adult” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“You have 20?” Jongdae asks. 

“I have 2, who has 20?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Not me” Jongdae laughs sarcastically, making it obvious he’s lying, before walking away. 

“Where does he keep them?” Kyungsoo asks no one in particular. Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed that many stuffies at Jongdae’s place. 

“Jongin has like 40 or something” Minseok adds “88% are teddy bears. He has a thing about them.” 

“Don’t tell the clients that. I feel like we’ll get a million teddy bears. I get the impression they’re all trying to capture Jongin’s heart.” Kyungsoo explains before lowering the volume of his voice “not that they can, Chanyeol already did.”

“Chanyeol huh? Jongin stole your man” Minseok says with an eyebrow raised. 

“Not my man. We both decided we were better off with other people” Kyungsoo answers with a chuckle. 

“Other people? You’re dating someone! That’s why you’re happy again!” Minseok yells excitedly. 

“Keep your voice down, I don’t want everyone hearing that” Kyungsoo shushes. 

“So it’s true” Minseok smiles. 

“Maybe” Kyungsoo answers “don’t you have something better to do?” 

“Now that I know why you’re happy, I can move on” Minseok smiles before leaving Kyungsoo. 

The rest of the shift was pretty average. It was a little slow actually but still enough work to make Kyungsoo tired by the time he finally gets to leave. He’ll have to make supper when he gets home, which is fine. He loves cooking, obviously, it’s just that he is a little tired. 

When he opens the door though he’s hit with a wave of smell. A really tasty smell, like garlic and basil. The lights are all off though which gives Kyungsoo a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo calls out. 

“You’re early!” Baekhyun exclaims in the darkness “I’m still setting things up.” 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks. 

Baekhyun walks closer to Kyungsoo so he can finally see him. There’s a faint light from the dining area but everything else is dark. 

“I thought candles would be more romantic but we don’t have a dimmer for the light so... Pinterest let me down on this one” Baekhyun says before guiding Kyungsoo to their small dining table. There are candles everywhere near the table. It’s not much light but it’s enough to see. 

“What is this?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Our first date, first official date anyway” Baekhyun answers “I thought you’d be tired after work and not want to be in public anymore so I set this up.”

“You made this?” Kyungsoo asks, looking at the plate full of pasta and garlic bread. 

“I can add your tomato sauce to pasta and add garlic butter to a loaf” Baekhyun smiles “I’m not incompetent and I do pay attention to you.” 

“Thank you” Kyungsoo says sincerely “this is perfect.” 

“Good” Baekhyun smiles back “now let’s eat.” 

~=+•+=~

Kyungsoo focuses on cutting through mini bagels he just finished making when Baekhyun walks into the kitchen

“Hey” Baekhyun says before wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and kissing his cheek “whatcha doing?” 

“Procrastinating” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Hmm, but what are you making?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Pizza bagels and probably macacons later to use up all the almond flour” Kyungsoo answers, laying out all his tiny half-bagels on a baking sheet. 

“These are gluten free?” Baekhyun asks. 

“No” Kyungsoo chuckles “I just felt like trying this out. You want to help?” 

“Really?” Baekhyun asks, pulling away slightly to get a better view of Kyungsoo’s face. 

“Yeah, you can grate some cheese while I put sauce on them” Kyungsoo explains. 

“I’ve never been able to help you before. I’m honoured.” Baekhyun jokes. 

“Well, you have boyfriend privileges” Kyungsoo laughs before going to get the sauce “plus I know you aren’t a disaster in the kitchen.” 

“Hey, can I get my pizza bagels with veese?” Baekhyun asks. 

“What the hell is veese?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Vegan cheese, veese” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Get the fuck out of my apartment” Kyungsoo says with false anger. 

“No” Baekhyun pouts “it’s my apartment too.” 

“Not anymore, get out” Kyungsoo huffs. 

“You’re really cute when you’re grumpy like that” Baekhyun says holding Kyungsoo’s face in his hands “used to think it was scary but now it’s just cute. Little Kyungsoo-yah.” 

“Fuck off” Kyungsoo laughs, he can’t keep his laughter in. 

“No” Baekhyun smiles before pressing his lips tenderly to Kyungsoo’s. 

Even though Kyungsoo was acting a little prickly, he kisses back. He still hasn’t gotten over how much he loves kissing Baekhyun. 

“Your lips are always so soft” Baekhyun says pulling away “and I know it’s because you apply chapstick religiously. You have since I met you in first year.” 

“I don’t like having dry lips” Kyungsoo smiles at the compliment. 

“Do you know how distracting it is though? I can never look away. Even when we weren’t on the best terms. It was so... captivating” Baekhyun says looking down at Kyungsoo's lips “it’s so much better now that I can do this.” 

Baekhyun says kissing Kyungsoo again. 

“You can’t distract me” Kyungsoo says, pulling away “We need to make these pizza bagels.” 

“No fun” Baekhyun pouts.

“Yeah, we’ll see what you say when these are all ready to eat” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Ok yes let’s make these, eat them, and then make out” Baekhyun answers. 

“Sounds good to me” Kyungsoo laughs. 

Baekhyun takes out the vegan mozzarella from the fridge and starts grating it. Kyungsoo puts the sauce evenly on the little bagels. 

“You know Minseok’s birthday is coming up” Kyungsoo says casually. 

“Your boss?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Well yeah but he’s also my friend” Kyungsoo answers “and he’s having a party.” 

“You’re going to a party?” Baekhyun smirks “that sounds like something I’d like to see.” 

“It’s a small party” Kyungsoo answers “just Minseok’s close friends.” 

“So why are you telling me?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I want to bring you” Kyungsoo says in a quieter tone “introduce my friends to my boyfriend.” 

“Oh” Baekhyun says as a smile spreads across his face. 

“Jongdae’s bringing his girlfriend and Jongin’s bringing... Chanyeol” Kyungsoo says slowly “is that ok?” 

“Soo” Baekhyun says before bringing the mozzarella over to Kyungsoo “I didn’t like Chanyeol because he was dating you. He’s perfectly fine, we were friends once.” 

“I wasn’t dating Chanyeol” Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“Ok seeing each other, I don’t care what label you use. He went on dates with you and I couldn’t.” Baekhyun answers before back-hugging Kyungsoo. 

“I only did that to forget my feelings for you” Kyungsoo mumbles. 

“Yeah?” Baekhyun asks.

“It was Jongdae’s idea” Kyungsoo says. 

“Suddenly I don’t know a Jongdae” Baekhyun laughs “Honestly, I don’t care anymore. I have you and that’s all that matters.” 

“For a guy who slept with almost everyone I know, you’re really cheesy” Kyungsoo jokes. 

“I’m a complex person” Baekhyun smiles as Kyungsoo adds cheese to the tiny pizzas “and I am  _ cheesy. _ ”

“God, you’re as bad as Junmyeon” Kyungsoo teases. 

“Hey after this can we go on another date?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Sure” Kyungsoo smiles “where?” 

“Our couch” Baekhyun answers “movie?”

“You never want to take me out in public?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. 

“I have to hold myself back in public and I’m not in the mood to” Baekhyun smirks. 

“Are you ever?” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Maybe one day” Baekhyun laughs with him.

After their meal, Baekhyun insists on them getting changed for their date. He also wants to “pick Kyungsoo up at his door” which seems so ridiculous but Baekhyun’s ridiculousness is one of the things Kyungsoo loves most about him. It’s refreshing and always makes him smile. Kyungsoo puts on his white turtleneck and tightest jeans just to mess with Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s pout is fantastic, plus Kyungsoo likes having the upper hand. 

Once Kyungsoo is dressed though he realizes he has to use the bathroom. When he walks back into his room from the bathroom Baekhyun is already in his room. He’s not standing there with a smile though. Instead, he’s sitting on Kyungsoo’s bed with paper in his hands. 

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks. 

Baekhyun looks up at him with misty eyes. 

“You’re still leaving?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Those are-“ Kyungsoo tries to explain. 

“After everything? You’re still leaving? I thought everything was ok now! We’re happy, aren’t we? I don’t know how many times I have to say this but Kyungsoo I want to live with you. I don’t want to be alone. Please don’t leave, I can’t handle that” Baekhyun says, staring down at the page. Kyungsoo freezes. He should stop him but he’s never seen Baekhyun like this and it’s breaking his heart. “what did I do? I can give you more space just please don’t leave me. Am I not good enough? Are we just messing around for fun? Is that why you’re leaving? Please-“

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo interrupts, finally feeling the power to stop him “Stop!” 

“Sorry” Baekhyun says quietly. 

“No-“ Kyungsoo says, realizing his mistake. He quickly sits down beside Baekhyun and wraps an arm around him to comfort him “none of that is true. We are happy. Please don’t let Nina’s words affect you. I’m not her and I will never treat you like that.” 

“Then why?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I’m not moving, these are old papers I haven’t thrown out yet” Kyungsoo answers “I hadn’t even thought about them since we started dating. That’s why I haven’t thrown them away.” 

“You’re not leaving?” Baekhyun asks. 

“No. I’m not” Kyungsoo answers “I wouldn’t do that.” 

“You were going to” Baekhyun says, sadly. 

“When I thought you would keep cutting me out of your life, yeah I wanted to leave but even then it was hard for me to try to go through with it. I didn’t want that pain anymore but you fixed that for me” Kyungsoo says grabbing Baekhyun’s hand “you made everything so much better. So I’d never want to leave.” 

“People never think I’m good enough” Baekhyun sighs. 

“That’s not true” Kyungsoo answers “I think you’re amazing.” 

“For now” Baekhyun dismisses. 

“Who did this to you?” Kyungsoo asks before he can think twice “why do you think you aren’t good enough or that I won’t like you in the future?” 

“I don’t-“ Baekhyun cuts himself off “don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Ok” Kyungsoo nods “then just listen to me ok?” 

“Ok” Baekhyun answers. 

“I don’t know what standards you think you have to meet but I don’t care about any of them. All I care about is you. I care about the way you always make me laugh. How caring you are. How you speak your mind. The way you smile any time you see me. How you make me feel safe and comfortable when you hold me or kiss me.” Kyungsoo lists “I even care about how much you flirt with me and when you blow off school. The way you get way too invested into video games. I just care about you as a person. You can’t not be good enough because you’re Baekhyun, every atom of your existence is you and that’s all I want. You’re exactly what I want. I won’t stop liking you because you can’t stop being you.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t answer Kyungsoo, instead, he attacks Kyungsoo’s lips with a level of passion Kyungsoo has gotten used to from Baekhyun. The same passion that Kyungsoo has fallen for. Baekhyun’s hands drift all over Kyungsoo’s body, not able to pick a spot. Baekhyun pushes Kyungsoo into the bed and Kyungsoo lets him. Baekhyun’s lips leave Kyungsoo’s to start kissing down Kyungsoo’s jaw towards his neck until the turtleneck gets in the way. 

“Why the fuck are you wearing this” Baekhyun growls as he keeps trying to pull it down to no avail. 

“I have a uniform Baekhyun, I can’t cover up hickeys” Kyungsoo laughs, enjoying Baekhyun’s struggle. 

“Makeup” Baekhyun answers. 

“I don’t have any” Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“Fine, shirt off, I won’t do it on your neck” Baekhyun says pulling at the bottom of Kyungsoo’s sweater. 

“Ah ah, I was promised a movie date” Kyungsoo says, pushing Baekhyun’s hands away and starting to sit up. 

“Fuck that, we can have our date here” Baekhyun says before kissing Kyungsoo again, trying to push him back down. 

“No” Kyungsoo says, pulling away “movie.” 

“You are no fun” Baekhyun pouts, putting distance in between them as soon as he hears no. 

“Fun comes after the movie” Kyungsoo winks before getting up and walking out. 

Baekhyun smiles widely and follows Kyungsoo out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long I've tried to incorporate that joke my brain invented at 4am into a fic. Hope you all liked it too lol (I'm talking about the veese joke)


	12. Plus one

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo yells “hurry the hell up! We’re going to be late!”

“Fashionably late!” Baekhyun yells back from his room. 

“No! Get dressed faster! It’s not difficult! What are you 5? Can’t put clothes on?” Kyungsoo says bursting into Baekhyun’s room “what the fuck!” 

Baekhyun isn’t wearing anything but his boxers. He should be fully dressed but he doesn’t even have clothes laid out on his bed. At least his hair is dry, but his shower took way too long. Probably because he was pouting that Kyungsoo took one without him. 

“Why aren’t you wearing anything!” Kyungsoo yells. 

“I don’t like wearing clothes, especially around you” Baekhyun smirks “plus I’m wearing boxers. Unless you want me to take them off...”

“No, haven’t you been listening? We’ll be late” Kyungsoo frowns before heading to Baekhyun’s closet to pick clothes for him. 

“A little late is fine” Baekhyun dismisses 

“We wouldn’t be a little late” Kyungsoo laughs before throwing jeans at Baekhyun “put those on.” 

“Fine” Baekhyun sighs “I want my white sweater.” 

“Which one, you have like 10” Kyungsoo says looking at the row of sweaters. 

“The one with yellow the ruler on it” Baekhyun answers. 

“If you knew what you were going to wear, why didn’t you put it on?” Kyungsoo says handing him the sweater. 

“Because your grumpy face is cute” Baekhyun laughs putting on the sweater. 

“Isn’t my smile better?” Kyungsoo asks before taking Baekhyun’s hand. 

“Mmm maybe” Baekhyun smiles before leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend but Kyungsoo moves away before he can. 

Kyungsoo drags Baekhyun out of his room by the hand. Because of Kyungsoo, they end up at Minseok’s house on time. Kyungsoo’s been to Minseok’s house a couple of times but Baekhyun hasn’t. His reaction is cute. Minseok has a monochrome, modern theme to his house. It’s always extremely clean and there’s no clutter anyway. Baekhyun seems to be in awe. 

“Welcome” Minseok says to the two new guest “Kyungsoo, Baekhyun. We’re still waiting on a couple people.” 

“Sehun?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yeah” Minseok smiles 

“Figures” Kyungsoo laughs “we would be earlier but _someone_ isn’t very punctual.” 

“I am” Baekhyun disagrees “but not to parties.” 

“Everyone else is in the living room” Minseok says before leading the couple there. 

Everyone seems to be eating and enjoying a conversation when they walk in. Chanyeol and Jongin are sitting beside each other, Jongdae has an arm around Aera and Junmyeon is sitting away from both couples. Poor dude, at least Minseok and Sehun are single too. 

“Jongdae I swear to god” Minseok says lightly hitting his feet that are up on the table. 

“What?” Jongdae laughs before taking them off. 

“Why’d you bring Baekhyun?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Same reason Jongin brought Chanyeol and Jongdae brought Aera” Kyungsoo answers before grabbing Baekhyun’s hand “he's my boyfriend.” 

“Did you hear that honey? I’m your boyfriend!” Aera laughs before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. 

“Best boyfriend I ever had” Jongdae jokes before kissing her cheek. 

“Oh!” Junmyeon says a little shocked “congratulations.” 

“Thank you” Baekhyun smiles. 

Kyungsoo looks over at Chanyeol just to see his reaction. He doesn’t actually seem surprised at all or upset. He’s smiling like everyone else. That’s a good sign at least. Otherwise, the party would be awkward. 

The doorbell goes off and Minseok heads back to the door. 

“I thought there would be people here I don’t know but I know all of you! Small world!” Baekhyun smiles. 

“You haven’t met Sehun yet” Kyungsoo answers “but that’ll change soon.” 

Kyungsoo looks at the entryway where Minseok and Se- not Sehun. Who? 

“Everyone, this is Yixing” Minseok smiles “we’re friends from way back.” 

“Further back than me?” Jongdae asks. 

“Yes, believe it or not, I had a life before you wedged yourself in” Minseok laughs. 

“Hmmm no, I don’t think so” Jongdae shakes his head. 

“Who is everyone? I know only Junmyeon and- Baekhyun.” Yixing says looking around. 

“Baekhyun?” Jongin asks. 

“Uh yeah we-“ Yixing starts “well I know him.” 

“Oh” Chanyeol laughs before putting an arm around Jongin “we do too.” 

“Oh my god, you’ve slept with half the people in this room” Kyungsoo whispers before pushing his face into Baekhyun’s arm to hide his embarrassment. 

“If it helps, you’re by far my favourite” Baekhyun whispers before kissing Kyungsoo’s head. 

“Good” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Although Yixing-“ Baekhyun starts. 

“You finish that sentence and I break up with you” 

“I’m kidding Soo” Baekhyun laughs “I didn’t want to date any of them, you are definitely my favourite.” 

The group continues with all of the snacks Minseok bought and the few that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun brought along. Eventually, Sehun does show up. With the larger crowd, some conversations split up. Chanyeol decides to get up and walk over to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to talk. 

“Hey” Chanyeol smiles “congratulations on you two getting together.” 

“Thanks” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“I hope nothing is awkward between us. Not just because I went out with Kyungsoo and my past with Baekhyun but the whole Jongin thing too. It’s a huge mess huh?” Chanyeol laughs. 

“I think it worked out” Baekhyun smiles “All of us have the people we’re actually interested in.” 

“So, friends?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I think we’ve always been friends right? Just dropping the benefits” Baekhyun laughs “sorry I was rude to you earlier. I was just... really jealous. I still shouldn’t have acted that way so I apologize.” 

“It’s fine” Chanyeol smiles “it was rude but I knew why you were doing it. No hard feelings.” 

“Am I the only one who didn’t know about your crush?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun. 

“It was pretty obvious” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Yeah, it was” Chanyeol nods “anyway, since we’re all good. Maybe we could have a double date sometime?” 

“Sounds great” Kyungsoo smiles “I have to go to the bathroom but I’ll be right back.” 

Kyungsoo knows his way around Minseok’s house so he quickly goes over to the bathroom and leaves when he’s done. While he’s walking back he notices Chanyeol and Baekhyun are still talking and he smiles. He’s really glad they can all get along. 

“Kyungsoo” Sehun says, disrupting Kyungsoo’s thoughts. 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“You’re dating Baekhyun? Why?” Sehun asks. 

“Because he’s nice and I like him?” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Are we talking about the same Baekhyun who once ate all the tonkotsu ramen you worked on for days just because you wouldn’t let him watch a movie while you were watching a show?” Sehun asks. 

“Yes but-“ Kyungsoo starts. 

“He has no concept of limits. He does whatever he wants. He might like you now but it doesn’t change who he is.” Sehun says, crossing his arms “When you said you wanted to get over the fake feelings you had I thought that was a good idea but now you're dating him instead?”

“He’s different. We’re different” Kyungsoo argues. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. He’s been awful to you for months. Just because you’re seeing another side of him doesn’t erase everything. Maybe you can forget all the things he’s done to you but I can’t.” Sehun shakes his head “he hurt you so much and made your life hell. You guys always fight.” 

“We don’t fight as much” Kyungsoo answers. It’s true they still have some arguments but they live together. It’s normal and they always make up after. 

“You deserve someone who would never treat you like that” Sehun says before walking away to talk to other people. 

Kyungsoo frowns. He knows Sehun is just very loving and protective of his friends but it hurts to hear that. He likes to think that Kyungsoo was the only victim but it’s not true. Kyungsoo did stuff to Baekhyun too and they’ve made their peace and not just because they’re dating! He shouldn’t take Sehun’s words to heart when he doesn’t have the full picture, but it still affects him. He walks back to Baekhyun and leans his head on his shoulder. 

“You ok?” Baekhyun asks 

“Yeah, never better” Kyungsoo smiles. 

The rest of the party is rather fun. Everyone gets along really well which isn’t surprising, although Sehun does ignore Baekhyun, no one but Kyungsoo notices. After a while, gifts are given to Minseok and everyone makes fun of his age since they’re all younger. 

~=+•+=~

Kyungsoo has to start working on his culinary school application and it’s stressing him out. Everyone says he’ll get in but it’s not like this is the first time he’s applying. He’s been rejected before. He has more experience now, sure, and his grades are... well he’ll work on them but he also hasn’t actually been working in a restaurant. He’s working in a café and it’s not the same. No matter what Minseok writes in the recommendation letter, a café isn’t a restaurant and that worries Kyungsoo. Will it be enough? Will his grades be enough? Will they care about either of those things? There’s so much Kyungsoo doesn’t know and that’s one of the worst parts. He feels so unprepared. 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks while wrapping his boyfriend up in a back hug “you ok?” 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Come on, I know when you’re lying” Baekhyun says letting go of Kyungsoo to face him. 

“It’s just applying to culinary school” Kyungsoo admits “there’s a lot to do and it’s just stressful. Plus I failed a huge project so I might not even pass stats.” 

“I’m good at math” Baekhyun offers. 

“You’re good at math?” Kyungsoo asks, cocking an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t get into law school for nothing” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Chanyeol actually offered to help a while ago” Kyungsoo says softly “is that ok?” 

“Of course it is” Baekhyun smiles “I wouldn’t try to control you like that.” 

“No, I know, but I don’t want to hurt you just because I have the right to do whatever I want” Kyungsoo smiles back. 

“It won’t hurt me in the slightest” Baekhyun says before kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek “now as for stress relief, I certainly want to help with that.” 

“Do you ever stop?” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“No” Baekhyun smirks “but I do have a top-secret plan to make you happy.” 

“Oh?” Kyungsoo says in an inquisitive tone. 

“It’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while and now sounds like the perfect time” Baekhyun smiles. 

“I’m very curious” Kyungsoo says before pecking Baekhyun on the lips “are you going to tell me what it is?” 

“Nope” Baekhyun smiles mischievously “that’s why it’s a secret plan Soo. You do know what secret means right?” 

“Asshole” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before walking away. 

“Wait” Baekhyun says, catching Kyungsoo’s wrist “completely unrelated to my secret plan for Kyungsoo happiness ™️, I want to take you out on a date.” 

“Alright, should I pick you up at your room this time?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Nope, we’re going out for real” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Well that’s different” Kyungsoo smiles back. 

“Nah we’ve done it a bunch before” Baekhyun shakes his head “the beach, the ice cream parlour, the petting zoo, downtown when I secretly bought you the penguin.” 

“Those we’re all fake dates for your family” Kyungsoo shakes his head “we were acting.” 

“Not downtown or the petting zoo! We did those alone! But fine, then we went on that date downtown here and the vegan grocery store.” 

“Those weren’t dates either, we weren’t dating” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes playfully “we went as friends.” 

“I wanted them to be dates though, didn’t you?” Baekhyun walking closer. 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo nods. 

“So they were dates” Baekhyun smiles “now let’s go! I have somewhere cool I want to go.” 

“Alright, we can go” Kyungsoo laughs. 

Baekhyun drags him out of the apartment without telling him where they’re going. Kyungsoo tries to bribe the answer out of Baekhyun but it doesn’t work. There’s only so much he can do while Baekhyun is driving, especially because he doesn’t want to crash. Finally, they approach a plaza Kyungsoo recognizes, and Baekhyun parks the car. It’s the café Baekbeom brought him to. 

“Hope you don’t mind eating at the competition” Baekhyun laughs “figured it might be better than having your friends watching us the whole time.” 

“Yeah, especially since Sehun is working right now” Kyungsoo laughs before realizing he probably shouldn’t have said that.

“Is Sehun the worst one?” Baekhyun asks “he seemed kinda quiet at the party.” 

“He doesn’t- uh- he’s very protective of his friends?” Kyungsoo tries to explain. 

“He hates me” Baekhyun concludes. 

“He- well- kinda yeah” Kyungsoo says quietly. 

“That’s ok” Baekhyun says with a small smile “I’ll win him over. I know I’ve done things in the past, so I get where he’s coming from but I’ll be the best boyfriend and he’ll have no choice but to approve.” 

“That’s a perfect plan.” Kyungsoo says before leaning over the center console and pecking Baekhyun on the lips “so coffee?”

“Yeah let’s go!” Baekhyun says getting out of the car. 

They walk into the café and sit down at a table together. Kyungsoo has a few unfortunate flashbacks to the last time he was here, some of the staff are even the same. Things are different now though, he has Baekhyun. For real. 

“Hi!” A staff member says walking up to the table. She's the exact one who took their order last time. Wonderful. “Wow you look a lot like-“ 

“Baekbeom? He’s my brother” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Oh that makes sense!” She says before looking at Kyungsoo “You’re a family friend then.” 

“He’s my boyfriend” Baekhyun corrects before her words sink in “wait you’ve been here before?” 

“Yeah with Baekbeom” Kyungsoo answers quickly “I’d like a flat white please.” 

“Oh right” Baekhyun says looking at the menu board near the counter “I’d like an iced americano... and an affocatto, two spoons please.” 

“I’ll get that” She says before walking away. 

“Baekbeom?” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo, not looking extremely pleased with the idea. Kyungsoo doesn’t know why Baekhyun seems so touchy every time Kyungsoo mentions his brother. From what Kyungsoo can see, Baekhyun has a very good relationship with his brother so why is it such a problem when Kyungsoo talks about him? 

“It was like a week ago” Kyungsoo explains “you told him you were busy but he saw me in a store so we talked. I told you about it.” 

“Oh- when- shit” Baekhyun says softly “I’m really sorry Kyungsoo.” 

“It’s fine, I just talked to him about how we were going through a rough patch and how I lo- how I love you but I messed us up. He told me to talk to you because he said he could tell how much you cared but when I got home-“ Kyungsoo says, his voice rising in pitch around the end. He didn’t realize this was still hurting him. It shouldn’t. Although Baekhyun knows all of this it’s still hard to talk about. Especially since Baekhyun has never said “I love you too” yet. “You looked terrified of me. It uh hurt.”

“You didn’t ruin anything Kyungsoo, I did. I really shouldn’t have acted like that. I certainly shouldn’t have shut you down when you tried to talk about it” Baekhyun says honestly “then you were crying and it was my fault and I wanted to help but I acted like such an asshole- I don’t know I felt like I didn’t even have the right to help.” Baekhyun laughs ironically “Sehun kind of has a good reason to hate me actually. I hate me.” 

“No.” Kyungsoo says firmly “don’t blame yourself, at least not completely. It was just- it’s in the past now. Let’s move past it. We both won’t do anything like that again so no need to think about it. Dates aren’t supposed to get this sad. Let’s just eat that affocatto together and if you get ice cream on your face I’ll kiss it off or something equally as cheesy, ok?” 

“That sounds good” Baekhyun says breaking into a smile “and I’ll tell you how much better your coffee is.” 

“You haven’t even tried this coffee!” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Let me compliment my boyfriend” Baekhyun smirks. 

“Only when it’s deserved” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“Yes” Baekhyun smiles “which is always. You deserve nothing but the best.” 

“You do too” Kyungsoo says softly. 

“I know I do, that’s why I’m dating you” Baekhyun winks. 

“We could be married for like 100 years and you’d still flirt with me, wouldn’t you?” 

“100 years? Yeah, sounds good. If I’m dead I’ll just haunt you to do it.” 

“Don’t replicate the pottery scene from ghost” Kyungsoo warns seriously. 

“Please!” Baekhyun whines “If I’m a ghost that’s the first thing I want to do!” 

“Fine but only because I’d miss you” Kyungsoo agrees. 

“Why you gotta make it sad again, I thought we were supposed to have a happy date” Baekhyun pouts. 

“You’re the one who brought up death!” Kyungsoo says childishly. 

“Fine that’s it” Baekhyun says crossing his arms which almost makes Kyungsoo scared of what he’s going to say. Except he looks really cute like that “I’m never going to die, neither are you.” 

“Perfect” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Your drinks” the staff says, placing them on the table. 

“Thanks”

~=+•+=~

“Thank you for agreeing to tutor me” Kyungsoo says softly, a little embarrassed it’s come to this. 

“Of course! What are friends for?” Chanyeol smiles widely “you still haven’t taught me tap dance though.” 

“We can work on that after this hell has ended” Kyungsoo sighs, opening his textbook. 

“When’s your last exam?” Chanyeol asks. 

“April 14th” Kyungsoo answers a little confused about why he’d ask, that’s not the economic statistic’s exam. Kyungsoo already told Chanyeol that’s on the 11th. 

“Great, April 15th you’re teaching me tap” Chnayeol smiles “unless you’re busy! I don’t mean to be pushy but... if you have the time we can do it then.” 

“That should work” Kyungsoo laughs. He thought Chanyeol’s awkwardness was reserved for when he was trying to flirt but it seems to just be his overall existence. When he overthinks anyway. 

“Ok so onto stats” Chanyeol starts “75 is more than doable and you might even gain an appreciation for statistics.” 

“75 might be doable but I will never like stats. Sorry Yeol” Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“I can try” Chanyeol smiles. 

Chanyeol is a much much better teacher than Kyungsoo’s professor. Focusing on making the material seem approachable instead of just trying to prove how smart you are, makes it a lot easier for Kyungsoo to understand. Kyungsoo always knew his prof had an ego but he didn’t realize it was getting in the way of his learning. He thought he was just terrible at stats. It’s not like one study session with Chanyeol fixes all the problems Kyungsoo’s been having all semester but it does give him hope. Hope he’ll actually understand this. If they keep studying like this, Kyungsoo will probably get the hang of it and get the 75 he needs.

After two hours in the library, Chanyeol has to leave so they conclude the study session and Kyungsoo goes home. When he arrives though, the second he opens the door, the sound of small paws ring through the apartment. A fuzzy orange corgi runs towards Kyungsoo excitedly. Without even thinking, Kyungsoo kneels down towards the dog and welcomes the excited dog in his arms. 

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks “who’s this?” 

The corgi hops up and licks Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo giggles a bit at the dog’s excitement. His family dogs are always a little calmer but he loves this too. Dogs are the best. 

“That is Mongryong” Baekhyun smiles looking at his boyfriend being attacked by the 25-pound dog. 

“We’re pet sitting?” Kyungsoo asks before Mongryong rolls onto his back for tummy rubs. 

“Sort of” Baekhyun nods “I just adopted him.” 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks looking up at Baekhyun. 

“I can take full responsibility for him but he can be our dog if you want that too” Baekhyun explains “I thought having a dog around might cheer you up! Did my secret plan work?”

“Y-you bought a dog to cheer me up?” Kyungsoo asks, getting a little frustrated, dogs aren’t toys, this is a serious responsibility. 

“Yes and no. I’ve always wanted a corgi. This is just good timing. Plus he needed a home! The corgi rescue site says he needs a home with lots of love and attention. I’m willing to do that!” Baekhyun smiles widely. 

“Baekhyun I’m not sure this is a good decision. We’re both students” Kyungsoo answers, temporarily halting his petting before the little dog whines at the loss of affection. 

“One of us is always home!” Baekhyun argues “most of the time...”

“For now-“ Kyungsoo sighs “I just think we should have discussed this. Buying a dog isn’t something to be done on a whim.” 

“Are you saying we have to send him back to the pound?” Baekhyun asks, his face drained of all happiness. 

“No” Kyungsoo says softly “there’s no way I could give him back now but still-“ 

“Yay! We’re dog parents!” Baekhyun says happily before kneeling to the ground to wrap Kyungsoo up in this most awkward hug. 

“Yes” Kyungsoo smiles slightly “we are.”

“I have all his stuff already, I’ll show you!” Baekhyun says getting up “the rescue gave me a bag of the food he was eating but I’d like to slowly transition him to a diet his vet recommends as well as get him some omega 3 supplements because corgis often have joint issues-“ 

“Wow, you really are ready” Kyungsoo says, a little surprised as he follows Baekhyun to the kitchen. 

“Yeah” Baekhyun smiles “I want to give him the best life he can have. Oh! Also, he came with his own toy! He really loves it. I got him some new ones too. I didn’t get him a dog bed because I figured he’d sleep on my bed... or our bed.” 

“I don’t sleep in your bed that often” Kyungsoo denies. 

“No of course not” Baekhyun mocks with sarcasm “but you drag me to yours at least 4 times a week.” 

“Ok point is he’ll sleep on a bed” Kyungsoo concludes as his cheeks heat up. 

“Yes!” Baekhyun says excitedly now that they’re talking about the dog again “I’ve wanted to do this for a while.”

“I know” Kyungsoo admits. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I read the comments you left on the YouTube videos you sent me” Kyungsoo explains. 

“Oh” Baekhyun smiles shyly “wait even the one that said I’d get jealous if the dog kissed you?” 

“What-“ Kyungsoo starts but Baekhyun interrupts him with a kiss. 

“Not jealous anymore” Baekhyun smirks “oh also we need to book his first check-up. The shelter doesn’t do blood work and I know there are some genetic diseases he could have. I want that checked.” 

“I’m free next week, Saturday afternoon.” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Great” Baekhyun smiles. 


	13. Corgi Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in... 10 days? Oh yikes. Anyway! I survived my first week back at school and now I'm ready to update more frequently because *drum roll* I only have 2 fluffy ending scenes left to write! Plot complete! (not this chapter, I mean what I have written in my rough draft)

“I’m just saying, if we got married you wouldn’t have to change your name and that would be cool” Jongdae sighs as if he’s said this point many times. 

“Yeah but Jongdae you have a girlfriend” Minseok answers. 

“And?” Jongdae asks. 

“Her family name is Kim too!” Minseok says exasperated. 

“This isn’t about her” Jongdae dismisses “can you just accept that it would be cool if we got married because we wouldn’t have to change your name?” 

“Who says I’d be the one to change my name in this fictional relationship anyway” Minseok frowns. 

“This is the stupidest conversation I’ve ever walked in on” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“He started it” Minseok mumbles. 

“You’re his boss” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Right, Dae, go check inventory” Minseok says authoritatively. 

“Fine” Jongdae sighs. 

“I’ll help” Kyungsoo says, following his friend. 

Once the store opens, the shop ends up being packed, way more than any other day. Happens sometimes but Kyungsoo always hates it because usually, he’s forced to take orders. Today’s no different, especially because Jongdae is working and his best friend loves seeing him taking orders for some reason. Despite the rush, Jongdae seems happy and excited that Kyungsoo is talking to everyone. The customers are all rather excited about Kyungsoo’s presence too. 

“I think more of them are showing up just because you’re taking orders” Jongdae laughs as Kyungsoo finally has a chance to take a break from orders and focus on coffee. 

“I really hope not” Kyungsoo whines “can’t they leave?” 

“My clients leaving? Don’t like the sound of that” Minseok laughs “I’ve already called Jongin in if that makes you feel better.”

“Thank god, he loves orders, I can stay back here” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Yeah, but until he gets here...” Minseok says surveilling the café “There are still quite a few tables who haven’t gotten their orders taken.” 

“Can’t you two do it? And I’ll work back here? That sounds like a good system” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Nope, customer service is the top priority. Their orders have to be taken quickly, coffee can wait.” Minseok laughs “plus Jongdae is probably right, the boost in business is because of you. I’d have you do it every day but it would ruin the appeal.”

Kyungsoo gives him a look in response. 

“And because you’re my friend and I wouldn’t want to do that to you” Minseok smiles. 

“Whatever, if orders getting taken is so important, go do it and stop bothering me” Kyungsoo says as he finishes his latte art. 

Minseok and Jongdae leave to go flirt with the customers. Orders would be filled faster if they didn’t have to have a whole conversation with each client but I guess that’s not the point of coming here. You want efficiency, go to a chain. You want lengthy conversations with male cute baristas, come here. 

Kyungsoo brings the coffee to the table that ordered it along with the scone she ordered. Kyungsoo doesn’t particularly like this customer. He’s seen her many times before and she’s always staring at him. Not in an appreciative or lovestruck way, it’s almost predatory and makes Kyungsoo a bit uncomfortable. He understands the intent but he would have thought she’d... calm down by now. Not to mention she keeps changing her entire look. Kyungsoo’s not so vain as to think it’s to appeal to him but it’s strange how she seemingly looks different every time she walks in. Today she has natural-looking curly ginger hair, glasses (which he’s almost certain she doesn’t need), and a rather hipstery warm outfit. It’s not her worst look, would be quite nice if Kyungsoo were into girls and not uncomfortable around her. 

“Two hearts?” The girl smiles “for me?” 

“It’s one of my favourite designs” Kyungsoo explains although it’s a lie, it’s just one of the ones that takes less time and he really wants people to drink their coffee and get out. 

“What’s your favourite one?” She asks, putting on a bright smile. 

“I like the swan but I’m not very good at it” Kyungsoo answers quickly. 

“I bet you’re just being modest Kyungsoo” She says with an overly saccharine tone “oh! Where are my manners? I know your name but you don’t know mine! How unfair! I’m Nora”

“That’s a lovely name” Kyungsoo smiles politely “is there anything else you need?” 

“I see you baking sometimes, are you the one who made the scone?” Nora asks, ignoring Kyungsoo’s question. 

“I make most of the baked goods, that scone included” Kyungsoo answers dryly, hoping she’ll get bored of him. He knows Minseok would be upset with him for it but honestly, he’d be better off spending his time with other clients. She’ll never stop. 

“A barista and a baker” Nora says before very clearly looking Kyungsoo up and down “you know, I’m in desperate need of someone helping me with my cooking. Maybe you could come over to my place sometime?” 

“That’s very generous but I’m actually quite busy with finals coming up and everything” Kyungsoo says forcing a smile “but if that’s every-“

“After finals then... as celebration” Nora continues “you know, let off some steam, have some fun.”

“I can’t really-“ Kyungsoo tries to talk again. 

“I’ve been told I’m very fun to spend time with” Nora says crossing her legs which inadvertently (or more likely completely on purpose) hikes her skirt up her thigh. 

“Nice skirt, almost bought that one but the colour is so obnoxious, don’t you agree?” Kyungsoo knows before even turning around that it’s Baekhyun, but why is he here?

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks before turning around. Now he wasn’t expecting that. It would appear as though Baekhyun did finally buy himself a skirt, along with a long brown wig, the light blue button-up he already had though “what?”

“Well I was waiting for my favourite barista to take my order but it seems he was being berated by a girl who’s coffee is getting cold” Baekhyun frowns before putting a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder “sad” 

“You’re-“ Nora starts. 

“I’m trying to get some service, Kyungsoo? Can you take my order now?” Baekhyun asks before grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand and dragging him to his table. 

“The skirt I get, but why the wig?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Is this how you take orders? Needs work” Baekhyun laughs sitting down. 

“This place is really busy Baekhyun. I don’t have time right now to talk” Kyungsoo explains. Ironically as he says that Jongin walks in so he probably does have at least a few minutes now.

“You had time to talk to her” Baekhyun says looking over at her table. 

“Not really” Kyungsoo laughs “thanks for saving me by the way” 

“What are boyfriends for?” Baekhyun smiles “and the wig is because I thought if I disguised myself as a girl, I could surprise you and it would be fun. Kinda worked but miss “hitting on other people’s boyfriends” ruined my plan. Also, a great excuse to buy this skirt.” 

“You don’t need an excuse” Kyungsoo smirks.

“Like my legs that much?” Baekhyun teases “also what happened to ‘you don’t have time’?” 

“Jongin walked in, I have some now” Kyungsoo asks “plus we are encouraged to flirt with customers. Not that I’ve wanted to before.” 

“I know Chanyeol came here a lot” Baekhyun says, raising an eyebrow.

“How did you- Jongdae god damn it” Kyungsoo says mentally cursing his best friend. 

“Make me something special then” Baekhyun answers, crossing his arms. 

“You can’t possibly be jealous, he’s dating Jongin!” Kyungsoo says before realizing he should have been quieter, doesn’t seem like anyone’s paying attention though. Not even Nora. 

“Ok fine I’m not actually jealous but my official order is the chef's recommendation and yes you’re a chef in my eyes. You’re applying afterall” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Mmmh ok I’ll make you something special” Kyungsoo laughs. 

Kyungsoo works on Baekhyun’s drink. Obviously, he’s making him a hot chocolate because other than hot chocolate, Baekhyun only likes iced coffee and Kyungsoo can’t do anything fun with that. Kyungsoo tries to think of a way to include strawberries but opts to just cut some into hearts instead and put them on a plate with a pastry. For the hot chocolate though he decides to add some milk foam and make a little design even though it’s a bit weird to do that with hot chocolate. Whatever it’s not like Baekhyun will be upset. 

“Hey Kyungsoo” Jongin says, walking up “since I’m here, I’ll take all the orders. Jongdae told me not to cause he still wants to mess with you but I think you’ve done enough. So you can stay back here. What table is this for?” 

Kyungsoo pulls his creations back from Jongin’s reach. 

“I’ll deliver this one but thank you for taking the rest” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Why?” Jongin asks before looking down at the food “is that a corgi butt? Since when do we serve fresh strawberries.” 

“Special order” Kyungsoo answers before picking them up to take them to Baekhyun’s table. 

“Thought you were dating Baekhyun” Jongin says looking at the crowd.

“Yeah, he likes skirts” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Oh?” Jongin smiles back. 

“Keep your eyes on your orders” Kyungsoo warns. 

Jongin just laughs in response and Kyungsoo walks over to Baekhyun’s table. He places the cup along with the plate with the pastry and strawberries onto the table. 

“This isn’t a cocoa heart” Baekhyun frowns before staring at the cup “Oh my god! Is this Mongryongie’s butt?”

“I tried” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“I love it Kyungsoo this is amazing” Baekhyun smiles before picking up the strawberries “look! Strawberry hearts!”

“Yes, I know I put them there” Kyungsoo says trying to seem annoyed but the smile on his face gives him away.

“How much is it?” Baekhyun asks. 

“It’s free” Kyungsoo answers before Baekhyun gives him a look “let me spoil you.”

“Ok, in that case, I accept” Baekhyun says eating one of the strawberries “but I would like to tip you”

“With money or something else?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Hmm, not money” Baekhyun says trying to play coy. 

“Give it to me at home then ok?” Kyungsoo laughs before stepping away but Baekhyun stands up slightly and reaches for his wrist to get his attention. 

“Before you go back to work, I did want to talk to you about our son” Baekhyun says sitting back down. 

“Our son?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“We’re his parents, remember? That makes him our son” Baekhyun explains “anyway, I think I saw him limping.”

“Limping? Why’d you leave him alone then?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Well I knew you wouldn’t answer your phone at work so... I don’t know it was probably a dumb plan but I also really wanted to do it” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Are you sure he was limping?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Ye-well no? Kinda!” Baekhyun answers. 

“You just gave every answer possible” Kyungsoo says, knitting his eyebrows together. 

“I think I saw him limping” Baekhyun concludes. 

“So he’s probably ok then? Nothing scary?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“No, no he’s ok. Didn’t see any other problems” Baekhyun answers. 

“Then I’m guessing you imagined it.” Kyungsoo concludes “no offense Baekhyun but you’re kinda... overprotective? Yesterday you said he was choking when he coughed once.”

“Uhhh yeah ok you might be right” Baekhyun laughs awkwardly “and his vet appointment is next week anyway, so they’ll tell us if he’s ok.”

“They certainly will” Kyungsoo smiles “enjoy your food”

“Thanks Soo” Baekhyun smiles before taking a bite of the pastry. 

Kyungsoo would be lying if he said Baekhyun’s presence wasn’t distracting. He makes all the drinks and anything else the other customers order but his eyes remain on Baekhyun. The last time Baekhyun came, Kyungsoo was still trying not to feel things so he didn’t let himself look over at Baekhyun. It’s much more fun when he can... maybe Baekhyun had a point about skirts. Baekhyun certainly looks good in one, although Baekhyun would look good in literally anything. Eventually, Baekhyun does have to leave, not before winking at Kyungsoo and giving him an air kiss though. God he can be over the top sometimes, it makes Kyungsoo laugh though. 

After Baekhyun leaves though, things seem to calm down and Kyungsoo finally has time to think. Mainly about the letter of recommendation he needs. Minseok might be one of Kyungsoo’s closest friends but it still makes him nervous for some reason. There’s no chance Minseok won’t say yes... and yet it stresses Kyungsoo to think about asking. He got one of his profs to agree, why should it be harder to ask Minseok? Maybe because Kyungsoo actually cares about Minseok.

“You ok, Soo?” Minseok asks putting a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder “I don’t think that mug could get any cleaner no matter how long you scrub it.” 

“What? Oh” Kyungsoo says realizing he hasn’t put the mug down since he started thinking “just culinary school applications are due Monday.” 

“You’re not done yet?” Minseok asks. 

“No! I am, well mostly I just need another recommendation letter from someone who’s seen me cook” Kyungsoo admits. 

“Oh” Minseok says, letting his shoulders drop “do you have an idea of who you’re going to ask?”

“I don’t know, maybe” Kyungsoo says, picking up another dish to clean. 

“You should do it soon” Minseok says sheepishly. 

“Are you? Uh, busy?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Well café closes at 10 pm, you know that. Why?” Minseok asks. 

“Could you maybe write me a letter?” Kyungsoo mumbles while turning on the sink. 

“What?” Minseok asks turning off the tap. 

“I would like you to write me a recommendation letter” Kyungsoo says clearly while looking at Minseok. 

Minseok’s face lights up right away, showing off his signature gummy smile. 

“Are you kidding? I would love to, Kyungsoo! I thought you didn’t want to ask me for some reason!” Minseok explains “I’ll write you the best letter ever! They’ll have no choice but to accept you!”

“It’s also about grades and the whole in-person assessment thing. If I get to that step” Kyungsoo smiles as this warm feeling of acceptance radiates in his chest. 

“You will get to that step because I’ll write you the best letter” Minseok smiles even wider. 

“Thanks, Minseok” Kyungsoo smiles before pulling his friend in for a hug. 

~=+•+=~

Kyungsoo turns the key to the mailbox and looks inside. It looks empty but just to be sure, Kyungsoo reaches in and checks with his hand. Yup, completely empty. Damn it. No letter. He sighs and closes it. He makes his way back up to the apartment to be greeted by Baekhyun and their little dog. 

“Nothing?” Baekhyun asks, walking up to Kyungsoo. 

“Totally empty” Kyungsoo frowns. 

“Then they just haven’t brought the mail yet” Baekhyun smiles “don’t know why they don’t just email it though, faster and cheaper.”

“I’m sure they have a reason” Kyungsoo shrugs. 

“I know but now I’m getting just as impatient as you” Baekhyun laughs. 

“They said it would come sometime this week” Kyungsoo frowns “it’s already Saturday.”

“Well, they have to go through all the applications right? That has to take at least 5 days.” Baekhyun concludes “plus the time it takes for mail to get here... maybe Monday?”

“They usually only get about 70 applicants and 50 will move onto the next round of selection” Kyungsoo answers “it shouldn’t take  _ that _ long.” 

“Then I’m sticking to the theory that the mail just hasn’t come today yet” Baekhyun smiles “but you know what we should do?”

“What?” Kyungsoo smirks stepping closer. 

“Take Mongmongie to the dog park before his v-e-t appointment” Baekhyun smiles breaking the mood.

“I don’t think he knows the word vet Baekhyun” Kyungsoo laughs before stepping past his boyfriend. 

“You want to go to the vet, Mongmongie!” Kyungsoo asks excitedly, Mongryong starts wiggly excitedly “yeah? You want to go to the vet!”

“Ok fine, but he does know the word ‘go’ so I think we’re legally required to take him out now” Baekhyun laughs. 

“To the dog park!” Kyungsoo says while looking at the excited puppy. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun take the little corgi to the dog park. It’s the first chance to try out the crash tested dog seat belt Baekhyun bought him. It fits Mongryong well which is good because his legs are stubby after all. Mongryong’s second car ride goes well, the first being when they brought him home. Baekhyun has Kyungsoo sit in the back with their puppy to keep him feeling comfortable but it seems like Mongryong doesn’t care. It probably isn’t even his second car ride actually. Mongryong lived somewhere before the shelter found him wandering the streets. The shelter said he was about 3 but they’ll have the vet confirm it later today. Where ever Mongryong lived before, he doesn’t seem to have any sort of trauma or emotional distress about his past life. He’s just happy living in the moment with his new parents. Baekhyun parks the car and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo undo their seatbelts, not Mongryong’s quite yet. 

“Ready Mongryongie? You’re gonna meet some other doggies!” Baekhyun says, turning around to look at the back seats. 

“We’ll take it slow right? He might be afraid of dogs” Kyungsoo says before unbuckling Mongryong and putting on his harness. 

“He likes Amber’s chihuahua” Baekhyun answers. 

“Yeah, but Jack Jack is like 5 pounds, what if there’s a big dog?” Kyungsoo asks, worried for their baby. 

“Nothing over 30 pounds can come here but you’re right, we’ll take it slow” Baekhyun nods before getting out of the car. 

Baekhyun carries their dog out of the car and near the entrance. Kyungsoo follows along because he’s still holding onto Mongryong’s leash. 

“You wanna say hi?” Baekhyun asks Mongryong who’s not even looking at Baekhyub because he’s so interested in the other dogs. 

“I think that’s a yes” Kyungsoo laughs. 

Baekhyun opens the gate and Mongryong walks in excitedly while pulling on the leash. Once they walk him around a bit, letting him get used to everything and the dogs, they finally let Mongryong off the leash to play around by himself. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo watch him from one of the benches in the fenced park. 

“You know when you told me you got me a dog to cheer me up I was really worried” Kyungsoo starts “Dogs are really a lot of work and I wasn’t sure we could handle it but I think we’re doing well.” 

“I would hope we could handle one week of a dog” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Dogs are stressful though, they get into stuff, they hurt themselves, they break things. With finals and the culinary school application thing... I don’t know I just thought I wouldn’t be able to handle it” Kyungsoo admits “but you’ve been so wonderful, you’ve taken really good care of him... also I think we just kinda got lucky. Mongryong is a really good dog.”

“He’s the best boy” Baekhyun smiles “I never really meant to force a dog on you though. He would have just been my dog but I mean we live together. Also, I kind of like raising him with you. Feels special.” 

“I know what you mean” Kyungsoo says, lacing his fingers in Baekhyun's “do you think we’re moving too fast though?” 

“Maybe?” Baekhyun says squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand “but doesn’t it feel right to you?”

“Yeah” Kyungsoo smiles “it kind of does.” 

“Then let’s not think about it” Baekhyun smiles brightly before looking at their little corgi “let’s just think about how many friends Mongryong is making.”

“He’s outgoing like you” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“I told you I’m an introvert though” Baekhyun replies. 

“You know so many people on campus and you like parties a lot” Kyungsoo points out. 

“Yeah but I also need alone time. I do like people but I can’t handle them for too long.” Baekhyun explains. 

“Mmmh pretty sure you spend all your “alone time” with me though” Kyungsoo teases. 

“And you don’t spend yours with me?” Baekhyun smirks. 

“Ok you might have a point, you’re just not what I think of when I think of an introvert” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Good, I’d hate to be boring and predictable” Baekhyun laughs. 

“If there’s one thing you’re not, it’s boring and predictable” Kyungsoo says before kissing Baekhyun’s cheek “by the way, Mongryong looks perfectly fine, no limping.”

“You’re right” Baekhyun nods “guess I just saw something wrong.”

“Maybe he got something stuck to his toe beans so he walked weird for a little bit” Kyungsoo offers. 

“Did you just say toe beans?” Baekhyun asks with a smile. 

“That’s what they’re called” Kyungsoo says looking at Baekhyun’s face “ask the vet I bet they’ll say the same thing. Toe beans are the real official name.”

“Not toe pads?” Baekhyun challenges while wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“Never heard of that, they’re toe beans” Kyungsoo chuckles. 

“I  _ really _ like you” Baekhyun says seriously “every time I think I’ve found every detail I like about you, I just end up finding a whole new one.” 

“Is this just because I called toe pads toe beans?” Kyungsoo asks, looking at how sincere Baekhyun is. 

“It’s cute” Baekhyun smiles. 

“I’m not cute” Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“You’re definitely cute” Baekhyun argues. 

“Not cute” Kyungsoo restates. 

“So cute” Baekhyun says before leaning in and kissing Kyungsoo to stop him from replying “I win.”

“Whatever” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes “we should get going soon right? When’s his appointment?” 

“30 minutes” Baekhyun answers after checking the time “with travel... yeah ok we should go” 

“We can come back another day” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Even with finals season approaching?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo says, although he’s not sure of the answer. They might be really busy, but surely after finals, they can come back. 

“Ok come here puppy!” Baekhyun says looking at their corgi. 

Mongryong turns his head to look at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo before leaving his new friends. He trots over and looks up a Baekhyun with a curious look, maybe wondering why he was called. Baekhyun hooks his leash back on and Mongryong bites it a few times. 

“No, bad puppy” Baekhyun says sternly and Mongryong stops. 

“All right, time to go” Kyungsoo says and the dog starts following them back to the car. 

The vet appointment goes smoothly. Mongryong stays calm, actually quite happy throughout the whole procedure. The vet gives him a full physical and confirms that Mongryong is about three years old. For the sake of the file, Baekhyun is asked to pick a birthday which made him very excited. Baekhyun picks the 10th of March since it’s the midpoint between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's birthdays. The vet and a vet tech take some blood from their little dog. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo probably react more to the needle than Mongryong does. It’s over rather quickly and painlessly. The vet tells them that they’ll have the results in no more than a couple of days. Once it’s over, Baekhyun pays and they head back home with the comfort of knowing their dog is happy and healthy. 

“Gonna check?” Baekhyun asks as they walk past the communal mailbox of the building. 

“Sure why not” Kyungsoo answers before fishing out his keys. 

Kyungsoo opens the mailbox and this time there is something there. He pulls out everything and looks through it. Junk mail, junk mail, useful coupons, bills, junk mail and... a letter from the culinary school. 

“Here’s your phone bill” Kyungsoo says, handing the envelope to Baekhyun. 

“Ew” Baekhyun frowns taking the letter “what’s the other letter?”’

“It’s from the school” Kyungsoo says practically emotionlessly. 

“Open it!” Baekhyun says excitedly. 

“Not here, let’s go home first” Kyungsoo answers “Also we should get ice cream sometime, I have some “buy one get one free” coupons.”

“Why don’t you seem excited? You got your letter!” Baekhyun smiles. 

“This isn’t the first letter I’ve gotten Baekhyun” Kyungsoo explains before walking to the elevator “the other ones all said thanks but no thanks.”

“Without even meeting you? That’s so dumb!” Baekhyun answers as they enter the elevator. 

“Yeah well my grades weren’t great and I didn’t work in any kind of restaurant or cafe. Taco Bell wasn’t exactly what they were looking for” Kyungsoo explains. 

“This year you _ do _ work in a café though and you make all the pastries” Baekhyun smiles before grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand “It’ll be good news. I’m sure of it and if not, Mongryong will give you plenty of kisses to cheer you up.”

“Not you?” Kyungsoo flirts. 

“I’ll kiss you if you get in, which you will” Baekhyun says as the elevator doors open again. 

“This won’t tell me if I get in, it only says if I get to the next round” Kyungsoo laughs at Baekhyun’s certainty. 

“Then you’ll have to wait for your kiss” Baekhyun smiles. 

They enter their apartment and let Mongryong loose before Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a look. 

“Either way, you’ll be fine. You can apply again, maybe after working in a real restaurant” Baekhyun answers “Listen, no matter what it says, you are an amazing cook and you deserve to be a chef. If this school doesn’t want you that’s their loss.”

“Thanks” Kyungsoo smiles before opening the letter “here goes.”

Kyungsoo reads over the letter without letting his emotions show. He reads every detail to ensure he understood the letter correctly. 

“So?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I’m moving on” Kyungsoo says, looking up from the page “They want to meet me.”

“I told you!” Baekhyun smiles widely before crushing Kyungsoo in a hug.

  
“I still have to pass the in-person evaluation, whatever that means” Kyungsoo laughs as Baekhyun practically squeezes the air out of him. “I thought they’d explain in the letter but it’s the same information I can find online which is practically useless.”

“Doesn’t matter” Baekhyun mumbles without letting go of his boyfriend “If they meet you in person, there’s no way they won’t accept you.”

“You don’t know that” Kyungsoo says, trying to pull away but Baekhyun just holds tighter. 

“I do, Kyungsoo” Baekhyun answers “I don’t know what it is but you just have this... energy. You’re likable, even when you’re trying to be the opposite. Anyone who meets you, wants to know you.” 

“You’re biased” Kyungsoo laughs before playfully hitting Baekhyun. 

“We both know I didn’t always think so positively about you. I know what I’m talking about” Baekhyun smiles “Plus if they ask you to cook anything they’ll have no choice. Legally they’ll have to let you in. Actually, they’ll just give you the degree right there on the spot.”

“Whatever” Kyungsoo laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s since Jongin's album I can't write mmmh any other way so that's just how I'll write it for the rest of my life. The alternate title for this chapter is "calm before the storm" just saying...


	14. Can You Hold Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is back!!! Yay!!! in celebration, I give you another chapter! Also, I finished the fic!! So I know the final word count, do you want to know? Ok, I'll tell you guys, it's 79154 words (although I tend to make edits so it might go up, especially because I feel like the wrap-up is a little quick).

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are really making progress with this god awful class. Kyungsoo  _ hates _ it so much but at least he’s starting to do things properly. Chanyeol is a really great friend for helping Kyungsoo out. Between work, preparing for his ridiculous in-person assessment thing, and studying for other exams, Kyungsoo’s had trouble working on economic statistics. Chanyeol has handled all the planning and practice questions, all Kyungsoo has to do is show up at their regular study place. Their study space is really nice with high ceilings, lots of tables, outlets, and a nice cafe in the building in case they need a coffee or baked goods. 

“So the variance would be...?” Chanyeol asks. 

Kyungsoo plugs the numbers into his calculator before answering Chanyeol. 

“3.56” Kyungsoo replies. 

“That is correct” Chanyeol smiles “So now we can use that to-”

“Hi, baby” Jongin says, walking up behind Chanyeol with a bag in his hand. 

Jongin puts the bag down and kisses Chanyeol on the cheek. 

“Jongin?” Chanyeol says looking at his boyfriend “What are you doing here?”

“You two have been working at this for 3 hours” Jongin says, pulling up a chair and sitting at the table “You need a break.”

“We take breaks” Kyungsoo argues “we talk about... things, friendly things.

“Very believable” Jongin laughs “Anyway, I was just coming back from a friend’s place and thought I’d swing by. I brought some take out. We can all eat a late lunch and then you can get back to working.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to protest because he really doesn’t have the time but Chanyeol talks before he can.

“Sounds lovely” Chanyeol smiles “What did you bring?”

“Chinese food” Jongin smiles before opening the bag and taking out all the take out containers. 

Kyungsoo gives up his fight. He can’t tell both Chanyeol and Jongin that he doesn’t really have time for this, it would be rude. They’ll just eat and get right back to work. The faster they eat, the sooner he can get back to studying. 

“So what’s been new with you?” Jongin asks before opening a pack of bamboo chopsticks “Other than school I mean, I think we’re all a little tired of it right now.”

“Baekhyun adopted a dog” Kyungsoo smiles “A corgi, Mongryong.”

“What kind of corgi?” Chanyeol asks with a smile. 

“An orange one?” Kyungsoo says with a little confusion. 

“I mean Pembroke or Cardigan?” Chanyeol asks “Pembroke is the one with no tail.”

“Oh! Pembroke” Kyungsoo answers “He wiggles his butt when he’s excited, even without the tail.”

“Is he just Baekhyun’s dog?” Jongin asks with a smile. 

“Legally, yes but not really” Kyungsoo smiles a bit “We’re taking care of him together.”

“Aww that’s so cute” Chanyeol coos “I’ve always wanted to raise a doggy with a spouse.”

“We we-we’re not married” Kyungsoo sputters. 

“No, I know” Chanyeol laughs at Kyungsoo “I just meant for me!”

“I like dogs” Jongin says shyly “I pet sit my parent’s poodles a lot.”

“Perfect” Chanyeol says before kissing his boyfriend “Then we can pet sit together some time, maybe you can meet my parent’s poodle Toben. He’s a brat though, no respect for me.”

“I remember the rant” Kyungsoo laughs before eating some fried rice. 

“Hope you’re not talking about me” Baekhyun says as he sits down beside Kyungsoo “I know I’m a bit of a brat but I have some respect for giants. A very small amount but it's enough.”

“I’m just tall, not a giant” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. 

“I’m tall, you’re a giant” Jongin laughs. 

“And I’m third tallest” Baekhyun smiles before looking directly at Kyungsoo. 

“Feeling really appreciated” Kyungsoo says before flicking Baekhyun’s forehead “Why did you drop by though?”

“I was just coming back from a friend’s place and thought I’d swing by” Baekhyun answers. 

“Weird, that’s exactly what Jongin said” Kyungsoo says sarcastically. Jongin facepalms.

“That was my excuse, you were supposed to say you were studying at the library and came here for a coffee” Jongin sighs. 

“I only drink Kyungsoo’s coffee, I told you that-” Baekhyun argues. 

“Yeah but-” Jongin starts. 

“Ok point is, we set up a little surprise double date” Baekhyun smiles “Surprise!”

“That’s very cute” Chanyeol smiles. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t exactly find it cute. Well, he would, if he didn’t have to prepare for his final that is. As is, this is terrible timing. They could easily have done this in a few weeks when everything had settled. It would have been more enjoyable too because Kyungsoo wouldn’t be worrying about the time he’s wasting. 

“So we heard you got a dog” Jongin smiles. 

“Yes, Mongryongie is the best puppy in the world. That’s a fact by the way” Baekhyun laughs “He’s a rescue but he doesn’t seem to have any trouble adjusting to our life so it’s been wonderful.”

“Probably cause you give him everything he could ever want. Is there anything left in the pet stores?” Kyungsoo teases. 

“Don’t test me, I want to get him a puzzle board” Baekhyun threatens with a smile “Anyway, I’m sure Kyungsoo also told you he’s getting an interview thing for culinary school.”

“Kyungsoo! That’s amazing!” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Yeah well I’m still preparing for it, it’s not like I’m in yet. Just got through the first round” Kyungsoo mumbles, he doesn’t particularly like talking about it. The whole thing fills him with fear and worry. He should be happy but there’s just too much pressure for Kyungsoo to celebrate getting to this point. 

“Still! It’s incredible! You’re one step closer!” Jongin smiles widely. 

“False hope” Kyungsoo whispers to himself. 

“What about you two, what have you been up to?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I started teaching ballet for toddlers” Jongin laughs “They get distracted easily and it’s mostly just me babysitting them but they learn a few things. They can all count to 8 now.”

“That must be so cute to watch” Baekhyun smiles. 

“It is, I sat in on a class and it’s so cute” Chanyeol laughs “Jongin’s all professional about the dance moves and they just stumble trying to do the same thing. It’s amazing.”

“That sounds really fun” Baekhyun says before eating some of the food “Don’t you think, Soo?”

“Yeah, it’s definitely cute” Kyungsoo nods enthusiastically. 

With Baekhyun here, he can maybe use him as an excuse to leave. He really does like spending time with his friends just not right now. If he won’t get to keep studying statistics, which it doesn’t look like he will, Chanyeol already put everything away, then Kyungsoo should be researching how to prepare for his interview. 

“Baekhyun, is our baby alone?” Kyungsoo whispers to Baekhyun. 

“Yeah but he’s ok, we don’t have to be there every hour of the day” Baekhyun replies quietly “So is there toddler hip hop?”

“We’re thinking of starting a class actually! I’m sure how... cooperative they would be but it’s worth a try!” Jongin laughs. 

Kyungsoo decides a more direct approach is needed. Kyungsoo secretly writes Baekhyun a note saying he wants to go home on one of the napkins and discreetly places it on Baekhyun’s thigh under the table. Baekhyun notices and looks down, once he’s read it, he turns to Kyungsoo with a look of confusion but he doesn't question him. He turns back to their friends to tell them. 

“I’m sorry guys, Kyungsoo and I will probably have to go now” Baekhyun says to their friends “I totally forgot about a final project I have due today, I need still to proofread it. Again, really sorry but we can reschedule right?”

“Of course” Jongin smiles “No worries!”

“Good luck Baekhyun” Chanyeol says while waving. 

“Thank you Chanyeol” Baekhyun says while getting up “I’ll call you guys when I’ve found a better day. After exams maybe.”

“Sure!” Jongin nods. 

Kyungsoo grabs all his school supplies and walks away from the table with Baekhyun. They walk out of the building before Baekhyun finally talks. 

“Why?” Baekhyun asks, simply “Do you not like Jongin and Chanyeol? I thought we all wanted to go on a double date.”

“No I do” Kyungsoo nods “It’s not that. I just don’t want to ruin the experience, I really want to enjoy it but I’m too stressed right now.”

“Because of your interview coming up?” Baekhyun asks. 

“That and my exams” Kyungsoo admits. 

“Right” Baekhyun nods.

The drive from the campus to their apartment is short. Baekhyun brought his car so they don’t have to take public transport, making the trip extra short. Kyungsoo feels a bit of relief knowing that he’ll be home very soon and able to start studying again. As they unlock the door, Mongryong comes running. 

“Hello!” Baekhyun says excitedly before leaning down. 

“I’ll be in my room” Kyungsoo says after giving their dog a few pets. 

“Wait why?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I just explained we had to leave because I was so stressed” Kyungsoo explains “I’m going to take this time to look stuff up for the interview.”

“Kyungsoo, you’ve been working since you woke up” Baekhyun frowns “You need a break”

“No I don’t, I know what I need” Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“Just a short break, we can take Mongryong out” Baekhyun suggests. 

“I can’t Baekhyun, I have an interview and I’m still completely unprepared. I need to do more research so I have some sort of idea what questions they’ll ask” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“I could help! I could be like the interviewer-“ Baekhyun starts. 

“Baekhyun, as much as I like having you around. I need to do this alone. I don’t have time for you to distract me” Kyungsoo says, feeling so exhausted that he has to explain it again. 

“I want to help” Baekhyun says sadly. 

“Some things I just have to do alone” Kyungsoo answers before walking past his boyfriend. 

Mongryong seems to understand the tension between his two dads and hops over to try to cheer them up. As much as Kyungsoo wants to get straight to work, he can’t deny the little dog of his kisses. Mongryong doesn’t understand deadlines, he wouldn’t get why Kyungsoo ignored him. Kyungsoo leans down and pets the corgi before giving him a forehead kiss. Kyungsoo gets up and keeps walking to his room. 

“Uh Kyungsoo-“ Baekhyun starts. 

“I really need to work” Kyungsoo sighs again. 

“Mongryong is limping again” Baekhyun says, ignoring Kyungsoo’s comment. 

“What?” Kyungsoo says, quickly turning around. 

Baekhyun takes a few steps back before calling the dog. Mongryong skips towards Baekhyun without putting any weight on his right back leg. Kyungsoo quickly walks over and gently pats Mongryong’s back. Slowly and gently Kyungsoo starts petting closer to his back leg. When he puts a little pressure on Mongryong’s hip, the corgi yelps in pain. 

“Puppy!” Baekhyun yells out of instinct before dropping to the ground to comfort the dog “he's hurt! I told you he was limping earlier!” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry” Kyungsoo says softly before looking at his dog “sorry Mongmongie, this is my fault.” 

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t cause this. I told you they’re prone to joint problems” Baekhyun says petting Mongryong’s face “I’ll take him to the vet.” 

“Call his vet, I’ll grab his leash” Kyungsoo says, getting up “hopefully we won’t have to wait for too long.” 

“We? I thought you had research to do” Baekhyun says getting up “I can take him.” 

“Our puppy is hurt, there’s no way I’m staying here. He’s too important” Kyungsoo says seriously, which brings a smile to Baekhyun’s face. 

Baekhyun calls the vet while Kyungsoo struggles to get Mongryong’s stubby legs in his harness. Thank God the problem isn’t with his front legs, they don’t have a collar. Eventually, Mongryong is in his harness and ready to go. He’s actually excited about it, little does he know he’s not going on a walk in the park. 

“Ok we can bring him in, they’ll look at him as soon as we get there” Baekhyun says after hanging up the phone “come on Mongryongie! We’re going to get you all fixed up!” 

“Let’s go!” Kyungsoo says excitedly. 

After much butt wiggling, Mongryong happily skips towards the door. The sight makes Kyungsoo just want to pick him up and bring him to the car without forcing him to walk but Mongryong seems happy to walk on his own. Once they’re in the car they put Mongryong’s seatbelt on and drive to the clinic. 

“He’s going to be ok” Kyungsoo says soothingly to Baekhyun. 

“Yeah, of course he is” Baekhyun says focused on his driving “he's just- it’s just a little hip pain. It’s not like it’s bone cancer-“

“It’s not” Kyungsoo interrupts “please don’t let your mind wander Baekhyun. He’s going to be perfectly fine. He has literally no other symptoms. We just got his blood tested remember? He’s in perfect health otherwise.” 

“Yeah” Baekhyun nods but it’s clear he’s stressed out. 

Kyungsoo can’t blame him, he’s freaking out too even if he’s not showing it. He barely touched Mongryong when he yelped. How much pain is their baby in? And for how long? Kyungsoo should have listened- he really should have. 

“We’re here Mongmongie!” Baekhyun says after he parks “let’s get you to the doctor!” 

After the very stressed boys and very excited puppy walk into the clinic, they tell reception who they are and are ushered into an exam room. They wait for the vet as Mongryong sniffs around the room, still not a single sign of stress. Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s hand and gives it a squeeze. 

“Thanks” Baekhyun smiles “I’m just worried.” 

“I know” Kyungsoo says looking at their dog “I am too.” 

“You already have a lot on your plate” Baekhyun says weakly. 

“I meant what I said earlier, none of it matters right now.” Kyungsoo says confidently. 

“Hello! I’m doctor Kim” a young woman says walking into the room “which one of you is Baekhyun?” 

“Me” Baekhyun says standing up “but he’s our dog.” 

“And the other parent’s name is?” Dr. Kim asks. 

“I’m Kyungsoo” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Nice to meet you Kyungsoo” Dr Kim smiles “so I hear the little one isn’t using his back leg?” 

“Yeah, come here Mongryongie!” Baekhyun says before the little dog skips over. 

“Oh ok yes I see” Dr Kim nods “Can we get him up on the exam table?” 

Kyungsoo nods and carefully picks up the corgi without touching his hip. 

“His hip hurts when you touch it” Kyungsoo explains. 

“Oh that’s awful” Dr Kim says looking sadly at the dog “can he have treats?” 

“Yes” Baekhyun nods. 

“Great” She smiles before handing some to the corgi “I’m just going to do a quick physical and then take a look at his hip.” 

The vet starts checking every part of Mongryong, the same way the other vet did for his first check-up. 

“I read he was here recently. It’s a shame we didn’t catch this then but we don’t usually check joint mobility in such young dogs” She says while performing his check-up “I’ll waive the exam fee today because of that. Did he get injured since his check up?” 

“No we’ve just taken him on his regular walks, nothing too intense. He went to a dog park but he didn’t even really run around much.” Baekhyun explains “I noticed him limping about two weeks ago but I wasn’t sure I was right. We haven’t had him for very long and the shelter didn’t mention any limping.” 

“He might have been hiding it well, dogs like to do that” She smiles before reaching his hip. 

She gently presses on his hip and once again, Mongryong yelps in pain. Baekhyun quickly grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and squeezes tightly. 

“I would normally check his range of motion but I’m sure that would just be painful for him.” Dr Kim explains “instead I think it would be best we get an x-ray to assess him. Also, I’d like to give him an anti-inflammatory pain medication to help with the pain and some of the swelling. It’s temporary but I think it would be best considering his pain level. Would that be ok with you?” 

“Yes” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo say at the same time. 

“Great” She smiles “I’ll take him to the back, give him the meds and get his x-ray done. Based on his mood, I don’t think we’ll need a sedative to take the x-ray but it’s possible if he moves around too much.” 

“Anything he needs” Baekhyun answers. 

“Alright, I’ll keep you guys updated on everything we do. You’re welcome to stay here or you can come back, the whole procedure should take about an hour.” Dr Kim answers “it would usually take less time but since this was unexpected, it will take a little more time.” 

“We’ll stay” Kyungsoo says confidently. 

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asks “we can come back.” 

“I won’t be able to focus anyway” Kyungsoo whispers to his boyfriend. 

“There’s coffee in the lobby, feel free to serve yourselves if you want. I’ll be back once everything is done.” Dr Kim smiles before carefully picking up Mongryong “come on honey, let’s see what’s going on with you.” 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are left alone in the exam room. It doesn’t take long before Baekhyun starts talking. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home?” Baekhyun asks. 

“And do what? I’d rather say here and get news as soon as possible” Kyungsoo answers. 

“You could cook” Baekhyun suggests “just to keep your mind off things. For comfort, I guess, especially if you make cookies. They’re a good comfort-food.” 

“I have you” Kyungsoo smiles “that’s all the comfort I need.” 

“That was really cheesy” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Well you’re always a good comedy relief, figured I should try it out” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“I’m not comedy relief! I thought you said you liked my flirting!” Baekhyun says, offended. 

“I do, it’s funny” Kyungsoo teases. 

“You know I work really hard to make you laugh but I thought you thought the flirting was cute. This whole time you were mocking me” Baekhyun says crossing his arms. 

“You don’t work hard to make me laugh” Kyungsoo smiles “yesterday you just took two spoons, put them over your eyes, and said you were a fly!” 

“It was funny! You laughed” Baekhyun defends. 

“It was funny but my point is you don’t have to work hard.” Kyungsoo smiles “you just do dumb shit and I’m so whipped I think it’s funny.” 

“Because you love me?” Baekhyun smiles leaning closer. 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo says, the smile fading from his face a bit. Baekhyun always brings up the fact Kyungsoo loves him but he still hasn’t said it back. It’s weird. 

“Knew it” Baekhyun smiles wider before kissing Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo kisses back momentarily getting wrapped up in the feeling. He pulls Baekhyun a little closer by putting his hand on the nape of Baekhyun’s neck but he quickly remembers where they are. 

“We’re not making out in a vet clinic” Kyungsoo says as he pulls away. 

“Aw why not” Baekhyun pouts. 

“Cause anyone could walk in and it would be awkward. Also kinda weird” Kyungsoo answers. 

“You never want to have any fun” Baekhyun whines. 

“First of all, you know that’s not true. Second of all, you only say that when I give you a reality check” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Cause reality is no fun” Baekhyun huffs. 

“Do you want to go home then? Come back when they call?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“No” Baekhyun mumbles in defeat “fine, let’s just play games to pass the time.” 

“Like what?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I have heads up on my phone.” Baekhyun suggests. 

“Alright” 

~=+•+=~

“It’s blue and big” Baekhyun says, reading the word off Kyungsoo’s head. 

“Ocean?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“No, it’s an animal” Baekhyun answers. 

“A blue animal? What?” Kyungsoo says confused “oh! Blue whale!” 

“Yes!” Baekhyun claps excitedly. 

Kyungsoo tilts up the phone to signify he got the word right and the next one is displayed on the screen. 

“You could have just said it’s the biggest animal” Kyungsoo points out. 

Before Baekhyun has a chance to answer, there’s a knock on the door. Soon after Dr. Kim walks in, no dog in her arms. Baekhyun looks worried and Kyungsoo frowns. 

“So we managed to get it done rather quickly and Mongryong was a great patient” Dr Kim smiles “looks like he’s suffering from hip dysplasia, which is common for his breed.” 

“What can we do?” Kyungsoo answers. 

“There’s a few options. Luckily since he’s young and healthy there are many good options for him.” She smiles “his diet is really great, the omega supplements are wonderful for him so it’s good you’re already doing that. Since his hip is so painful though, he’ll need more than that. The best option for him is surgery.” 

“Surgery?” Baekhyun asks. 

“There are three types, he’s likely eligible for all of them. We have some tests to run but I don’t think he’ll have any problems.” She explains. 

“Which surgery would you recommend?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Total hip replacement would be the best option but the others are good too.” Dr Kim answers “total hip replacement is when we replace his hip with a metal one. It would prevent all further issues with his hip so he would have perfect movement for the rest of his life.” 

“Let’s do it” Baekhyun says quickly. 

“Luckily our surgeon will be here tomorrow anyway so we would be able to do it tomorrow” Dr Kim continues to explain “there is the issue of cost though. It’s the most expensive surgery and as I said before the others would help him too.” 

“How much is it?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“5000-6500 dollars” Dr Kim answers “roughly.” 

Kyungsoo nearly chokes on his own spit at the price. How the hell are they going to manage that? She said the other surgeries would work too though-

“Yes, do it tomorrow please” Baekhyun answers seriously “where do I sign?”

“I’ll draw up the papers” Dr Bae says before leaving the room. 

“What the hell Baekhyun I can’t afford that, not even half.” Kyungsoo says to his boyfriend. Well maybe half.. he still has the money from when he was going to move out but- 

“I didn’t expect you to pay. Legally he’s my dog, I should be paying. I paid for his vet visit last time and you didn’t say anything” Baekhyun says seriously. 

“You’ll cover $6500 dollars?” Kyungsoo says as his eyes widen “your parents pay your rent!” 

“Yeah” Baekhyun laughs “and a lot of other stuff. I don’t pay because I have no need to. I offered you 2k to play my boyfriend for 10 days Soo. My family is... well off. Not just because of Baekbeom, we always have been. I just don’t talk about it because it’s... weird. I don’t want to come off as a snob or anything.” 

“Oh my god you’re a trust fund baby” Kyungsoo says. 

“That is accurate...” Baekhyun says slowly “this doesn’t change anything though right?”

“What? Oh no! No, of course not” Kyungsoo says realizing what Baekhyun means “I think I owe you our next date.”

“Take me somewhere fancy” Baekhyun laughs “so you’re good if I cover this bill then?” 

“Y-Yeah” Kyungsoo answers, spending all his savings isn’t exactly a smart financial decision “but I’ll pay for a new toy. He deserves one after the surgery.” 

“He’ll need treats too” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Ok here are all the papers, I’ve highlighted where you need to sign and initial.” Dr. Kim says placing the page in front of Baekhyun “we’ll call you with all the updates. He’ll stay here overnight and recovery typically takes 3-5 days. He’ll still need to take it slow when you get him home but once he’s fully recovered he can run and jump and whatever else he wants. Pain free for the rest of his life.”

“Great” Baekhyun smiles widely “we’ll miss him though, 3-5 days is a long time.” 

“You can visit him after the surgery” Dr. Kim explains “I’m sure he’ll like that.” 

“Yeah, we’ll do that” Kyungsoo smiles. 

After they get home, Baekhyun is quite clingy and Kyungsoo understands it. Kyungsoo appreciates it, it’s comforting, although it’s hard to make food with him right beside Kyungsoo. They eat dinner and watch some Netflix together. Mongryong’s presence is certainly missed, he usually cuddles with them on the couch or asks to play with them. Now it’s just... too quiet.

“Take a shower with me” Baekhyun pouts as the movie they were watching ends. 

“No” Kyungsoo says with a smile. 

“Why is that still a rule?” Baekhyun frowns “We’re dating!”

“Sometimes I like to mess you” Kyungsoo teases “You do it all the time, my turn.”

“You’re right I do” Baekhyun says as his frown shifts to a smile “Alright I’ll shower alone.”

Kyungsoo laughs lightly as Baekhyun leaves the living room, he’s clearly planning something. Baekhyun’s last scheme was... getting Mongryong. Kyungsoo frowns, his thoughts can’t seem to linger from his dog. Kyungsoo still feels guilty about the whole thing, obviously it’s not his fault, he didn’t cause Mongryong’s joint problem, but had he listened to Baekhyun, Mongryong would have gotten care sooner. Kyungsoo decides the best thing to do is to call Jongdae and tell him everything. 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asks when answering the phone “Why are you calling me? Is everything ok?”

“Sort of?” Kyungsoo answers “Mongryong was limping so we took him to the vet. He has hip dysplasia and is getting hip replacement tomorrow.”

“He’ll be ok?” Jongdae asks. 

“Yeah, he should be fine but it’s just...” Kyungsoo pauses. 

“Stressful?” Jongdae offers. 

“Yeah. He’s my dog, I know we’ve only had him for a few weeks but  _ he’s my dog  _ and I love him” Kyungsoo says sadly. 

“Time doesn’t matter with pets, they’ll steal your heart after minutes” Jongdae says happily “but he’s in good hands, getting care.”

“I’m still worried. Things can go wrong” Kyungsoo admits “He could react to the anesthetic or-“ 

“He won’t” Jongdae answers “vets are trained for this.”

“Things happen” Kyungsoo says before frowning. 

“Why are you being so pessimistic? Is there something else?” Jongdae asks. He's always so good at reading Kyungsoo to the point where it can be a little annoying. 

“It’s everything. I still have to study for my exams, I have that culinary thing and now Mongryong. It’s just a lot and I feel like I can’t even focus on any of them. Every time I try, my brain thinks about one of my other problems” Kyungsoo frowns “it’s hard to handle everything.”

“I’m sorry Soo” Jongdae says sincerely “I wish I could fix this for you or at least comfort you in person.”

“It’s ok Jongdae” Kyungsoo answers “I just wanted to talk.”

“What about Baekhyun?” Jongdae asks. 

“Everything’s fine between us” Kyungsoo answers quickly. 

“I mean, he's there, he knows exactly what you’re going through. He can comfort you” Jongdae explains “I know it might seem like a waste of time but I promise a few snuggles will do nothing but help you.” 

“I can try that” Kyungsoo agrees “I wasn’t going to try to work today anyway.”

“Good, now go talk to your boyfriend” Jongdae says with almost a chuckle. 

“Alright, bye Jongdae” Kyungsoo says before smiling a little. 

“Bye Soo” Jongdae says before hanging up. 

Kyungsoo gets up off the couch and walks straight into Baekhyun’s room. He can still hear the shower running so Kyungsoo decides to curl up in the bed. Kyungsoo covers himself completely in Baekhyun’s comforter, leaving only his head exposed. It’s warm and soft, Kyungsoo feels safe. Kyungsoo doesn’t hear the shower stop running because he’s already fallen asleep. He’s only woken up when he feels someone get into the bed. 

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks sleepily. 

“Sorry” Baekhyun whispers “I tried not to wake you.”

“It’s ok” Kyungsoo says before taking a large breath and sitting up in the bed “I was waiting for you, guess I fell asleep.”

“It’s been a long day” Baekhyun smiles “I’m pretty exhausted too.” 

“I’m sorry for getting upset earlier” Kyungsoo says “I’m under a lot of stress but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“That was hours ago and kind of understandable” Baekhyun chuckles “you had to work, alone. There’s no need to apologize, I’m fine. We almost made out in the vet clinic, I think we’re still on pretty great terms.”

“I’ve just been thinking a lot” Kyungsoo pauses “about everything that’s been going on. I feel like I’m doing everything wrong and I just want to do something right. So please let me apologize.”

“Ok, I accept” Baekhyun says before moving a little closer to Kyungsoo “but you aren’t doing everything wrong. You’re working so hard. Even if anything goes wrong, you’re doing your best.”

“Just because I’m working hard doesn’t mean I’m making good choices” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“You’re human Kyungsoo. Please don’t beat yourself up over everything that’s been going on” Baekhyun says “I know what you’re going through is hard and today you learn some... difficult news but Mongryong will be out of surgery tomorrow and home soon. This will pass and he’ll be perfectly healthy.”

“I’m just scared” Kyungsoo says in a small voice “can you hold me?”

“Of course” Baekhyun smiles before pulling Kyungsoo in to snuggle “I know everything’s hard right now but I’m here. Any time you want to talk or just want me to hold you, I’m here. No matter what happens, I’m here.”

“I feel selfish” Kyungsoo admits “I’m thinking about all my problems when Mongryong is your dog too.”

“This comforts me as much as it comforts you” Baekhyun says quietly “Knowing that even if my puppy is in the hospital, you’re here with me, it helps a lot. You’re really important to me, I can’t even explain how important you are.”

“I love you” Kyungsoo says, looking into Baekhyun’s eyes. 

Baekhyun just smiles and leans in to kiss Kyungsoo softly. There’s no fire in the kiss, no indication it’ll get heated like most of their kisses. Instead there’s only a feeling of deep admiration. If Kyungsoo didn’t know better he’d say it was love expressed through a kiss. A sense that Kyungsoo means everything to Baekhyun, but that’s not the case, not yet. 

“You look really cute right now” Baekhyun smiles after pulling away “is it weird I don’t want to go to sleep? I just want to stay here with you.”

“It’s not weird” Kyungsoo smiles “but the faster we go to sleep, the faster we’ll be able to see Mongyrong.”

“You have a very good point” Baekhyun smiles “alright, only for Mongryongie.” 

“Good night” Kyungsoo says before giving Baekhyun a pec. 

“Night Soo” Baekhyun responds. 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo fall asleep in each other’s arms rather quickly. The day was truly exhausting for both of them. 


	15. Complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second angstiest chapter so uhhh get ready for that

Kyungsoo wakes up to the sound of an annoying ringing. 

“Turn it off” Kyungsoo mumbles “It’s Sunday, I’m sleeping in.”

Kyungsoo’s almost certain he heard Baekhyun reply but the ringing was turned off so he goes right back to sleep. It feels like only a second later when he’s woken up again by someone shaking him gently. 

“No” Kyungsoo whines before pulling the cover over his head. 

“Mongryong just woke up, we can see him” Baekhyun says softly. 

“Mongryong?” Kyungsoo asks before poking his head out and forcing his eyes open despite the bright light streaming in from the window. 

“You wanna go see him?” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Yes” Kyungsoo says as sleepiness quickly drifts away “let’s go.”

Kyungsoo scrambles to put on clothes as quickly as possible, which means grabbing one of Baekhyun’s sweaters and his jeans which makes Baekhyun laugh. It’s not like they’re really a different size, although Baekhyun’s jeans fit a little awkwardly. 

“It takes less than 30 seconds to get to your room” Baekhyun laughs. 

“A waste of 30 second” Kyungsoo says before walking out of the room. 

Kyungsoo walks right back in to grab Baekhyun and pull him out. They get to Baekhyun’s car and drive towards the clinic. Once they arrive they explain who they are and are escorted to the back of the clinic. They pass the surgery suite and get to the cages and kennels. 

“Here he is” A staff member says, walking up to a reliving small cage. It’s not like Mongryong is the biggest dog and he shouldn’t move much but the cage still seems small. 

Once they walk up they get a much clearer view of their dog. Mongryong is laying on his side, his whole hip and most of his leg have been completely shaved, and there are nasty looking stitches around his hip. He looks... damaged. 

“Oh my god Mongryong” Baekhyun gasps at the sight. 

“He's alright, he's probably still sleepy since the drugs haven’t fully flushed out of his system” the staff member explains “the surgery went smoothly.”

“He’s bleeding” Kyungsoo remarks looking at the incision. 

“A bit of bleeding is normal” the staff member answers “he’ll heal soon.”

“Is he in pain?” Baekhyun asks, sounding really hurt. 

“He’s been given pain meds and we monitor him closely” the staff answers “I’ll leave you to talk to your puppy, we’ll just ask you not to open the cage, for his safety.”

“Ok” Kyungsoo nods. 

The couple approaches the cage further hoping Mongryong might pay more attention. 

“Hi puppy” Baekhyun speaks softly “how are you doing?”

Mongryong tilts his head a bit and looks at them, he seems to recognize them but it’s hard to tell with how sleepy he is and he also can’t exactly wiggle his butt. 

“You won’t have to be here too long” Kyungsoo says before pushing his fingers past the bar, just far enough for Mongryong to smell his hand and give him a little lick.

“I knew this was a serious surgery but I didn’t think he’d look like this” Baekhyun whispers “it hurts.”

“I know” Kyungsoo says before taking his hand “but like you said, this is only temporary.”

“Yeah, you’re right” Baekhyun nods “it’s hard to see how we’ll have him home in 3 to 5 days.”

“He's just super good at healing” Kyungsoo smiles “we’ll come back every day to see the progress.”

“That’ll be nice” Baekhyun smiles back “seeing him get better.”

“Yeah, it will be” Kyungsoo nods. 

~=+•+=~

The next few days are  _ hard _ for Kyungsoo. He has three exams in the span of two days because it seems like the universe just hates him. He barely has any time for stats which is approaching quickly and he hasn’t been able to do any useful research about the in-person evaluation. Not to mention a portion of his day is always carved out to go see Mongryong, which should be a welcomed break but it’s not. It’s hard to see Mongyrong like that, the vets say he’s healing but he hasn’t stood up in 2 days. He’s more alert and he gets excited when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo visit but he’s still not well. It doesn’t look like they’ll be picking him up today, which is the third day after surgery. Nothing in his life right now is easy. 

Still, there’s nothing Kyungsoo can do to make it better, not really. The best he can do is follow his schedule and get everything done. Minseok banned him from working for a little while which has been helpful, at least he doesn’t have to be stressed out at work thinking about everything that needs to get done. Baekhyun was right, sometimes Kyungsoo needs a break. Like right now. He still has stuff to do today but too bad, Kyungsoo’s done for today. Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s coat and throws it at his boyfriend who’s watching TV. 

“Put your coat on” Kyungsoo says.

“Are we going to see Mongmongie now?” Baekhyun asks while getting up off the couch “Thought we’d go after dinner.”

“We will, right now I have something else in mind” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Going to the library?” Baekhyun asks, knowing full well how wrapped up Kyungsoo has been in school.

“I’ll tell you when we get there” Kyungsoo smiles “We can pick up some fast food on the way.”

“Sounds good to me” Baekhyun smiles. 

After eating their greasy, cheap but delicious food, Kyungsoo drives them to their destination. They pull up to a residential neighbourhood and park on the street. 

“We’re meeting one of your friends?” Baekhyun asks. 

“See that house?” Kyungsoo asks pointing at a house with a real estate sign “We’re going in there.”

“You want to buy a house?” Baekhyun asks a little skeptically. 

“No” Kyungsoo laughs “It’s a model home. We can go in, get some free cookies and judge the house. It’s fun, a little dumb but harmless.”

“That sounds very fun” Baekhyun smiles widely “Let’s go!”

They walk into the house and are greeted by the distinct smell of freshly baked cookies. 

“Looks like you were right about the cookies” Baekhyun smiles “To the kitchen?”

“If they don’t have enough counter space, we’ll go to the next one” Kyungsoo concludes as they walk towards the smell. 

“You weren’t kidding about judging” Baekhyun laughs. 

“The most fun part is deciding if the house is up to our standards” Kyungsoo says trying to stay serious even though his smile threatens to peak through “and I never compromise on the kitchen, that’s honestly the reason I live with you. Otherwise, I would have been in a smaller place alone.”

“Then I’m very appreciative of your high standards.” Baekhyun says before kissing Kyungsoo on the cheek. 

After looking at about 5 houses and eating way too many cookies Baekhyun and Kyungsoo decide they’re done for today. Out of the 5 they looked at only 1 of them met both of their criteria. Turns out Baekhyun also has some things he refuses to compromise on, at least for hypothetical house buying. The house they liked had some ridiculous features in it, including a dog shower which Baekhyun was so excited about. Kyungsoo found it cute but a little redundant since they can easily wash Mongryong in a bathtub. 

Once they get back in the car, they drive to the vet clinic to see their dog. Mongryong still doesn’t stand up and both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo become a little concerned. 

“Why won’t you stand Mongmongie?” Baekhyun asks while petting Mongryong through the bars.

“He will soon, you know the doctor said it could take 5 days” Kyungsoo says comfortingly. 

“Mr. Byun?” Dr. Kim says from behind the couple. 

“Yes?” Baekhyun answers, turning around. 

“I’m glad you’re both here” Dr. Kim smiles “I’d like to talk to you two about Mongryong.”

“Is it bad?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“No, not exactly” Dr Kim answers before walking closer to the dog in question “Obviously, he won’t be going home with you two today. He is healing well, we’ve been checking. It seems as though he might just be a little unsure of his hip. When we carry him outside, he lays down the second his paws touch the grass. He needs a little more time to adjust. Unfortunately, he’s a dog so we can’t tell him he’s healed enough that walking is safe. We may need to keep him for longer than predicted.”

“If he’s healed can’t we just bring him home? Maybe if he’s at home he’ll feel comfortable enough to walk?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“That may well be the case but since we can’t definitively say why he’s not standing, we can’t let him leave” She frowns “I know this sounds very scary, but I have confidence he’ll make a full recovery, he just needs more time.”

“How long? What if he never stands up?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I can’t give you a precise time” Dr Kim answers “there’s almost no chance he won’t stand up.”

“So there’s a chance?” Baekhyun asks, sounding a little angry. 

“I’m very sorry I have to give you this news” She says trying to control the situation “But he is healthy and healing.”

“Thank you” Kyungsoo answers before Baekhyun says anything “Please keep us up to date, we’ll leave now.”

“I, or another staff member, will call you the second there’s any progress.” Dr Kim nods. 

Once they’re in the car Baekhyun starts talking again. 

“Why won’t he stand up?” Baekhyun says his voice breaking slightly “We haven’t had him for long! It’s so unfair that this is happening. I knew one day we’d lose- he’d be sick but it’s too soon!”

“He’s not dying Baekhyun” Kyungsoo says calmly “The worst case possible is that refuses to stand.”

“Then what? How will we play with him? We can run in the park anymore! He won’t be able to jump up on the couch or snuggle into bed” Baekhyun says breathing heavily “I just want him to be happy!”

“He will be” Kyungsoo says, trying to calm himself too “He can be happy, there are dogs with no back legs and they’re happy. We’ll make him happy. Plus the doctor said he’s healing so if this is all in his head, maybe we can take him to a psychical therapist or something and help him regain control.”

“You think that’ll work?” Baekhyun asks. 

“It’s worth asking about” Kyungsoo smiles “and it’s only been 3 days, for all we know tomorrow he’ll realize his hip is fine and start running around. Don’t lose faith.”

“Thanks, Soo” Baekhyun says putting on a smile but it’s clear he’s still very worried “Let’s go home ok?”

~=+•+=~

After his break yesterday, Kyungsoo checks the amount of work he has left and almost loses his mind. He shouldn’t have taken a break, he’s so behind now. He has an exam tomorrow he’s barely studied for, his econ-stats exam the next day. He’s still completely unprepared for his interview in three days, that’s on Sehun’s birthday. They won’t be celebrating until after all their exams are over but it’s still very difficult to handle, a time that should be happy isn’t. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo should be enjoying the company of their new dog but he’s  _ not _ recovering from his surgery. Everything just seems to be crashing down at the same time. For now, he’s trying to get some studying for his exam tomorrow but soon he’ll need to switch to interview prep because that’s stressing him out the most. 

“Ready to see Mongryong?” Baekhyun asks walking into the living room.

“Has he stood up?” Kyungsoo asks without taking his eyes off his laptop.

“Uh no, I would have lead with that” Baekhyun says, a little confused. 

“Then you’ll have to go alone” Kyungsoo says while reading through his notes.

“What? Why?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I have too much to do” Kyungsoo answers quickly. 

“Yesterday we went out for hours though, now you can’t take 20 minutes to visit our dog in the hospital?” Baekhyun asks, baffled at Kyungsoo’s behaviour.

“I shouldn’t have done that, now I have even more to do” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Fine” Baekhyun nods before leaving him alone. 

Another hour of studying goes by and Kyungsoo realizes he needs to make supper, only he’s not really in the mood to cook and he doesn’t have the time so he quickly orders pizza and switches his attention to his interview prep. After what seems like only 5 minutes there’s a ding at the door. 

“Kyungsoo? Did you order pizza?” Baekhyun asks approaching the door. 

“Can’t cook right now” Kyungsoo yells back “Just take some cash from my wallet!”

Kyungsoo tries to focus on his research while he hears Baekhyun pay for the pizza and eventually walk into the living room where Kyungsoo is studying. 

“I’m guessing the Hawaiian is mine?” Baekhyun asks, placing the pizza boxes on their small coffee table.

“There should be some garlic sauce for you too” Kyungsoo says before opening his box of deluxe pizza. 

“You know me well” Baekhyun smiles. 

“I would hope so” Kyungsoo answers while reading through some more blogs which still give practically no insight. 

“Are you going to stop that?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Can’t” Kyungsoo says before shoving food in his mouth.

“Ok” Baekhyun says slowly “Can I watch something on TV?”

“I’d rather you don’t” Kyungsoo answers. 

“I’ll leave you alone then” Baekhyun says somewhat passive-aggressively before taking his pizza and leaving. 

“Bye” Kyungsoo says without really paying attention. 

Soon enough, Kyungsoo has had his fill of pizza, still no progress in terms of learning about his in-person evaluation. He decides to put the leftovers in the fridge. While he’s packing up the pizza, Baekhyun walks into the kitchen. 

“Did you finish everything?” Baekhyun asks. 

“No, I probably won’t be done today honestly” Kyungsoo sighs at the reminder of the mess he’s gotten himself into.

“You should take a break though” Baekhyung says stepping closer “I haven’t gotten to spend any time with you all day.”

“If I had time, I’d spend it with you but I don’t” Kyungsoo grumbles. 

“Then make time” Baekhyun says, lacing his fingers into Kyungsoo’s. 

“I  _ can’t _ ” Kyungsoo insists. 

“Please spend time with me” Baekhyun practically begs “I miss you.”

“It’s been a day, you’ll live” Kyungsoo sighs, pulling his hand away. 

“Kyungsoo” Baekhyun whines “If you work all the time you’ll burn out. Just be done for today. Then we can do something together. It’s too late to see Mongryong today but we can do something else, anything. I just want- I need more time with you.”

“Well, I  _ need _ to work” Kyungsoo argues. 

“No, you don’t!” Baekhyun yells in frustration “You don’t need to work this much! It’s too much! Just be done already!”

“What would you know about this Baekhyun? You don’t work!” Kyungsoo yells “You don’t even have to!”

“I thought you said that me admitting I have money wouldn’t change things between us” Baekhyun says angrily. 

“It hasn’t! That’s not what this is about! I mean, you don’t work hard at school. You don’t have that pressure, school doesn’t mean anything to you!” Kyungsoo yells “It’s important to me! culinary school is my  _ dream, _ I’m not gonna blow it off to have some fun or whatever! You just don’t get it. You can’t get it because you’re not worried about school the way I am. You fail and it doesn’t even matter!”

“That’s not true” Baekhyun grumbles. 

“Really? So you blow off class all the time because you  _ care _ about becoming a lawyer?” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“I- it’s complicated but I do know what pressure is!” Baekhyun yells “I know what it’s like to work your ass off to be perfect. To try so hard but not be acknowledged for it!”

“When have you ever dealt with that?” Kyungsoo asks in disbelief. 

“It’s- I don’t want to talk about it” Baekhyun says softly. 

“Great, so I can keep working then” Kyungsoo says, opening his laptop. 

“Yeah fine” Baekhyun says walking out of the room before stopping and turning back “actually no it’s not fine because I do deal with shit and I won’t have you believing that’s not true.” 

“Well go on then” Kyungsoo sighs “what is this huge pressure you have to deal with?”

“I haven’t- I don’t like sharing” Baekhyun starts. 

“Fine then don’t” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes “just make up your fucking mind because I have shit to get done. I know you don’t get it but I have a  _ deadline,  _ if I’m not ready for this I’ll lose everything I’ve worked for! So just say what you have to say and get out!” 

“Jesus Christ Kyungsoo” Baekhyun yells “Fine! Fuck it! My parents never liked me. Since I was born I’ve been in Baekbeom’s shadow. No matter what I do, he’s done it better. Being a lawyer is the only thing I could do better than him. I can prove to my family that I can finish law school while Baekbeom dropped out. Not that it’ll even matter” Baekhyun laughs “Cause you’re right! I’m not doing well in school! I fucking hate law! But my parents actually seemed somewhat proud when I finally did exactly what Baekbeom did. The exact same school, the same program. They looked at me like I was finally on the same level as my brother. That was the only thing I cared about enough to break up with Nina. I didn’t care about anything else except proving I’m worthy of being their son too.”

“I-I didn’t know” Kyungsoo stutters. 

“No of course you didn’t” Baekhyun sighs “You think my family is great but you only saw them when they thought I was succeeding in school and had a serious relationship. You never saw the disappointment when I told them my engagement was off. They didn’t even like me engaged that young! But they were still disappointed in me for  _ ruining _ my relationship. Cause it was my fault right? Always is, that’s always how they see it. If I have to tell them I’m not doing well in school it’ll be the same thing all over again! I’ll lose the minimal respect they have for me, so yeah, I get pressure.”

“If you get it then you should understand why I’m freaking out and why I can’t just pay attention to you! I’m busy! I have no time, I need this!” Kyungsoo yells. 

“Fuck Kyungsoo! I just told you all my insecurities and you’re  _ still  _ talking about your work?” Baekhyun says with a look of disgust “Do you know how hard it was for me to open up? I’ve never told anyone that stuff before! Not even Baekbeom!” 

“I’m on a fucking deadline! And with Mongryong and-“ Kyungsoo yells. 

“Sorry my dog won’t stand up and I told you, you didn’t have to get involved” Baekhyun spits. 

“I love him Baekhyun! I didn’t have a choice! How can you not see anything from my point of view!” Kyungsoo growls “I’m stressed out of my mind!” 

“Why can’t you see my point of view? I thought you cared about me!” Baekhyun 

“Sehun was right. We don’t work-” Kyungsoo starts but there’s a knock on the door breaking both of their attentions. 

Baekhyun walks over to the door angrily, Kyungsoo follows him, keeping his distance. He doesn’t really want to be too close to Baekhyun right now. Baekhyun looks through the peephole. 

“God damn it” Baekhyun grumbles “my parents are here.” 

“Baekhyun we can hear you’re in there, open the door we have a housewarming gift” Baekhyun’s mom yells from the other side of the door. 

“Do I have to pretend to be your boyfriend?” Kyungsoo asks, crossing his arms. 

“You are my boyfriend you dipshit” Baekhyun mumbles while unlocking the door. 

“Am I?” Kyungsoo asks, causing Baekhyun’s head to whip back to look at his roommate. 

“Oh great! Kyungsoo is here!” Baekhyun’s mom smiles before walking in. 

“Mom, it's not a great time” Baekhyun says looking at his mom. 

“Never is, that’s why we have to show up like this Baekhyun or we’ll never get to see you” Baekhyun’s dad says walking in with a large box “now, let’s all catch up, shall we?” 

“Should we talk in the living room?” Kyungsoo asks, putting on a smile. 

“That would be lovely!” Baekhyun’s mom smiles “Baekhyunnie you could learn some manners from your boyfriend.” 

“I’ll try” Baekhyun says, walking towards the living room. 

They all walk to the living room. On the way, Baekhyun’s mom steps on one of Mongryong’s stuffies and it squeaks startling his mom. 

“You have a dog?” Baekhyun’s mom asks. 

“Mongryong, we adopted him recently” Kyungsoo smiles before holding Baekhyun’s hand “together.” 

“Right, together” Baekhyun mumbles. 

“Oh! That’s wonderful! Big step!” Baekhyun’s mom smiles. 

“Where is it?” Baekhyun’s dad asks before they all sit down in the living room.

“He’s recovering from surgery. He had hip dysplasia” Baekhyun explains quickly. 

“Shouldn’t you have returned him to the breeder then?” Baekhyun’s mom asks. 

“He's our dog” Kyungsoo says out of instinct before he realizes it’s rude “I mean, he’s a rescue. We couldn’t do that.” 

“Rescue? Poor thing” Baekhyun’s mom frowns in a way that doesn’t seem too sincere “anyway! Here’s our gift to you!” 

“Thank you” Baekhyun mumbles while taking the gift. 

Baekhyun opens the gift box and pulls out an extremely expensive looking clock. Almost looks like it was pulled straight out of a castle, reminds Kyungsoo a lot of the clock from Beauty and the Beast but much nicer. 

“Clocks are a modern gift for a one-year anniversary” Baekhyun’s mom explains “we know you aren’t married but you’ve been dating for almost a year and we wanted to... celebrate that. It’s wonderful!”

“We haven’t been” Baekhyun answers. 

“11 months, whatever close enough” Baekhyun’s dad dismisses. 

“We haven’t been dating for 11 months either” Baekhyun corrects. 

“It’s 13” Kyungsoo says, trying to figure out why Baekhyun is saying this. Was it 13? Kyungsoo’s not sure...

“No we haven’t” Baekhyun says angrily while turning to Kyungsoo “I lied. When I told you I was dating Kyungsoo, I lied. I knew you guys wouldn’t stop bothering me about dating so I lied and told you I was dating Kyungsoo because we live together and it was convenient.” 

“Honey, what are you saying?” Baekhyun’s mom asks. 

“I think I was pretty clear, I’m saying I lied about dating Kyungsoo. Then I bribed him with $2000 to come on the family trip and play along” Baekhyun explains. 

“Baekhyun why are you doing this?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to say it quietly. 

“Because I’m tired of them liking me because of lies. What’s the point of earning their acceptance if it’s all a lie anyways? They don’t like me, they like the person I made up” Baekhyun says before looking back to his parents “I’m not doing well in school either. I’m passing but that’s about it.” 

“Surely this can’t be true” Baekhyun’s mom laughs. 

“I think it’s a prank” Baekhyun’s dad says to his mom. 

“It’s not a prank! I don’t do well in school cause I don’t pay attention and I skip class all the time!” Baekhyun yells “I’m not who you think I am but fuck it, I’m tired of pretending to be someone else! I don’t want to try to be the perfect son anymore because it’s just not possible. You have Baekbeom! Leave me alone! I just want to live my life and I don’t need you to be proud of me anymore! So hate me, tell everyone I’m the bad son, I don’t care!” 

“Baekhyun we never told you to try to be your brother” Baekhyun’s mom answers. 

“You didn’t have to say it, mom. Every time you smiled at him and looked down at me, I knew. I’m not stupid I can tell I’m the least favourite. I know everyone likes him better. Even Kyungsoo came back smiling when he talked to Baekbeom even when we were supposed to be dating!” Baekhyun scoffs “it’s just not worth it anymore! I don’t want to lose everything I actually like in my life because of how you’ve made me feel about myself! I’m not going to lose the love of my life because deep down I still think everyone will like Baekbeom more than me! I just don’t care anymore!” 

“Love of your life?” Kyungsoo asks with wide eyes turning to Baekhyun. 

“I will never be Baekbeom but that’s fine! I don’t have to be. I can be the one no one talks about, I’m not famous, I’m not good at school. I’m the idiot who just uses his parents' money to live off of cause I don’t even want to work!” Baekhyun continues his rant as tears start to fill his eyes.

“Baekhyun I didn’t mean it like that-“ Kyungsoo says quickly realizing this is about their conversation. 

“Yeah you did” Baekhyun says looking at Kyungsoo “it’s exactly what you meant and it didn’t matter why I had trouble focusing on school cause you didn’t care. You brushed it away like my problems didn’t matter at all because you’re struggling. By the way, Mongryong isn’t just stressing you out. He’s my dog too and I’m losing my mind worried about him. So I’m sorry I tried to take comfort in the one person I thought actually cared about me. The only person I thought of who actually knew me but you don’t.” 

“Yes I do-“ 

“Should we leave?” Baekhyun’s mom asks quietly. 

“Yeah, why not, then Kyungsoo can stop pretending to be my boyfriend” Baekhyun laughs. 

“I am your boyfriend” Kyungsoo corrects.

“Really? Cause I’m pretty sure you just broke up with me before my parents walked in to give me our 1-year anniversary gift” Baekhyun says wiping his tears before looking at his parents “we started dating about 2 months ago, so I guess you’re right. I can’t handle a serious relationship. Same as Nina. Except she actually broke up with me cause she was involved or whatever with her current husband. She dropped me so fast when she found someone  _ better.  _ Guess that’s my fault too though huh?” 

“N-no” Baekhyun’s mom stutters “Baekhyun why didn’t you tell us what really happened?”

“Does it matter? Would it change how disappointed you are in me?” Baekhyun asks. 

“We- we aren’t disappointed in you Baekhyun. And if calling off the engagement was her fault it does change things because you didn’t cause it” Baekhyun’s dad answers. 

“Unbelievable. Either way, you should have supported me. It’s not easy to break up with someone you thought you’d spend the rest of your life with” Baekhyun says angrily “you know what, just get out.” 

“We’re sorry if we-“ Baekhyun’s mom starts. 

“Leave!” Baekhyun yells 

“We can talk later” Baekhyun’s mom says. 

Baekhyun follows them to the door before closing it behind them. Kyungsoo follows Baekhyun to the door to apologize. 

“I’m sorry-“ Kyungsoo starts. 

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have thought I was more important than your school. You’ve wanted that for way longer” Baekhyun says while trying to make himself seem small. 

“No, you are more important-“ Kyungsoo trying to talk again. 

“You know when you told me you loved me I thought I knew what you meant. Clearly, I didn’t. This whole time I was worried about the fact you loved me when I just felt strongly for you. Truth is, while you said you loved me, you didn’t. Meanwhile, I fell in love with you like an idiot” Baekhyun says not making eye contact “I was trying to think of the best way to finally tell you I loved you back but who cares. You don’t even love me so why should I even try?”

“I don’t know why you think I don’t love you” Kyungsoo starts “because I do, I love you so much.” 

“Not enough to comfort me after I poured my heart out to you. Instead, you were still thinking about you” Baekhyun says getting angry. 

“Just because I love you doesn’t mean I won’t do stupid things. I’m human, I make mistakes and the way I acted was definitely a huge mistake. I was mad and stressed and I let it affect how I spoke to you” Kyungsoo explains “but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you and for the record, I definitely don’t like your brother better.” 

“Don’t even bring him up right now” Baekhyun says quickly. 

“I will because clearly you think I like him better for some reason but I need you to know, I don’t and I never will” Kyungsoo explains “I don’t care what I have to do to prove that to you, I will.”

“You can’t prove you’ll never like him more” Baekhyun says looking into Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“No, you’re right, I can’t. But I’ll do everything I can to prove to you how much you mean to me every day. Hopefully one day you’ll believe me. I’m willing to wait until you do” Kyungsoo says seriously “I also want to say, even if we fight, that doesn’t mean we aren’t a good couple. Sehun was right that we fight but people fight, it’s natural when you have a lot of feelings and it’s certainly normal when we have a lot of stress in our lives. Fights are inevitable so the best thing we can do is talk about it after and find a way to move on. And we always move on.” 

“You tried to break up with me” Baekhyun answers. 

“That was really stupid and I wouldn’t have gone through with it you mean way too much to me. I’d lose my mind if I lost you” Kyungsoo says honestly “also, you were right about your parents. As much as I hope you can fix things with them, they put way too much pressure on you to be your brother. Even if they didn’t do it on purpose, it’s not ok. I’m honestly in awe you managed not to start hating your brother because of it.” 

“It wasn’t his fault” Baekhyun answers, his shoulders losing the tension they had before. Kyungsoo takes it as a sign that he’s at least beginning to forgive Kyungsoo. 

“You were also right when you said you weren’t your bother. Which is good because as I already said I like you better. I love you” Kyungsoo says taking one of Baekhyun’s hands into his “and I do mean that, completely. So, it is possible you can forgive me for acting like a complete asshole and terrible boyfriend?” 

“There’s no way I wouldn’t be able to forgive you” Baekhyun says looking at Kyungsoo “like you said, you mean too much to me.” 

“And you love me?” Kyungsoo smiles trying to finally hear it.

“Yeah” Baekhyun smiles back “I love you.”

“I love you too” Kyungsoo says before kissing his boyfriend. 

The kiss only lasts a few seconds though because Baekhyun pulls away. 

“I’ve taken enough of your time, you should go back to your interview prep” Baekhyun says with a frown. 

“Not today” Kyungsoo shakes his head “I feel awful and all I want is you. I know it’s probably irresponsible but- I feel like I came close to losing you today. I just don’t want that to happen, ever. So I’m choosing you. I want to spend the rest of the night with you. I’ll work on this stuff tomorrow, just like you said I should. I should have listened.” 

“You don’t have to” Baekhyun says with a fake smile, Kyungsoo knows the difference no matter how well Baekhyun tries to hide it “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I don’t care. We only live so long on his rock and I’m not trading the things that make me happiest to study” Kyungsoo answers “what’s the point of working hard today and neglecting the happiness I have in my life, so I can be happy later.” 

“See but you forget that we’re actually going to live forever” Baekhyun smirks “remember? Neither of us are allowed to die.”

“I did forget that” Kyungsoo laughs “but it still doesn’t matter, I want to spend tonight with you.” 

“Ok” Baekhyun smiles “I’m sure pet smart is still open. Let’s go buy that toy you owe Mongryong.” 

“And the treats” Kyungsoo adds. 

“And you can act like my boyfriend” Baekhyun smirks before putting a hand on Kyungsoo’s cheek “do better than the vegan store. My sad, Kyungsoo obsessed, ass did not get enough affection that day.”

“I was trying to repress my feelings” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“And I was trying to get as much of your attention as possible, which I’m still trying to do” Baekhyun says letting his hand drop to Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

Kyungsoo leans forward and captures his boyfriend's lips. He tries to keep it tame but that’s rather hard with Baekhyun, not that Kyungsoo minds if he’s being honest. Right, when he feels Baekhyun’s hand wander lower down his back he pulls away. 

“There, is that enough affection?” Kyungsoo asks 

“Hmmm, it’s a good start” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Come on” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes “let’s go buy our son his toy and treats.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to reveal this about Baekhyun basically the whole time but there was never a good time to. I hope you can all understand his reactions better now!


	16. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is basically pure fluff so if that's what you were waiting for, this is it.

Kyungsoo comes back from his exam completely exhausted. At least this stupid econ-stat exam is finally over and he won’t have to think about statistics ever again... unless he failed the class. Kyungsoo shakes his head to clear his thoughts, now is not the time to be thinking about that. Right now all he needs to do is focus on his one last exam. He would pay attention to his interview prep since that’s  _ tomorrow _ but he doesn’t see how he’ll magically find more information just from checking the internet for longer. If that information is available at this point Kyungsoo is never going to find it anyway. The only thing he can do is hope Baekhyun was right and that they’ll like him for who he is and his skills.

Kyungsoo takes off his shoes while Baekhyun approaches him. 

“Hey” Baekhyun says, greeting his boyfriend at the door before pecking him on the lips “I have something I need to tell you.”

“This sounds like good news?” Kyungsoo asks, looking at the smile on Baekhyun’s face. He could use good news. 

“Very” Baekhyun smiles wider “We’re going to go pick up our puppy. He stood up and he’s even running now!”

Kyungsoo doesn’t even know how to respond with words so he just tackles Baekhyun with a tight hug. Baekhyun responds by hugging back just as tightly. 

“I am so happy” Kyungsoo mumbles into Baekhyun’s neck. 

“I think he’s the emotional support you could use huh?” Baekhyun laughs. 

“You’re pretty good too” Kyungsoo laughs pulling out of the hug a bit but not completely letting go “but yeah Mongryong has magic powers.”

“I can’t deny that” Baekhyun smiles “Let’s go get him now.”

“Yes” Kyungsoo says, immediately putting his shoes back on. 

The drive to the vet seems longer than usual, probably because they’re both so excited to bring their dog home. Although the amount of red lights seems unusually high. Finally, they arrive at the vet and wait in an exam room. The vet walks in, dogless to the disappointment of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, and tells them everything they need to know about getting Mongryong back. While Kyungsoo pays close attention while Dr. Kim explains things to look out for, Baekhyun keeps looking at his phone. Kyungsoo is about to nudge him to tell him to cut it out but Baekhyun stands up. 

“I’m really sorry, I need to make a call right away” Baekhyun says, excusing himself from the room. 

“Take your time” Dr. Kim smiles as Baekhyun leaves. 

Kyungsoo feels the need to explain Baekhyun’s behaviour, the only thing is he doesn’t understand it himself. There’s nothing more important to him than Mongryong, specifically getting Mongryong back after surgery, so why leave? His exams are over anyway so there’s no way it’s school-related, not that Baekhyun cared for school in the first place. Kyungsoo can’t come up with any reasonable answer for why Baekhyun did that. 

“Sorry about that, please continue” Baekhyun says walking back in. 

“That’s about all actually, we're just putting his surgery shirt on so he can’t lick his incision and infect it. Just make sure to check the incision site at least once a day” Dr Kim smiles “I’ll give you a packet of pages that includes all the information I just told you, in case you need to reference it again.”

“Thank you” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“So now all we have to do is wait for-” Dr. Kim starts but is interrupted as someone opens the door. 

Mongryong struts into the room in his new blue surgery shirt with little paw prints all over it. He looks absolutely adorable, none of his shaved hair is even visible, he just looks like a doggy wearing a onesie. He wiggles excitedly as he walks towards Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, he even barks a few times before they both reach down and pet him. 

“Here” A staff member smiles while handing the leash over to Baekhyun. 

“Thanks” Baekhyun says, taking it. 

“Well that’s it, you guys can take him home!” Dr. Kim smiles widely. 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are overjoyed to bring their puppy home and Mongryong seems rather happy to get into the car. Not too long after they drive away from the vet clinic a call from Baekhyun’s phone pops up on the car’s display. Kyungsoo doesn’t recognize the number and there’s no contact name shown. 

“Can you hit decline for me?” Baekhyun asks, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“That’s kind of rude” Kyungsoo says before hitting accept instead. Kyungsoo probably should have just done what Baekhyun wanted but with Baekhyun’s earlier weird call, Kyungsoo is a little suspicious. 

“Hey Baek, lost your address can you text me-“ A male voice answers. 

“Can’t talk right now!” Baekhyun yells before reaching over and hitting the end call button. 

“Who was that?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Don’t know” Baekhyun shrugs. 

Kyungsoo thinks of a bunch of things to say but ultimately keeps his mouth shut. He trusts Baekhyun. There’s no need for him to pressure his boyfriend into talking. If Baekhyun doesn’t want to talk about it, he has a reason. Kyungsoo can respect that, he should respect that. 

The drive back home is calm after that, Mongryong doesn’t bark much and soon enough they’re all back home. The second Baekhyun stepped out of the car he’s been glued to his phone, not that Kyungsoo is going to ask him about it. He almost walked into a post though, until Kyungsoo pulled him away. When they open the door to their apartment, Mongryong runs in and grabs his favourite squeaky toy, a penguin stuffy Baekhyun bought.

“Good to know he cares about us” Kyungsoo laughs ironically. 

“No one can top SquishySoo, you know that” Baekhyun says, finally putting his phone away. 

“Stop calling it that!” Kyungsoo whines “I’m not a dog toy, otherwise I’ll buy him a bacon toy and call it Baekhyun, see how you feel.”

“That is a genius idea, we should buy it!” Baekhyun smiles widely.

“It’s not fun if you're onboard” Kyungsoo frowns “Plus I just bought him a new hedgehog, we’re not going to have any room to walk if we keep buying toys.”

“Oh my god, the hedgehog! We haven’t given it to him yet!” Baekhyun says before rushing over to where they stored Mongryong’s special post-surgery gift. 

“Mongmongie look!” Baekhyun says before squishing the toy so it makes a squeak. 

Mongryong drops his toy and looks over at Baekhyun. He runs over and jumps trying to grab it from his arms. 

“I’ve never seen him jump like that” Kyungsoo says in awe. 

“Must be feeling better, it worked” Baekhyun smiles before handing the toy to the corgi “We’re not supposed to let him be too rambunctious yet though.”

Kyungsoo nods in agreement before the doorbell goes off. Mongryong doesn’t turn his head, he’s too absorbed by his new toy but Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both turn to look at the door and Baekhyun starts running. 

“I’ll get it!” Baekhyun says as he’s already leaving the room. 

Kyungsoo walks towards the door at a normal speed. At the door is a man Kyungsoo has never seen before but clearly, Baekhyun knows him. The man walks into their apartment and looks at Kyungsoo. 

“You’re Kyungsoo I assume?” The man asks “I’m Garam.”

“He’s a student at the school you’re applying to. I figured, since he got through the interview, he could give you some tips” Baekhyun smiles “Surprise!”

“Oh my god” Kyungsoo says blinking in shock “Thank you, that'll be very helpful.”

“Do you have somewhere you want to sit for this? A desk or table?” Garam asks. 

“Uh sure, the dinner table is good” Kyungsoo smiles before taking a few steps “It’s just this way.”

It doesn’t take too long talking to Garam that Kyungsoo starts having a better understanding of the in-person assessment. He continues to ask any and every question that’s been plaguing his mind since he got the letter telling him he’d move on. Even though it really is a lot of questions, Garam answers them really well and Kyungsoo finds himself running out of questions, instead, he’s rather confident he knows exactly what to expect tomorrow. Once Kyungsoo is out of questions, Garam leaves and Kyungsoo goes to find Baekhyun in his room. Predictably, his boyfriend is gaming. Kyungsoo waits at the door frame of Baekhyun’s room until Baekhyun is done his round. 

“Did it help?” Baekhyun smiles at Kyungsoo. 

“It did, a lot” Kyungsoo smiles back “How did you do that?”

“Mostly Facebook stalking” Baekhyun jokes, getting off his chair to walk closer to Kyungsoo “I asked like 40 people and one person agreed. Most people didn’t respond, a couple were busy. I’m just glad someone could come  _ before _ you already went through the interview.”

“It was a really good idea Baekhyun” Kyungsoo says sincerely “in fact, I might have something for you in return. A proper thank you.”

“It’s food, isn’t it?” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Garam said I should practice my knife skills a bit so... yeah. I’m thinking stir fry and french apple tart for dessert- that pretty apple pie thing with thinly cut apple. I make it look like a flower usually.” 

“I remember, it’s fancy, can I watch you?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Why?” Kyungsoo laughs a bit. 

“You’re really hot when you’re cooking” Baekhyun whispers “Make sure to roll up your sleeves.”

“Whatever you want” Kyungsoo says before kissing Baekhyun passionately. 

Baekhyun smiles into the kiss before pulling away with a “hm!” that sounds similar to the ones Mongryong makes. 

“I told Baekbeom the truth about us, figured I should before my parents did” Baekhyun smiles “Do you know what he said?”

“What?” Kyungsoo smiles back. 

“He knew, the whole time” Baekhyun laughs “Guess you’re not as good of an actor as you thought.”

“Take that back” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes but Baekhyun just starts running. 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and chases him around the apartment. Baekhyun makes the mistake of running into Kyungsoo’s room. He reaches for the on-suite bathroom door, most likely thinking he could run into his own room, but the door is locked. Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun and tackles him onto the bed so Baekhyun won’t get hurt. He holds him down and glares at him.

“If anything it’s your acting that tipped him off” Kyungsoo says seriously as Baekhyun bursts out in laughter “So take it back.”

“He specifically mentioned you freaking out in the cafe though” Baekhyun smiles “He never doubted I was smitten.” 

“That’s because you were, that doesn’t count” Kyungsoo grumbles. 

“Since I started talking about you half a year ago? Hmmm you might be right” Baekhyun smirks.

“That long?” Kyungsoo teases. 

“You fell in love with me first” Baekhyun laughs. 

“You’re an idiot” Kyungsoo chuckles. 

“Your idiot” Baekhyun smiles. 

“So dumb” Kyungsoo laughs deeply before kissing Baekhyun who starts kissing back enthusiastically. 

EPILOGUE 

{1 month later}

“I’m worried Baekhyun, what if they don’t get along?” Kyungsoo says over the phone, looking over at Baekhyun’s car.

“They will Kyungsoo, you know Mongryong gets along with everyone” Baekhyun answers “So can we go in the park now?”

“Alright” Kyungsoo agrees before getting out of his parent’s car “see you in like 2 seconds.”

“Bye Soo, I love you” Baekhyun answers.

“Love you too bye” Kyungsoo laughs. 

Kyungsoo puts the leashes on both his parent’s poodles, Moekmul the black poodle, and Hoochu the gray poodle. He takes them out of the ground and looks over at the other end of the parking lot where Baekhyun and Mongryong is standing. He smiles and they both walk towards Mongryong’s favourite dog park but stay just outside for the first introduction. Slowly Kyungsoo approaches Baekhyun and gives the dogs a chance to meet. They all seem comfortable so Kyungsoo moves close enough that they can sniff each other. 

“I told you they’d be friends” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Good” Kyungsoo smiles while watching Moekmul happily approach Mongryong “means we can bring it over next time you meet my parents.”

“Next time?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t you want to?” Kyungsoo asks, feeling a little unsure, he was pretty sure the dinner last night went well. It was a bit awkward but what “meet the parents” isn’t?

“No, I would” Baekhyun smiles “I just wasn’t sure you’d want to bring me.”

“You’re really important to me Baekhyun, of course, I’ll want to bring you. Especially for holidays or whatever other reason I have to meet my parents.” Kyungsoo says walking closer to Baekhyun “I’ll always _always_ want you there.”

“Sounds fun” Baekhyun responds “speaking of fun, should we let them off leash to play?”

Kyungsoo looks down at the dogs and it appears as though Mongryong is trying to grab Hoochu’s attention to play with her. They enter the park and let their dogs loose. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun walk over to their regular bench to watch the dogs start to learn to play together. 

“I kinda thought with culinary school, you might not want me to come with you when you get a chance to meet your parents” Baekhyun comments “it’ll be a pretty long drive, right?”

“You know?” Kyungsoo asks. He hasn’t told Baekhyun he got into culinary school yet. He's been a little worried about it because he really doesn’t know what it’ll mean for their relationship. Baekhyun has been nothing but supportive the whole time but Kyungsoo was still worried about how he’d react to the news. 

“You left the letter on your bedside table” Baekhyun smiles a bit “you pulled me into your room last night so yeah I saw it.”

“I didn’t pull you in, you always make me sound so desperate” Kyungsoo says before flicking Baekhyun’s head gently “we had to pick a room, I made a choice.”

“Mmmh sure” Baekhyun laughs. 

“You’re ok with it though?” Kyungsoo asks switching his tone “You’re not upset I’m switching schools?”

“Yeah, of course, I’m so happy for you” Baekhyun smiles genuinely “in fact I think I owe you something.”

Baekhyun gently grabs Kyungsoo’s face with both his hands before pulling him in for a sweet, loving kiss. Kyungsoo’s heart warms at the gesture, it’s really cute that Baekhyun remembered that little joke from when he received his first letter. It’s only when he looks at Baekhyun’s face that he remembers the problem with culinary school. 

“You were so upset about me moving out before, you’re not upset now?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I was upset mainly because  you were moving out just to get away from me, this is so you can follow your dreams” Baekhyun says before grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand “plus I can follow you. I hate studying this shit and I think it’s time I take a break and reevaluate what I really want.” 

“You really want to?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I think I’ve made myself pretty clear, I’m tired of trying to be someone I’m not just for my parents” Baekhyun explains “I need a chance to figure out who I am. All I know right now is that I like living with you. I like what we have so following you seems... right. You’d be ok with that, right?” 

“I would love it” Kyungsoo smiles “we should get a one-bedroom apartment though.”

“With a dog shower” Baekhyun says trying to contain his smile. 

“Why do you think that’s such a good idea?” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Are you kidding? How is it not! It’s a shower just for a dog!” Baekhyun laughs with Kyungsooo. 

“You know what, if we find a place with a dog shower, we’ll take it.” Kyungsoo says while laughing although he’s completely serious about it. 

“If it has a decent kitchen of course” Baekhyun says in almost a judgemental tone but Kyungsoo’s requirements are completely justified. 

“If it doesn’t have a decent kitchen, we won’t even see the bathroom cause we’ll leave” Kyungsoo says seriously. 

“Is it weird I’m so excited to look for a new place with you?” Baekhyun asks while looking lovingly into Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“Not going to lie, I never thought I’d move out of our apartment and bring you with me” Kyungsoo explains “but I’m so glad I am.”

Baekhyun blushes and Kyungsoo smiles knowing he got to Baekhyun. It doesn’t happen that often but when it does, Kyungsoo always feels proud. Kyungsoo now knows it certainly won’t be the last time he makes Baekhyun blush and he looks forward to that future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over ;( I'm gonna miss it...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! They really make my day


End file.
